La Tormenta de tu Amor
by FourLadies
Summary: El Trueno es poderoso, destructor, potente, pero el Relámpago es fascinante, salvaje, impetuoso, ¿Qué haces cuando el hombre perfecto es ambos? ¿A cuál elegirías? Una Tormenta de pasiones y sentimientos en busca del amor...EPILOGO...
1. Chapter 1: EL TRUENO

**LA TORMENTA DE TU AMOR**

**Cap. 1: EL TRUENO**

_Matón de las alturas, insolente,__**  
**__catarata que ofende los oídos,__**  
**__vozarrón que amedrenta hasta los nidos,__**  
**__perseguidor de rayos persistente…_

Avanzo aquella mañana fría por el parque Ureno, atravesando las callejuelas ordenadas con árboles, flores y plantas alrededor siguiendo las flechas con los letreros que indican mi destino, "Museo Nacional de Tokio" dice en una esquina y hacia allá me dirijo. El edificio imponente con sus techos de pagodas grises se levanta ante mí y no puedo evitar, como cada mañana, pensar en el lejano pasado en que este lugar fue el Kan'eiji, un templo asociado de forma cercana con el clan Tokugawa repleto de samuráis que servía para monitorear el palacio de Edo, y de repente pienso que los vagabundos que dormitan en los alrededores del parque se verían bien con armadura samurái de guardia en la fortaleza…¡Pero qué cosas me imagino! Debe ser mi espíritu de historiadora, jamás dejo de pensar en el pasado, eso no sería malo si sólo pensara en el pasado histórico y no en MI PASADO que es por mucho más patético que el destino trágico de Tokugawa Ieyazu…

Al fin me acerco, rodeando la fuente de acceso, a la puerta del Museo en que un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria ingresa acompañado de algunos maestros que organizan el desorden de los chicos. Veo a mi amiga Ami llegar a ellos y decirles algunas palabras para calmarlos e iniciar el tour por el museo.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos alumnos de la escuela Juuban. Mi nombre es Ami Mizuno y seré su guía en este recorrido por las instalaciones del Museo Nacional de Japón.

»El museo alberga una extensa colección de objetos de valor arqueológico y artístico de varias eras de Japón y otros países asiáticos. Los más de 110 mil objetos, incluyen 87 pertenecientes al _Tesoro Nacional Japonés_, y 610 clasificados como _Propiedad Cultural de Importancia_.

» El museo también realiza investigaciones arqueológicas y antropológicas, así como difunde la cultura a través de eventos educacionales relacionados a su colección. Cualquier pregunta, sólo levanten la mano chicos por favor.

Sonrío al oír la experta presentación de Ami y doy vuelta hacia la puerta lateral de acceso para personal. Sacando mi credencial electrónica la paso por el identificador de la puerta que me registra y se escucha el sonido característico de una alarma, el guardia se acerca y me saluda.

-Ohayou gozaimasu Kino sama.

- Konnichiwa Genbu san.-le saludo yo.

-Pase y que tenga buen día.-me despide el guardia y entonces enfilo mis pasos hacia la pequeña cafetería para empleados del museo, pensando que quizá haya mucha gente a esa hora de la mañana como cada día esperando por algo de comida que reanime su pesado día, pero al entrar en el establecimiento lo encuentro extrañamente vacío.

-¡ Konnichiwa Kino sama!.-me saluda el jovencito que atiende.

- Konnichiwa Misato. Dime, ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo que no está comprando comida?.

-No lo sé Kino sama, nadie ha venido hoy y no sé por qué. Dígame en qué le puedo servir.

-Dame mi despertador Misato, que vengo con sueño atrasado.-me disculpo sentándome en la barra y frotando mi cansada vista.

-Otra vez desvelada, ¿le gusta irse de bares?.-me pregunta el chico.

-Ojala fuera eso, no he salido de juerga en un mes. Me desvelé con el proyecto de presentación para el cual necesito la aprobación de nuestra insigne directora.

-Verá que lo aprobará Kino sama, Usted es la mejor historiadora de este museo. Cuando termine mi preparatoria estudiaré como usted, especialidad en Historia, para trabajar aquí y ser su aprendiz.-me sonríe el chico alargándome un vaso desechable con mi bebida.-Listo, su "Kino Speccial" café con leche y una de azúcar con mucha espuma.

-Gracioso nombre Misato. Arigatou y sigue adelante en tus estudios.-le sonrío y me alejo.

Me cae bien este chico, me recuerda cuando yo llegué a Tokio sin un yen en la bolsa desde Akina, sola y en busca de trabajo para poder entrar a la Universidad Todai, trabajando desde botarga de Parque de Diversiones hasta cargando trozos de carne congelada en un muelle para tener algo de dinero y mantenerme. De verdad me ha costado mucho llegar a estar en donde estoy y debo estar orgullosa de mí misma.

Salgo por los pasillos igualmente desiertos hasta el jardín del Museo y miro mi Pabellón de trabajo, con sus techos rojos, dirigiéndome hacia él, sin embargo, como el sol da de lleno en los techos de la Pagoda roja me encandila un poco y al dar la vuelta hacia la entrada no alcanzo a ver bien y choco con alguien.

-¡Disculpe!.-digo apenada porque noto que el contenido de mi café ha sido derramado en el cuerpo de la persona con quien choqué.

-¡Qué le pasa! ¡Me ha quemado!.-se queja la voz femenina, cuando la luz me deja mirar bien me encuentro con los rasgos terribles de…

-Reika…-menciono al ver a quién le ha derramado el café.

-¡Kino! ¡Debí suponer que eres tan inmadura y resentida para seguirte vengando de mí! ¿Es que jamás vas a dejarnos en paz a Motoki y a mí?.-me reclama airada la castaña.

-Sólo fue un accidente Reika.-le digo yo parcamente.

-¿Accidente? ¿De verdad pretendes que te crea bruja?.-me espeta ella y me empuja al suelo. Caigo de espaldas desprevenida por su ataque.-¡Mantente lejos de mí y de mi novio!.-recalca ella la palabra "MI" y entonces el dragón que duerme en mí se enciende en contra de esta arpía maldita que llevaba mucho tiempo provocándome y me levanto de golpe, sujetándola de la solapa de su abrigo y alzándola con una sola mano levantándola del suelo.

-¡Escucha esto Nishimura, yo no me meto contigo si tu no lo haces conmigo, así que lleva la fiesta en paz y deja de provocarme o partiré tu artero rostro de un puñetazo! ¡Entendido!.-le grito furiosa.

-¡¡KINO!!.-se oye la voz tras de mí y en un momento el rostro airado de mi ex novio aparece en escena molesto.-¡Suéltala!.-ordena Motoki, entonces mal de mi agrado suelto a la horrible tipa y miro como Motoki llega y la abraza mientras la muy zorra llorando se oculta en el pecho de él.

-¡Amor que bueno que llegas! ¡Esa loca me estaba amenazando!.-gime Reika estudiadamente.

-Makoto, más te vale entender que entre tú y yo no hay nada más y aceptar que estoy con Reika. ¿Tanto te cuesta dejarnos en Paz? ¿Estás demente?.-escupe Motoki. Yo incapaz de seguirme conteniendo recojo la mochila que se me había caído por el empujón de esa mujer y doy media vuelta.

-Sólo aléjense de mi pabellón y no tendrán problemas.-les advierto y me dirijo a la puerta.

-¡Makoto! ¡Si vuelves a amenazar o dañar a mi futura esposa te reportaré con Yamada san y te echarán el museo como a un perro!-me grita Motoki.

Yo detengo el paso sin mirarlos. ¿Futura esposa ha dicho? ¿Cómo es posible que con esa perra en dos meses le haya propuesto matrimonio y a mí en tres años jamás?...Entonces corro hacia entrada a la galería Honkan cuyas cristalinas puertas automáticas se abren y me dejan el paso, en cuanto estas se cierran a mis espaldas me recargo en la pared y me dejo caer por esta hasta el suelo.

A mi pesar, por más fuerte que he querido ser desde la ruptura con Motoki por causa de esa mujer, el saber que se van a casar me ha afectado tanto que unas lágrimas rebeldes salen de mis ojos y hundo mi cara en mis brazos sollozando.

-Mako chan…¿Qué te pasa?.-escucho una voz conocida a mi lado, levanto la cara para ver el rostro preocupado de mi amiga. Sus ojos amatistas me miran un momento y como no logro articular palabra, Rei se levanta y mira por las puertas de cristal hacia afuera. Su ceño se frunce.

-¿Otra vez Furuhata y la zorra esa?...Mako linda no dejes que te afecte.-me dice ayudándome a levantarme.

-Sé que prometí seguir adelante Rei, y había cumplido, pero…¡Él le prometió matrimonio!.-estallo al fin abrazándome de ella.

-Que eso no te haga sentir mal Mako, él mismo se está poniendo la soga al cuello. Además, ¿sabes lo que hacen las arañas con el macho cuando ya no lo necesitan?, lo devoran. Y Motoki está perfilado como plato fuerte de la bruja de Reika, así que déjalo que se joda.-acaba Rei sacando involuntariamente mi risa en medio del llanto.

-Ahora deja de llorar, quiero ver a mi gemela malvada de nuevo, nosotras no nos damos por vencidas. Además tú mereces algo más que un mediocre restaurador de Arte como Furuhata, mereces un lindo hombre musculoso, sexy, rico e inteligente que te ame con pasión y te haga feliz.

-Ojala esté en mi karma ese sueño de hombre Rei, de otro modo…Espera…¿Por qué llevas ese mandil, guantes y un cinto con herramientas?.-ella sonríe de lado-¡¡¡REI HINO TE HA LLEGADO NUEVO MATERIAL PARA EXHIBICIÓN Y NO ME LO HABÍAS CONTADO!!! ¡¡¡MALVADA!!!.-rujo yo dándole un golpe con el puño en el hombro.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso duele!.-se queja ella.

-Ya dime, ¿qué te trajeron?.-pregunto interesada.

-¿Recuerdas la propuesta que me ayudaste a hacer sobre ese proyecto de la exposición de armaduras samurái?.-yo asiento.-Pues Yamada autorizó el proyecto y esta mañana llegaron los paquetes desde todas partes de Japón. El Palacio Imperial, Kyoto y coleccionistas privados contribuyeron, ahora me toca sacar todo y organizarlo con mi equipo.

-Qué suerte, parece que retribuye eso de salir con el hermano de la directora.-burlona yo.

-¡¡¡SHHH!!! Makoto cállate.-ella tapa mi boca.-Aquí todos tiene oídos, y si alguien sabe que salgo con Nataku, más su hermana, me sacan de aquí a patadas. Y dime en dónde más encuentra trabajo una arqueóloga.-me reprende Rei.

-Bueno, no hablamos de tu tórrido romance secreto con Nataku Yamada con la condición de que me muestres esas bellas armaduras.-la chantajeo yo.

-Si se enteran en la dirección del museo que estoy compartiendo secretos con una chica del área de Tesoros Imperiales nos corren.-me advierte ella.

-Nadie tiene que saberlo.-propongo yo mirando la chispa de travesura en los ojos de mi amiga, por algo las demás chicas nos decían "Las gemelas diabólicas". Creo que Rei y yo a pesar de nuestras diferencias tenemos una magia especial en todo lo que se trata de desafiar las reglas, así que riendo nos dirigimos al Pabellón de Arte Japonés mientras ella saca su llave, hasta que una voz nos detiene.

-¡¡A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN SEÑORITAS!!.-dicen a nuestras espaldas. Nosotras nos petrificamos de espanto, y miramos atrás, sólo para descubrir a la rubia que nos mira conteniendo la risa.

-¡Minako!.-la reprendo yo.-Nos sacaste un susto horrible.

-Así tendrán la conciencia. ¿Qué estaban planeando?.-nos cuestiona ella. Rei y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Nada malo, créenos.-le responde mi amiga.

-¿Puedo saber qué hacen aquí cuando todo el mundo está en el auditorio en la reunión que convocó Yamada?-Rei y yo nos miramos sin entender.-¿Qué no les avisó Reika? La enviaron del pabellón Toyokan para avisarles, sólo faltaban Ustedes.

-Mina cariño, ¿cómo pudiste confiar en la perra de Nishimura? Sabes que si se trata de perjudicar a Mako ella sería capaz de todo-le reclama Rei, Mina se cruza de brazos.

-¿En verdad me crees tan poco capaz de proteger a mis amigas Rei Hino? Tan no confiaba en ella que dejando de lado la organización de la dicha conferencia me tienen aquí, velando por el bien de mis amigas y evitándoles un reporte.-responde Mina, Rei y yo de común acuerdo la abrazamos a la vez.-¡¡HEY!! ¡¡ME VAN A TUMBAR!!!.-se queja Mina.

-Eres la mejor amiga del mundo Aino.-le digo yo y luego de reír un poco las tres caminamos hacia afuera en dirección al auditorio, atravesando los jardines centrales del museo.

-Así que por ese motivo estaba desolada la cafetería, toda la gente está en el auditorio.-razono yo.-Dime Mina…¿Qué se trae la directora que nos quiere allí?.

-Técnicamente no debo decir una palabra, lo que mi jefa decide es confidencial…pero supongo que para mis amigas no hay secretos. Verán, como encargada del área de Relaciones Públicas me ha tocado recibir las cartas en que le ordenan a la señora Yamada que prepare una serie de eventos con motivo del 20 Aniversario de la Coronación del Emperador. El Museo Nacional de Tokio celebrará una exposición especial que une a un rico espectro de obras de las colecciones imperiales.-explica Mina.

-Vaya, así que por eso aprobaron mi proyecto de la exposición samurái…¡Mako te das cuenta! ¡Tesoros Imperiales! Nadie es mejor para dirigir ese proyecto que tú, es tu momento.-palmea mi espalda Rei.

-Esperemos que sea así Rei.- esperanzada yo.

Al fin llegamos al auditorio y entramos las tres. Este está abarrotado de todos los empleados del museo, y no hay muchos asientos libres, hasta que al fin mi amiga Ami nos hace señas con las manos en unos asientos de delante y llegamos a su lado.

-Creí que no llegaban, les he apartado lugar en primera fila.-nos sentamos a su lado.

-Chicas me voy porque mi jefa no es muy paciente.-se despide Minako encendiendo su diadema de micrófono y consultando su Palm con todos los detalles, subiendo al escenario y perdiéndose tras bambalinas.

-Cómo traen de atareada a Minako.-se queja Rei.

-¿Y tu bello grupo de secundaria?.-pregunto yo.- ¿Cómo te deshiciste de él?

-Se lo dejé a Maki, mi aprendiz de la universidad. Yamada citó a todos los jefes de departamento.-responde Ami.-Veamos entonces qué quiere de nosotros la cuñada de Rei.-se burla un poco Ami.

-No es gracioso.-molesta mi amiga de cabello negro.

Ellas ríen ante la alusión al romance de Rei con el hermano de la directora, pero mis ojos verdes vagan por el lugar y miran en otros asientos más arriba a Reika del brazo de Motoki y retiro la mirada, no quiero hacerme más daño. La voz que sale del micrófono y se expande por todo el auditorio me llama a la realidad.

-¡Un momento de su atención por favor!.-se escucha la voz venida de la mujer de cabello dorado con rayos rojos y aparece la elegante figura de Chikane Yamada, la insigne antropóloga ganadora del Nobel por su estudio sobre la restauración Meiji que tanto había admirado y leído en la universidad, y cuya admiración se había vuelto polvo al trabajar en el museo y tenerla por jefa.

Era eficiente y hacía que todo marchara como un perfecto cuartel militar en el Museo, pero a costa de muchas cosas como su prepotencia y favoritismos constantes, lo cual todos notábamos. El murmullo del auditorio cesa.

-Gracias, los he reunido aquí para darle avisos importantes. El Museo Nacional de Japón se prepara para una temporada de muchísimos eventos cultuales con motivo del aniversario número 20 de la Coronación del Emperador, por lo que vamos a aclarar desde este momento cuales serán las responsabilidades de cada galería del museo en este evento, el cual tendremos el orgullo de abanderar con el título…-ella mira a Minako que tras ella le pasa unos papeles.-"Tesoros de la Colección Imperial, Esplendor del Arte Japonés".

Otro murmullo de emoción venido de toda la sala y mi corazón que late acelerado, seguro Yamada deberá considerar mi proyecto, nadie sabía más de Tesoros Imperiales que yo en todo Kanto.

-Comprendo su emoción señores, pero como sabrán para este efecto debemos encargar a una persona ampliamente cualificada en el área para que coordine todas las exposiciones y las ordene de la mejor forma posible. Por lo tanto, he decidido que esa persona es…-un silencio, mi corazón late acelerado, Rei y Ami toman mis manos igualmente emocionadas y Mina desde arriba me sonríe.-El Doctor Malachite Arima, con un doctorado en Historia del Arte de la Universidad Libre de Berlín, quien regresa a Tokio luego de una estancia prolongada en el extranjero y tenemos el placer de tener en nuestras filas.

El solo escuchar ese nombre me paraliza, ¿Yamada le iba a dar la dirección de la exposición a un desconocido en lugar de a mí? ¿A pesar de mis desveladas, de mi trabajo y de mi demostrada experiencia? Ami y Rei me miran igual de extrañadas, hasta que los aplausos de la gente del auditorio señalan la entrada del tan mencionado Doctor Arima, y entonces me paralizo aún más.

Por un lado del estrado aparece un hombre de ensueño, alto, de largo cabello platinado sujeto en una cola de caballo, con gafas ocultando sus ojos que a pesar de la distancia percibo con brillos de acero, entre grises y azules, firme mentón, varonil su rostro, tiene un cuerpo atlético y perfecto oculto bajo los pliegues de su correcto traje de elegante marca color blanco, corbata, saco, reloj costoso…¡Es un Adonis!...¿Ese pedazo de hombre era el Doctor Arima?...¡Por todos los Kamis! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué la vieja arpía de Yamada lo había contratado! Yo también lo haría.

-Qué hombre…Mako…¿No estamos soñando verdad?.-pregunta a mi lado Rei que seguro como todas las mujeres de la sala se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, y no era para menos.

-Creo que no Rei, que ojos, que boca, que presencia que…-se detiene Ami algo sonrojada con la mirada clavada en el Doctor Arima.

-Señoras y Señores, el doctor Malachite Arima, encargado desde hoy de este proyecto.-presenta Yamada, el Espécimen Masculino Perfecto se sienta al lado de la directora y toma el micrófono, ahora falta escuchar su voz…

-Buenos días, es un placer para mí que el emperador me haya encomendado un proyecto como este. Jamás pensé que al volver a Japón me encontrara con esta sorpresa, espero podamos trabajar con la eficiencia que la situación requiere, tengo confianza en que así será.-termina él.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa voz grave y varonil con un ligero acento alemán! ¿Es que los hombres así existían de verdad?

-Eso era todo lo que teníamos que tratar. Cada uno recibirá por parte de las edecanes un sobre que le indicará sus responsabilidades en la preparación de la exposición de Tesoros Imperiales.

»Desde hoy el Doctor Arima es su jefe y le cedo la estafeta de la organización, habrá que acudir a conferencias, hacer inventarios, etiquetar piezas, sacar fotografías, preparar promocionales y todo un arduo trabajo que espero concluya acertadamente.-sonríe Yamada melosamente al Doctor, y no la culpo, hasta una cacatúa como ella debía estar impresionada por la belleza y perfección de ese hombre.

Malachite Arima arriba del escenario toma la mano de Yamada y la besa con caballerosidad, y mis ojos se pierden de nuevo en su contemplación, seguro debe ser maravilloso ser amada por un hombre así…

-Kino sama…su sobre.-me llama a la realidad una de las edecanes.

-Ah, sí, lo siento Rurika.-le excuso yo y tomo el pedazo de papel blanco.

-Parece que a alguien aquí le gustó el Doctor Arima. Y mucho, estás babeando Makoto.-se burla Rei.

-No la culpes Rei, si tú no tuvieras a tu escondido romance prohibido seguro estarías también como ella.-disculpa Ami.-Mako, abre tu sobre.-anima ella. Distraídamente rasgo el papel y desdoblo este con la comisión que me ha tocado. Mis ojos verdes se abren mucho cuando leo el cargo que me han designado.

-Otra vez jefe de la sección de Arsenal Medieval.-dice Rei.-No me extraña y no me quejo…¿Y tú Ami?

-Coordinación de visitas guiadas multilenguaje. Trabajaré con todos los departamentos de guías del Museo.-responde mi amiga de cabello azul mostrando su sobre.-¿Y tú Mako?...¿Mako? ¿Nos oyes?.-me llama a la realidad Ami, pero como no contesto me arrebata el papel y ella y Rei leen mientras mis ojos siguen soñadores mirando al Espécimen Masculino Perfecto frente a mí con sonrisa bobalicona.

-¡MAKOTO! ¡Eres asistente personal del Doctor Arima!.-asombrada Rei.-¡Vaya que tu karma es favorable! Qué envidia, estar todo el día pegada a esa belleza de hombre.

-Mako chan, debes sentirte la mujer más afortunada en toda la sala.-asombrada Ami.

-Mako, ¿te das cuenta de que Malachite Arima puede ser ese hombre del que hablamos hace un momento? El que de verdad mereces, el que está designado para ti.-emocionada Rei.-Porque dime, al lado de él, ¿qué es la cucaracha de Furuhata?.-reitera mi temperamental amiga.

-Eso es verdad, creo que ya es hora de que la Makoto que todas conocimos, segura de sí misma, dueña de la situación, desinhibida y sensual regrese a la escena de las conquistas. Porque este es un hombre que vale mucho la pena, y si alguien puede conquistarlo, esa eres tú.-me anima Ami, yo sigo perdida en mis conjeturas…

-¿Qué dices Mako?...¿La Reina Dragón regresa a combate?.-me pregunta Rei recordando mi apodo de la Universidad.

Entonces sonrío y mis ojos recorren detenidamente el cuerpo del Doctor Arima de la cabeza a los pies. Para mi fortuna ahora se ha levantado de la mesa y saluda a los miembros de la junta directiva del Patronato del Museo y al hacerlo su saco se abre un poco revelando bajo este un torso seguramente maravilloso, y más abajo, su cintura.

A mi pesar mis ojos se detienen en la cremallera del pantalón y sonrío, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un chico con tanto…deseo como a él. Me había afectado primero mi enamoramiento con Motoki y luego la ruptura, y me parece que este deslumbramiento es la mejor muestra de que la antigua Reina Dragón devoradora de chicos guapos ha resurgido.

-Sólo les diré una cosa chicas, Malachite Arima será la próxima víctima de la Reina Dragón.-digo decidida, las dos aplauden a mi lado.

-¡Esa es mi amiga! Ya te extrañaba.-palmea mi espalda Rei.

-Ahora chicas, el próximo paso será armar detenidamente el plan para la captura de la víctima de Makoto. Propongo asaltar a Minako a preguntas para que nos diga todos los detalles relacionados con el lindo Doctor, y todas ayudaremos a que caiga en las redes de la Reina Dragón.-emocionada Ami.

-Es un hecho, tenemos nuevo objetivo.-pone Rei su mano delante, yo sobre la suya y Ami arriba.

-Por eso las adoro.-comento yo a mis amigas mientras las tres sonreímos y arriba del estrado Mina nos mira algo preocupada. Conoce de sobra nuestras claves para no saber que estamos tramando algo, y no sabe qué clase de plan traemos ahora entre manos, un plan que si culmina como yo deseo, no me desagradará nada…

_Perturbador de nubes, roba-sueño,__**  
**__temblor que hasta a las piedras amedrenta,__**  
**__tirano sin razón porque habla a voces…_

Me despierto empapada en sudor, con las sábanas pegándose a mi cuerpo. Tengo todavía la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas me arden. Ronroneando me estiro perezosamente en la cama y retiro un mechón húmedo de mi cabello que me hace cosquillas en la nariz. Acabo de tener el mejor sueño de mi vida, nunca con Motoki mis fantasías se habían descontrolado tanto. ¡Por todos los Kamis! ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no tenía un sueño húmedo y pegajoso?

Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Las palmas de las manos me pican recordando el tacto de la piel del Doctor Arima, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, mientras siento sus embestidas dentro de mí, cada vez más rápidas e intensas, hasta que todo mi cuerpo se tensa y me dejo llevar, descendiendo en caída libre mientras alcanzo el éxtasis. Poco después él me acompaña, siento su cuerpo quedarse parado, para luego temblar gritando mi nombre y derramándose en mi interior.

Tengo ganas de reír, no lo evito y suelto la carcajada mientras me incorporo en la cama. Ha sido todo tan real… Todavía estoy excitada, puedo sentir la humedad entre mis piernas y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. ¡Ese hombre tiene que ser mío como sea!

Termino de apartar las sábanas y me levanto. Miro el reloj, las ocho de la mañana. Ya no tengo más sueño, aunque si estuviera segura de que volvería a soñar con mi EMP no me importaría volver a dormirme, sólo por sentir sobre mí sus caricias y sus manos abrasadoras recorrer mi cuerpo y disfrutar de sus besos húmedos y torturadores.

¡Qué pena que sólo sea un sueño! Pero como que me llamo Makoto no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada esperando que llegue cualquiera y me lo robe. Si mi plan funciona ya no tendré que conformarme con un sueño, lo tendré rendido ante mí y en mi cama, para que todo con lo que he fantaseado se haga realidad.

Me desnudo y corro a la ducha. Dejo que el agua bien caliente acaricie mi cuerpo y con una sonrisa bobalicona en mis labios me enjabono, dejando volar a mi mente, imaginando que las manos que mueven la esponja son las de Malachite. Abro los ojos que he cerrado y de repente paro mis movimientos. Le he llamado Malachite, bueno después de lo ocurrido en mis sueños para mí ya no puede seguir siendo el Doctor Arima. Pero debo tener cuidado en el museo, tengo que seguir tratándole con el mismo respeto, técnicamente no lo conozco aún más que en mis sueños eróticos y si lo llamara Malachite por mi cuenta, sería de mala educación y un error de cálculo que no me puedo permitir. ¡Echaría a perder todos mis planes!

Después de salir de la ducha me envuelvo en el albornoz y enrollo una toalla en mi pelo. Mientras me seco ordeno el baño y recojo la ropa sucia y la pongo en la cesta de la ropa para lavar. Seguidamente hago la cama, sin dejar de pensar en el sueño que aún sigue rondando en mi cabeza. El calor me empieza a invadir de nuevo y siento la sangre bullir en mis venas, temblando de anticipación, deseando tener muy pronto el cuerpo de Malachite para mí solita y utilizarlo como patio de juegos.

Completo mi ritual de belleza embadurnándome con crema el cuerpo y luego me enfundo la ropa interior y saco aquella falda café que ayer Minako y Ami no dejaron de alabar como se me veía cuando luego del trabajo vinimos a casa a preparar la gran reaparición de la Reina Dragón. La había comprado hace mucho y jamás la estrené porque a Motoki no le gustaba que mostrara las piernas. Me pongo el suéter verde que se ajusta muy bien a mi figura, medias, la falda y las botas negras de tacón que me habían regalado las chicas en mi último cumpleaños. Mi cabello castaño suelto y no atado como siempre me cae en rizos rebeldes por el rostro y lo sujeto con una diadema de tela café, un poco de maquillaje, perfume sutil en los lugares estratégicos y al fin estoy lista.

Me preparo un zumo y un cuenco de leche con cereales y me siento tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina a desayunar. Por la ventana veo como el cielo está de un tono gris oscuro, casi añil y empiezan a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. ¡Genial! Mi día perfecto tiene que estropearse. El teléfono suena, dejo la cuchara dentro del cuenco y descuelgo el aparato que tengo instalado en la cocina.

-¿Moshi, Moshi?

-_Mako, soy Mina. ¿Estás lista para tu gran día? El EMP estará con la boca abierta cuando te vea si sigues nuestros consejos. Dime que ya vienes al trabajo, yo estoy ya en la oficina_.-habla Minako.

-Estoy lista, gracias por preocuparte Mina. Y en realidad aún no salgo de casa.

_-¡Aún no sales de casa! ¡Mako si no llegas temprano Yamada te matará!._

-Calma que ya voy, no me perdería por nada este día, además llegar tarde dará presencia a mi entrada triunfal delante de mi EMP, que estará petrificado de verme llegar, así estará mas que imresionado…

-_Y también está como un tren_. -Mina como siempre sin cortarse un pelo.-_Tener ese cuerpazo debería estar prohibido._

Río.-Sí, está para bañarlo en chocolate y lamerlo todito hasta dejarle limpio. He soñado con él.

_-¡¡¿Has soñado con él?!!.-_grita Mina casi dejándome sorda.- _¿Qué clase de sueño?_

-¿Un sueño húmedo te dice algo?.-Le digo y la dejo sin palabras.

_-¡Qué suerte la tuya! Creo que esta noche me pondré a intentarlo. Así luego podemos comentar nuestros mutuos sueños, ¿te parece?_

-Perfecto.-respondo yo.-Pero recuerda que Malachite es sólo mío, así que sueña tú con tu propio chico.

-_No se me olvidará. Por cierto, ¿te apetece comer conmigo el Sábado? Voy a invitar también a las chicas y creo que es momento de empezar a concretar la "Operación Frankfort"._

-¿"Operación Frankfort"?.-pregunto y me río.-No entiendo nada Mina.

-_Ay, Mako que cortita eres a veces_.-me reprocha Mina en broma.-_El EMP tiene acento alemán, ¿me entiendes ahora?_

-Oh, claro. El nombre es muy apropiado. El sábado estaré en tu casa puntual como un reloj.

-_Pues allí nos veremos entonces. Sayounara_.

-Sayounara.-me despido.

Vuelvo con mi desayuno. Después de terminarme los cereales recojo la mesa y lavo los cacharros que dejo reposando en el escurreplatos. Entonces tomo mi bolso, el paraguas, las llaves y salgo disparada hacia la calle.

Una hora más tarde, la mujer que pasa su tarjeta por el identificador de la entrada a la galería Honkan, es muy diferente de la Makoto Kino encargada del pabellón de Tesoros Imperiales que llegó ayer con su pantalón de mezclilla, sin maquillaje y gabardina verde. Ahora he vuelto a ser la Reina Dragón y aquella mañana, la primera que me presentaré al doctor Arima, estoy tan nerviosa que temo meter la pata.

Pero sé que por fin he vuelto a recuperar mi poder femenino y nunca me voy a volver a dejar pisotear por nadie. Vuelvo a ser la mujer sexy y segura de sí misma, que arranca suspiros por donde pasa. La prueba la he tenido esta misma mañana al cruzar por el parque Urena con mi meneo de caderas, que tanto desagradaba a Motoki y que ya casi había olvidado y algunos chicos me han dicho uno que otro requiebro. Me he sentido viva y me he vuelto a acordar de mis días universitarios en los que era la chica más asediada del campus.

¡Qué tiemble Japón porque la Reina Dragón ha regresado!

-¿Kino sama?¿En verdad es Usted?.-me pregunta el guardia.-¡Vaya que luce…linda…si me permite decirlo!.-asombrado.

-Gracias Genbu. Dime, ¿ya han llegado todos?

-El Doctor Arima y la Señora Yamada están en la sala 22, dicen que la esperan allá.-me comenta este.

-Gracias.-le respondo yo y camino por el pasillo hasta salir al jardín y al edificio Honkan.

Al pasar por afuera de la cafetería, por los vitrales de esta veo a Motoki y a la bruja de Reika desayunando y noto la mirada de mi ex novio prendida en mí. Sonrío y sigo caminando moviendo sinuosamente las caderas adivinando el rostro molesto de la zorra de Nishimura, y así pensando entro en el pabellón.

Hay mucha gente, cargadores y empleados que conducen carros con cajas de madera, en que adivino vienen los primeros cargamentos de las piezas de la exhibición, a los cuales debo esquivar para poder llegar a mi oficina. Antes de entrar en el pabellón 22 me asomo al número 20 en que escucho los gritos de Rei.

-¡¡He dicho con cuidado Ozaki!!! ¡¡Si dañas las piezas ni con toda tu vida de trabajo y la de tu familia por siete generaciones pagas su valor! …¡Lo mismo para ustedes, Juun y Nakatsuka!-grita ella mientras los cargadores dejan las cajas y Rei saca un desarmador para comenzar a abrirlas.

-¡Hey tú!.-la llamo de la entrada.-Deja de molestarte o te saldrán arrugas.-me río.

-¡Makoto! ¡Vaya!...iba en serio eso de tu renacimiento ¡Oh Reina Dragón! Chica pero que falda, que atuendo, no le doy al EMP más de este día para caer en tus redes.-se ríe ella llamando a mi nuevo jefe con las siglas del sobrenombre Espécimen Masculino Perfecto que le habíamos puesto ayer a la hora de la comida.

-Ya te mantendré informada. Ahora regresa a regañar a tu gente.-le digo yo al ver que los cargadores dejan caer una caja de madera.

-Suerte.-se despide ella de mí y sigue con sus griteríos.

Yo camino ahora hacia mi galería. Saludo a Ami que a lo lejos tiene una charla en italiano con unos chicos con uniforme de guías del museo y ella sólo levanta el dedo pulgar como aprobando mi atuendo, y al fin llego a mi destino, una respiración onda antes de entrar. Dentro del Pabellón de Tesoros Imperiales la agitación de cargadores es la misma que en toda la Galería, pero rápidamente descubro a lo lejos a mi EMP que ahora que veo de cerca me parece por mucho más sensual y precioso que cuando lo vi en el estrado.

Lleva ahora un correcto pantalón gris de vestir y una camisa color blanco con corbata gris, no tiene saco lo cual se agradece porque muestra mucho mejor sus lindos pectorales, el largo cabello de plata peinado correctamente, sus ojos de acero clavados en un block y en su mano izquierda un portafolios. A su lado Yamada le indica algunas cosas y yo me quedo parada cerca de ellos, oyendo abstraída su acariciadora voz de acento alemán que me derrite.

-Makoto…llegas tarde.-dice a mi lado Minako tomándome del brazo.-Pero puede disculpársete, estas lindísima amiga. Me alegra que te decidieras por la falda café, la "Operación Frankfurt" marcha-comenta mi amiga y me jala.- Yamada lleva diez minutos preguntando por ti, así que ¿lista para conocer a tu EMP?.

-Eso creo.-le digo yo, ella llega al lado de su jefa.

-Yamada sama, Kino san está aquí.-le comenta Mina a la directora que clava sus ojos rojizos airados en mí.

-Ya era hora Kino, te necesitamos mucho. Sólo tú entiendes este desastre, ven.-indica la autoritaria tipa y tomando mi brazo me jala, llegamos al lado de "ÉL" y le habla.- Arima sama, permítame presentarle a la Licenciada Makoto Kino, la encargada del área de Tesoros Imperiales de esta galería y desde ahora su asistente.-habla ella, entonces Malachite Arima me mira, sus ojos de acero se clavan en los míos y siento como una descarga eléctrica me recorre de la cabeza a los pies.

¡Esos ojos! ¡Mierda!...si solo de mirarme me paraliza…¿Qué será después? Sonrío, creo que tengo una ligera idea de cómo pueden darse las cosas, aunque después de todo sólo tengo la experiencia de un sueño. Me muero de la curiosidad de saber cómo será en la realidad.

-Un…un gusto conocerle Doctor.-le digo. Él se baja las gafas y me evalúa de arriba abajo, yo temblorosa le alargo la mano.

-Al fin, ya necesitaba yo una asistente en este caos.-comenta con cierto desdén y en lugar de tomar mi mano me lanza el pesado portafolios negro el cual tardo en sujetar.

»Busca en la bolsa principal mi laptop, enciéndela y sígueme que debemos revisar que las piezas que vienen llegando tengan correcto el número de serie.

»En la bolsa de la derecha hay una tarjeta con el número de una cafetería en Shinjuku. Llama de tu celular y pide mi desayuno, di que es departe del Doctor Arima y que no tarden mas allá de las nueve treinta o mi digestión se verá afectada.

»En la bolsa de la izquierda está el líquido limpiador de mis gafas, sácalo y aséalas que esta galería tiene demasiado polvo y se han ensuciado.-comenta retirándose las gafas y alargándomelas, yo desconcertada miro a Minako que se limita a encogerse de hombros ante el cúmulo de órdenes que Malachite Arima ha soltado.

-Veo que se entienden, entonces los dejo que aún tengo 23 galerías más que inspeccionar.-termina Yamada y se aleja, luego aplaude.-¡Aino vámonos!.-saca a Mina se su asombro quien solo me mira y se va con su jefa.

Cuando yo regreso la vista mi Espécimen Masculino Perfecto se haya ya muy lejos, en la entrada de la galería mirando una caja de la que un cargador ha sacado un jarrón dorado el cual él examina.

-¡¡Kino que hace allá!!! ¡¡ES SORDA O ALGO ASÍ!!!.-grita el hombre de cabello plateado y su atronadora voz resuena en todo el pabellón.

El murmullo de voces cesa y todos me miran a mí, me sonrojo involuntariamente. Los chicos de la universidad que hacían su servicio en mi área así como todos mis trabajadores parecen azorados al darse cuenta de la rudeza con que Malachite Arima me trata.

-No soy sorda Doctor Arima, pasa que en mi carnet de trabajo decía ASISTENTE y no SECRETARIA por tanto no está en mis funciones cargar sus cosas, ordenar su comida o limpiar sus anteojos.-digo con un aplomo que no sé de donde saco y dejando el portafolios negro encima de una caja lo ignoro por completo y me dirijo a mi escritorio tomando mi propio block. Siento las miradas de todos los empleados del pabellón sobre mí y sobretodo sus airados ojos de acero que me miran seguramente desconcertados.

»Así que le suplico me trate como corresponde a mi rango y me solicite cosas que sí están dentro de mis competencias, como por ejemplo decirle que ese jarrón no es del periodo Yayoi sino del Jōmon superior debido a las canaletas de la parte superior, por tanto la etiqueta que le pondrá es incorrecta.-digo plantándome delante de él con seguridad.

Por muy sexy que sea el Doctor y muchas ganas que tenga de sentirlo pegadito a mí, no voy a dejar que me pisotee cual felpudo. Un nuevo murmullo de la gente de la galería y otra vez los ojos de acero mirándome indignados.

-Señorita Kino, ¿qué especialidad tiene Usted?.-me pregunta Arima.

-Licenciatura en Historia con especialidad en estudios de Asia del Este.-digo con orgullo.

-Ya veo, lo suficiente como para clasificar por si sola todo el primer cargamento mientras le pido a Chikane una buena secretaria. Así que, hágase cargo. Para alguien con su talento no debe ser difícil, porque ni Usted ni yo saldremos de aquí hasta clasificar e inventariar todo esto así sean las doce de la noche…¿De acuerdo?.-desafiante él. ¡Kami! ¡Se ve tan sexy molesto!.

-De cuerdo Doctor Arima.-recojo yo la ironía. Él sonríe de lado, me está retando, y eso me gusta. Es momento que la Reina Dragón haga su movimiento.

Él sale de la sala evidentemente molesto y luego mi gente me aplaude.

-¡Así se Hace Kino sama!.-dice Ren, uno de los chicos de la universidad.

-Gracias a todos, ahora a trabajar que ya escucharon al nuevo jefe.-aplaudo yo y todos regresan a su trabajo.

Yo llego a la silla de mi escritorio y me pongo la bata. Aprovecho para secar un poco el sudor de mi frente con una toalla de papel. ¡Vaya con mi EMP! Si así me ponía a sudar con la primer discusión, que sería cuando…Podía hacerme a la idea después de cómo había despertado esta mañana. ¡Ya basta Makoto! ¡Deja de ponerte Hentai o no saldrá el plan!.-me digo a mi misma antes de bajar las escaleras y llegar hasta donde los cargadores dejan nuevas cajas.

Este será un día largo, pero si culmina con Malachite y yo solos en esta galería por la noche, bien valdrá la pena, que ya tengo demasiadas ideas de cómo aprovechar el espacio y el tiempo con un pedazo de hombre como él a mi lado…

Pasa ya de las nueve de la noche. Estoy aún en la sala, etiquetando una vasija con la imagen de Susanoo pintada en relieve seguramente del periodo Asuka, con mis gafas caladas y la luz de la lámpara de escritorio dando de lleno sobre la mesa. Ninguno de mis asistentes está ya en el museo, los pobres chicos del servicio suelen correr en cuanto el reloj marca las siete y no los culpo, aún recuerdo cuando yo tenía 19.

-Makoto…¿Sigues trabajando?.-dice una voz en la entrada de pabellón, yo miro a Ami, Rei y Minako en la puerta ya cambiadas y con sus mochilas al hombro.

-Chicas, pasen.-digo yo moviendo mi cuello algo adolorido y retirándome las gafas,

-Oye, ¿no te vas ya? Es muy tarde.-comenta Mina.

-Lo siento pero mi jefe me encargó terminar de etiquetar esto o no podré salir. Además él vendrá a ayudarme, no saldremos de aquí hasta terminar el trabajo.-explico sonriente, ellas sonríen también.

-Ya veo por dónde va la jugada Mako chan, ¡esa es mi amiga! Bien, que pases una noche…excitante con el Doctor Arima, que ya nos contarás mañana.-palmea Rei mi espalda y me da un abrazo.

-Suerte Mako, y no lo dejes ir.-me aconseja Ami besando mi mejilla.

-Confiamos en ti Mako, y que sea para bien. Seguro que esta noche haces realidad tu sueño-termina Mina guiñándome un ojo y estrechando mi mano. Luego mis tres amigas salen de allí conversado, de pronto sus voces se pierden por el pasillo y yo regreso a mi trabajo, pero sigo muy nerviosa.

Desde que "Él" se ha ido a hablar con la directora no ha regresado, pero ha prometido no irse hasta que terminemos este inventario y algo me dice que Malachite Arima es de los hombres que cumplen su palabra…así que esperaré.

Miro mi reloj de pulsera en el que los minutos pasan con lentitud, y trato de seguir etiquetando las vasijas y tomándoles las fotografías para pasarlas al archivo de mi ordenador, cuando de pronto escucho los pasos que vienen por el pasillo, son pasos firmes y fuertes, pasos masculinos, y después que se detienen, no hace falta que mire atrás para saber que "Él" está en la galería. Los pasos se acercan y ya puedo oler su loción masculina que entra por mi nariz y me hace estremecer.

-Así que sigue aquí Kino.-escucho la voz de acento alemán a mis espaldas, y debo ser muy fuerte para no girar la cabeza y mirarlo.

-Soy alguien comprometido con mi trabajo.-respondo yo queriendo parecer segura, pero la verdad siento las piernas de gelatina.

Mucho más cuando escucho cómo sube los escalones a grandes zancadas hasta mi mesa de trabajo y se planta delante de mí con los brazos cruzados sobre su musculoso pecho, mirándome como si me analizara detenidamente a través de sus gafas. Yo alzo mis ojos verdes hasta los suyos y los desafío con la mirada, él sonríe.

-¿Qué le parece irrisorio Doctor Arima?.-le pregunto.

-Descubrir restos de dignidad en alguien de su categoría señorita Kino.-con arrogancia él. Yo lo miro fulminante, era guapo, era sexy, era perfecto, pero yo tenía mis límites.

-No entiendo o no quiero entender su insinuación Doctor Arima. Todos en este museo somos profesionales y las categorías no existen.-le respondo yo airada, y él se acerca a mí, invadiendo peligrosamente mi espacio personal, muy cerca, y me estremezco con su presencia.

-Este día no se ha portado demasiado profesional conmigo Kino. Técnicamente soy su jefe, y para mí el rango de asistente y el de secretaria no tienen mucha diferencia. Debí hablar con Chikane y decirle de su insubordinación para que la corrieran de una vez y me trajeran a una chica dócil dispuesta a ayudarme a agilizar mi trabajo.-me espeta molesto, yo lo miro furiosa.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo si tenía el poder de hacerlo?.-le lanzo yo la pregunta.-¿Por qué no me corrió?.

-Porque me divierte jugar un poco con niñas pagadas de sí mismas con desplantes de dignidad para enseñarles quién manda.-responde el Doctor Arima con furia tomando mi muñeca con una fuerza que me lastima y me…gusta…Tengo su rostro a centímetros de distancia y puedo oler mejor que nunca su aroma, sentir su presencia, mirar sus labios apetitosos…

»Y además, porque vale la pena conservar a una subalterna que conoce la diferencia entre un jarrón Yayoi y un Jōmon por más impertinente que esta sea.-responde y suelta mi mano, luego se acerca y mira la vasija que examino cotejando mis notas en el ordenador. ¡Vaya con Arima! Pero está muy equivocado si cree que es el único que puede intimidar.

-Así que has clasificado este como periodo Asuka…¿En qué te basas Kino?.-me cuestiona inquisitivo.

Mi turno y mi jugada. En lugar de caminar hacia él rodeando del otro lado de la mesa, intencionalmente subo al banco y alargo el torso hacia el lugar en que se haya el ordenador. Me aseguro de extenderme lo suficiente para que él note mi escote bajo la luz de la lámpara de escritorio y jalo la laptop hacia mí para ver la pantalla.

-Debido a los bordes exteriores de las agarraderas que denotan un marcado estilo Tori, como puede ver en esta parte…-digo señalando con mi dedo la fotografía de la pantalla y estirándome mucho más. Rápidamente noto los ojos de acero bajar la vista hacia mi pecho y sonrío, ¡Hombre después de todo! Ahora verá lo que es meterse con Makoto Kino.

»Además.-sigo ahora ya totalmente encima de la mesa gateando sobre la madera hacia Arima y el ordenador con una media sonrisa en mi rostro.-si se da cuenta en esta área.-digo yo alargando mi mano hacia delante de la computadora, hacia el jarrón que está a centímetros de su brazo extendido sobre la mesa. Toco el jarrón pero también rozo su brazo en el intento, por fortuna se ha arremangado la camisa y puedo sentir su piel fría estremecerse.-se nota una cara de Buda arriba de la figura de Susanoo, señal inequívoca de la influencia Yamato del 710.

Sigo gateando encima de la mesa y al llegar frente a él alargo mi brazo hacia atrás dejándolo atrapado. Al tenerlo tan cerca y a mi disposición me siento poderosa, ya no me intimida este Doctor Arima. A esta distancia puedo besarlo si me da la gana, intencionadamente lamo mis labios y tomo la lupa que está en el estante tras Arima.

-Sólo quería esto Doctor…¿O Usted que pensó?.-digo insinuante pasando la lupa por el mentón del lindo hombre delante de mí.

Inesperadamente, las fuertes y grandes manos del Doctor me sujetan las muñecas e intempestivamente se levanta del banco. Con una fuerza terrible me lanza sobre la mesa de madera y me recuesta en esta impidiendo mis movimientos, mirándome por arriba con esos malditos ojos hipnotizantes. ¡Kami qué hombre! ¡Si no me besa él lo besaré yo!

-Dígame señorita Kino…¿me está intentando seducir?.-lanza él las palabras que menos esperaba que dijera y consigue a mi pesar dejarme muda.

»Porque de ser así sería una pena. Justo cuando comenzaba a valorar sus habilidades y profesionalismo en su área viene a lanzar por tierra todo ello con una acción no sólo impropia sino indignante como esta.-explica él y me suelta de repente, irguiéndose en toda su arrogante estatura y acomodándose la corbata. Yo me he quedado encima de la mesa con la mirada perdida y seguramente más roja que un tomate.

»Evítese la pena de seguirse ridiculizando señorita Kino. No soy el tipo de hombre que se deja seducir fácilmente, así que por su bien, mantenga conmigo distancia y profesionalismo. En virtud a que no nos conocemos y Usted no sabía nada de mí no la reportaré con Chikane, pero si esto se repite, me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacerlo y no creo que alguien con su futuro desee verse despedida por causas tan penosas, así que olvidaremos el incidente. Con su permiso, creo que no es prudente que me quede más tiempo en este lugar a solas con usted.-termina y se aleja de allí.

Yo sigo plantada en la mesa, mirando al techo y totalmente avergonzada. Es la primer vez en años que un hombre me hace sentir así, que me saca de mis esquemas, que me da…una lección…Pero extrañamente, Malachite Arima es muy diferente a todos los chicos de mi pasado, hasta al controlador ególatra de Motoki, y algo dentro de mi corazón, que no quiero confesar, me hace sentir oprimido el pecho y un dolor en él.

Realmente me siento patética en mi absurdo papel de mujer fatal. ¿Qué había pensado que pasaría entre Arima y yo? ¿Una noche de sexo desenfrenado en el pabellón de mi galería?...¿Y después?...A mi pesar unas lágrimas corren por mis ojos y me levanto de la mesa, tengo unas ganas locas de salir corriendo de allí y perderme debajo de la tierra. Doy unos pasos para salir, pero de pronto algo me detiene, aún no termino de clasificar tres jarrones, si me voy, si huyo…será como darle la razón a él…

Entonces venciendo todo lo que siento me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y regreso a la mesa en donde minutos antes me habían dado el peor desaire de mi vida, y sigo trabajando. Saco el siguiente objeto, un Bodhisattva de oro de la misma era Asuka, y tomando mi block comienzo su etiquetado. La luz de la luna entra por los ventanales y yo siento que quizá sólo el trabajo me haga olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado…

_Gamberro de los cielos, delincuente__**  
**__recitador de eructos y gruñidos,__**  
**__ogro que llena el aire de alaridos__**  
**__y que rompe a llorar como una fuente…_

La luz del sol da sobre mi cara y me despierto perezosamente, me duele mucho el cuello y no sé donde estoy. Froto mis ojos, me encuentro otra vez en el pabellón de mi galería del museo, aliso mi cabello y miro mi alrededor, debí haberme quedado dormida. La luz de la lámpara y el ordenador están encendidos, pero afortunadamente terminé de etiquetar todo el cargamento.

Me estiro perezosamente y luego miro mi ropa arrugada, tomo mi bata y me la pongo para intentar cubrir que traigo la misma ropa de ayer, tomo mi bolso de mano y me alejo hacia los baños. Mucha gente, sobretodo cargadores con mas cajas, ya desfilan por los pasillos en dirección a todos los pabellones.

Yo entro en el baño de damas y me miro en el espejo…¡Qué patética me siento! No es sólo mi aspecto, ni la frustración por no haber logrado mis planes con Arima, es algo más…Algo que me duele muy dentro…Es el saber que quizá de haber tenido un poco mas de inteligencia me habría portado de otra forma con él y quizá, solo quizá, Malachite Arima habría podido ser ese chico de mi destino, con el que pudiera ser feliz de verdad, guapo, sexy, inteligente, rico…Todo lo que dijo Rei y lo dejé ir por idiota…

Saco mi cepillo de dientes y la pasta que cargaba siempre. Me lavo, mojo mi cabello y lo sujeto de nuevo en la misma cola de caballo de diario, lavo mi cara y retiro el maquillaje. Basta de La Reina Dragón, ya sólo seré Makoto Kino, jefe de la galería de Tesoros Imperiales.

El entusiasmo de la mañana anterior se ha esfumado, poco me ha durado mi recién recuperado poder femenino. Lo he llevado al extremo y he tensado tanto la cuerda, que la he terminado por romper. Pero es que tanto tiempo de haberme estado reprimiendo por Motoki me ha pasado factura. Ya no sé cómo actuar, he sido demasiado agresiva y terminado comportándome como una buscona. Algo que nunca he sido y que odio con toda mi alma.

Salgo del baño y me encamino a la cafetería, las chicas están tomando café con rosquillas en una mesa y me llaman en cuanto me ven llegar.

-¡SALVE LA REINA DRAGÓN CONQUISTADORA DE TIERRAS IMPOSIBLES!.-aplaude Rei a mi llegada apoyada de Ami y Minako. Por desgracia las palabras de mi amiga, que en otro momento me habrían hecho reír, solo me hacen recordar más mi miseria.

-Vamos Mako chan, ya nos dijo Genbu san que no saliste del pabellón en toda la noche y apuesto a que tienes debajo de la bata la misma ropa de ayer.-me jala Rei mirando entre los botones de mi bata, yo le retiro la mano.

-Rei basta…-digo molesta.

-Mako chan, tienes que contarnos todo, dinos, cómo fue, Delirante, Apasionado…-insiste Ami.

-Tierno, Caballeroso, Perfecto.-sigue Mina el interrogatorio, yo sólo me siento en la silla y las miro en silencio.-¡Ya Mako! ¿Concretamos la "Operación Frankfurt"?...¡Dinos!

-No, porque no pasó nada.

-¡¡¡NADA!!!.-gritan a coro las tres.

-¡Shh! ¿Quieren callarse? Media cafetería nos está mirando.-las calmo yo y ellas bajan la voz.

-Mako, ¿quieres decir que nada pasó entre Arima y tú anoche? ¿No hubo sexo desenfrenado en tu galería?

-No hubo nada de nada Ami.-respondo yo.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué le falló a la Reina Dragón?.-inquiere Minako.

-No lo sé, intenté atraparlo como a todos los demás. Primero lo provoqué, luego le insinué lo que deseaba y finalmente…me cortó.-digo avergonzada.

-Seguro que es gay.-comenta Rei despectiva.-Mira que tener una chica como tú, solos en el Museo en la noche y cortarte… Debe tener un novio alemán esperándole en su apartamento.-reitera ella.

-O una esposa refinada, elegante y seguramente noble con tres nenes rubios que le llaman papito.-sigue Ami.

-O quizá sólo prometido, no sabemos.-apoya Minako.

-No lo sé chicas, lo que sí puedo decirles en que jamás en toda mi vida me he sentido más miserable que ayer por la noche.-digo tomando la taza de café de Minako y bebiéndola de golpe.-¿Saben algo? Ya no haré más escenas con Arima, me limitaré a trabajar y ser profesional hasta que esto termine y él se vaya del Museo.

-A no, eso no, no nos rendiremos tan fácil. Vamos a ver por qué te cortó, esto no tiene explicación, hay que investigar.-ofendida Rei.

-Sí que tiene explicación.-digo con la mirada baja, sintiendo mi rostro arder por la vergüenza.-Le intimidé y le ofendí. Me comporté como una perra en celo deseosa de sexo fácil. ¡Gran Kami, qué bochornoso debió resultar para él!

-Nada de eso.-ataca Rei y sujeta mi rostro por la barbilla para obligarme a levantarlo.-Tú nunca te has comportado de esa forma, así que deja de atormentarte.-me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.- Tiene que haber otra explicación y es lo que hay que averiguar.

-Y yo sé exactamente quién nos ayudará.-sigue Ami mirando a Minako, esta nos mira con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

-¡A no! Ni lo piensen, yo no voy a arriesgar mi trabajo por darles información del Doctor Arima.-se queja mi amiga rubia.

-Mina, hazlo por la causa. Yamada te tiene tanta confianza que seguro no nota si hechas una ojeada a los expedientes. Anda di que sí, tenemos que saberlo todo de él, por Mako, por nuestra amistad. Mina…-la jala del brazo Rei, Minako nos mira asustada.

-No hace falta Rei, Ami, no voy a arriesgar a mi amiga por algo que no tiene futuro. Aquí termina mi obsesión por Arima, lo juro.-digo con decisión y me levanto de la mesa.-Ahora, tengo demasiado trabajo atrasado en la galería así que nos vemos para comer ¿Si?...Sayounara.-termino y salgo de la cafetería.

La verdad no estaba con ánimos de charlar con las chicas, así que me dirijo a mi pabellón y entro en la galería 22, en donde mis becarios estaban trabajando ya arduamente en la clasificación de las nuevas piezas que esta vez eran joyas imperiales posteriores a la era Meiji. Miro en torno y lo descubro a "ÉL" en la misma mesa de ayer, mirando una tiara de esmeraldas con un monóculo.

-Kino sama, al fin llega. El doctor la ha buscado desde hace un momento, quiere hacerle una consulta.-anima Aibu.

Yo camino hacia él queriendo parecer tranquila, pero el sólo verlo me altera a niveles insospechados, con una mezcla de miedo, vergüenza y sobretodo esa maldita atracción que ni toda su frialdad, altanería, desplantes y soberbia me hacían olvidar.

-Al fin está aquí Kino. Tiene que ver esta pieza, ¿es post o pre Meiji?.-me cuestiona mi Espécimen Masculino Perfecto como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros.

-No debe hacer preguntas que conoce ya Doctor Arima, así perdemos más tiempo. Seguramente ya sabe que es Pre Meiji por el trabajo de niquelado de los costados y por la firma del herrero de la parte posterior que intenta cubrir con su mano derecha.-le respondo yo, él sonríe.-Así que ocúpese del etiquetado del cargamento de joyas y déjeme el de objetos rituales, así cubrimos más parte de este caos.-termino y acercándome paso a su lado y me dirijo a mi escritorio, luego abro mi ordenador y sigo con mi trabajo.

Arima no vuelve a dirigirme la palabra en todo el día, sigue su trabajo y yo sigo el mío, pero estar en la misma sala que él me afecta mucho. Dos veces se me escapa de la mano la vasija de ceremonia de té y casi termino por romper un tesoro imperial japonés con todas las consecuencias laborales y legales de ello…¿Por qué sólo no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza? ¿Por qué me trastorna tanto si es un engreído, pedante, egocéntrico que no merece mi atención?.

Agradezco cuando es momento de comer y puedo salir de aquel encierro hacia el jardín. Froto mis sienes sumamente cansadas, necesito una copa de sake o una cerveza con urgencia o voy a estallar…para mi fortuna dejé el cigarro el año pasado gracias a Mina, si no me fumaría toda la cajetilla justo ahora.

-¡Mako! ¡Ven acá!.-me llama entre unos arbustos del jardín Ami, yo veo a mi amiga de cabello azul y camino hacia allá, Rei y Mina me esperan igual de apuradas.

-Chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí?.-les pregunto yo.

-Buscando un lugar seguro para hablar Mako. Mina encontró datos interesantes.-yo miro a Minako incrédula.

-Mina, ¿por qué lo has hecho?.-

-Bueno Mako, eres mi amiga, y por la amistad vale la pena arriesgarlo todo, toma.-me alarga un expediente blanco con el logotipo del Museo Nacional de Tokio con el nombre ARIMA, MALACHITE grabado en la pestaña. Yo dudo un poco en tomarlo, alargo mi mano pero luego reacciono.

-No, Mina, no puedo, no debo, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, ya no quiero saber nada de Arima, no me interesa más. Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí amiga, pero no quiero ponerte en peligro, regresa esa carpeta al archivo antes que la arpía que tienes por jefa se dé cuenta.

»Yo he tomado una decisión, basta de fantasías absurdas, Mako regresa los pies a la tierra y se concentra en la exposición, en su trabajo, en sus amigas y nada más. Se acabaron los intentos de conquistar al Espécimen Masculino Perfecto, que se vaya al demonio él y toda su perfección, no lo necesito para ser feliz.-mis amigas me miran impresionadas.

-¿Estás segura Makoto?.-pregunta Rei.

-Muy segura Rei chan, creo que este lapsus de locura fue el último tirón de mi depresión post-ruptura con Motoki, pero me ocuparé de algo que me ayude a gastar energías, te lo juro, retomaré las clases de flamenco aunque Mendoza Sempai me riña, hace más de dos años que no practico, y verán que se me pasa. Gracias a las tres, son las mejores amigas del mundo, pero estoy decidida.-aseguro intensamente.

-Si crees que es lo mejor Mako, no insistiremos.-apoya la siempre prudente Ami.

-Y ahora, ¿les parece si vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre.-pido yo tomando de los hombros a Rei y Mina y las cuatro nos alejamos hacia la cafetería.

Allí regresamos a nuestra charla habitual. Mina guarda en su bolso el expediente que estoy segura devolverá, las chicas tienen la delicadeza de no mencionar para nada a Arima, es sólo como si jamás hubiese sido tema de conversación y se los agradezco. En la medida de lo posible sacaré a Malachite de mi vida y de mis pensamientos, lo haré…

_*Pregonero escapado de su dueño,__  
__muchedumbre sin pan que se violenta,__  
__pegaso que al volar reparte coces…_

-¡Kino, necesito su ayuda!

La voz del Doctor Arima me saca de mis pensamientos. Dejo la vajilla de porcelana de la dinastía Meiji que estoy catalogando y me dirijo a la mesa en la que Arima teclea con demasiado fuerza en su portátil.

Por el camino fijo mi mirada en sus manos. Manos grandes, varoniles, fuertes, con dedos finos y largos. Un escalofrío sube por mi espina dorsal terminando por hacerme cosquillas en la nuca, al imaginar las manos de Malachite Arima acariciando mi piel. Trago saliva y me paro justo a su lado, tan cerca que puedo sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué necesita Doctor Arima?.-pregunto con voz inocente.

Malachite levanta la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y clava sus ojos en mí, esos ojos que se me antojan del color de la plata líquida.

-Kino, no encuentro el archivo de los jarrones del periodo Asuka.-me dice muy serio.-Le pedí que transcribiera los datos y adjuntara las fotografías. El archivo no está, por lo que deduzco que no lo ha hecho. Es muy irresponsable de su parte y me está haciendo perder el tiempo.

-¿Me permite, Doctor Arima?.-hago ademán de acercarme al ordenador y Arima se retira, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que nuestros cuerpos se rocen. Cosa que yo he hecho totalmente a propósito y que me ha permitido sentir por un instante su fabulosa musculatura.

Sin ningún pudor me apoyo sobre la mesa dándole a Malachite una magnífica vista de mi trasero. Al ver lo que hay en la pantalla sonrío. Cierro la carpeta que está abierta y con el ratón localizo en la base de datos la carpeta correcta. Durante todo este proceso no dejo de mover las caderas y tarareo una estúpida melodía.

-Creo que ahora ya podrá buscar lo que necesita.-me incorporo y le señalo el archivo abierto.-Estaba mirando en la carpeta equivocada, para su información hace dos días que hice lo que me pidió.

Malachite frunce el ceño y yo siento que me derrito. ¡Hasta con esa mueca sigue estando guapo el condenado! Me retiro de la mesa, pero tropiezo con un cable y acabo enterrada en el pecho de Arima, que me ha sujetado para evitar que me caiga. Levanto la vista hacia su cara para disculparme por mi torpeza y lo primero que veo son unos labios perfectos, llenos y jugosos. ¡Es ahora o nunca!, me digo. Sin pensármelo más me pongo de puntillas y me lanzo a su boca, cubriéndola con la mía.

No logro el efecto esperado. Siento como Malachite se tensa y me separa de él bruscamente. Sus ojos echan chispas y me miran de manera airada. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra con él hasta que salimos del pabellón.

-¿A dónde vamos?.-pregunto algo asustada, no me gusta cómo se están desarrollando las cosas y menos la expresión que tiene en el rostro Arima.

-Creo señorita Kino que le hace falta una lección. Me pareció haberle dejado las cosas claras el otro día, pero Usted debe de estar sorda.

Caminamos por un pasillo. Los dedos que antes me parecieron agradables, ahora se clavan con fuerza en mi brazo a través de la tela de mi blusa. Llegamos a una puerta, Malachite se para y sin soltarme la abre y entramos a una sala que está en penumbras. Al principio no veo nada, pero cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la poca luz, puedo divisar una serie de siluetas envueltas en capas oscuras, todas ellas encapuchadas sin que pueda ver sus caras.

Mientras avanzamos, las siluetas se apartan y nos dejan un pequeño pasillo. En el centro de la sala Arima por fin me suelta. Me sonríe, con una sonrisa diabólica que me produce escalofríos, pero esta vez no son de placer sino de miedo. Se acerca a mí y pega su boca a mi oído.

-Se lo advertí.-me dice en un susurro que me pone la piel de gallina.-Le gusta jugar con fuego, pues bien, espero que disfrute lo que viene a continuación.

Sin más se aleja de mí, dejándome petrificada, muerta de miedo. Le veo caminar hacia el frente de la sala mientras las siluetas se van apartando para despejarle el camino. Le sigo con la mirada y diviso un estrado de madera y detrás de él otra figura, también encapuchada, que sujeta un mazo en su mano derecha. Al llegar al estrado la figura se agacha y Malachite le dice algo que no puedo oír.

-¡Makoto Kino!.-la figura del estrado pronuncia mi nombre, su voz me es familiar, pero no logro identificar a quién pertenece.-¡Acérquese!

Camino hacia el estrado, las piernas me tiemblan. A unos pocos pasos me detengo abruptamente, intento avanzar más pero mis piernas no se mueven. No puedo seguir andando, es como si una fuerza me lo impidiera. Busco a Malachite con la mirada, ahí está, de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mantiene su sonrisa diabólica. Le pido ayuda silenciosa pero él sólo niega con la cabeza. Empiezo a sudar, estoy cada vez más nerviosa y asustada.

-¡Makoto Kino!.-vuelve a rugir la voz de la silueta y entonces la capucha de la capa desciende y tras ella aparece el rostro de Motoki.

-Motoki…-digo apenas en un susurro.-¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada, ¿qué es todo esto?

-¡Silencio!.-grita Motoki.-Aquí sólo hablo yo. El Doctor Arima ha presentado cargos contra Usted. Este tribunal la considera culpable…

-¡Eso no puede ser!.-interrumpo yo, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.-Tengo al menos derecho a contar con la defensa de un abogado.-digo sintiéndome estúpida porque ni siquiera sé qué tipo de tribunal es este, ni de dónde ha salido, ni lo que hace en el museo.

-¡Defensa denegada!.-dice Motoki.-Este tribunal la considera culpable de los cargos de buscona y por tanto la condena a la purificación del fuego.

El sonido del mazo contra la madera hace que me sobresalte. De repente me veo rodeada de todas las siluetas y cuando me quiero dar cuenta me han colocado sobre un haz de leña y me han atado las piernas y están acabando de amarrarme las manos a un poste de madera para que no me pueda mover.

-¡Lo siento!.-grito.-Doctor Arima, le juro que no volverá a pasar, he aprendido la lección. Seguro que sólo es una broma, ¿verdad?

-No es ninguna broma.-habla Malachite y después suelta una carcajada estridente.-Tendría que haberme hecho caso, ya no hay nada que hacer.

Estoy llorando, ya no puedo aguantarme más. Las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas y empiezo a temblar. Una de las figuras encapuchadas se acerca a mí con una tea encendida de la mano. Con la otra mano echa para atrás la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro. ¡Es Reika!

-Kino, no sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar con esto.-me dice y luego sonríe. Después acerca la tea y las lenguas de fuego prenden rápido en la leña.

El humo entra por mi nariz y me hace toser. Miro por última vez al Doctor Arima, ya no sonríe, sólo me mira serio y después vuelve la cabeza para no ver cómo me quemo. El calor es cada vez más intenso y noto que me estoy asfixiando. El fuego prende en mi ropa y siento un dolor atroz, como si estuviera en el mismísimo sol…

Grito y me despierto. Me incorporo en la cama y boqueo en busca de aire, siento una angustia tremenda en el pecho. Empiezo a sacudirme buscando apagar las lenguas de fuego que están levantando ampollas en mi piel, pero al elevar mis brazos no veo el fuego por ninguna parte.

Recorro la estancia con la mirada, desorientada. Por fin reconozco donde me hallo, estoy en mi dormitorio, todo ha sido una pesadilla. Me llevo una mano al pecho, donde mi corazón late violentamente e intento calmarme. Tengo frío, estoy empapada en un sudor helado, sin embargo noto algo cálido en mi cara. Me toco, son lágrimas, estoy llorando.

Respiro profundamente y mando las imágenes de la pesadilla lo más lejos posible. Por fin logro tranquilizarme. Permanezco más de quince minutos sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida, entonces reacciono, estoy tiritando así que salgo de la cama y me meto en la ducha donde dejo caer el agua casi hirviendo.

Mientras me aclaro el pelo pienso en el Doctor Arima, debo disculparme cuanto antes con él por mi comportamiento de aquel día. La pesadilla ha hecho que me sienta muy culpable y no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo. Además me gustaría tener un ambiente de trabajo más ameno. Desde que llevé en práctica mi estúpida idea no soy capaz de mirarle a los ojos y el ambiente entre ambos está tan tenso que se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

Estoy mirando en el armario, decidiéndome qué ponerme, cuando doy de lleno con mi falda amarilla de volantes. Echo tanto de menos mis clases de Flamenco y a Mendoza Sempai… Hoy voy a volver a mis clases de Flamenco, ¡es un hecho! Miro el reloj, tengo el tiempo justo.

Necesito descargar toda esta tensión que siento, notar como la magia recorre mi cuerpo mientras bailo y me dejo llevar por la música, volver a pisar un tablao y sentir la fuerza de ese baile deslizarse por mis venas, quiero que el "Duende" que tenía antes regrese. Definitivo aquello era el remedio perfecto para olvidarme de Malachite Arima.

Antes de salir de casa, telefoneo a Mina. En su casa no me contesta, así que le marco al móvil.

-Mako, linda, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso te has arrepentido de nuestra comida?

-No es eso.-le respondo.-Es sólo que puede que llegue un poco tarde, hoy voy a volver a las clases de Flamenco, lo necesito.

-Me parece muy bien amiga, es una de las mejores decisiones que has podido tomar. Esperaremos hasta que llegues.

-Gracias Mina. En cuanto salga de la academia me voy directo a tu casa. Yo llevo el vino.

-Estupendo.-canturrea Mina.- porque Ami va a traer el postre: su famosa tarta de queso con mermelada de arándanos, y Rei el sake. Pásalo bien, Mako. Sayounara.

-Sayounara.

Me detengo en la entrada de la academia de Flamenco, caminando por la calle de aquel barrio popular de Shibuya con mi traje deportivo y la mochila al hombro, recorriendo aquel camino que no había atravesado en más de dos años, cuando este baile apasionado y ardiente se metió en vida y mis venas y practicaba tres horas diarias luego de la Universidad. Mendoza sempai decía que tenía mucho futuro, que era raro que alguien de mi cultura tuviera tanto "Duende", eso venido de una bailaora era el máximo cumplido.

¿Será que ahora que pretendo usar al flamenco para olvidarme de cosas desagradables conservo ese aire que me alababa tanto mi maestra? Suspiro hondo antes de subir las escaleras de caracol hasta el piso alto de aquella academia cuyas letras rojas del letrero anuncian "Andalucía Academy". Llego a la parte de arriba y la música maravillosa de acordes de guitarra se mete por mis oídos, es tan familiar, que cuando abro la puerta y veo a las chicas con sus faldas de volantes amarillos sonrío. Mendoza Sempai sigue igual que cuando me fui, por esa mujer no pasan los años.

-¡Vamos chicas! ¡Denle más fuerza en ese paso! ¡Si el cierre no es fuerte se jode todo el baile!-grita ella en español, un idioma sobrado familiar para mí… Tantas veces me había corregido en ese lenguaje que acabé por aprenderme sus regaños. El baile termina y las cuatro chicas acaban con una muy buena pose, mi maestra se acerca al reproductor y detiene la música.

-Descanso de dos minutos que seguimos con baile por parejas…¡Chicos prepárense!.-les grita ella.

-Dolores Sempai.-digo yo en la entrada, ella me mira y sonríe.

-¡Mako chan! ¡Cariño que sorpresa!.-me abre los brazos y corro a abrazarla.-Ha sido mucho tiempo, déjame mirarte, estás muy linda.

-Gracias, Usted también.-le respondo yo.- Eché de menos la academia.

-No parecía, no volviste jamás. Dime, ¿te graduaste?.-me pregunta jalándome hacia el tablado.

-Sí, terminé la universidad y ahora trabajo en el Museo Nacional de Tokio, eso no me deja mucho tiempo para el flamenco, ¡Gomen nasai Mendoza Sempai!...en verdad siento no haber regresado jamás ni a agradecerle por todo.

-No te preocupes Mako. Aunque sí me dolió perder a alguien como tú, llevas el flamenco en la sangre hija.-me dice emocionada.-¿Debo entender que esta visita es porque pretendes retomarlo?

-Si Mendoza Sempai, me hace mucha falta volver .-casi suplico yo.-¿Me recibirías de nuevo?

-De mil amores cariño, sólo espero que recuerdes lo básico. Anda a cambiarte mientras te busco aquella pieza que te encantaba, "Chanelando" de El Cígala.

-Perfecto Dolores, El Cígala es suficiente incentivo para que recuerde lo básico.-le sonrío yo.-pero si quieres que de verdad mi memoria funcione de nuevo, ¿No tiene "AIRE" de José Mercé?.-insinuo yo sonriente.

-Así que vienes con energía, bien, que sea "Aire".-acaba mi maestra y camina hacia el reproductor de CD, yo sonrío antes de perderme en los vestidores que me son como toda aquella academia tan familiares.

Llego y me quito el pantalón deportivo, me pongo mi falda amarilla de volantes, fuera la chamarra y dejo solo mi leotardo negro, sujeto mi cabello en una red, luego saco los zapatos de la mochila, me los calzo. Entonces parece que estoy lista, me miro en el espejo y sonrío, esa es la Mako que era yo, no la patética mujer del museo.

Al fin cubierta de nuevos bríos salgo al tablao, en donde los acordes de la bella música de acordes de guitarra y palmadas me inundan. Los estudiantes ya están de descanso, pero Dolores me llama arriba con sus manos mientras ella ya baila. Subo sonriente y rápidamente hago los primeros movimientos de manos y desentumo mis piernas un poco con algunos zapateos sencillos que resuenan en el tablao.

Pero no bastan ni unos segundos para que me empareje a los movimientos de Dolores con una seguridad que me asombra, es como si el camino que recorrí por años al volverlo a andar me resultara familiar en cada vuelta, desvío o desnivel, simplemente relajante. Sólo me dejo llevar por la música y yo y Dolores acabamos juntas con intensidad entre los aplausos de los estudiantes, quienes sin yo darme cuenta se han juntado a nuestro alrededor y aplauden con efusión el final. Dolores me toma de la mano y giramos.

-¡Señores, Makoto Kino! ¡Mi estrella del flamenco ha regresado!.-dice ella, yo sonrojada tanto por el cumplido como por lo fatigoso del baile sólo sonrío.

»Creo querida que llegas en un momento muy oportuno. Hay un amigo de Europa que llegó hace unos días, un gran bailaor como nosotras, sólo por amor al ritmo. Estaba viniendo a ayudarme en la clase y mi alumnado femenino se triplicó, pero cuando no bailo con él nadie le alcanza el ritmo, así que llegas caída del cielo linda. Ven, te presentaré.-jala mi mano Dolores hasta bajar del tablado hacia el lugar en que unos chicos japoneses vestidos de negro charlan con un hombre de largo cabello platinado que nos da la espalda.

»¡Kunzite querido! Te robaré un poco de tus pláticas con los jóvenes, ven, tienes que conocer a mi bailaora estrella.-lo jala ella.

-Vaya Dolores, al fin tu tan alabada chica japonesa, veamos si en verdad tiene "Aire" para esto.-responde la voz que me deja paralizada al momento.

No necesito ya mirarlo para sabe quién es. En cuanto mi maestra lo jala y lo miro de frente, siento que la sangre se me baja a los talones, esos ojos de acero, ese rostro perfecto y varonil, la sonrisa irónica, el cabello platinado. ¡Qué hacía el Doctor Malachite Arima en una academia de flamenco! ¡Qué mierda quería jugarme el destino que me lo ponía justo a donde iba a olvidarlo!...

*****_**POEMA DEL TRUENO**_** de Juan Ballester.**

**NOTAS FINALES: **

**¡¡¡OMEDETO SEIRYU!!!!**

**(Felicidades Dragón)**

**Esta es la forma en que Lady Tortoise, Lady Tiger y Lady Phoenix felicitamos a nuestra amiga Lady Dragón por su cumpleaños, amiga, sabes que desde que las tres te conocemos transitamos con más facilidad por el Lado Oscuro, nos has enseñado cosas maravillosas las cuales junto con tu amistad nos hacen hacer cosas como esta, esperamos de verdad que te haya gustado, lamentamos no poner aún el capítulo 2, pero todas tuvimos una serie de líos en la semana que lo dificultaron, quizá ahora la misma homenajeada quiera ayudar (JIJIJI).**

**De verdad Ximena, esta es nuestra forma de decirte cuanto te apreciamos, y esperamos que Lady Dragón siga llenando con su magia, sensualidad y talento a este grupo de cuatro seres extraños que les encanta escribir, divertirse, e ir contra corriente, ¡Esto es Four Ladies!...**

**Para todos los demás lectores, prometemos no tardar mucho en el capítulo 2, esto será un mini fic en homenaje a Makoto Kino y a nuestra amiga Ximena, Mako nos parece un súper personaje y faltan muchas historias en el fandom que exploten al máximo a todas las lindas chica de Naoko, no todo debe ser "Pan con lo mismo" lo cual es una de las filosofías de Four Ladies. Ahora, si Mako ya conoció al TRUENO, ¡¡Esperen a ver qué pasará cuando conozca al RELÁMPAGO!!!!::::MUAJAJAJ::.¡Oh si!…¡¡¡HEMOS REGRESADO!!!**

"_**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas de Lado Oscuro"…**_


	2. Chapter 2: EL RELÁMPAGO

**LA TORMENTA DE TU AMOR**

**Cap. 2: EL RELÁMPAGO**

_Cállame,  
con este escándalo de tus silencios,  
ahora que tus brisas cortejan a mis ojos…_

Sus ojos no muestran ningún signo de reconocimiento a mi persona. Trago saliva, despacio, con la respiración entrecortada. Su mirada sigue puesta en mí mientras escucho vagamente a Dolores decir mi nombre y que es una bendición que me reintegre al grupo justo cuando él está aquí. Malachite Arima tiende su mano por pura cortesía.

-Un gusto Señorita Kino, Kunzite Arima, Dolores no ha dejado un momento de hablar de usted desde que me incorporé a las clases.

Su voz suena con ese tono de acero, cortante y frío, pero… ¡Un momento! ¿Kunzite Arima? ¿Kunzite?. Dolores nos observa mientras retiro mi mano de la suya con rapidez. Mis ojos vagan por su rostro, por sus ojos, pues necesito algún signo que me diga que ese hombre es Malachite, pero nada pasa.

-Espero que me demuestre cuan cierto es eso de su habilidad para el flamenco, Dolores puede decir que es usted espectacular, su alumna estrella, pero a mí… a mí me va a tener que convencer con acciones.

¡Mierda, es él! Sólo él es capaz en decir algo "tan como eso". Pero los nervios ni mis hormonas revueltas por ese hombre me van a hacer caer tan fácilmente.

-Dispuesta estoy ya a querer demostrar quién soy yo en estas lides.

-Entonces que la música llene esta sala.-Son las entusiastas palabras de Dolores.

Los primeros acordes de un Cello resuenan… La sangre en mis venas se activa de inmediato, hace mucho que extraño esa música…"Asturias". Mi mente recuerda entonces donde ha sido que escuché por vez primera esa tonada y mi mente se ilumina. Es la del ballet de la gran Sara Baras, con el cellista John Stokes. Mi mente dispara y atino con un galante movimiento de brazos mientras escucho únicamente los acordes del cello, esperando con ansias que mis zapateos hagan lo demás. De pronto me encuentro girando, moviendo las muñecas, dando palmas y vueltas con salto incluido, sujetando un extremo de la falda, mientras prácticamente esta vuela. La música del cello estremece mi cuerpo con extraños sentimientos, mezcla de muchos recuerdos añorados.

No tengo pareja, pero no me importa. Los retos tienen tanto valor para mí, que si los dejo pasar, luego surgen en mi mente, atormentándome por no haberlos aceptado. "Asturias" quedaría mucho mejor teniendo a una pareja conmigo, que en determinadas partes, me alce en vuelo, me junte a su cuerpo y el juego de galanteo, de "tira y afloja" se vería mejor representado. Pero confío en mi talento, y sé que puedo con ello sola.

Pero la música en vez de acabar, se entremezcla con el punteo de una guitarra para aparecer una nueva música muy conocida por mí. Cuando comienzo a cambiar los movimientos, no creí nunca lo que pasaría después… Unas manos chocan con las mías en un roce y de pronto… la magia envuelve el lugar. Ese hombre me está siguiendo el paso como de manera única: Atrevida, pasional y con tal seguridad en su mirada que puedo ver cada vez que nuestros ojos se cruzan.

No puedo detenerme, porque esto es una invitación a descubrir quién se deja ganar en este reto. ¿Pero reto? ¿Puedo hablar de reto cuando ambos disfrutamos de esto? Porque este hombre está disfrutando cada movimiento, mío y de él. Yo no puedo dejar de sonreír al descubrir el fuego que envuelve a Malachite Arima y que parece absorberlo todo a su paso. Me quema con él y no quiero evitarlo, pero… quiero que se queme con mi propio fuego como él está quemándome.

Si las miradas matasen, las nuestras seguro que sí lo harían. El dragón dormido en mí está con furia, expectante por salir de mi pecho, por demostrarle que fue un idiota en su momento, por haberme hecho sentir como lo hizo, y que cualquier movimiento en falso que haga sólo me hará reafirmar que es un idiota. Pero quiero tenerlo, que su cuerpo se complemente con el mío, que sus miradas sean en estos momentos exclusivas para mí. Mi orgullo herido es quien habla, pero no lo puedo evitar: me hirió más el orgullo su manera de comportarse, cual hielo, y ahora, ahora es todo tan abrasador. En un giro de la música las manos de Arima bajan por mi cintura y siento que ese contacto me quema traspasando la leve tela de mi leotardo, bajan luego hasta mis caderas y de un movimiento rápido me alzan junto cuando llega el final, termino con las manos extendidas levantada en alto por los vigorosos brazos.

La música cesa, y él me baja lentamente, yo apoyo mis manos en su cuello quedándome así y él tampoco mueve sus manos de mi cintura sumidos en el agradable contacto cálido mezcla de nuestras respiraciones con el sudor, pero sigo perdida en sus pupilas de acero. El sonido de los aplausos me regresa a tierra, y ¡Oh! Me siento agitada, desconcertada y me separo de golpe de su lado, debo estar rojísima porque siento que mis mejillas arden. Malachite Arima aplaude con el mismo ímpetu que el resto de la clase y que Dolores, que ahora se ha parado al lado nuestro.

-¡Eso ha sido excelente! Más que eso, incluso. Creo que ya tengo a mis bailarines estrellas.-Dolores nos palmea en el hombro a ambos, sonriente.-Creo que es tiempo que se conozcan para que sean uno solo y se complementen mejor, he encontrado a mis bailarines estrella.

Dolores se retira con su paso galante, moviendo a la multitud a su sitio para que sigan practicando. Si ella supiera que sus palabras son más que ciertas en muchas otras situaciones "jugosas". Malachite Arima me sigue mirando retadoramente, pero una sonrisa pinta su rostro, acercándose más.

-Nunca pensé en conocer a alguien que tuviera tanto de… tanto de todo en un baile. Mucho gusto, Kunzite Arima, de nuevo me presento.

Suelto una carcajada. ¿Qué se cree este tipo que es? Cierto es que tiene un trasero divino, un cuerpo divino, un rostro como ninguno, pero ¿venir a querer hacerme creer que soy una tonta? ¡Jamás!

-¿A qué está jugando? ¿Kunzite? ¿Acaso le da temor usar su nombre? ¿No le gusta acaso Malachite, que debe inventarse un nombre?

-¿¡Pero de que estás hablando!? -Sus ojos no muestran ninguna expresión.-¡Claro que este es mi nombre, muy mío en realidad!

-¡Oh sí, claro! Y el Doctor Arima del Museo Nacional de Tokio es un invento de mi cabeza. Y claro, la Galería Honkan no es mi centro de labores.

Pero Malachite Arima ahora ríe abiertamente y se sienta en el piso del tablón.

-Voy comprendiendo …voy comprendiendo. ¡Claro! La persona de quien tú hablas, con quien me estás confundiendo no es otra persona que Malachite Arima ¡Mi ilustrísimo hermano Mal!

De piedra. Nunca una palabra describiría mejor un momento como este. Malachite Arima tiene un gemelo idéntico… ¡Pero qué gemelo! Y claro, por eso este de aquí no tiene nada que envidiarle al otro, porque este es todo lo que al otro le falta. ¡Vaya!

Y sin embargo comienzo a sentir que me atrapa una nebulosa extraña, en una dimensión extraña, en un mundo ajeno y nuevo. ¡Acababa de hacer un papelón frente a ese hombre!

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? No creo que sea para tanto.

-¿Qué si no es para tanto? ¡Por todos los Kamis! Disculpe, pero es que nunca hubiera pensado que se trataba de un gemelo.

-No es nada, debería andar acostumbrado, ¿cierto? Pero eso no pasa, nunca me acostumbraré a tener un gemelo con el que me confundan y que para colmo de males, es mi opuesto total. Si lo deseas, podemos empezar otra vez.

-Es una oportunidad valiosísima para mí de poder remediar esta confusión.-Alargo mi brazo hacía "el otro" Arima y él la recibe entre sus manos con fuerza.-Makoto Kino, un gusto en conocerlo ¿Señor?

-Nena, un gusto en conocerte.-Sostiene mi mano con fuerza y no la suelta.-Para menos confusión, soy nada más que Kunzite; Kunzite Arima para servirte en las buenas, las malas y otras ocasiones gratificantes.

No puedo evitar reír. Kunzite Arima, es todo lo que imaginé que sería tu hermano. Mientras a lo lejos los acordes de guitarra resuenan y Dolores dirige el calentamiento de los chicos de nuevo ingreso, Kunzite y yo nos sumergimos en una agradable charla, lo miro y no lo creo, ¡Es simplemente encantador! Estoy redescubriendo los matices más agradables de la personalidad Arima ya que el "Otro" me había mostrado sólo los desagradables, y los minutos pasan con asombrosa rapidez entre risas y bromas de Kunzite que me hacen a veces sonrojar...

_Átame  
al testimonio irreverente de tus caderas,  
que yo nunca me fugaré  
de los ríos que inventas  
entre estas enredadas calles de mi sombra…_

No puedo creer nada de lo que ha pasado. Luego de tomar mi mochila con mis pertenencias tras la despedida efusiva con Kunzite Arima, abordo el primer taxi que encuentro en las afueras de la academia y me voy dispuesta a casa de Mina. Ya me arreglaría allá y me adecentaría bastante. Para suerte mía, tengo impregnada en la memoria cada palabra y cada gesto que Kunzite ha tenido conmigo. Va a ser como tener la pantalla del cine para mí solita, en grande. Sí, sí, sé que puede parecer exagerado, pero lo que ha pasado me ha dejado esa sensación.

Mi cabeza se recuesta cómodamente en la ventana, mirando las luces de los anuncios y publicidad de las calles de Tokio. Me fascinan, aunque muchas veces me escapo del bullicio de la ciudad, es algo con lo que no puedo dejar de vivir, separar cosas tan contradictorias… Pero así soy yo. Un ser con muchas cosas que ofrecer, una caja de pandora, que al abrir, puede resultar en muchos aspectos una muestra interesante de situaciones.

El taxista me habla, pero ¡Uy! No le presto atención. Sueño despierta, divago, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Y eso hará más difícil el poder ocultarle a las chicas lo que me está pasando. ¡Carajo! Se me va a notar y por un momento quiero mantener esta sensación sólo para mí, pero… No va a ser posible, con ellas nunca lo es. Mis confidentes y mis amigas, un libro abierto difícil de ocultar, pero ellas dispuestas siempre a leer.

Llego y pago el taxi. Tras salir y soltar un suspiro, entro en el edificio, tomo el ascensor y pulso el botón 9 que me lleva al piso de Mina. Cuando me acerco a la puerta para tocar el timbre, las voces de Rei y Ami llegan a mis oídos, más los gritos de Mina de que pararan. Supongo que discuten por lo de siempre… la comida. Muevo la cabeza negativamente y sonrío. No necesito tocar el timbre, Mina ha abierto la puerta y se lanza sobre mí.

-¡Vaya que llegaste!.-Mina hace como que llora.-Mi paciencia tiene un límite y si no entrabas por esa puerta, créeme que saltaba del balcón.

-Ya estoy aquí pequeña, pero no te me acerques tanto, tengo que tomar una ducha urgente, fue un regreso explosivo, más bien toma la botella de Barolo y deja que se oxigene un poco.

-Andando, andando…

-Hola Rei, Hola Ami… Por favor, no más gritos, ando con la cabeza pesada, así que lo que tengan que hacer, en silencio.

Ami y Rei se miran y sueltan una carcajada. Ami se acerca a mí abrazándome con cariño.

-No más bulla, lo prometo Sensei.-Pero cuando Ami se separa de mí, antes de que yo pueda siquiera avanzar, me sujeta del brazo y llama y lanza un gritito muy a los que ella está acostumbrada a dar, lejos de la imagen seria que mantiene en el trabajo.-¡Dime ahora qué ha pasado Mako, esa cara de brillante felicidad que traes es porque algo ha pasado!

La miro con ojos sorprendidos. Rei y Mina se miran una con otra y sonríen con malignidad mientras me rodean como aves en busca de su presa. Yo sonrío. No puedo hacer menos con esa actitud que ellas están teniendo para conmigo. Me alegra tener amigas tan cercanas, pero a veces me molesta sentir que me conocen como si fuera yo misma. Ami ladea la cabeza a un lado, con esa sonrisa de "te conozco mosco" y me toma de una mano.

-Aquí, su psicóloga personal, la empática del grupo, la bruja de la media noche, les dice lo siguiente: el dragón ha pasado por un momento de tensión con dosis alta de electricidad y ese brillo en sus ojos la delata.-Ami camina en círculos, haciendo mover a las chicas de su sitio. Rei queda frente a mí.

-Sí, querida tortuguita, el dragón tiene cara de haber encontrado algo difícil de explicar… Sí, sí, y esto tiene que ser obra de un hombre.-Rei se mueve y deja en su puesto a Mina, que brinca de felicidad.

-Espero que este hombre sea "el hombre" que andamos pensando. Si tiene que ver con el EMP pues me corto el cabello ahora mismo.

-Jajaja, no creo que quieras apostar tu cabello Mina querida.-le doy unos pellizcos cariñosos en su mejilla mientras hace ella unas muecas graciosas.-Ya que no se les pasa nada a ustedes, pues les contaré, pero por favor, que sea luego del baño, de verdad que lo necesito, así que Ami, termina la comida, y ustedes dos ayuden a poner el ambiente mientras me acicalo como corresponde.

-Vale, vale, démosle un "respito" como digo yo y tú Mina, que es tu casa, busca algunas cosas que necesito para los cocteles. Rei, pon música y coloca la mesa por favor, su segunda al mando ha hablado.

-¿Quién te nombró siquiera parte del mando?.-Rei habla con su voz burlesca. -Ami, aquí de nosotras, yo soy la líder ¿ok?

-¡Basta! Aquí se olvidan que hay una reina presente, renacida nuevamente hace poco, así que ubíquense plebeyas… ¿Ya todas tranquilas? Bien… Mina, te robo la ducha. Nos vemos en un rato y no se maten por todos los Kamis.

Tras todas soltar la risa loca, llevo mi mochila al cuarto de baño y regulo la salida de agua para conseguir la temperatura perfecta. No sé si quería consumirme en un ardor impresionante o apagar ese fuego que me está haciendo sentir extasiada. Es un torrente de sentimientos contradictorios, como esos hombres que habían llegado a mi vida de un momento para otro y que están colocando mi mundo de cabeza.

Me baño automáticamente y me coloco un conjunto de algodón muy fresco de chaqueta con falda en color negro con blanco. Al salir con mis sandalias bien puestas, llego a la sala, en dónde unas copas bonitamente decoradas, servidas con un trago de color rosa, me dan la bienvenida. Mina y Rei sentadas, conversan y chocan unas copas de un espumante atrayente de color dorado. No hay rastros de la delatora.

-Siéntate cariño y brindemos. –Rei sirve mi copa.

-¿Qué haces tomando tú? –Digo mirando a Mina, que siempre se cuida de beber cualquier bebida de Dionisio y alcoholizante. -¡Me sorprendes!

-Hoy me apetecía experimentar.-dice en un tono monocorde, como dándole poca importancia al asunto.-y Ami me aconsejó que empezara por esto.-Mina alza su copa, donde puedo ver danzar las burbujas.

- Yo me encargaré de hacerla beber.-Ami saca la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.-Para cada una tengo un trago especial, pero a Mina, "nene" la espera.

-¿Nene? –Repito yo incrédula.

-Esas copas servidas que ves ahí.-dice Ami señalándolas con el dedo.- se llaman "nene" pero ya las tomarán, dejen que saque las viandas por favor.

Todas nosotras nos miramos bastante interesadas por ver qué cosa nos tiene ahora Ami preparada. Siempre nos da a probar de su cocina, platos únicos, diversos.

-Para picar con las bebidas he preparado unas bolas de carne, algunas picantes, otras con finas hierbas, nueces, con fruta picada y con quesos… -va relatando Ami y Mina pone cara de asco.-Sí, sí Mina, no pongas esa cara, que la comida Thai tiene que tener entre sus platos algunos con frutas y picantes… pero para nosotras hay cosas bien saladas, no temas.-Mina no es de comer como Ami, comidas que en su preparación haya frutas o cosas dulces, no les gusta mezclar lo dulce con lo salado. Yo me arriesgo con todo… Bueno, con casi todo.-Bueno, primero con el "nene" que es la bebida que tomará toda la noche nuestra Mina, y luego los demás cocteles para ustedes.

-¿No crees que estamos dilatando la conversación pendiente, Ami linda? –Rei me mira blandiendo el dedo y luego observando a Ami.

-Nada que ver, el preámbulo perfecto para una confesión de ese calibre, es obviamente el alcohol y los buenos tragos, ya saben, en la ceremonia previa a Dionisio, todos hacían catarsis tras tomar alcohol y seguir la festividad.-habla Ami con solemnidad como si estuviera dando un discurso.

-Tú y tus comentarios que son precisos cuando la ocasión los requiere… como ahora ¿verdad? –Mina bebe ahora de su copa, que contiene ese líquido rosado en donde unas cascaritas de manzana caían por la copa.

-A mí me preocupa qué ingredientes tiene "eso".-digo mirando la copa que Mina sujeta entre sus manos.-Se ve muy soft y sólo bebo aquello que es fuerte ¿No lo habrás olvidado, Ami?

-Para nada, el de ninguna de ustedes dos.-Ami se refiere a Rei y a mí.-pero si queremos embriagar a alguien, déjenme a mí esa tarea.

-¡BASTA YA! Mako, suéltalo ya, que me voy a volver loca.- haciendo gala de su temperamento me grita casi en la cara mi "Gemela Malvada". ¡Cuan diferentes somos y cuánto es que nos conocemos!. Típica reacción de Rei. Me pregunto constantemente cómo enlazó a un hombre como Nataku Yamada, que se nota a leguas de distancia tener la misma impaciencia que ella.

-Vamos por partes… -Digo yo bebiendo igualmente de mi copa soft. Y aunque la bebida es suave… algo me hace pensar que no es lo que parece.-Hoy me reincorporé a clases de Dolores como ya deben saber por Mina.

-Sí y eso es algo que aplaudimos con todo el entusiasmo posible. Yamada ya querría poder bailar como tú lo haces.-Rei tamborilea los dedos en la mesa de centro de Mina.

-Y eres la diosa del flamenco.-confirma Ami alzando la copa.-Los dioses nunca mueren, se reinventan.

-¿Qué pasó en clases con Dolores?.-Mina ahora sí parece impaciente, con ese aire de que si no hablamos, nos pega.

-Pues…

-Pues…? -dijeron todas a coro.

-Pues estaba Arima San en las clases.

-¿Arima?.-pregunta incrédula Mina.-¿Arima San? ¿Nuestro EMP?

-Arima San, ese mismo. Y no debería decir esto pero además de sus múltiples perfecciones…¡Baila como los dioses del Olimpo!

-Eso es imposible, para bailar flamenco se necesita pasión en las venas, ebullición total del cuerpo. ¡No! Me niego a creerlo, ese hombre que bailó contigo no es Arima.

-Vamos Rei…-calma Ami.- la mirada de Mako no dice lo que está diciendo sus labios.

-¿Más intuitiva que nunca, Ami?.-pregunto yo.

-Sólo un poquito, Dragoncito.

-¿¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE HACERLA LARGA!? -Mina asiente la cabeza tras el grito de Rei.

-Vale, pero conste que estoy contando ya.-al ver la mala cara de Rei, sonrío.-Bien, sí es Arima en todos los aspectos más… no es Malachite.

Un silencio largo se prolonga en la estancia. Mina bebe en segundos lo que su copa contiene y Ami le sirve una segunda copa. Rei parece extrañada y yo suelto la carcajada del año.

-¡Es como para tomarles unas fotos, de veras!.-tomo un palillo y lo pincho en una de las carnes, lo unto con una salsa picante de color blancuzca.-Pues el dichoso espécimen se llama Kunzite. Kunzite Arima y tiene el cuerpo como para pensar en pecar todo el día y su voz es un latigazo a mi cuerpo fustigado de tantos otros latigazos, su mirada me hiela y paraliza mi cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer… Sus manos ¡OH, SUS MANOS! Quiero esas manos en mi cuerpo otra vez.

-¿¡OTRA VEZ!? -todas en coro. Da miedo tanta sincronización.

-Pues sí, pues hoy baile con él ¡MAL PENSADAS! ¡RETORCIDAS! ¡BRUJAS!

-Y ¡Bla bla bla! Pero nos amas con todo y el paquete completo.

-Pero por supuesto Mina, ¡cómo no amarlas! Son mis amigas, sería un pecado y ardería en el infierno si lo niego.

-Como arderías ahora si nos negaras lo que acabas de confesar de Arima.

-Exacto Ami querida… En la clase de flamenco, como si el destino quisiera jugarme una mala pasada, me encontré a un hombre exactamente igual a Malachite Arima, pero…como si esto fuese posible…¡Mejorado!...Ese hombre es un… ¡WOW! No saben lo que me dijo…

-¿Qué te dijo? -esta vez la única que preguntó fue Rei.

-Pues me dijo que… a ver… como fue… ¡Oh si! "Espero poder conocerte más profundamente, porque cuando algo quiero, ese algo lo consigo ¿entiendes, nena?". Eso fue lo que dijo, sí.

-¿Exactamente igual? ¿Un gemelo?.-razona Mina.

-Justo eso Tigresa, un gemelo. Y un gemelo encantador, sexy, salvaje, divertido. ¡Todo lo que el otro no es!.-estallo emocionada y tomo otra de las copas bebiéndola de golpe, me está comenzando a gustar el efecto que la bebida tiene en mí, me hace sacar todos mis pensamientos con palabras.

-¡Vaya! La verdad tienes una suerte con los hombres.-Ami suspira agachando la cabeza. -QUIERO UNO ASÍ, URGENTE…

-Oye Ami, que quejona eres, teniendo a ese Violinista de la filarmónica que te lleva flores todos los días a tu oficina, bombones y qué sé yo, ¿tienes la cara como para decir lo que has dicho?.-Mina golpea a Ami por la espalda.-Eso es tener suerte y de la buena.

-Y que no se te olvide lo del pianista que la ha estado buscando para almorzar…-continúo yo.

-…Y al cellista que la invitó a bailar.-añade Rei

-Ya, ya, entendí el punto, gracias chicas.

-¿Con cuál de ellos estás?.-pregunto yo con aire picaresco.

Ami se torna roja y bebe un poco más de su trago. Luego se tira al suelo por la espalda y vuelve a sacar un suspiro.

-Quiero a Murano, porque es encantador y me enloquece como nadie lo ha hecho, su violín tiene un toque mágico, diferente… pero Hano es interesante, misterioso y sus dedos se mueven en las teclas de piano como no lo había visto en años en nadie y Kira… Pues Kira maneja ese suave aire de que todo está bien, la calma me envuelve y su cello me apacigua de mis demonios internos…

-Yo lo que creo es que estás loca.-Mina suelta sin más la frase.

-Concuerdo totalmente con ella.-Rei la secunda.

-Yo creo que está bien que mientras no te comprometas con nadie, salgas, aprendas y conozcas, así te decidirás, ya que al final no estás con nadie.-animo a Ami.

-No, y ellos mismos saben que me pretenden. No es novedad.

-Bien, ¿venimos aquí a hablar de la suerte de Ami para los galanes o para saber más de Kunzite Arima?.-termina Rei apremiando mi confesión.

-Adelante Su majestad, díganos todo detalle de ese gemelo.-anima Mina.

-O no, un momento, ¿por qué no lo hacemos más interesante?.-dice Rei acercándose a la barra y tomando todos los brebajes que Ami utilizó para preparar las bebidas, más algo de sake y unas cervezas, lo pone delante.-¿Jugamos al Ying y el Yang?.-añade con sonrisa pícara haciendo alusión al juego de beber que inventamos ella y yo.

-¡NOO! ¡Me niego rotundamente! La vez anterior que jugamos su jueguito acabamos en la comandancia de policía y con el auto de Rei estrellado.-molesta Mina se cruza de brazos.

-Pero gracias a eso conociste al sexy detective Kaitou Ace que ahora te pretende en regla. ¡Vamos Mina deja de ser tan quisquillosa y juguemos!…¿Qué tal Mako?.-cuestiona Rei quitándose el dije que pende de su pecho y retirándole la cadena separa los dos símbolos negro y blanco del Taijitu metiéndolos en un vaso. Yo sonrío, aún recuerdo como Rei y yo siempre nos las ingeniamos para meternos en líos y así es como inventamos este juego.

-Yo no me opongo Fénix querida, la verdad el haber conocido a Kunzite Arima amerita ponerme una borrachera de época.-acepto divertida.

-¿Ami? ¿Mina?.-pregunta mi amiga.

-Todo sea por la causa, sólo que si me da por llorar no se vayan a burlar.-accede Ami.

-¿Y tu Aino?...Anda, nos lo debes.-la sonsaca Rei. Ella suspira hondo.

-No sé por qué hago esto, algo me dice que me arrepentiré.-termina nuestra amiga entre los aplausos de todas. En verdad adoro a las chicas, siempre solidarias, siempre a mi lado, son como la familia que nunca tuve.

-Entonces comenzamos…Mako…¿Ying o Yang?.-pregunta Rei.

El juego consiste en sacar sin ver uno de los dos símbolos, si es el Yin hacemos una confesión, si es el Yang bebemos una copa completa de lo que sea, aunque en cualquier momento podemos cambiar confesión por bebida, la cosa es ponerse borrachas. Meto mi mano en el vaso y mis dedos extraen el signo negro.

-¡CONFESIÓN!.-gritan todas a la vez.

-A no ser que lo quieras cambiar por trago.-invita Ami quien parece ha aprendido la dinámica del juego.

-Me arriesgo…¿Qué quieren saber?.-decidida yo, las tres levantan la mano, yo elijo a Mina.-Tigresa…

-Una cosa solamente…¿Ese baile con el gemelo de Arima fue sólo un baile o hubo contacto físico intenso?.

-Comenzó como algo sencillo, yo bailaba sola, pero luego él se unió a mí y fue delirante, soberbio, apasionado, me movía a su antojo y sus manos se posaban sobre mi cintura como si quisiera poseerme por completo, cuando me levantó en alto yo simplemente estaba en shock. Ver su rostro sudoroso mirarme con esos ojos de acero..era como…hacer el amor mientras bailábamos…y entonces…-me detengo en mi narración disfrutando de la visión de los rostros de mis amigas expectantes y con los ojos muy abiertos. A propósito tomo una vasija con un trago de sake y lo bebo de golpe.

-¡¡¡MAKOTO NO ES JUSTO!!!.-ruge Rei arrebatándome la vasija.

-Turno terminado.-decido yo y al momento una risa terrible me acomete, creo que me empieza a hacer efecto esta cosa.-¡Son unas chismosas de lo peor! Deberían ver sus caras.-Rei se cruza de brazos molesta mientras Ami sirve tres vasijas de porcelana más con licor.

-Vamos esto es equitativo, lo que toma una lo toman las demás. Trago.-les ofrece ella, mi temperamental "Gemela Malvada" la bebe de golpe, Ami lentamente disfrutando del sabor del licor como siempre y Mina se queda con la vasija en su mano mirándonos.

-Aino, ¿qué diablos esperas?.-espeta Rei, ella nos contempla con sus ojos aterrados. Suspira hondo y la bebe de golpe, luego tose levemente mientras nosotras reímos.

-Vamos, ronda dos, Mako…¿Ying o Yang?.-me ofrece ahora Ami el vaso.

-¿Por qué sólo yo lo saco?.-me quejo.

-Porque sólo tú tienes cosas interesantes que compartir. Así que hazlo y calla -apremia Rei con su tono autoritario. Yo me finjo enojada, pero el hecho es que ya me siento levemente mareada, con las mejillas calientes y esto esta resultado muy divertido, así que tomo el siguiente signo. Ahora es blanco.

-Mi turno de elegir bebida…veamos…ya que el espécimen en cuestión es alemán, demos un trago a la cerveza. ¡KAMPAI!.-alza Rei la lata la cual abre y nos propone brindar, las demás la abren y yo hago otro tanto dándole un gran trago a esta luego del chocarla con la de mis amigas.

-Oye Mako…¿Y no serán trillizos los Arima?.-pregunta Mina entre las risas de todos.-¿Qué? Tenía que salir de dudas, así tú te quedabas con Kunzite y me dejabas a mí al otro.

-Creo que a alguien se le están pasando las…¡Hip!.-comenta Ami atacada de hipo.-Copas…-se lleva una mano a la boca y ríe de nuevo descontrolada, todas reímos con ella, ¡Demonios! A este paso acabaríamos ebrias antes de la noche.

-Ahora de nuevo Mako…-anima Rei y me coloca delante el vaso, yo saco el siguiente signo que ahora es el negro otra vez.

-Pregunta, me toca a mi.-se anima Ami.-Makoto Kino…ahora que conoces a los dos hombres más sexys y bellos del mundo, que además son gemelos…¿Quién te gusta más?.-me pregunta ella, yo me quedo callada y alargo la mano hacia la botella de vino tinto pero Rei se apresura en quitarla.

-¡A no! Ahora sí que no, confesión sin valor artificial Kino. Escúpelo. ¿Quién te gusta más? ¿El frío y distante Doctor Arima o su encantador y sensual hermano?.

-Chicas, no lo están haciendo fácil.-digo yo frotándome las sienes.

-Mako pero por qué lo dudas, deberías decirnos que Kunzite Arima.-apoya Rei indignada.

-Déjala Fénix, es que también el Doctor tiene su encanto. Tan altivo, varonil, intelectual y con ese trasero que dan ganas de pellizcarlo.-reitera Ami. Todas nos quedamos calladas mirándola extrañada.

-Vaya, la Tortuga se ha revelado. ¿Quién lo dijera de ti que parecías tan seria?.-se ríe Rei.

-Lo que dice Ami es verdad, a mí…me…gustan los dos.-confieso yo antes de que un ataque de cojines lanzados por Rei me caiga en la cara.

-¡MAKOTO! ¡Cómo te atreves!. Si yo fuera tú me decidía por el sensual bailarín de flamenco en lugar del horrible y petulante Doctor Arima.-salta mi amiga.

-Pues a mí me llama más la atención Malachite, igual el hermano se ve algo despreocupado, debe ser todo un Casanova que se la pasa conquistando chicas y sólo quiere a Mako para un acostón y ya.-comenta Mina bebiendo otra copa.-¿Y tu Tortuguita? ¿Qué dices? ¿Equipo de Kunzite o equipo de Malachite?.-pregunta mi amiga rubia, Ami sigue callada un momento.

-No puedo pronunciarme a favor o en contra de uno o de otro porque los dos son unos bombones de chocolate y Mako tiene derecho a querer probarlos a ambos. ¡He dicho!.-se inclina Ami mientras todas aplaudimos su comentario.

-Como siempre Ami, tienes la palabra perfecta en el momento perfecto.-le digo yo.-¡KAMPAI POR ESO!.-levanto la vasija con sake y todas bebemos de nuevo. Cuando Rei termina de beber lanza atrás de ella la vasija esta se estrella con el ventanal rompiendo algunos vidrios con estruendo.

-¡HINO QUÉ TE PASA! No estás en un bar, es mi apartamento, me destrozaste la ventana.-se queja Mina.

-Lo siento, además es sólo un vidrio, te lo pagaré.-añade Rei, Mina se cruza de brazos molesta, mi amiga de cabello negro le sirve una copa de vino tinto.-Vamos Mina, no te molestes…¿Quién quiere tanto al lindo gatito? ¿Quién?.-pregunta con voz melosa Rei arrancándonos carcajadas a Ami y a mí y acercando la copa a la nariz de Mina quien retira el rostro pero luego acaba por arrebatársela a Rei y beberla.

-¡Esa es la Tigresa! ¡Hasta adentro! ¡Y yo te acompaño! ¡¡KAMPAI!!.-termina Rei pegándose a la botella y bebiendo.

Yo dejo al fin de reírme, pero todo me da vueltas, siento que estoy muy mareada, no en balde hemos revuelto en media hora más de cinco bebidas que por sí solas causan efectos alucinógenos porque comienzo a ver lucecitas de colores encender por toda la sala de Mina, hasta que un sollozo intenso nos hace mirar al sillón, donde Ami llora. Rei intenta acercarse pero se le enredan los pies en la chamarra de Mina y cae al suelo lanzando maldiciones, Mina la quiere ayudar pero acaba cayéndose también, así que yo para no sufrir lo mismo uso la poca cordura que me queda y gateando me acerco a mi amiga.

-Ami…¿Qué te pasa?.-le pregunto yo, ella se me abraza del cuello.

-¿Alguna vez les he dicho lo mucho que las quiero?.-dice mi amiga atacada de hipo y llanto.

-Ya Tortuguita, nosotros a ti también te queremos.-correspondo a su abrazo, Rei y Mina llegan a rastras y se sientan en el sillón abrazándose a nosotras.

-Si yo no las tuviera a Ustedes no sé qué haría.-habla Mina arrastrando las palabras por efecto del alcohol.-Bueno, sí lo sé. Seguiría siendo la rubia aburrida medio EMO y antisocial y no la Tigresa Blanca que trae loco a un guapo inspector de la policía de Tokio. Ustedes me hicieron así y se los debo chicas…¡Hip!-añade llorosa.

-Bueno ya que entramos a la etapa de las confesiones, yo también las quiero mucho. No se los digo con frecuencia porque me siento pendeja…-comenta Rei arrancándonos más risas mientras nos limpiamos las lágrimas.-pero es verdad…¡Hip!...vaya parece que tengo "Síndrome de Tortuga" o que todas estamos totalmente ebrias.-ríe ella mirando a Ami.-Sólo falta que le dé hipo a Makoto Arima.

-¡Oye! Kino. KINOOOO-la corrijo yo.

-Igual acabarás Arima, ya sea Malachite o Kunzite. O los dos que un trío no estaría mal.-guiña un ojo Rei, entonces me pasa la cosa más graciosa del mundo y en lugar de hipo, eructo con tanta fuerza que hasta yo me asusto.

-¡Vaya! eso fue un rugido de dragón, menos mal que no lanzas fuego.-asiente Ami.-¡Kampai por eso!.-y seguimos tomando y tomando entre risas y comentarios graciosos.

Cuando dos horas más tarde Ami me lleva del brazo hasta donde me espera el taxi no sé mucho de mí, ella y Mina nos ayudan a subir a Rei y a mí en la parte de atrás del auto mientras Ami que no sé donde carajos guarda mas cordura que nosotras siendo que bebió más, sube adelante. Ninguna de las tres nos hemos querido quedar en el apartamento de Mina, pero recuerdo que mi "Gemela Malvada" y yo vamos cantando "A mi Manera" de Sinatra a todas voces porque algunos vecinos de Mina nos callan molestos; subimos al taxi y seguimos cantando totalmente ebrias. Cuando bajo en mi edificio, Ami me lleva del hombro y Rei me grita por la ventanilla del taxi maldiciones contra Yamada, cuando se emborracha le da por insultar a su cuñada. Ami abre la puerta de mi apartamento y entra dejándome hasta mi cama.

-Hasta allí, no doy más, espero duermas bien la borrachera dragoncito porque aún me falta llevar a Rei hasta su casa antes de que se le suba más y empiece a ponerse violenta, que sabes que a cada cual le da la borrachera de formas diferentes.

-Ami…gracias…yo no sé…cómo haces para…estar sobria…

-No lo estoy…¡Hip!...eso es lo penoso, soy la más sobria de las cuatro…pero estoy cayéndome. Bueno duerme y sueña con Kunzite y con Malachite. Y si puedes invita, no seas acaparadora. Buenas noches.-lo último que escucho es el sonido de la puerta que se cierra antes de caer en un letargo pesado provocado por la revoltura de licores en que las risas de mis amigas, mi cansancio físico y los gemelos Arima se mezclan en una ensalada mental difícil de distinguir…

_Quédate  
porque hoy sólo me quedas tú,  
discurso amante de las aceras,  
y a veces tus enaguas de viento deshilándose,  
lentos estruendos de lo que hemos callado hablándonos._

Odio la jodida resaca, la odio con todas mis fuerzas. Adoro a mis amigas y me encanta que se nos pasen algo las copas, pero esta mañana el sonido terrible del motor que se oye abajo me está taladrando los oídos. Me revuelvo en las sábanas y me repito una y mil veces que es la última vez que revolvemos vino tinto, sake y cerveza y esas bebidas raras de Ami porque seguro no aguanto otra…

Me levanto de la cama con un dolor de cabeza terrible y dispuesta a matar al maldito que estuviera escandalizando afuera de mi edificio un domingo en la mañana en que además tengo resaca. Abro de golpe la ventana.

-¡Se puede saber que jodid…!.-la interjección muere en mi boca al descubrir de quién se trata. Abajo, en la desierta calle en frente de mi edificio, una Harley negra está haciendo sonar su motor y girando en círculos sacando mucho humo.

Al escucharme se detiene, pero no es la visión de la motocicleta lo que me paraliza, sino la del hombre montado en ella: con su cabello plateado suelto, una camiseta sin mangas color negro que se pega reveladora en su musculoso torso, pantalones de mezclilla rotos, botas y lentes oscuros. Lentamente baja las gafas de sol clavando en mí sus ojos de acero, sonriendo con esa maldita sonrisa sensual y burlona de cabrón que no puede con ella…es Arima…pero no Malchite. ¡Claro que no!...el correcto Doctor Arima jamás sería tan descaradamente salvaje como este hombre de la motocicleta.

-Kunzite…-murmuro yo el nombre que ahora me perseguía en mis sueños. Él baja de la motocicleta, toma una bolsa que lleva en el manubrio y levanta la mano.

-¡Buenos días, Nena! Lamento haberte despertado pero el desayuno está caliente y no quería que lo tomáramos frío. Espera, ahora subo.-dice él y de repente desaparece a grandes zancadas entrando en mi edificio.

Me quedo petrificada de espanto en la ventana. ¿Subo ha dicho?...¡Quién le dijo dónde demonios vivo!

De pronto, toda la jodida resaca de anoche desaparece por efecto del pánico. Kunzite Arima va a subir a mi apartamento y yo estoy hecha una facha, sólo llevo puesto un top azul y el pantalón de mi pijama…debo tener una cara terrible. Corro desesperada al baño, y a toda prisa lavo mis dientes, me miro en el espejo…¡Qué asco! Sin maquillaje, el cabello desordenado y unas ojeras descomunales. Aterrada me lavo la cara mojando mi cabello y lo seco con una toalla, tomo el cepillo y trato de desenredarme inútilmente el pelo que parece confabularse con el mundo entero aquella horrenda mañana, porque los nudos no ceden.

Entonces escucho un sonido que me aterroriza aún más…

¡¡¡EL PUTO TIMBRE!!!

En mi desesperación por salir del baño tropiezo con algo de ropa y caigo al suelo. Me he golpeado horrible en un dedo del pié y maldigo en todos los idiomas que conozco. El dolor es horrible, pero el sonido insistente del timbre me da fuerza para levantarme y caminar cojeando hasta atravesar la sala y tomar la manija de la puerta abriendo de golpe. La visión delante de mi hace que me olvide de mi facha, del jodido dolor en el pié y hasta de respirar.

Sujeto con ambos brazos de los dinteles de la puerta, se encuentra Kunzite Arima, tan descomunalmente sexy y perfecto que debería ser pecado. Ahora lleva sus gafas enganchadas en el cuello de su camiseta pero sigue teniendo la misma presencia. Sin pedir permiso entra en mi casa y yo me hago atrás al darme cuenta de su cercanía. Su olor, su presencia, no es como la de Malachite, pero tiene algo tan terriblemente familiar, no es "ÉL" pero tiene su esencia, al menos tanto este Arima como su gemelo consiguen hacer hervir mi sangre sólo con tenerlos cerca.

Sin pedir permiso, como quien se sabe dueño absoluto de la situación se acerca a mí y me besa en la mejilla, yo debo tener la expresión más idiota del mundo en mi cara porque me he quedado paralizada al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, y más cuando con su mano libre acaricia mi brazo. Cada vello de mi cuerpo de eriza de golpe al sentir el cosquilleo de sus labios, porque luego del beso se queda ahí, junto a mí, y sube su rostro hasta mi cabello oliéndolo con fuerza.

-Mmmm…manzanilla, adoro ese olor, es medicinal y relajante.-dice con su voz de timbre germano, y luego cierra la puerta caminando dentro de mi apartamento hasta la cocina. Deja la bolsa sobre el desayunador y saca unas cajas blancas de cartón, yo lo sigo mirando sin poder decir una palabra-Traje algo de Pan Francés que cociné esta mañana, pensé que te caería bien un desayuno saludable, espero no te moleste.

-¿Quién te dijo dónde vivía?.-atino a preguntar yo. Otra vez esa maldita sonrisa.

-Te dije ayer que cuando algo me interesa, llego hasta sus últimas consecuencias para poseerlo.-dice y camina hacia mí.-Le saqué la información a Dolores…¿Estás molesta nena?.-me pregunta con naturalidad y pone una mirada tan tierna que me deshace. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan condenadamente sensual y a la vez tan…lindo?.-Porque si te molesta, sólo te dejo la comida y me voy.-dice caminando hacia la puerta, algo más fuerte que yo me obliga a sujetarlo del brazo.

-¡No!.-casi grito, él se gira y me observa sonriendo.-Yo…lo lamento…no quiero que te vayas.-digo sinceramente, tan sinceramente que debo parecer imbécil.

¡De dónde saqué ese lastimero: NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!…¡Makoto Kino estás metiendo otra vez la pata!. Kuzite Arima se acerca a mí y me acaricia la mejilla, esto se estaba volviendo un juego muy peligroso, cada vez que me tocaba encendía en mí una descarga de electricidad que me sacudía literalmente.

-Me gustan las mujeres sinceras Nena. Mucho más las que no usan sostén.-comenta Kunzite con un dejo de travesura que acaba por ponerme más roja que un tomate…

¡Me había olvidado que no traía…! Bajo mi vista hacia mis senos y descubro por qué ha sido tan evidente para él. ¡Cómo me pasan estas cosas a mí! Pero no tengo tiempo de nada más porque él me toma de la mano y me conduce hacia el desayunador.

-Arima san yo…de verdad no sé qué decir, es sólo que…ayer yo…es decir, me tomó de sorpresa que…

-Nena, sólo Kunzite-pide él y besa mi mano, yo sigo sin saber qué decir.-Espero que yo pueda decirte sólo Makoto, o Nena, que me gusta más, y tú me digas Kunzite, o como quieras llamarme, que mi nombre dicho por labios tan sensuales como los tuyos sonaría bien así me llamaras con insultos.-añade con tono encantador…

¡Joder!...en este preciso momento debo estar babeando. Ahí está mi Espécimen Masculino Perfecto, su mismo cuerpo de tentación, sus mismos ojos de acero, su adorable cabello plateado, su presencia sensual y atrayente, pero despojado de toda la frialdad y soberbia de Arima, ahí, en mi cocina, tengo sólo a Kunzite…¿Cómo es que dos hombres pueden ser tan idénticos y tan diferentes a la vez?.

Él está destapando las cajas en las que había fruta picada y el pan francés cuyo aroma rápidamente llega a mi nariz. Me acerco.

-Supongo tendrás algo de leche, porque por todos lados por los que pasé no había una sola tienda abierta, dificultades de que sea domingo en la mañana. Espero no te moleste que mire en tu refrigerador.-dice el EMP y abre este mirando dentro, yo sigo comida de curiosidad, debo saber…

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste a Japón?.-pregunto.

-No, mi hermano y yo realmente llevamos muy poco, dos semanas, pero te confieso que ya estaba más aburrido que una ostra, esta ciudad no me gusta, mucho estrés, mucha gente. Al principio yo no quería dejar mi amado Berlín, pero por desgracia teníamos asuntos importantes que tratar en Japón, cosas de la herencia de mamá, que de otro modo dejo al Pergamino que se entienda solo, a él se le da mejor que a mí eso de abogados, trámites y líos por el estilo, a mi me harta, son soporíferos.-acaba cerrando el refrigerador y abriendo el bote de leche lo deja en el desayunador.

-Pensarás que soy entrometida pero, ¿qué hacen dos gemelos Japoneses en Berlín?-cuestiono ya decidida al todo.

-No te culpo por querer saberlo Nena, sí es extraño, pero la vida da demasiadas vueltas a veces. Mi hermano y yo nacimos y crecimos aquí, pero Papá era diplomático del gobierno agregado a la embajada Alemana en Berlín, y cuando éramos adolescentes, debíamos tener quizá, 14 años, nos trasladamos con mamá a vivir a Alemania. Confieso que al inicio no la pasamos bien, ser un GAIJIN fuera de Japón es horrible, además estando allá mamá enfermó y murió; el mismo año perdimos a nuestra madre y nuestra patria, no fueron buenos tiempos.-acaba él sirviendo dos vasos de leche y tomando unos platos coloca el pan francés en ellos.

-Siento recordarte estas cosas…disculpa.

-Está bien, no me molesta decirlo. Por ese tiempo tanto mi hermano como yo estábamos muy mal, aunque cada uno lo mostraba a su manera, él, encerrándose en la biblioteca de la universidad y estudiando como demente, sacando premios y títulos que enorgullecían a papá, yo en cambio conduciendo como loco, en fiestas hasta horas de la madrugada, robando…y otras cosas que no me gusta recordar.-sonríe él, yo le creo, debió ser un maldito chico rebelde de joven, imaginarlo así me parece encantador. Él toma un pedazo de pan con un tenedor y me lo alarga.-¿Y bien, Nena? ¿Me haces el honor?.-pide y lo pone delante de mi boca, yo la abro para comer el pan francés el cual es una delicia…¿Es que acaso también cocina?.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está?.-pregunta Kunzite.

-Delicioso…-digo yo por toda respuesta, pero seguro que él cree que me refiero sólo al pan, cuando mi adjetivo iba aplicado principalmente al cocinero.

Después seguimos desayunando, pero yo no puedo creer mi suerte, ¿por qué cuando yo busqué el amor este me dio la espalda y ahora que me decido a no buscarlo sólo llega a mí? Empiezo a creerle a Rei cuando habla esas cosas raras del Karma.

-En verdad lamento que hayas conocido primero al aburrido topo de biblioteca de Mal, que mala impresión debiste haberte llevado de los Arima, pero quiero que sepas que no todos somos unos soberbios, ególatras, tiranos, esclavos del trabajo como ese Pergamino.-comenta divertido, yo no puedo evitar reírme ante su comentario.-Aunque todos dicen que nos parecemos mucho, la verdad yo soy el más agradable y atractivo, heredé todas las cualidades de mi familia.-con su tono de travesura me guiña un ojo.

-Dime algo nena, ese patán mentecato de mi hermano no fue grosero contigo…¿Verdad?.-me pregunta Kunzite, yo no sé que contestarle y bajo la vista. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que intenté…seducir a Malachite?

-No lo fue.-respondo casi con un hilo de voz.

-Estás mintiendo.-reitera, yo levanto los ojos y lo miro. ¿Cómo lo supo?.-Nena, conozco a Malachite, sé que es un maldito autoritario con todos lo que cree que somos inferiores. Siempre nos hemos llevado pésimo, yo no soporto verlo tratar a la gente como lo hace, se cree que es perfecto.-comenta furioso, yo estoy a punto de interrumpirlo diciéndole…"Es que lo es"…pero no lo hago, me había prometido no recordar siquiera a Malachite Arima, pero con una copia exacta de él delante era difícil.

-¿Y el Flamenco? ¿Cómo llegó a ti?.-pregunto por cambiar de tema.

-Fue en uno de mis años de más rebeldía, en un centro de apoyo juvenil al que mi Padre me llevó en Hamburgo. No es que tomara drogas ni nada de eso, era más bien una especie de internado para niños difíciles como yo…una de las maestras bailaba flamenco y lo que comenzó como una asignatura estúpida de educación artística pronto se volvió mi gran pasión. ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta del flamenco? Que es un baile que está todo el tiempo en tensión, ya sea solo o en pareja, es algo que encierra un desafío y un reto, imprimes toda la fuerza en los zapateados y justo cuando vas a llegar al final…

-Sientes que las piernas no te dan por el zapateo continuo-digo yo quitándole las palabras de la boca.-pero tienes que seguir y dar el último esfuerzo para terminar, sacar la fuerza de donde sea, porque si el cierre no es fuerte…

-Se jode todo el baile.-decimos a coro Kunzite y yo en español la frase que nos sabíamos de memoria y que siempre decía Dolores. Los dos reímos, y luego me da mucha tos por la risa, tomo de sorbo todo el vaso de leche.

-Makoto, ¿alguien te ha dicho alguna vez lo sensual y hermosa que eres cuando ríes?.-me pregunta él descolocándome otra vez y mirándome con sus ojos de acero se acerca a mí rodeando la mesa.

Yo me quedo sin respiración cuando llega a mi lado y baja el rostro hasta mirarme de frente. Tomando mi cara con sus manos baja hasta mis labios y los atrapa con un beso, yo sólo atino a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar de la perfecta sensación de los labios de Kunzite Arima sobre los míos. Es todo lo que puedo imaginar y mucho más, es como un relámpago cegador que atraviesa mi cuerpo cargándolo de una energía y una fuerza descomunal. La boca exigente del hombre que me besa es como si me transmitiera toda esa electricidad, así que termino colocando mis brazos sobre su cuello mientras él me levanta abrazada del banco y sujetándome de la cintura me sube al desayunador.

Un segundo nos separamos, yo me siento sobre la mesa y abro las piernas, Kunzite se coloca en medio y pone sus dos fuertes brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo, recarga su frente junto con la mía y abre los ojos, los dos nos miramos jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada…¡Kami qué maldito beso!...¡Esto era un hombre de verdad y no los remedos que había conocido antes!. Despacio Kunzite lleva su dedo pulgar a mis labios y los recorre lentamente.

-Tenías algo de leche en la boca.-dice él, yo río.

-¿Así que esa es tu forma de ayudar a alguien a limpiarse los residuos de leche?.-le pregunto yo aún con mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿No te gustó?.-me regresa travieso la pregunta. Por toda respuesta lo vuelvo a besar, ahora yo con mayor intensidad, gozándome de nuevo en la sensación de energía y deseo que succiono de sus labios. Después nos separamos otra vez.

-El problema es que me gustó demasiado.-le respondo yo lentamente. Él sonríe y muy despacio acerca su cabeza a mi cuello y comienza a dejar un sendero de besos ardientes sobre mi barbilla y bajando por mi cuello hasta la clavícula.

Yo no puedo contener un gemido mientras muerdo mi labio inferior…me siento a un paso de la gloria, este hombre logra despertar en mí instintos y sensaciones que creía dormidas desde mis años de preparatoria. Entre más siento los besos de Kunzite Arima, me parece que las capas de piedra con las que está cubierto el dragón que duerme en mi interior caen una a una dejando libre a una bestia que cada segundo me parece más difícil controlar.

El sonido de un vaso que se quiebra contra el suelo nos hace volver a la realidad. Él deja de besarme y yo salto levemente por el susto que el sonido del vidrio roto me provoca, entonces él se retira para mi pesar de mi lado.

-A este paso acabaremos con tu vajilla.-comenta al parecer muy divertido y reímos con fuerza de nuevo los dos.-Terminemos de almorzar que después quiero que me acompañes a dar un paseo por Tokio.

-Creí que la ciudad no te gustaba.-comento yo con ironía y bajo del desayunador.

-Contigo a mi lado me encantará. Nena, en verdad, créeme que lo que estoy sintiendo contigo es mucho mas intenso de lo que puedo controlar. Quizá te parezca un atrevido a veces, pero me encantas, entre más te conozco y más tiempo paso a tu lado me convenzo más de que eres la mujer perfecta para mí. Me gustas Makoto Kino…muchísimo…y no tengo pensado dejarte ir.-con una seguridad que hace que la sangre se me baje hasta los pies dice Kunzite y luego toma un pedazo de pan francés y lo come.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo puede comer tan tranquilo luego de esos besos, y de esa confesión? Pero come, y es encantador. No sé cómo hago para que los bocados pasen por mi garganta, y terminar de desayunar aún con el ambiente tenso.

Cuando terminamos de comer intento recoger los platos pero él no me deja.

-Deja, yo lo haré. Ve mejor a cambiarte para que salgas conmigo, no es que tenga nada en contra de tu atuendo, te ves preciosa, tan fresca, sensual y natural.-comenta evaluándome descaradamente de arriba abajo, y consiguiendo algo que hace mucho tiempo ningún hombre conseguía, ponerme nerviosa.

»Pero no me gustaría que te resfriaras o algo malo te pasara, en la motocicleta te daría frío, además hay pronósticos de tormenta, así que, ¿por qué no vas a ponerte algo más apropiado? Yo levantaré los platos.-me pide él y quitándome de las manos los platos se da media vuelta.

Entonces yo puedo tener la magnífica vista de su perfecto trasero. Inconscientemente paso la lengua alrededor de mis labios mientras lo veo llegar al lavabo y abrir la llave para lavar….¡No, no, no! ¡Otra vez Hentai! ¡Mierda Makoto no puedes pensar en otra cosa! Acabarás arruinando todo como con Malachite.

Entonces corriendo me alejo y cierro de golpe la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí, unas perlas de sudor corren por mi frente. ¿Pasar el domingo entero con Kunzite? ¡KAMI NO SÉ CÓMO IBA A AGUANTARLO! Pero el hecho es que mientras me vestía con unos jeans azules y un suéter verde tejido me sentía muy emocionada, al parecer la ilusión había regresado a mi vida, ahora volvía a sonreír, a sonrojarme, a sentir mariposas en el estómago, a disfrutar, a desear, a…¡AMAR!.

_Háblame  
del silencio resignado de tus dedos  
ante el secreto pálido de tu poema…_

La Harley negra se estaciona enfrente del edificio de apartamentos en Katsushika, y cuando el sonido del potente motor se detiene yo regreso de la tierra al cielo. El trayecto desde el centro a mi casa me ha parecido un segundo abrazada al musculoso pecho de Kunzite Arima, sintiendo debajo de la tela de su camiseta sus músculos, apretando mi cuerpo al suyo cuando la motocicleta atravesaba el "Raibow Bridge" y colocando mí cabeza en su espalda, creo que podría estar así siempre sin quejarme de ello.

-Llegamos Nena.-dice con su voz de acento alemán tan aparecida a la de su hermano y yo regreso de mi ensueño, soltándome de su espalda, él baja y me ayuda a bajar.-¿Mañana irás de nuevo a la academia?.-me pregunta y yo alzo mis ojos a los suyos pues creo descubrir en su pregunta cierta…¿ansiedad?... Mi corazón late como loco, que si iba a ir…¡Joder!...no dejaría de ir cada maldito día si él iba también.

-Claro, tengo pensado retomar en serio el flamenco, así que mi práctica será regular.-respondo yo, él sonríe de lado, otra vez viene a mí el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su hermano.

-Entonces paso por ti a las ocho y nos vamos juntos.-decide con esa sencillez que me había cautivado, no, Kunzite Arima no era el correcto, frío y grosero Doctor Arima del Museo, tengo que dejar de relacionarlos.

-Buenas noches Kunzite.- me inclino yo para despedirme, él ríe y yo asombrada lo miro.

-¿Sólo buenas noches luego de lo que ha pasado este día? A no preciosa, así no.-añade sonriente y entonces tomándome de la muñeca me jala hacia él, yo me estrello sobre su pecho desconcertada por todo aquello y no puedo reaccionar hasta que él toma mi rostro con su mano libre mientras con la otra aprisiona mi cintura y lo próximo que siento son los labios de Kunzite sobre los míos.

Es un contacto brusco al principio, me deja sólo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero en un segundo se vuelve un beso perfecto, apasionado e intenso, su boca tan, exigente, candente y poderosa como cuando me besó por la mañana. Cierro los ojos y me abrazo a él entregándome a la sensación de aquel beso, pero me doy cuenta de que es mucho más que un beso, él me esta prácticamente retando de nuevo, como aquel baile en la academia y el beso en el desayunador.

Nuestras lenguas luchan desesperadas por una dominación que no llega ni para él ni para mí, las manos de Kunzite suben por mi espalda y me obligan a pegarme más a su cuerpo, el calor es prácticamente insoportable, y cuando nos separamos de aquel ataque furioso y apasionado, debo estar más roja que un tomate, porque él sonríe.

-Así es como me gusta a mí que me den las buenas noches Nena. No lo olvides, porque tengo pensado despedirme de ti así siempre.-sonríe él.

Yo aún no me recupero del tremendo shock de aquel beso. ¡Gran Kami!...¡Este era el hombre de mis sueños! Kunzite Arima y no el engreído de su hermano. Al fin el hombre que lograba despertar en mí esa ansia de amar y ser amada plenamente está delante de mí tomando su casco y subiendo a su Harley…¿Iba a dejarlo ir?...En ese momento enciende el motor de su motocicleta.

-¡KUNZITE!.-grito yo, al oír su nombre apaga el motor, se retira el casco y me mira con sus ojos de acero. Esa mirada tiene el poder de trasladarme a lugares desconocidos, siento que me recorre de arriba abajo, que me desnuda con la mirada, sé lo que quiere y él sabe lo que quiero…luego de ese beso las cosas no podían quedar así.

-¿Si Nena?.-cuestiona desafiante, yo me sonrojo, lo que voy a pedir parece estúpido, impropio, pero…¡Mierda ya nada me importa!.

-¿Quieres pasar?.-digo yo aún preocupada de cómo tome él las cosas.

Kunzite baja de la motocicleta y se acerca a mí tomando mi mano, sin decir nada me jala suavemente y los dos entramos en el edificio. Él aún lleva mi mano sujeta y yo no digo una sola palabra, caminamos hacia el elevador y presiono el piso número 4. Debe ser tarde porque no se ve ningún vecino por los alrededores, lo cual agradezco.

Cuando las puertas de la caja de metal se abren es él el que me conduce dentro. Una vez allí el espacio me parece ridículamente pequeño, y el tiempo mucho más, seguimos en silencio y él entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Con su dedo pulgar moviéndose en círculos acaricia mi mano y yo siento mi excitación crecer a niveles insospechados ante este leve contacto, comienzo a respirar agitadamente…Si sigue haciendo eso detendré el elevador y me le lanzaré encima allí mismo…

Para mi fortuna la puerta se abre y una bocanada de aire fresco me calma un poco. Salimos al pasillo aún tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento, saco torpemente las llaves de mi bolso y trato de abrir la puerta, debo estar nerviosa, porque la llave tiembla en mi mano y no alcanzo a atinar en la cerradura, mucho menos cuando unos brazos fuertes rodean mi cintura y me hacen estremecer mientras siento su rostro al lado del mío susurrando en mi oreja.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí.-pide con su sensual acento, yo debo haber temblado más que una gelatina, porque el toma mi mano con la suya y la conduce a la cerradura abriendo la puerta.

Dentro todo está oscuro, y en cuanto pongo un pie en el vestíbulo de mi casa y escucho cómo se cierra la puerta tras de mí sé que no hay vuelta atrás, porque los poderosos brazos de Kunzite se apoderen de nuevo de mí y me acorralan en la pared, besando desesperadamente mi cuello mientras yo meto mis manos en la cascada de plata de su cabello y no puedo evitar gemir al sentir los candentes besos sobre mi piel. Él va subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi mandíbula y luego atrapar otra vez mis labios.

Ese beso de abajo se queda muy corto comparado con este que ahora nos damos, la pasión, la dominación, la intensidad y la excitación se sienten en el aire. Él toma mis manos enlazando sus dedos con los míos y las levanta, pegándose a mi cuerpo, siento como su pecho musculoso se pega con el mío y la evidente erección sobre su pantalón. Él deja de besarme y respiramos agitadamente, en medio de la oscuridad de mi apartamento sólo la luz de la calle entra por los resquicios de la persiana y da de lleno sobre su rostro perfecto, sus ojos de acero destellan pasión, y acaricia mi mejilla.

-Makoto…¿Crees en el destino?.-me lanza la pregunta directamente.

-Ahora creo.-respondo yo y lanzando mis brazos a su cuello soy yo quien lo ataca a él. Lo beso y mi fuerza terrible lo empuja hacia atrás, el toma mi trasero con sus manos y me levanta en alto mientras envuelvo mis piernas en su cintura y caemos en el sillón de la sala, el abajo y yo sobre él besándonos desesperadamente.

Mis manos se enredan en su pelo, estrujando y retorciendo los mechones plateados, mientras ambos seguimos explorando nuestras bocas. Kunzite aprieta con fuerza mi trasero para pegarme más a él y puedo notar su miembro rígido contra mi vientre, lo que hace que un calor abrasador empiece a invadirme y me siento flotar. Nos separamos, rompiendo el beso, buscando aire, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Kunzite baja su cabeza y su dulce aliento en mi cuello me produce escalofríos, siento su nariz deslizarse por la piel, en un intento de captar mi esencia, de absorberla. Me hace cosquillas y no puedo evitar reírme.

- No sabes cómo me excita tu risa, Nena.-dice él moviendo los labios contra la ya sensibilizada piel de mi cuello, yo dejo escapar un gemido como respuesta.

Los besos húmedos se hacen presentes y el aire choca contra mi piel mojada haciendo que el placer vaya creciendo en mí. Ahora siento las manos de Kunzite vagar por mi espalda y las mías ya han tomado posiciones en su cara, de manera que le aparto de su cometido ganándome una mirada de confusión suya que puedo vislumbrar en la penumbra de la sala. Pero apenas le dejo tiempo para cuestionarme porque me lanzo a su cuello como el lobo a su presa y ahora soy yo la que va dejando un reguero de besos ardientes por toda su extensión.

Un jadeo escapa de la garganta de Kunzite y mis labios se curvan contra su piel en una sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo que he logrado. Él empieza a frotarse contra mí y mis caderas cobran vida propia, en una respuesta automática, meciéndose suavemente contra él. Ambos temblamos en el mismo momento. Un segundo después nuestras bocas vuelven a entrar en contacto, con una dolorosa necesidad. Kunzite localiza el borde de mi suéter e introduce una mano por dentro, que inmediatamente comienza su ascenso, lentamente, tiernamente, abrasándome con su contacto, haciendo que me estremezca. Con la otra mano comienza a subirlo, intentando quitármelo, entonces interrumpo el beso para hablar:

-Espera, espera.-digo apenas en un susurro y noto que Kunzite se queda paralizado, con la mano tensa en mi espalda.-Aquí no, es incómodo.-un suspiro de alivio escapa de su boca.-Vamos a mi habitación.

-Nena, no vuelvas nunca a hacerme eso.-habla él y puedo sentir la alarma en su voz.-Pensé que me ibas a dejar a medias.

-Yo nunca podría ser tan cruel.-mi pensamiento vuela sin poder evitarlo recordando una situación parecida con Motoki, en la que me dejó tirada porque se acordó de que daban un partido de yakyu* (Beisbol) por la televisión. Sé cómo se ha sentido Kunzite al creerse rechazado, pero por suerte para él yo no soy como Motoki.

Me retiro de encima de él y ya estando de pie en el suelo le tiendo una mano. La toma con fuerza y se levanta también. Es agradable sentir el calor que despide su mano, que es gigantesca en comparación con la mía, que parece tan pequeña y vulnerable aprisionada en la suya.

Rápidamente, sin soltarle, le guío hacia mi dormitorio. Las luces de la calle se cuelan por la ventana, sumiendo la habitación en un claroscuro en el que puedo divisar la silueta de Kunzite, pero que no me deja admirarle con todo detalle. Él parece leerme el pensamiento porque inmediatamente me suelta, cruza la estancia y enciende la lamparita que hay en mi mesilla de noche. Una luz dorada ilumina la habitación y puedo ver el pelo desordenado y el rostro brillante de Kunzite. Sus ojos son dos pozos profundos y sus labios están rojos e hinchados por mis besos.

-Así está mejor.-dice con voz profunda mientras camina hacia mí con ese andar desgarbado que tanto me gusta.-Esta noche no quiero perderme ningún detalle.

En menos de dos zancadas está de nuevo a mi lado, me rodea por la cintura con sus brazos y me pega a él. Mis pechos se aplastan contra su torso que está duro como una roca, los noto llenos y pesados, necesitados de caricias que borren esta dolorosa sensación. Me muero por sentir la piel de Kunzite contra la mía y que sus manos me recorran de principio a fin. Quiero arrancarle la ropa y llenar su cuerpo entero de besos, sentir sus poderosos músculos contra mis suaves curvas.

Una de sus manos sube por mi espalda hasta descansar en mi nuca y ejerciendo una suave presión acerca mi cara a la suya. Me besa con una ternura infinita, acariciando lenta y suavemente mis labios, saboreando su interior con delicadeza, tan distinto a los otros besos… Ya estoy preparada para recibirle y cada segundo de espera se convierte en una agonía insoportable. Al separarnos, Kunzite clava sus ojos en los míos, me mira con intensidad, el deseo puede verse brillar en ellos.

-Nena, adoro tus ojos.-sus manos se posan en mis mejillas y yo las siento arder bajo su contacto.- Parecen dos hojas húmedas de rocío, temblando por el azote del viento.

- Eso ha sido precioso.-digo con la voz temblando por la emoción.-No sabía también que fueras poeta. Flamenco y poesía unidos en la misma persona, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Por respuesta Kunzite aferra sus dedos en el borde de mi suéter y tira de él hacia arriba. Yo le dejo hacer, sin interrumpirle esta vez, y le facilito la tarea elevando mis brazos. La prenda queda tirada en el suelo y sus manos recorren mis brazos desnudos, en una caricia excitante.

-Eres tan suave…-susurra mientras deposita algunos besos en mi escote, por encima de la tela de encaje de mi sostén.

Menos de dos segundos después, he conseguido deshacerme de la camiseta sin mangas de Kunzite para dejar al descubierto su maravilloso torso de acero surcado por poderosos músculos. Esa visión me deja sin aliento, con mis manos lo recorro hasta que alcanzo la cinturilla de su pantalón y mis dedos se mueven ávidos, tratando de desabrochar el botón. Sin embargo unas fuertes manos masculinas me lo impiden.

-¿Por qué?.-protesto yo.-Quiero sentirte ya.

-Ten paciencia, dulzura.-esta vez no me llama "Nena", y aunque me gusta no puedo negar que dulzura se oye muy bien en sus labios.-Todo a su debido tiempo, primero quiero saborearte como corresponde.

Lentamente me conduce hasta la cama donde hace que me siente. Él se arrodilla y me quita los zapatos y los calcetines para luego acariciar mis pies, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Seguidamente sube a la cama y se sienta detrás de mí, pegando su pecho a mi espalda. Me deshace la coleta del pelo y lo ahueca entre sus manos dejando que caiga libre.

-Eso es, así estás mucho mejor.

Siento sus besos en mis hombros y su respiración me hace cosquillas, deja caer suavemente los tirantes de mi sostén por mis brazos y localiza el broche, abriéndolo de forma que pasa a hacerle compañía al resto de la ropa que ya está tirada en el suelo. Con sus manos ahueca mis pechos, haciéndome suspirar y jadear y entonces comienza la tortura, pues hábilmente captura mis ya sensibles pezones, retorciéndolos. Coloco mis manos sobre las suyas y aprieto, escapándose un gemido de mi garganta.

-No puedo soportarlo.-lloriqueo.-esto es una tortura.

-Shhh, Mako.-me susurra al oído.-relájate y disfruta.-muerde suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que me retuerza y vuelve a susurrarme:-túmbate.

Kunzite se retira de mi espalda, retira la colcha y la sábana y yo obedientemente hago lo que me ha pedido. Observo impaciente como él se quita las botas y los calcetines, ahora estamos empatados, pero pronto vuelvo a estar en desventaja porque de un brusco tirón Kunzite me despoja de los jeans junto con las braguitas, dejándome completamente desnuda.

-Así es como quería tenerte.-me dirige una mirada felina, sus ojos recorren todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir que en cualquier momento puedo entrar en combustión espontánea.-Eres preciosa nena, tienes el cuerpo de una diosa.

Yo me sonrojo de placer ante el comentario y emito un sonido parecido al ronroneo. Siento que voy a morir cuando los besos de Kunzite ascienden por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi vientre.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí…-no sé de qué está hablando hasta que noto cómo delinea en una suave caricia el tatuaje en forma de dragón que hace compañía al piercing de mi ombligo.-Yo tengo uno exactamente igual en la espalda.

Curiosa me incorporo y miro en su espalda para comprobar que tiene razón, en el omóplato derecho descansa un dragón igual al mío, de un tamaño mayor. Con mis dedos marco su contorno, pero rápidamente soy devuelta a mi posición inicial con Kunzite sobre mí.

-Se acabaron los juegos.

En ese momento un relámpago ilumina el cuarto, mezclándose la luz plateada con la dorada de la lamparita. Poco después un trueno rasga el aire retumbando en los cristales de la ventana de mi dormitorio y la tormenta se desata. La lluvia hace acto de presencia, con un sonido infernal, golpeando furiosamente contra la ventana.

-El infierno se acaba de desatar.-bromeo yo.-Parece que los pronósticos de tormenta se han cumplido.

Impulsándome, rodamos sobre la cama y logro cambiar nuestras posiciones, quedando yo ahora sobre él. Mis manos vuelven al botón de su pantalón que desabrocho sin que me lo impida, la cremallera sigue el mismo camino y finalmente, con su ayuda, consigo despojarle de la prenda que tanto me estorba. Aprovecho la situación y antes de que se niegue sus bóxers color granate yacen junto con el resto de nuestras pertenencias.

-¡Por fin! Ahora ya estamos mano a mano.-digo con voz queda pues mi atención está ahora en el dios griego que tengo debajo de mí. Mis ojos recorren todo su cuerpo, como antes él hiciera conmigo, es puro músculo, no tiene ni un gramo de grasa, es condenadamente hermoso y es sólo mío. Por un instante me demoro en su palpitante erección, es grande y sólo de imaginármelo dentro de mí…

-Necesitamos protección, Nena.-las palabras de Kunzite me hacen salir de mi abstracción, nuestras posiciones han cambiado nuevamente y me siento aprisionada por él, con su miembro presionando cerca de mi entrada.

-No, no la necesitamos, tomo la píldora y ambos estamos sanos, ¿verdad?

-Claro.-me responde con una sonrisa.

Luego me besa, con una mano juega con mi piercing, las mariposas bailan en mi estómago y siento que me ahogo cuando noto sus largos y delgados dedos atormentando mi intimidad. ¡Gran Kami, este hombre sí que sabe hacerme vibrar! Alzo las caderas para sentir más profunda la caricia, ¡no puedo aguantarlo más!

-Sí, estás tan mojada… lista para mí

-Entonces no lo demores más, me estás matando…

-Dime qué es lo que quieres.-me pregunta con voz socarrona, y después sonríe de lado, con esa sonrisa suya matadora, de pirata.

-Te quiero a ti.-digo entre gemidos, pues sus dedos no han parado de moverse.-Te quiero ya, dentro de mí, esto no es suficiente, por favor…

Ante mi lastimero ruego, Kunzite toma posiciones entre mis piernas. Yo las abro para él, para darle acceso a mi interior, deseando sentirlo moviéndose contra mí, llevándome al cielo, haciéndome sentir especial, olvidando que hay más personas en este mundo y que sólo estamos él y yo.

-Nena, quiero que me mires cuando entre en ti, cuando me acojas en tu calidez. Quiero ver cómo tus ojos arden de deseo por mí.

-Aquí te estaré esperando.-le digo con la voz cargada de ternura.-Mis ojos no se apartarán de los tuyos y podrás ver lo que me haces sentir.

Con mis ojos clavados en los suyos, temblando de deseo, Kunzite por fin se hunde en mí con una poderosa embestida que me hace gemir de placer. En ningún momento nuestras miradas han vacilado, sus ojos se han oscurecido al acogerlo en mi interior y he visto dilatarse sus pupilas ante la corriente eléctrica que nos ha barrido cuando hemos entrado en contacto. Mis ojos han de haber demostrado los mismos síntomas, pues Kunzite me ha regalado una hermosa sonrisa.

La lluvia arrecia una vez más, el estruendo de un trueno apaga un gemido de mi amante y se lleva con él la luz dejándonos a oscuras, salvo por los relámpagos que nos iluminan. La sensación de Kunzite llenándome con su grosor es maravillosa y más cuando él comienza a moverse. Primero de forma lenta y pausada, intentando encontrar el ritmo. Mis manos viajan solas hasta su trasero y aprieto las nalgas con fuerza contra mí, para sentirlo más profundo. Tiene un culo magnífico, duro y apretado. Pero aún así no es suficiente.

-¡Más rápido!.-le apremio con la respiración agitada, alzando mis caderas y moviéndolas con él para sincronizarnos.-Sí, así.-susurro cuando Kunzite empieza a responder.

Sus embestidas son ahora más rápidas y profundas, ambos gemimos y jadeamos ante el placer tan intenso que estamos sintiendo, envuelvo mis piernas en su cintura, quiero sentirlo hasta el fondo. Recorro con mis manos su espalda, llena ya de sudor igual que estoy toda yo. Siento a Kunzite acariciar mi muslo, subiendo hacia arriba, demorándose en mi vientre para descansar finalmente en mi trasero que aprieta con fuerza contra él, haciendo que yo haga lo mismo en su espalda, intentando unirlo más a mí todavía. Finalmente con un pequeño pellizco, que me hace gritar, su mano sigue el recorrido hasta llegar a uno de mis senos, que también recibe atenciones.

-Kunzite…-pronuncio su nombre con lujuria, derritiéndome mientras él acaricia y retuerce uno de mis pezones.

Las sensaciones maravillosas me envuelven, dejando mi cuerpo extasiado. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez y ni siquiera con Motoki llegué a experimentar esta calidez y este placer tan inmenso que me está proporcionando Kunzite. Siento que voy a estallar en cualquier momento. Miro donde nuestros cuerpos se unen, es una imagen hermosa que guardaré para siempre en mi memoria y que me hace querer llorar. Sin poder contenerlo una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla e inmediatamente noto un dedo de Kunzite restañándola.

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño?.-me pregunta preocupado y siento como disminuye el ritmo.

-No.-respondo en un susurro, conmovida por su preocupación.-Eres maravilloso y yo soy feliz. Por favor… no te pares.

Mis labios toman los de Kunzite, con una desesperación salvaje, succionando con fuerza, hasta que él me permite la entrada que recorro con egoísmo, sabiendo que ahora yo soy su dueña. Estoy confundida, no entiendo esto que estoy sintiendo, ¿será posible que me haya enamorado de Kunzite Arima? Apenas le conozco… pero sí, puedo sentirlo en mi corazón, que late desesperado por él. El amor a primera vista existe y yo ya amo a Kunzite. ¡Le amo!

Su lengua juega con la mía mientras él retoma el ritmo, empujando con fuerza contra mí. Mis uñas se clavan en su espalda y Kunzite protesta suavemente contra mis labios. El orgasmo esta cerca, puedo sentirlo y ya quiero que llegue. Kunzite apura sus movimientos y por fin estallo, mis músculos se tensan y grito tras los espasmos que me consumen. Él sigue moviéndose y poco después también me acompaña, derrumbándose al momento sobre mi pecho y respirando agitado.

Acaricio su pelo, sintiendo su delicioso peso sobre mí, con los relámpagos y la lluvia, que va amainando, de fondo. Kunzite me mira y yo le sonrío. Él acaricia mi mejilla y un instante después se mueve y sale de mí. Yo me acomodo en su pecho abrazándome con fuerza y ninguno decimos nada, dejándonos arrullar por el silencio. Afuera la lluvia ha amainado, ahora solo se escucha el sonido de una llovizna suave pero los relámpagos siguen iluminando de fulgores fosforescentes mi habitación. Mientras me quedo dormida escucho a veces el estallido furioso de un trueno pero ahora creo que me gustan más los relámpagos…

_Escúchame  
como quien enaltece a la lluvia,  
porque todas tus palabras tienen  
el alma de relámpago.  
Y la lluvia,  
la lluvia es tan solo  
un dios repitiendo tus palabras…**_

*Béisbol. Es el deporte más popular en Japón y se le conoce como yakyu.

**POESIA: ALMA DE RELÁMPAGO de Gerardo Madrigal.

**NOTAS FINALES: ¿Verdad que el Relámpago puede ser tan o más intenso y encantador que el Trueno? Aquí tres de las cuatro reportándonos y con una gran disculpa por la demora pero todo trabajo en equipo lleva tiempo y es difícil pero el resultado es gratificante, nosotras tres con este fic nos hemos dado cuenta de que podemos escribir muchas cosas que antes jampas soñamos hacer y eso es parte de FOUR LADIES, aprender de los estilos de las demás, crecer como escritoras, divertirnos y romper esquemas, porque ¿Quién viera a la seria y romántica Tortuguita, a la correcta y sensible Tigresa y a la violenta y loca Fénix haciendo un capítulo como este? Y lo maravilloso es que lo hicimos…¡SALVE EL LADO OSCURO!.Como reiteramos, este será un fic corto, solo dos capítulos más, pero prometemos que será aún más intenso. **

**Dedicamos todo el capi y mas el lemon a nuestra querida Reina Dragón, Sempai, vuestras enseñanza surten efecto, siéntase orgullosa de lo que sus pupilas hemos aprendido de vuestro singular talento y estilo…además…¡AUN NO HAZ VISTO NADA! Te toca esperar otra vez…jajaja…¡Amiga te queremos muchísimo!.**

**MAPI: Gracias por leer nuestros trabajos y por reconocer nuestro estilo, en verdad apreciamos tus palabras.**

**ESCRITOR FANTASMA: Caballero de las sombras, un honor contar con vuestro aprecio demostrado en vuestras singulares y gratificantes palabras cargadas de sabiduría, ese término de "HUMOR SINIESTRO" ha sido sumamente acertado y nos ha animado mucho a seguir esta historia sabiendo que gente como vos aprecia y disfruta de nuestras creaciones. Esperamos seguir contando con vuestra preferencia.**

**MALKAV: Amiga, tu review ha causado una ola de optimismo en nuestras filas, todas tus palabras escogidas con la prudente sabiduría del amichanismo nos han gratificado hondamente y nos han dado muchos ánimos para seguir adelante. El que alguien reconozca lo que intentamos hacer con este tipo de historias y note que vamos avanzando en nuestras tarea de escribir juntas nos ha gustado mucho y nos compromete a seguirnos esforzando. ¡GRATIAS!**

**ATTE: LADY TORTOISE, LADY TIGER y LADY PHOENIX.**

"_**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro"**_


	3. Chapter 3: EL DRAGÓN EN LA TEMPESTAD

**LA TORMENTA DE TU AMOR**

**Cap. 3: El Dragón en la Tempestad**

_**Endulzas mi oído suavemente  
y entre murmullo y murmullo  
dejas palabras y huellas:  
me conquistas, me endulzas…  
Lentamente conviertes tu ser en relámpagos  
y en un instante de luz me haces tuya…**_

He tenido un sueño ligero, despierto apoyada en el pecho de Kunzite oyendo los latidos de su corazón, un sonido hermosamente relajante. Él me tiene rodeada con sus brazos, suavemente sin ejercer ninguna presión sobre mi espalda. Noto su respiración jugar con mi pelo mientras comienzo a dibujar formas imaginarias con mis dedos sobre su tórax haciendo que se estremezca, pues puedo notar un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

Los relámpagos siguen inundando la habitación, pero ya no se escucha ningún trueno y la lluvia ha cesado. Parece que la tormenta ahora se dirige a otro sitio. Afortunadamente la luz regresa y el dormitorio vuelve a llenarse del cálido resplandor.

Alzo la vista hacia Kunzite, tiene los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa se puede adivinar en sus labios. Me muevo un poco y logro llegar hacia su boca, pero justo cuando estoy a punto de besarle un ruidito inoportuno se deja escuchar en el silencio del dormitorio. ¡Oh, no! Es mi estómago, qué vergüenza. Espero una reacción por parte de Kunzite, pero él no dice nada. ¡UF, menos mal! Todavía recuerdo la vergüenza que pasé hace menos de un mes cuando estando en plena reunión con Yamada mi estómago también quiso participar.

Me separo de Kunzite y me incorporo en la cama, pero unas manos me toman de improviso por las muñecas y me obligan a tumbarme. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, siento a Kunzite sobre mí, moviéndose, excitándome de nuevo, dejándome un húmedo reguero de besos desde el cuello hasta la clavícula. Me siento en el cielo una vez más.

-¿Dónde crees que ibas?.-me pregunta Kunzite entre beso y beso.-¿Es que pensabas abandonarme?

-¿Cómo crees eso de mí? ¡Me ofendes!.-le digo con fingida indignación.-Sólo iba a por algo de comer. Me muero de hambre, ahora mismo me comería una vaca entera yo sola.-Kunzite se ríe, sonoras carcajadas salen de su garganta y la vibración de su risa me hace cosquillas.-¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

-Nena, estoy intentando hacerte el amor y me sales con esas. ¿No sabes que hieres mi ego?

-Oh, que me perdone Don Susceptible por tener necesidades humanas. Pero tú has preguntado y yo he respondido. Y te advierto que si no como algo, me pongo de muy mal humor.-le digo y deslizo un dedo muy lentamente por su mejilla.

-Bueno, entonces habrá que reconsiderarlo.-dice Kunzite atrapando mi dedo y llevándoselo a la boca. En ese momento gruñe su estómago y entonces soy yo la que río.

-Parece que alguien más tiene hambre.

-Sí, vale, lo admito. Yo también me comería una vaca entera.-rodamos y yo quedo sobre él.

-Pues eso tiene solución.-pego mis labios a los suyos, un beso rápido, me separo de él y me levanto de la cama.

Busco entre el revoltijo de ropa que hemos dejado tirada en el suelo, hasta que encuentro su camiseta negra. Me la pongo, me llega hasta medio muslo y aún conserva su aroma, que penetra por mi nariz inundando todos mis sentidos. Kunzite no ha dejado de observarme durante todo el proceso y puedo sentir su mirada, clavándose en mí, de forma que un burbujeo muy agradable sube por mi espalda.

-¿Nena, sabes que estás condenadamente sexy con esa camiseta?.-yo me doy la vuelta y le miro. Está tumbado de espaldas con las manos apoyadas despreocupadamente debajo de la cabeza.

-¿Ah, sí?.-pregunto y giro sobre sí misma para que pueda admirarme en todo mi esplendor. Kunzite se ríe, con esa risa profunda y gutural que tiene, que me pone la piel de gallina.

-Sí, pero me gustas más sin ella.

A punto estoy de olvidarme de la comida y volverme a meter en la cama con Kunzite, pero necesito recuperar energías para lo que tengo planeado después, y ambos estamos muertos de hambre.

-Vuelvo rápido. No se te ocurra moverte de donde estás.-llego a la puerta, me giro y le mando un beso volado. Él lo atrapa y se lleva la mano al corazón, después me manda uno de vuelta y yo hago lo mismo.

Feliz, tarareando una melodía, me deslizo hacia la cocina. Busco algo de comer en la nevera, por suerte tengo provisiones de sobra. Me decido por una tabla de quesos, algo de sushi, y de postre, fresas. Tomo la bandeja que hay en el desayunador y coloco dos platos y un cuenco. En los platos pongo el queso y el sushi y en el cuenco las fresas. Añado además unos cuantos colines de pan.

Con la bandeja en las manos vuelvo a mi habitación. Kunzite sigue en el mismo sitio en que le dejé y al verme aparecer por la puerta me regala una sonrisa. Yo me siento en la cama, él se aparta para dejarme sitio y coloco la bandeja entre ambos.

-Mmm.-balbucea él.-esto se ve estupendo.-y entonces alarga la mano para coger un pedazo de queso, pero yo soy más rápida y le doy un pequeño toquecito en la mano.

-Estate quieto, todavía no. Falta el vino.-me levanto de nuevo, Kunzite me mira frunciendo el ceño y se soba la mano donde he depositado mi caricia.

-Vaya que el hambre te transforma en una loba.

-Yo diría más bien en leona.-le digo y sonrío.-Vuelvo en menos de dos minutos, así que no se te ocurra coger nada de la bandeja porque me daría cuenta.

-Vale, vale.-habla él levantando las dos manos por encima de su cabeza.

Regreso al dormitorio con una botella de vino tinto y dos copas. Ambos nos ponemos cómodos en la cama. Lleno una copa de vino y se la tiendo a Kunzite que la recoge haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, después lleno la mía.

-Por una noche maravillosa.-dice Kunzite alzando su copa.

-Por muchas noches como esta.-digo yo y también alzo la mía. Después brindamos, haciendo tintinear nuestras copas.

Tomo un sorbo de vino y lo mantengo un segundo en mi paladar disfrutando de su sabor afrutado. Al principio comemos en silencio, dejando escapar algún ruidito de gusto mientras saboreamos la comida. El sushi y el queso ha desaparecido, las fresas llevan el mismo camino y ya vamos por nuestra segunda copa de vino. Miro las manos de Kunzite mientras sujetan la copa como si la estuvieran acariciando y una pregunta viene a mi mente que rápidamente pongo en palabras.

-¿Kunzite, qué haces para ganarte la vida?

-Soy mecánico, trabajo en un taller.-dice él y luego se mete una fresa a la boca. Yo le miro detenidamente, sin responder y Kunzite arquea una ceja.-¿Te sorprende?.-me pregunta y yo salgo de mi mutismo.

-A decir verdad, sí.-confieso mientras dejo mi copa sobre la mesilla de noche.-Tus manos son bastante suaves, no es lo que cabría esperar de un mecánico.

-Nena, eso es porque procuro no destrozármelas demasiado. Mis manos son mi instrumento de trabajo, con ellas me gano la vida y me gusta conservarlas en buen estado. Para que te hagas una idea las manos son tan importantes para mí como lo son para un cirujano.

-Es una buena explicación, me has convencido.

Kunzite toma una fresa del cuenco y la acerca hasta mi boca. Obedientemente separo los labios y atrapo la fresa entre mis dientes y cierro los ojos. La degusto despacio, sintiendo el jugo pasar por mi garganta y resbalar parte fuera de la boca. Siento algo húmedo, abro los ojos y encuentro a Kunzite lamiendo mi barbilla.

-Mmm… delicioso.-susurra él.

Entonces deja su copa de vino junto a la mía y aparta la bandeja depositándola en el suelo. Retira la sábana que le cubre para tener mayor libertad de movimientos, su boca vuelve a mi cuello y yo envuelvo mis manos entre los mechones de su pelo. Poco a poco nos vamos recostando sobre el colchón. Kunzite se apoya sobre su antebrazo para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí y lleva su otro brazo a uno de mis muslos, tomándolo con su mano lo acaricia lentamente, trazando círculos en mi piel, enviando olas de placer a todo mi cuerpo.

Puedo sentir su aliento en la base de mi cuello, empiezo a respirar con dificultad y un gemido escapa de mi garganta. Sin previo aviso, noto los dientes de Kunzite mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocándome un escalofrío que recorre toda mi columna. La humedad se hace presente entre mis piernas y la mano de Kunzite sigue su camino subiendo por mi pierna hasta pasar a mi vientre, donde se detiene y juega con mi piercing. Eso me vuelve loca y me remuevo debajo de él frotándome contra su cuerpo. La respiración de Kunzite se agita y puedo respirar su aliento cuando él desciende sobre mi rostro para tomar mis labios.

Me besa ferozmente, con pasión, explorando hasta el último rincón de mi boca. Mientras su mano ha perdido interés por el piercing y continúa su ascensión por debajo de la camiseta hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, lo acaricia y siento su mano temblar. Deja de besarme y me mira a los ojos, yo puedo ver el deseo en los suyos y no puedo evitarlo, le sonrío y entonces profiero un sonoro gemido, pues Kunzite ahora está torturando uno de mis pezones. Lo sostiene entre sus dedos y lo pellizca suavemente. Yo siento que voy a explotar, ¡Gran Kami, sus manos sí que saben hacer magia!

-¿Lista para el segundo round, nena?.-me pregunta con voz ronca.

-Ajá.-es lo único coherente que se me ocurre en este momento.-¿Y tú?

-Más que listo.-me responde y se pega a mí haciéndome notar cuan listo está. Su erección presiona en mi bajo vientre y yo me froto de nuevo contra él, arrancándole un gemido.

Kunzite intenta quitarme la camiseta pero yo no le dejo, ahora es mi turno de torturarle a él. Una vez deseé tener para mí solita el cuerpo de Malachite Arima y jugar con él, pero ahora tengo a alguien mucho mejor. Con una sonrisa maliciosa cambio de posición rodando con él de forma que quedo encima suyo. Me incorporo muy lentamente, rozando su erección, viendo la cara de agonía de mi amante que empieza a cubrirse de sudor. Siento la camiseta pegarse a mi cuerpo, estoy ardiendo y empiezo a transpirar.

-Nena.-dice Kunzite apretando los dientes.-me estás matando. No sé si voy a poder aguantarlo mucho más.

-Shhh.-hablo poniendo mis dedos en sus labios.-no seas quejica y disfruta. Ahora me toca jugar a mí.

Salgo de encima suyo y me muevo gateando hasta sus pies, de nuevo me coloco sobre él y voy pasando mis manos sobre sus musculosas piernas, su vello me hace cosquillas en la mano. Avanzo hasta llegar a sus poderosos muslos, donde dibujo formas con mis dedos, sintiéndolo temblar. Le miro, gotas de sudor se deslizan desde su frente y cierra los ojos. Escucho un gemido proveniente de su garganta y le veo apretar los labios. Por fin llego al punto más interesante, Kunzite está mirándome de nuevo, con las pupilas dilatadas, expectante…

Su pene está completamente erecto. Lo tomo entre mis manos, está duro y caliente y puedo sentirlo latir. Comienzo a acariciarlo, desde la punta a la base, lentamente al principio y más rápido después. Kunzite se remueve en la cama y deja escapar varios gemidos ahogados.

-Sí, Mako, sigue así.-dice él jadeando.

Me siento poderosa, Kunzite está rendido ante mí, dejándose hacer y el sólo hecho de verle disfrutar, de escuchar sus gemidos, de sentirle temblar debajo de mí y de ver el placer recorrer su cara, es suficiente para que yo también disfrute y sienta el mismo placer. Dejo de acariciarle y me siento sobre su vientre, Kunzite se incorpora en la cama, quedando también sentado y me pega a él, de forma que mis pechos quedan aplastados contra su tórax.

-Quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía.-me susurra al oído.

Por toda respuesta yo alzo mis brazos y Kunzite me saca su camiseta y la deja caer al suelo. Vuelve a pegarme contra él, su piel está caliente y húmeda por el sudor. Mi cuerpo tiembla ante el roce de mis pezones erectos contra su pecho. Capturo su boca y me deleito con su sabor, Kunzite succiona ligeramente mi labio inferior mientras sus manos vagan por mi espalda, el placer es insoportable y siento humedecerme más todavía. ¡Suficente!, me digo. Termino el beso y empujo a Kunzite sobre la cama, haciéndole caer mientras yo mantengo la posición.

-Aún no he terminado contigo.-le digo y me relamo los labios.

Acaricio su pecho con mis manos, abarcando su basta extensión y entonces me inclino sobre él y voy dejando un reguero de besos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Lo capturo con mi boca y muerdo ligeramente con mis dientes, le doy el mismo placer al otro y lo acaricio con mi lengua. Kunzite pronuncia palabras incoherentes que apenas entiendo y de su garganta no dejan de escapar los gemidos.

-Nena, en serio.-levanto la cabeza ante sus palabras y le miro, sus ojos muestran una deliciosa agonía.-esto es insoportable, siento que voy a estallar.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres.-le devuelvo yo la jugada de la vez anterior y sonrío con malicia.

-Por favor…-ruega él.

-Si no me lo dices no podré complacerte.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti ya, deja de torturarme.

-Buen chico.-le digo y le acaricio la mejilla.-Tus deseos son órdenes.

Tomo su miembro entre mis manos y lo guío hacia mi entrada. Me deslizo sobre él lentamente hasta sentirlo por completo dentro de mí. Ambos gemimos cuando se produce el contacto. Durante un instante me mantengo inmóvil, disfrutando de la sensación de los músculos de mi vagina rodeándole. Entonces comienzo a moverme, con movimientos lentos y profundos, nuestros gemidos y palabras ahogadas llenan la habitación, nuestras respiraciones se tornan agitadas, el sudor recubre nuestros cuerpos.

Voy imprimiendo mayor velocidad y fuerza a mis movimientos, apoyo mis manos en el pecho de Kunzite y él lleva las suyas a mis caderas, guiándome, llevándome arriba y abajo, de forma que su pene casi sale de mi cuerpo para volver a entrar de nuevo, haciéndome gritar.

-Eso es nena.-habla con la voz entrecortada.-Hazme sentir que estoy en el cielo.

Claro que puedo hacer eso, yo misma siento que ya estoy allí. Kunzite se incorpora y me pega a él atacando mi cuello, mientras yo sigo moviéndome. Olas de placer me invaden y sé que pronto llegará el final y con él la liberación. Siento latir mi interior, los primeros coletazos del orgasmo.

-Estoy llegando.-susurro ya con mis fuerzas al límite.-oh, es insoportable…

-Yo también puedo sentirlo, ya no queda mucho.-dice Kunzite pegándome más a su cuerpo.

Entonces por fin siento mi cuerpo tensarse, los espasmos me hacen temblar y los músculos de mi vagina se contraen, rodeando con fuerza el miembro de Kunzite. Grito su nombre y le oigo gemir, me aferro a su cuerpo con fuerza, sintiendo los últimos temblores recorrerme. Me relajo y entonces el orgasmo sacude con fuerza a Kunzite, se queda muy quieto durante un instante y luego noto como derrama su semilla caliente dentro de mí, para luego relajarse él también.

Los dos temblamos, y con la respiración agitada nos dejamos caer en la cama. Yo encima de él y él sin salir de mí todavía.

-Ha sido…

-Explosivo.-completo yo la frase.

Un segundo después nos quedamos de lado y Kunzite sale de mí, por un momento me siento vacía, pero entonces Kunzite tira de mí acercándome a él de nuevo y la sensación se desvanece. Yo cojo la sábana y nos arropo, Kunzite alarga su mano y apaga la luz de la lamparita que está en la mesilla de noche más cercana a él, entonces me rodea con sus brazos y deposita un beso en mi frente. Bostezo, pues el cansancio ya está haciendo mella en mí y cierro los ojos.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, nena.-es lo último que oigo antes de quedarme dormida.

_**Entonas tus truenos en mi interior,  
hacemos el amor,  
Relámpagos y truenos se unen  
en una sola tormenta,  
plena de pasión,  
Unidos quedamos,  
con un solo cuerpo,  
una sola alma…***_

Despierto, aún con los ojos cerrados intento moverme para darme la vuelta porque estoy algo incómoda en esa postura, pero noto un peso sobre mí que me impide moverme. Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es el perfecto rostro de adonis de Kunzite. Ambos estamos tumbados bocabajo, frente a frente, nuestras piernas todavía siguen entrelazadas y Kunzite me mantiene pegada a él de forma posesiva con su brazo izquierdo rodeando mi cintura.

Sonrío ante la sensación de ligereza que me invade. Las imágenes de la noche anterior acuden a mí con presteza, alocadas, vívidas, como un torbellino que invade todo mi ser y me deja extasiada. Recuerdo cada beso, cada gemido, cada caricia… Las manos de Kunzite hicieron magia en mi cuerpo, que despertó de su letargo, de la soledad, que se fundió como la nieve en primavera cuando es tocada por los primeros rayos de sol de la estación. El tacto de sus manos me abrasó, fueron tiernas e infinitamente acariciadoras, pero también apasionadas, violentas, estremecedoras… Volví a disfrutar del néctar de su boca, ¡no creo que me canse nunca de los besos de Kunzite! Sus labios fueron arrolladores, posesivos y… dolorosamente dulces. No puedo evitar volver a sonreír, ¡soy feliz!, tanto que siento que el pecho me va a estallar.

Bajo de mi nube y regreso a la realidad. Vuelvo a mirar de nuevo a Kunzite, está profundamente dormido y puedo oír el sonido de su acompasada respiración. Admiro cada detalle de su rostro, desde su mandíbula cuadrada, con un pequeño hoyuelo que me vuelve loca, pasando por unos pómulos bien definidos, una nariz recta y perfectamente formada, hasta llegar a sus párpados cerrados, con espesas y largas pestañas rubias, tras los cuales reposan unos ojos de acero que anoche me miraron con devoción, que se empañaron ante la pasión desbordante y en los que pude ver brillar la lujuria.

Su pelo está revuelto y desordenado, algunos mechones le caen por la cara y alargo mi mano para retirarlos. Disfruto de la sensación de su cabello entre mis dedos, es suave… muy suave. Sin poderme contener acaricio la mejilla de Kunzite, despacio, lentamente, con cuidado para no despertar al ángel que duerme a mi lado, un ángel travieso y astuto. Pero, ¡cuidado!… ese ángel puede convertirse en un demonio en cualquier momento y devorarte, y hacerte vibrar y temblar de placer hasta que olvides tu propio nombre.

Voy un poco más allá, tentando mi suerte, y presiono mis labios contra los suyos, muy despacio, son tan tiernos… Mientras, puedo sentir su cálida respiración haciéndome cosquillas en la cara, reprimo una risita y de repente siento removerse a Kunzite, ¡Mierda, Mako, ya la hiciste! ¡Serás tonta, le has despertado! Pero Kunzite solamente cambia de posición, liberando mi cintura, quedándose tumbado de espaldas y dándome una magnífica vista de su ancho tórax. La sábana se ha deslizado unos centímetros al girarse y también puedo deleitarme con su musculoso abdomen, una perfecta tableta de chocolate, que no quedó libre de mis besos y caricias. Mis ojos viajan rápido hacia la fina línea de vello que desciende desde su ombligo y sigo su recorrido hasta que se pierde y oculta tras la sábana. El cuerpo de Kunzite parece que reacciona ante mi escrutinio y como si hubiera sentido mi ardiente mirada, cobra vida propia y observo cómo cierta parte de su anatomía crece y presiona contra la sábana.

La erección de Kunzite hace que mi sangre se caliente y siento arder mi cuerpo. Tengo una ligera idea de cómo aprovechar la situación, pero el sueño empieza a invadirme y por más que lucho siento que mis párpados quieren cerrarse. Antes de quedarme dormida miro el reloj en la mesilla de noche. Apenas son las seis de la mañana, ya debe de estar amaneciendo pues la oscuridad de la noche se ha ido y mi dormitorio empieza a inundarse con la clara luz del día. Me acurruco sobre el pecho de Kunzite y coloco un brazo suyo sobre mi espalda desnuda, estremeciéndome ante el calor que despide. Cierro los ojos y me abandono al mundo de los sueños.

Cosquillas, algo húmedo y caliente, un soplo de aire templado, voy recuperando poco a poco la consciencia y siento algo muy suave deslizándose por mi vientre. Ronroneo y abro los ojos, Kunzite está sentado a mi lado, vestido y con el pelo húmedo. Huele a jabón y manzanilla y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa deslumbrante. Su brazo se mueve debajo de las sábanas y me doy cuenta de que es su mano la que me está tocando y produciéndome escalofríos.

-Buenos días, nena.-me dice con esa voz tan grave suya.-El sol ya salió y hace una mañana estupenda.

-Buenos días, mi travieso demonio.-correspondo yo y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-¿Travieso demonio? Mmmm… me gusta cómo suena eso.

La mano de Kunzite no ha parado de moverse y ahora la siento más abajo, rozando mi pubis, mandando olas de calor por todo mi cuerpo. Me remuevo en la cama, disfrutando del placer que me está provocando su caricia. Cierro los ojos. Noto que me estoy humedeciendo y se me pone la piel de gallina, él se da cuenta, sonríe maliciosamente y desliza su mano justo en el punto en el que me muero por sentirlo. Sus dedos se mueven expertos separando pliegues, para luego introducirse en mi centro, primero uno, luego otro, saliendo y entrando cada vez más rápido, hasta que el orgasmo me alcanza. Grito y me dejo caer, respiro entrecortadamente y me aferro con fuerza a la sábana.

-Estás preciosa cuando te corres.-me susurra al oído Kunzite y luego siento un húmedo beso en mi cuello.

Abro los ojos y le miro, casi no puedo creer que sea mío. ¡Gran Kami! Por fin la vida me sonríe, no entiendo cómo pude fijarme en el estirado y egocéntrico Malachite Arima. Kunzite es mil veces mejor, qué digo mil, millones de veces, infinitas veces. No me imagino al Doctor Arima haciéndome lo que me ha hecho Kunzite, para Malachite todo sería más correcto, más estudiado, menos espontáneo, como un guión que hay que respetar y no es posible la improvisación. Todo dentro de unas reglas estudiadas, no sea que se venga el apocalipsis.

Me incorporo en la cama y me tiro a sus brazos, él me recibe y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Yo le rodeo el cuello con mis manos y me lanzo a su boca. Le beso, primero presionando mis labios contra los suyos, luego recorro con la punta de mi lengua el contorno de su boca, deleitándome con su sabor. Kunzite en ningún momento apresura el beso, me deja hacer. Entonces abre la boca invitándome a disfrutar de su calidez y nuestras lenguas se encuentran y danzan juntas. El beso se vuelve más exigente y siento que me mareo pues la falta de aire empieza a ser evidente. Termino el beso y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior me separo de él.

-Wow.-digo apenas en un susurro con la respiración entrecortada mientras hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás.-Eres adictivo

-Gracias por el cumplido.-habla Kunzite también con la respiración agitada.-Eso ha estado muy bien… He tomado prestada tu ducha, espero que no te importe.-añade.

-No, claro que no me importa. Pero me podías haber esperado y nos hubiéramos duchado juntos, no me habría importado enjabonarte la espalda.

-Otra vez será.-dice y me guiña un ojo.-Lo prometo. Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar, no puedo llegar tarde al taller, mi jefe es muy quisquilloso.

-¿No te quedas a desayunar?.-le pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-Ya no me da tiempo, nena.-me acaricia la mejilla suavemente.-Compraré algo por el camino. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora entras al museo?

-A las nueve, ¿por qué?-pregunto.

-Porque son las ocho y media.-yo abro los ojos como platos y él se ríe.-Me parece que tú tampoco vas a desayunar.

-¡Mierda!.-grito y me levanto de la cama apresuradamente. Kunzite me recorre con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos, disfrutando de mi desnudez.-¡Para ya!.-le digo.-Si sigues mirándome así voy a tener que tumbarte en esa cama y hacerte el amor y no tengo tiempo para eso.

Kunzite vuelve a reír.

-Perdona, nena.-se disculpa él.-pero no lo puedo evitar, me gustas demasiado así como estás. Adoro tu cuerpo.

-No sigas. Te lo ruego por mi salud mental.-me pongo una bata para evitar más miraditas.- Tengo una reunión con Yamada y con tu hermano a las nueve en punto y no voy a llegar.-abro el armario y saco lo primero que pillo: unos jeans azules y una blusa rosa. Del cajón de la cómoda, la ropa interior y unos calcetines.- Con lo seria que es Yamada y lo estirado que es tu hermano, me van a crucificar. ¿No me podrías acercar al museo en tu moto?

-Lo siento, nena, me es imposible. Si llego tarde una vez más me van a echar del taller y el jefe conoce a mi hermano. Se lo contará y luego tendré que aguantar el sermón del Pergamino.

-Entiendo.-digo comprendiendo la situación.-Entonces vete no vayas a retrasarte, no le deseo a nadie un sermón del Pergamino.

-Gracias por entender, Mako. Luego te llamo al móvil.-me paro con los calcetines de la mano y le miro extrañada, Kunzite parece comprender porque me dice:-Dolores también me dio tu número de teléfono.

Kunzite me despide con un beso rápido en el rellano y yo miro como se pierde por las escaleras. Suspirando cierro la puerta y me apresuro a arreglarme para salir pitando al museo…

_**Dominar el Cielo, guardar el Infierno.**_

_**Tan alta misión es propiedad del Dragón.**_

_**No existirá jamás criatura alguna en este mundo capaz de ello...****_

Entro de golpe pasando por la puerta de seguridad y rápidamente el desgraciado timbre denuncia que no he pasado la tarjeta de seguridad encendiendo escandalosas luces rojas, entonces busco en mi desordenado bolso la jodida tarjeta que no aparece.

-Kino sama, ¿perdió su tarjeta?.-aparece Genbu.

-No, sólo la perdí en mi bolso…aquí está aliviada pasándola por el verificador que por obra de los Kamis se calla al fin dejándome entrar.-Genbu, dime que no ha iniciado aún la junta…

-Lo lamento, pero hace más de quince minutos que la vi pasar a ella y al Doctor Arima hacia la sala de juntas.-me informa él y yo corro como loca por los pasillos sin decirle más.

Patino en el suelo, corriendo hasta estar al frente de la sala de juntas. Dentro se oyen algunas voces, dudo en abrir la puerta, tomo una respiración y al fin entro abriendo la puerta corrediza. Dentro veo a mis amigas: Rei charla con Norihiro, el encargado de la bodega, le reclama algo molesta, Minako no se ve por ningún lado, también esta Motoki hablando con con Namikawa, el encargado de la galería Toyokan, mi ex novio me mira al momento de entrar insistentemente pero yo lo ignoro, Malachite Arima vestido pulcramente de traje y saco negro, charla con las personas del patronato, Ami se acerca a mí.

-Makoto, eres la mujer más afortunada de la tierra.-habla Ami llegando a mi lado, yo sonrío con ganas de decirle "Y no sabes qué tanto" pero me contengo, no, aún no les diré nada a las chicas sobre mi Relámpago.- Yamada no ha llegado aún, fue por el Ministro de Cultura y llamó diciendo que tardaría media hora, de otra forma no quiero contarte qué te habría pasado. Se está volviendo en ti un hábito llegar tarde.

-Lo siento, Ami, ya te contaré lo que pasó, pero no fue nada malo.

-¿Otro sueño? ¿Ahora con Kunzite? ¿Con Malachite? ¿Con los dos?.-sonríe mi amiga emocionada.

-Mizuno, eres una pervertida.-le reclamo yo.-No te diré una palabra.- las dos llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos, saco de mi bolso las carpetas con mi informe.

En ese momento, se abren las puertas de la sala y aparece Chikane Yamada, charlando de forma melosa y servil con un anciano de cabello blanco que yo conozco muy bien por haberlo visto en los noticiosos y en varios eventos: Katsuyuki Konoshi, Ministro de Cultura Japonés. A su llegada todos nos levantamos e inclinamos respetuosos.

-Señores, Konoshi sama viene a revisar los adelantos que llevamos en la organización de la exposición, así que comencemos.-ordena la mujer.

Mina viene detrás de su jefa con su Palm y su diadema de micrófono, organizándolo todo con eficiencia, me sonríe levemente cuando pasa, no sé qué haría la bruja de Yamada sin ella. El Ministro de Cultura inicia con su discurso pero yo no lo veo ya, porque el olor a la loción de Arima entra por mi nariz. Malachite se ha sentado en la silla desocupada a mi lado, y…algo muy extraño…a pesar de que en este momento el "Pergamino" me tenía sin cuidado, embelesada como estaba con mi Kunzite, me estremezco igual que la primera vez al sentirlo cerca.

¿Qué me está pasando? Yo amo con todas mis fuerzas a Kunzite, ayer me quedó claro, entonces…¿Por qué la presencia de su hermano me genera esta misma sensación?...¡Makoto Kino acaso aún te gusta el Doctor Arima! ¡No no y mil veces no! ¡Tú tienes a tu verdadero EMP para ti sola! ¡Amas a Kunzite y no a Malachite! Y sin embargo, no puedo evitar mirarlo, lo analizo detenidamente, son los mismos rasgos perfectos y hermosos que vi al abrir los ojos esta mañana, pero no es mi Kunzite sino su pedante gemelo.

Él levanta sus ojos de la carpeta que observa y los cruza con los míos, yo me sonrojo ¡Me ha descubierto mirándolo! No…analizándolo.

-¿Kino? ¿Es que acaso no escucha?...dije que leyera su informe.-escucho la voz de Yamada, la miro sentada en la cabecera de la mesa mirándome con evidente ira por mi descuido.

-Gomen Yamada san….-digo abriendo mi carpeta, pero siento sobre mí las pupilas de acero y adivino la sonrisa irónica de Arima a mi lado. El muy cabrón debe estar gozando de mi desconcierto, ¡pero a mí qué me importa lo que haga o piense de mí el "Pergamino"!.-La galería 22 de la sección Honkan informa que a la fecha el adelanto en el etiquetado y selección de los tres primeros envíos…-sigo mi lectura con seguridad.

Luego de tres horas de soportar lecturas aburridas y las terribles recomendaciones de Yamada y el Ministro sobre lo importante y delicado del éxito de esta exposición, termina la junta y todos salimos de la sala hacia nuestros pabellones. No he dado ni tres pasos cuando mis amigas me abordan:

-¡Alto ahí, Makoto!.-se oye la voz de Rei, y ellas me alcanzan tomándome del brazo. Ami y Mina del otro mientras Rei se planta delante de mí con la mano extendida sin dejarme pasar.- Kino, no darás un solo paso hasta que nos digas ahora mismo a qué se debe tu maldita cara de felicidad.-me amenaza Rei.

-¿Cara de felicidad?.-cuestiono yo, haciéndome la idiota…¡Joder! ¿Por qué pensé que ellas no lo notarían?.

-Amiga, no puedes engañarnos, luego de la nochecita que pasamos bebiendo en mi casa y de enterarnos, cuando el alcohol te dio valor, de que el EMP tiene un sexy gemelo que baila flamenco, y contigo sin saber cuál de los dos te gusta más, pensamos que habrías pasado el Domingo tirada en la cama con resaca, porque no contestabas el teléfono.

»Esperábamos verte aparecer hoy con evidentes muestras de tu malestar, y al contrario, estás radiante… Dinos ya qué medicina tomaste para reponerte.-apremia Minako soltando las palabras de golpe con su natural impaciencia.

Yo sigo callada, debatiéndome entre la confianza a mis amigas y decirles la verdad, y mi deseo de seguir disfrutando de mi romance secreto. Al pensar en eso esbozo una leve sonrisa…¡Oh, grave error!

-¡Makoto! ¡Tuviste sexo con Kunzite Arima!.-grita Ami, las chicas la miran impactadas y yo aterrada. ¿Cómo mierda lo supo?.

-¿Quieres callarte Ami?...se va a enterar medio museo.-la reprendo yo.

-¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Gran Kami!.-aplaude Rei.-¡Al Fin la Reina Dragón ha dado muestras de su supremacía!.

-Algo extraño noté esta mañana en cuanto te vi llegar, el brillo de tus ojos, la sonrisa de tu cara, el leve rubor en tus mejillas y toda la luz que emanaba de tu aura, pero hasta ahora lo entendí.-responde Ami con su terrible intuición.

-¿Es verdad? ¿El lindo gemelo de Arima y tú?.-sustituye Minako la palabra con un ademán. Ahora si estoy en problemas.

-¡¡KINO!!.-se oye la atronadora voz que sale del pasillo lateral.-¡¡Es que acaso le pagan por platicar con sus amigas!! ¡No le ha quedado claro lo que nos ha dicho el Ministro! ¡Avance del 80 por ciento antes del miércoles, Kino!.-ruge este, con su voz de trueno, asomando su bello rostro por la puerta de la galería cruzado de brazos.

-Chicas, nos vemos a la salida en la cafetería. Juro que les cuento todo, pero ahora tengo que irme. Sayounara-advierto yo corriendo hacia mi galería y dejando atrás a las chicas.

Entro en aquel lugar abarrotado ya de nuevas piezas, en que no se puede dar un solo paso. Mis becarios ya trabajan intensamente ordenando aquel caos. Yo subo hacia mi área de trabajo apresuradamente y me pongo la bata.

-Vaya, la señorita decidió al fin honrarnos con su presencia. Espero que ese profesionalismo de que tanto presume y tan poco ha mostrado se note ahora, porque tenemos demasiado trabajo, así que si cree que pasaré por alto su llegada tarde está equivocada, la repondrá a la salida. Tenemos que terminar este lote de objetos y al menos la mitad del lote 6, así que, demuéstreme que hice bien al no echarla de aquí y póngase a trabajar-irónico Arima parado detrás de mí.

Yo debía estar molesta por su actitud, responderle con otra ironía, defenderme, decirle que no soy su criada para que me trate así, pero la mujer que gira la cabeza para ver al "Pergamino" tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Como Usted diga Doctor Arima.-le respondo yo y dócilmente tomo mi block y mis gafas y pasando a su lado con naturalidad bajo las escaleras.

Él debe estarme mirando desconcertado, no puedo evitar el deseo de mirarlo cuando llego abajo y sonreír, tiene la expresión más confusa del universo, debe estar preguntándose qué magia ha cambiado a este dragón en dócil paloma, y ni en sus más locas conjeturas podrá comprender que esa magia tiene nombre y apellido: Kunzite Arima.

-¡Ahora no me importan sus exabruptos, sus groserías, sus gritos ni sus jodidos regaños Doctor Arima, porque todo eso no hace sino hacer notar mucho más sus diferencias con mi Kunzite! ¡Ahora nada me importa porque su hermano y yo somos amantes y él es por mucho mejor que Usted!.-me dan unas ganas locas de gritar todo aquello en medio de la galería, pero me contengo y sólo se lo grito en mi mente.

Me pongo a revisar un estilete decorado del periodo Kamakura y ya no me ocupo más de Arima, que haga de su maldita vida lo que le plazca, a mi nada me importa más que volver a mi casa, besar a Kunzite, sentir sus manos sobre mi piel y hacer el amor mil veces. Hoy Malachite Arima no podrá amargar mi vida porque hoy…¡Soy Plenamente Feliz!

Mientras tomo una fotografía del estilete, un sonido me sobresalta, el timbre de un móvil. Puedo reconocer la melodía: _Tocata y fuga _de Bach. Dejo la cámara digital encima de la mesa y recorro el pabellón para ver de dónde proviene el sonido. Mis ojos finalmente aterrizan en el Doctor Arima, que está catalogando una espada ceremonial y veo que deja la espada y del bolsillo de su pantalón saca un pequeño teléfono móvil negro. De ahí es que sale la música de Bach, no me extraña en lo más mínimo, Tocata y fuga le va como anillo al dedo al Pergamino.

-¿Moshi, Moshi?.-oigo que responde él a la llamada.-Sí, yo soy Malachite Arima… ¿Cómo?... ¿Un problema? ¿Qué clase de problema?

Y sin más, sin disculparse, sale del pabellón. Mejor, pienso, me importa muy poco lo que haga Arima. Ahora mismo sólo tengo pensamientos para mi Kunzite. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo, ¿arreglando alguna moto?, ¿quizá poniendo a punto los frenos de algún coche?

De repente la melodía de mi propio móvil se escucha, resonando _Love me do _de los Beatles por todo el pabellón.

Love, love me do

You know I love you

I'll always be true, so please

Love me do, who-ho love me do

¡Joder! Con las prisas de esta mañana se me ha olvidado quitarle el sonido. Menos mal que no ha sonado en plena reunión con Yamada y que ahora tampoco está Arima. Me acabo de ahorrar un sermón del Pergamino. Porque estoy segura de que me lo hubiera echado a pesar de que también su móvil ha sonado. Miro el número en la pantalla, pero no lo reconozco. Aun así contesto.

-¿Moshi, Moshi?

_-Hola, nena._-reconozco rápidamente la voz de Kunzite y noto que mi corazón se acelera, tanto que siento que se me va a salir del pecho._-¿Has llegado bien esta mañana?_

-¡Kunzite!.-exclamo llena de alegría.-Sííí, bueno, sólo un poco tarde, no, quince minutos tarde. Por fortuna la reunión iba con retraso y aún no había empezado. Yamada no estaba, pero sí tu hermano.

_-¿Ha estado grosero contigo?._-pregunta Kunzite y puedo escuchar la preocupación en su voz._-Lo siento, Mako, quizá tendría que haberte despertado antes, pero estabas tan a gusto durmiendo y te veías tan hermosa, que me daba pena._

-No te preocupes Kunzite, ya estoy acostumbrada a los desplantes de tu hermano. Y hoy estoy tan feliz que nada me importa. Ya te extraño.-le confieso.

_-Yo también, nena. No sabes cuánto. Quiero que pasen las horas rápido para volver a verte y bailar juntos de nuevo._ - "Y para otras cosas" pienso yo…

-Cuando nos queramos dar cuenta ya serán las ocho.-le digo emocionada.-Kunzite, no creo que pueda seguir hablando mucho más, tu hermano recibió una llamada y ha salido del pabellón, pero no creo que tarde mucho en venir.

_-Descuida, tengo controlado a mi hermano._-dice con aire misterioso._-Un colega mío del taller ha sido el que le ha llamado y le está entreteniendo para que yo pudiera hablar contigo._

-¡Eres un amor, Kunzite! La verdad es que me apetecía escuchar tu voz de nuevo. Anoche lo pasé muy bien, fue mágico.

_-Yo también lo sentí y quiero volver a repetir pronto. Tengo unas cuantas ideas que me gustaría poner en práctica._-me dice con voz profunda.

-Yo encantada.-le respondo traviesa.-Soy una alumna muy aplicada.

_-Ahora sí que debemos colgar, mi colega me está diciendo por señas que ya no puede seguir entreteniendo al Pergamino. Me parece que mi hermano está un poquito enfadado, siento tener que echarte a los leones. Procura ignorarle._

-Hoy soy inmune a Malachite Arima.-le digo para tranquilizarle.- Estaré bien. Hasta las ocho. Sayounara.

_-Sayounara._-se despide Kunzite y cuelga.

Guardo rápidamente el móvil en el bolsillo después de haberle quitado el sonido y saco el siguiente objeto del lote. Tomo mi block y empiezo a escribir.

-¡MALDICIÓN!.-Arima entra por la puerta del pabellón gritando, yo ni siquiera me vuelvo a mirarle, mejor no tentar al diablo.-¡NO SÉ QUÉ SE PENSARÁN ESTOS NIÑATOS DE HOY EN DÍA! ¡CÓMO SI NO TUVIERA OTRA COSA QUE HACER QUE ESTAR AGUANTANDO SUS BROMAS!

»¡KINO!.-ruge el Doctor Arima.-¡TÓMALE UNA FOTOGRAFÍA A ESE ESPEJO!.-tardo en reaccionar unos segundos y Malachite vuelve a vociferar.-¿NO ME HA OÍDO O ESTÁ SORDA? ¡DEBERÍA IR A QUE LE REVISEN EL OÍDO! - me grita el energúmeno, pero ya no me interesa, luego de oír la voz de mi Relámpago por el teléfono, el Trueno, a pesar de sus roncos rugidos me era hasta simpático. Tomo la cámara y me acerco a la mesa de exhibición.

-Como ordene, Arima san.-le digo yo con una gran sonrisa, pasando a su lado y tomando las fotografías al espejo.

Sonrío al ver que se trata de una réplica del "Yata no Kagami", el espejo mítico japonés que concede deseos, y aunque sé que esta es sólo una copia bastante bien lograda por los monjes de Hōryū-ji , me gustaría intentarlo. Tomo el espejo y poniéndome delante aplaudo dos veces.

-Gran diosa Amaterasu Omikami, concede a tu sierva este deseo: sólo quiero que Arima san no sea el ogro ególatra y petulante que es ahora, sino un jefe comprensivo, educado y si es posible…amable…No pido gran cosa, y confío en ti.-termino mi plegaria y regreso a mi trabajo, no pierdo nada con intentar.

El resto del día pasa con mucho trabajo, y al parecer, la plegaria al Yata no Kagami no ha funcionado o yo no la he hecho correctamente, porque los gritos del Trueno han resonado todo el día y no sólo conmigo.

Los chicos del equipo como siempre corrieron a las siete y sólo quedé yo, guardando las cámaras y apagando las luces. De verdad me sentía tan ansiosa de salir de aquí como los adolescentes de mi equipo de trabajo porque me moría de ganas de ver a mi Relámpago, así que hago las cosas más de prisa que nunca y tomando mi bolso me dispongo a salir. Sólo quedan las últimas luces pero cuando intento apagarlas me topo con alguien y grito.

-¡Calma! Tranquila, Kino, sólo soy yo…

-Doctor Arima, me ha asustado, no esperaba que estuviera aquí.-le digo yo aún agitada por el susto.

Todas las luces de la galería están apagadas menos esa última y Malachite tiene sus dos manos sobre mis hombros tratando de que me controle, pero por alguna razón no me gusta su cercanía, me pone…nerviosa…así que me retiro de su toque.

-Discúlpeme Kino, estaba aguardando que todos se fueran porque necesitaba decirle algo a solas.-dice el Trueno con su voz áspera y dura de siempre y sus ojos de acero sobre mí como si quisiera…o pudiera…leer en mi alma.

-Si es un regaño, le suplicaré que sea otro día, porque hoy estoy de tan buen humor que no quiero arruinarlo. Además ya no son horas de trabajo.-me defiendo yo.

-No. No es un regaño. Es una disculpa.-confiesa Malachite, entonces es mi turno para quedarme muda. ¿He oído bien? ¿Ha dicho…una disculpa? Debo tener cara de idiota, porque él lo rectifica.-Así es, he dicho "UNA DISCULPA".

¡Kami! Era verdad, bien supongo que este día tenía que llegar, así lo eludiera yo…¡Valor Makoto Kino! Mejor dejar toco claro ahora, respiro hondo y entonces hablo algo entrecortada.

-Creo…que quien debía disculparse…soy yo Arima san, me porté como una estúpida con Usted y mis acciones fueron no sólo poco propias, sino poco profesionales. GOMEN.-me inclino yo.

-Lo sabía, sabía que la mujer inteligente y profesional que escribió el informe titulado "_El Templo __Hōryū Gakumonji, cápsula del tiempo de los Tesoros Imperiales del__ arte budista de los siglos VI y VII", _no podía ser la misma que conocí ese día.-añade él. Otra nueva sorpresa.

-¿Leyó mi ensayo?.-intrigada.

-Lo leí, y lo corregí. Yamada me lo envió a Munich antes de venir aquí, de hecho me decidí a venir gracias en parte a su trabajo Kino sama. Si le digo la verdad, sí que me decepcionó un poco su actitud conmigo, pero por otro lado debo confesar que me dejé llevar por esa primera impresión y deliberadamente…me excedí con Usted.-confiesa y baja la vista apenado…¡Apenado, Malachite Arima!.

»Los regaños exagerados, los gritos, cargarle la mano en el trabajo, todo era una especie de venganza en su contra por haberme decepcionado. -Kami…no podía creerlo.

-Arima san…-balbuceo yo.

-Como ve, Kino, tampoco yo actué de la forma más profesional con Usted. Quería decírselo y pedirle que de ser posible, olvidáramos lo ocurrido y procuráramos en la medida de lo posible llevarnos como dos personas civilizadas, al menos lo que queda de la preparación de la exposición.-propone Malachite y yo me le quedo mirando, su rostro tan parecido al de mi Relámpago que me mira por primera vez sin ironía ni burla y no sé bien qué responder.

»Por favor, Kino…diga algo…Si es que su respuesta es negativa lo entenderé. No he sido del todo un caballero con Usted.-luego se da la media vuelta y se aleja.

Su actitud toda me enternece mucho. Allí estaba mi jefe, que yo creía un neurótico soberbio y engreído pidiéndome perdón, seguramente se debió vencer mucho para esto.

-¡Arima san!-le grito yo y hago que se detenga, lo alcanzo y me paro frente a él antes de salir, me mira con sus ojos de acero ahora tan diferentes, tan...ansiosos.-Disculpas aceptadas, creo que tratarnos con respeto y cortesía nos vendrá bien a los dos. Olvidemos todo y comencemos de nuevo.-le extiendo mi mano.-Makoto Kino supervisor del pabellón de Tesoros Imperiales.-me presento otra vez.

-Malachite Arima, director de la Exposición de Tesoros Imperiales. Mucho gusto señorita, espero podamos ser buenos colegas.-entonces ocurre algo que no esperaba y Arima toma mi mano, y la lleva a sus labios, besándola con galantería, al momento siento que mi cara arde…¡Seré idiota! ¡Debo estar muy sonrojada!-Kino, ¿le parecería si para festejar nuestro nuevo inicio la invito a tomar un café a "Scarppino"? Es una cafetería italiana donde hacen un delicioso capuchino.-yo lo sigo mirando asombrada.

-Yo…Arima san, me encantaría poder acompañarlo…

-¿Pero?.-balbucea y espero que sean mis nervios, pero me parece que lo hace contrariado.

-Pero tengo un compromiso con alguien más.-digo yo. Sus ojos de acero vuelven a ser los de antes, fríos y terribles y frunce el ceño…¡Gran Kami, por qué! ¡Qué más le da a mi jefe que no pueda acompañarlo!.

-¿Sus amigas?.-me pregunta de nuevo.

-No. Mi novio.-digo yo esas palabras, entonces él frunce el ceño aún más.

-Entiendo. Quizá otro día podamos tomar ese café. Nos vemos mañana Kino y gracias por todo.- acaba cortante y sin decir más pasa a un lado de mí y se pierde en el pasillo.

Yo me quedo parada un momento, analizando detenidamente todo lo que había pasado…¡Había funcionado el hechizo del espejo! Pero creo que a Amaterasu omi kami se le había pasado la mano. Yo dije comprensivo, educado y amable, pero esto era mucho. Al fin me repongo y termino de apagar las luces, salgo despidiéndome del guardia. Las chicas se han ido ya, así que camino por el parque hasta que al llegar a la calle y encaminarme hacia la estación del autobús siento una mano que me toma por el brazo y al girar veo a mi sexy Relámpago en persona.

-Buenas noches, Señorita. Alguien me dijo que la bella reina de los dragones solicitó un corcel para ser conducida a sus clases de baile.-me dice y luego me besa en los labios. Yo correspondo al beso y lo abrazo luego.

-Te extrañé.-le confieso abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo más. Bueno…¿lista para hacer sonar el tablao?-me dice emocionado.

-Más que lista, mi Relámpago.-acabo yo y de la mano nos dirigimos a su motocicleta.

Cuando atravieso las calles de la ciudad sentada detrás de la moto de Kunzite y abrazada su pecho, me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza la actitud de Malachite…¿Se habrá molestado al saber que tengo novio o sólo era mi imaginación? Empiezo a creer que mi relación con Kunzite sólo estará segura mientras la desconozca su hermano, el porqué, no estoy segura, pero pocas veces me equivoco en mis corazonadas. De momento espero poder olvidarme con el baile y con mi chico de todos mis problemas, ahora, sólo quiero disfrutar de él.

**Dos días después…**

Camino por el pasillo del Museo que conduce a los jardines con un pay de queso en mi mano. Un chico de mensajería me había llevado un pedazo de papel en que decía solamente:

"_Estimada Seiryu, se convoca a reunión emergente en el prado tras tu pabellón a la hora del almuerzo, tu inasistencia dejará a un tigre, un fénix y una tortuga ansiosas de respuestas y sabes que jugar con nuestra paciencia no es recomendable. Te esperamos. P.D.: Te corresponde llevar el postre. BYAKKO"_

Así acababa la nota, sonreí al darme cuenta de que Minako usaba los sobrenombres que nos pusimos hace tiempo cuando nos conocimos aquí y nos volvimos amigas inseparables. Ventajas de que tus tres mejores amigas sean expertas en historia antigua japonesa, es que pudimos utilizar para nuestros juegos los nombres de las cuatro bestias míticas japonesas guardianas de los puntos cardinales: obviamente yo era SEIRYU, el dragón del este, de allí que era LA REINA DRAGÓN, Mina era BYAKKO, el tigre blanco del oeste, elegante e impaciente como ella, Ami la sabia e imponente Tortuga negra del norte, GENBU, y Rei el ardiente e indómito SUZAKU, el Fénix Bermellón del Sur.

Sonrío mientras voy llegando al prado en donde siempre nosotras cuatro teníamos este tipo de "Reuniones Emergentes", porque ya escucho las discusiones de las chicas. Al fin, una ansiosa Rei se asoma por un matorral.

-¡Hey chicas! La Reina Dragón llegó.-anuncia ella mi llegada.

-¡Vaya! Al fin llegas Mako, pensamos que nos pondrías cualquier pretexto y te quedarías en tu pabellón.-comenta Ami, quien contrario a su calma habitual, también parecía algo ansiosa.

Al llegar observo la manta con los deliciosos "Sandwich Tortoise" de Ami, un coctel de fruta en un recipiente de plástico que solo Mina sabía preparar y que siempre nos encantaba, y finalmente algo que me desconcierta…una bote de…¿Naranjada?.

-Ven aquí, Makoto, y siéntate con comodidad.-me quita Mina el pay y me sienta a su lado. Las tres me miran con cara de circunstancia, tal como debía mirar un gato a un pajarillo.-Bueno ya…suéltalo…-apremia Mina. A mí me da una risa nerviosa que no puedo contener, sé lo que quieren saber, pero me gusta hacerlas sufrir.

-¿Que suelte qué cosa?.-les digo entre risas.

-¡Makoto Kino, no te hagas la inocente! Hace dos días que nos tienes así, pretextando trabajo extremo no nos has dicho una sola palabra de lo de Kunzite.-ofendida Rei.-Quedaste de comer con nosotras en la cafetería y nos plantaste.

-Llegó el lote 4 y no salí a comer.-replico yo.

-Nos citamos después en el WU XING por la noche y tampoco llegaste.-sigue Ami haciendo mención al café bar de Shibuya que era nuestro cuartel general. Yo me sonrojo pensando en lo que pasó ese día al salir de la clase con Dolores, Kunzite me llevó a cenar a ese restaurante Tailandés y después…

-Se alargó la clase con Dolores…-eludo yo la respuesta.

-Entendemos eso, Mako querida, pero no puedes seguir eludiendo a tus amigas más, nuestra paciencia tiene un límite, más la mía, así que ya, escúpelo…¿Cómo pasó? ¿Kunzite es un dios del sexo? ¿Te gustó? ¿Llegaron a algo serio o sólo fue una noche?.-los ojos de mis amigas están clavados en mí y yo me sonrojo ante este terrible interrogatorio de Minako.

Confundida tomo un vaso de plástico con naranjada y la bebo de golpe, pero el extraño sabor me hace toser.

-¡Qué diablos tiene esta naranjada!…-digo yo tosiendo.

-Algo de sake, ya que no dejan entrar bebidas embriagantes al Museo Rei se las arregló para pasarlo de contrabando...no estaba de acuerdo pero es lo único que hay de beber.-explica Ami.

-¡Sabe horrible!.-me quejo yo.

-Sólo la primera vez, el segundo vaso resbala mejor.-termina Rei alargándome otro vaso lleno de esa cosa naranja, pero Mina detiene su mano.

-A no Fénix querida, ni un solo trago de…"ESO" hasta que ella hable.-apremia mi amiga rubia.

-¡Así que este desayuno no es sólo por el gusto de vernos sino sólo para satisfacer su morbosa curiosidad!.-finjo yo estar molesta y me levanto. ¡Mala idea!.

-¡¡¡MAKOTO!!!.-dicen las tres a coro, Ami me sujeta del brazo para no dejarme ir y las otras dos se levantan.

-Mako, linda, no te molestes, de verdad…lamentamos haber sido impertinentes.-se excusa Ami.

-Sí, Seiryu querida, no te vayas. Tienes razón en enojarte con tus curiosas amigas, pero no te vayas.-apoya Rei.

-Entendemos si hay detalles que no quieres contarnos, pero por favor, su majestad, apiádese de estas tres amigas que llevan dos días esperando…-graciosa Minako hincada en el suelo y yo me río de nuevo, me siento en el pasto y las miro un momento.-¿Nos dirás todos los detalles?.-pregunta ansiosa. Yo sigo callada.

-Mako, ya dinos…¿Hiciste el amor con Kunzite Arima?-ansiosa Rei.

-No.-declaro yo y los rostros de mis amigas son dignos de haber tenido una cámara para haberlos fotografiado.

-¡¡NOOOO!!-dicen a coro.

-Pero si el otro día parecía que…-comienza Rei.

-Le estoy contestando a Mina…No les contaré todos los detalles.-ellas me miran más tranquilas.

-Vaya, yo sabía que era mentira, tú hiciste el amor con Arima, lo sé, esa sonrisa tuya sólo la veía cuando el día anterior habías tenido una noche apasionada.-se calma Ami.-¿Y llegaron a algo más serio? ¿Ya es tu novio?

-Sí y fue delirante, único, explosivo, intenso…-respondo yo.

-¡¡¡SÍÍÍ!!!.-grita Minako aplaudiendo.-¡Ya es tu novio!

-Yo no dije que fuera mi novio…de hecho le estaba contestando a Rei, sí hice el amor con él y fue todo eso que dije…y mucho más que no diré.-divertida yo de la confusión que estaba generando con ellas, pero se la merecían.

-¡MAKOTO KINO! ¿Quieres dejar ya de contestar preguntas atrasadas? Esto es horrible.-se queja Minako.

-Sólo lo Justo.-reitero yo.

-Espero le estés contestando a Ami lo anterior.-infiere Rei.

-No, Fénix querida, ya me nivelé con las contestaciones. Es justo lo que merecen por entrometidas. Pero ya no me pueden acusar de no decirlo, se los respondí todo.-termino yo y ahora si tomo otro trago de naranjada con sake, justo como dijo Rei ahora ya no era tan desagradable.

-Bueno, Mako, admito que lo merecíamos por acosarte así, pero ya fuera de toda broma dinos, ¿son novios Kunzite y tú o no?.

-Novios…novios como tales…no.-acabo yo, ellas bajan la vista decepcionadas.-Nos estamos conociendo, y se puede decir que si pudiéramos poner un nombre a nuestra relación diría que somos amantes.-acabo yo, entonces ellas sonríen.

-Lo cual si me preguntas a mí, es mucho mejor que ser NOVIOS con sus seis letras. Te felicito por eso Mako, disfruta a tu EMP todo lo que puedas sin compromisos serios, luego es muy problemático.-anima Rei.

-¿Y cuándo conoceremos al lindo Kunzite Arima?. Tenemos que dar el veredicto final de si es o no digno de la "Reina Dragón".-añade Ami.

-Así es Mako, quizá algún fin de semana podamos vernos en el Wu Xing, Rei irá con Nataku, yo con Ace, y Ami con el de los tres que esté disponible, tú puedes ir con Kunzite.-propone Minako.

-Puede ser, se lo diré, no creo que diga que no.

-Mako…¿y has pensado en que quizá el día de la fiesta de gala de presentación de la Colección puedes venir con Kunzite?-cuestiona Rei.

-¡WOW! Imagina a todo el mundo viéndote llegar con el gemelo de Arima…¡Qué Shock!.-aplaude Mina.

-Eso aún no lo sé, jamás he pensado que diría mi jefe si sabe que salgo con su hermano.-les respondo yo sobre un tema en especial que me resultaba difícil imaginar.

-"Salgo" es un sinónimo gracioso para sustituir lo que en verdad haces con Kunzite.-me guiña un ojo Ami, todas reímos.

-Pero fuera de bromas, chicas, aún no sé si quiero que Arima san lo sepa.-termino yo.

-De igual forma deberá saberlo tarde o temprano linda.-me anima Rei.-así que quizá sea buena idea que lo vayas pensando. ¿Brindamos con mi naranjada energética por Mako y su hermoso EMP?.-propone Rei, y brindamos.

Reímos y desayunamos, pero a pesar del buen momento con las chicas no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Rei aun cuando volví al trabajo en la galería, y de vez en cuando dejaba el etiquetado para mirar a Arima, el cual seguía conduciendo a la gente como era su costumbre con mano firme y actitud de mando. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si sabía sobre mí y Kunzite?...y aún peor...¿Por qué me importaba cómo reaccionará?. Una de tantas veces me pilla mirándole, y me sonríe, ¡Gran Kami, siento que mis mejillas arden! ¿Seré tan idiota que me he sonrojado?...Confusa, sólo atino a responder el saludo con mi mano y regreso a trabajar.

¡Mierda! Miedo me daba el Malachite de antes, prepotente, arrogante y grosero, pero creo que más miedo me da el Malachite de ahora con el hechizo del espejo activo sobre él, respetuoso, amigable, atento y hasta…tierno…¿Qué diablos me pasa?...es mejor que vuelva a trabajar y que piense en cosas agradables…flamenco…tablao, música, los ojos de acero de mi Relámpago, sus labios sensuales y sus mano poderosas haciéndome girar…y haciéndome otras cosas. Sonrío..¡Makoto Kino, eres una pervertida! Me autoinsulto dándome yo misma un golpe en la cabeza. Pero parece que funciona y me concentro en el trabajo, aún hay mucho por hacer.

_**Temblad y sufrid la ira de los Dragones**_

_**Pues nada es más poderoso, majestuoso y bello **_

_**que un Dragón a punto de destruirte **_

_**con un solo soplido de fuego…**_

Me encuentro en la sala de mi apartamento tirada en la alfombra sobre un cojín, con mis gafas caladas y trabajando en mi laptop. Por toda la mesa de la sala he diseminado las fotografías y registros de las piezas que habíamos de catalogar mañana, era el lote 5, el cual era el más extenso. Todas, antigüedades que prestaba a la exhibición el templo Hōryū-ji por tanto, al ser mi especialidad era totalmente de mi competencia. El horrible de Malachite Arima me había prácticamente impuesto aquello, ya sin ironías ni groserías, sino con encantadora sonrisa (¿Por qué sigo creyendo que su sonrisa es encantadora?) me ha dicho:

-Kino san, ya que su ensayo se titula "El Templo Hōryū Gakumonji, cápsula del tiempo de los Tesoros Imperiales del arte budista de los siglos VI y VII_", _creo que catalogar sola el lote 5 le será muy sencillo a alguien de su experiencia.

Sí, claro, muy sencillo. Sólo 107 piezas prestadas por los monjes, con muchísima reserva, que debía catalogar, inventariar, describir y anexar al informe para el guión de los guías con todo detalle. Mientras miraba en la pantalla de mi portátil una imagen de una "triada shaka" de oro, un agradable olor llega a mi nariz y no puedo evitar girar la vista hacia la cocina de mi apartamento, en donde la visión más sensual del universo me acomete.

Un hombre atractivo y apuesto de larga cabellera plateada, que usa unos apretados jeans los cuales se ajustan perfectamente a sus piernas y trasero, cocina algo en la estufa. Lleva sólo su camiseta sin mangas que deja ver sus perfectos bíceps y anchos pectorales los cuales tuve el placer de besar y disfrutar a mi antojo anoche. Hoy su camiseta es de color gris, pero no se nota mucho pues encima lleva puesto un delantal blanco atado en su cintura.

Kunzite me da la espalda mientras silba una cancioncilla para poner algo de sal a su platillo y entonces veo que ha atado las tiras del delantal arriba de su trasero…El pantalón de mezclilla, desgarrado en las rodillas, le queda algo abajo y puedo ver el borde de los bóxers negros. Inconscientemente las imágenes eróticas y deliciosas de la noche anterior se recrean en mi mente provocándome un calor interior descomunal.

Paso la lengua por el rededor de mis labios, mientras admiro la perfección del Espécimen Masculino Perfecto que tenía la dicha y suerte de tener en casa. Confieso que esta tarde, cuando regresé del museo, pensaba que quizá no encontraría a Kunzite, pero para mi sorpresa en cuanto llegué a mi apartamento y tomé mi mochila para ir a la academia me estaba esperando afuera con su Harley. Sólo de verlo, sentí latir mi corazón como loco, mucho más cuando me besó de esa forma hambrienta y apasionada y me hizo subir a su motocicleta.

Juntos llegamos a la academia y las dos horas de práctica con Dolores me parecieron un suspiro. La misma Dolores nos ha separado del grupo para practicar ya que nuestro ritmo y técnica supera a la de los demás chicos, ahora bailamos en un saloncito anexo al tablao que nos da mucha más privacidad…aunque eso debe ser perjudicial ya que en cuando Dolores nos pone la muestra y corrige mientras sale a atender a los novatos y Kunzite y yo nos quedamos bailando solos, la pasión mezclada con el flamenco se desata totalmente…

Él no tuvo restricciones en bailar aquel seductor ritmo con toda intensidad y en varias ocasiones no se conformó sólo con tocar mi cintura, sino que bajaba las manos más y presionaba mi trasero contra su cuerpo o me arrancaba apasionados besos en cuando el baile nos ponía cara a cara.

Aunque al inicio estaba algo nerviosa por lo que Kuzite hacía y más porque Dolores o alguien más nos descubriera, esa sensación de peligro que me transmite Kunzite me encanta, tanto que terminé por disfrutar aquella práctica demasiado pensando en qué nuevos placeres tendría en mente mi hermoso motociclista rebelde para esta noche y rogando que se quedara conmigo otra vez… aunque no se lo dije.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento y él me comenzó a besar acorralándome contra la pared, tuve que hacer uso de toda mi cordura para apartarlo de mí.

-Kunzite…cariño…creo que debemos parar.-le dije entrecortada mientras él besaba mi cuello, su mirada felina de ojos de acero se levantó y me miró contrariado.

-¿Qué pasa, Nena?.-me pregunta.

-Pasa que tengo trabajo atrasado. Tenemos encima la exposición y tu hermano me ha encargado la clasificación e inventariado de todo un lote. Traje las fotografías y ahora debo trabajar o no terminaré.-explico yo algo temerosa de cómo pudiera tomar él mis palabras y a la vez ansiosa de ver su reacción. Dependiendo de lo que me dijera me quedaría claro si me quería sólo como su juguete sexual o si de verdad le importaba como "Algo más".

-A veces detesto mucho al "Pergamino", ¿sabes?.-comenta sonriendo y luego me besa fugazmente en la mejilla.-Pero qué más le haremos, lo mismo me pasa a mí cuando me llevan a arreglar muchos autos al taller, pero sé que el trabajo tiene un lugar privilegiado, así que anda a trabajar.-termina él y libera mi cintura.

»Sin embargo, Nena, el que tú estés trabajando no implica que yo me vaya. Tengo una idea, cocinaré una rica cena para ti, con todo el trabajo que el tirano de Mal te ha puesto no tendrás tiempo de cenar y no quiero que por culpa del trabajo, de mi hermano ni de nada en el mundo mi Nena se malpase.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron viendo estrellitas, ¿es que un hombre en el universo puede ser más hermoso? Entonces no dejé que se fuera y lo detuve del brazo tomando su cara con mis manos y dándole el mejor beso de su vida. Cuando nos separamos él me miraba sombrado.

-¿Y eso?

-Eso es por ser el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y por ser mío.-le digo yo sonriendo.

Luego de eso, me fui directo a mi habitación en donde me di un baño rápido para salir con mi pijama puesta y mi maletín de la laptop, más los cerros de carpetas que necesitaba. Cuando salí, él no estaba en el apartamento pero llegó después con mis llaves y unas bolsas. Dijo que iba a preparar ravioles con sala de ciruela y empezó a cocinar. Confieso que al inicio me abstraje demasiado en el trabajo, pero en cuanto el olor de la comida mezclado con la celestial visión de mi Relámpago en sexy delantal llegaron a mis sentidos estos dejaron de ver piezas de arte para reproducir solo escenas "Hentai" de mí y Kunzite haciendo el amor…

-Listo…huele delicioso…¿verdad, Nena?.-dice él abriendo la puerta del horno, mientras el olor a pasta llena mi apartamento.

-Desde luego que huele delicioso Kunzite…eres un maravilloso cocinero. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar ravioles, pan francés y todo eso?.- aunque yo finjo estar buscando unos datos en una carpeta, lo miro con un extremo de los ojos mientras sirve la pasta y dos copas de vino blanco y las acomoda en una charola.

-En nuestra casa de Berlín, teníamos un excelente cocinero, Franz, cocinaba lo mejor de Europa, cocina francesa, italiana, española, alemana y hasta griega, así que como yo pasaba mucho tiempo en casa me hice su amigo y aprendí sus secretos.-explica Kunzite mientras con la charola en sus manos camina hacia mi lugar y se sienta en el suelo a mi lado, dejando la charola sobre la mesa.-Espero no interrumpirte Nena.

-No lo haces.-le sonrío yo. Entonces toma un tenedor y pica uno de los ravioles mientras lo alarga a mi boca.

-Dime cómo ha quedado.-suplica, yo abro la boca y pruebo aquella maravilla de pasta con ese leve sabor dulce mezclado con especias que le da un exquisito toque.

-Es simplemente…delicioso…-abro los ojos luego de comerlo y él me sonríe.

-Entonces, a cenar.-me alarga el tenedor que yo tomo y comenzamos a comer entre risas y comentarios graciosos. Brindamos con el vino blanco y él me cuenta algo sobre unas refacciones nuevas para alineación de autos que han llegado a su taller, pero yo lo interrumpo extasiada.

-Kunzite, dime…¿qué hice en mi pasado para merecer a alguien como tú en mi vida?.-lanzo la pregunta. Kunzite deja de comer.

-No necesitas haber hecho nada, Nena, porque de los dos el afortunado soy yo. El que una mujer hermosa, sensual, maravillosa, inteligente y perfecta como tú me deje ser parte de su vida, es un regalo para mí.-decide tomando mi mano y besándola. Yo sonrío, entonces los ojos de acero de mi EMP se posan en la pantalla de mi laptop y deja su plato de pasta sobre la mesa.-Nena, espero no me creas un entrometido pero…estas fechando mal esa Triada Shaka.

Yo debo hacer uso de toda mi fuerza para no dejar caer el plato de pasta de mis manos…¿He escuchado bien? ¿Kunzite sabe lo que es una Triada Shaka? Y aún más…¿Sabe que la he fechado mal? ¿De dónde? ¿Cómo?

-Kunzite…¿Cómo sabes que estoy equivocada?.-lanzo la pregunta yo.

-Porque has escrito dinastía Jin y las representaciones de Buda datan del año 623, con un estilo que se origina en el arte Wei del Norte.-me explica él, dejándome aún más asombrada.

Regreso mis ojos a la fotografía de la triple representación de buda y me doy cuenta de que por azaroso que parezca tiene toda la razón, así que borro lo escrito y corrijo bajo la mirada atenta de Kunzite que se ha recorrido hasta estar cerca de mí.

-Así está mejor…-comenta sonriente.

-Kunzite, dime…¿cómo es que un mecánico sabe tanto de antigüedades?.-pregunto yo desconfiada.

-Nena, el vivir con un Padre embajador apasionado del arte japonés medieval, tener en tu casa desde niño jarrones, pergaminos y estatuas de coleccionista, soportar las peroratas de un Padre que me recriminaba por quebrar esas cosas y además los sermones eternos de un hermano que es Doctor en museografía, dejan algo en tu mente quieras o no…¿Cierto?.-me responde con naturalidad. Tiene razón, yo estaba haciéndome ensaladas mentales horribles.

-Cierto, sólo me sorprendí.-me excuso yo, él me besa en los labios rápidamente.

-No hay problema, Nena.-asiente y se levanta recogiendo los platos y las copas.- Termina mientras levanto mi tiradero y luego nos vamos a la cama.-me sugiere sin percatarse del sentido que yo le doy a sus palabras caminando hacia la cocina.

Yo sigo con mi trabajo mientras escucho el sonido de los platos y del agua, porque él esta lavándolos. Me apresuro con la clasificación de la estatua del príncipe Shotoku y cuando al fin termino y apago mi computadora froto mis cansados ojos quitándome las gafas, pero cuando los abro tengo delante de mí un libro de pasta verde en cuya portada está escrito: GENEALOGIA DE LA MORAL.

-¿ Nietzsche?.-cuestiono yo.

-Así es, Nena, "Bigotitos" en persona. Esta tarde vi el libro en una tienda de libro usados de la cual soy asiduo cliente y no sé por qué pensé que alguien tan libre y maravillosa como tú debía admirar a Nietzsche. ¿Me equivoqué?.-cuestiona. Yo tomo el libro y sonrío.

-No, no te equivocaste, de hecho es de mis favoritos. Pero este libro en especial no me había dado tiempo de leerlo. Desde que entré a trabajar al Museo me he enfrascado en literatura especializada de mi profesión y no me he dado tiempo para los clásicos.-me disculpo yo.

-Me alegra no haber fallado en mi corazonada, quería que lo tuvieras, lo leyeras y luego lo discutamos.-con naturalidad que me asombra Kunzite. ¿Es que también sabía filosofía?

-Me encantará.-le sonrío, el acaricia mi mejilla.

-Te ves agotada, Nena.-y sin que yo me lo espere me toma en sus brazos y me levanta en los suyos sin darme mucho tiempo más que de poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras me lleva a la habitación y me deposita en la cama.-Debes dormir.-me dice casi en un susurro, yo me estiro en la cama y ronroneo.

-¿No me acompañas?.-le pregunto tomándolo del brazo.

-Claro, jamás rechazaría una oportunidad que te implique a ti en una cama.-sonríe él y se quita el delantal blanco y los zapatos, luego se recuesta en la cama a mi lado y me abraza con fuerza, yo acurruco mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me abraza por la cintura.

-Me gusta estar así contigo, Kunzite, solos los dos, juntos y compenetrados, no puedo pedirle más a la vida.-le digo yo.

-Quizá, sólo un jefe menos cascarrabias.-me insinúa, los dos reímos. Cuando nos quedamos callados él acaricia mi cabeza con suavidad y luego la besa.-Buenas noches mi hermoso Dragón.-susurra.

-Buenas noches, mi bello Relámpago.-le contesto yo.

Nos besamos levemente y poco a poco el cansancio hace presa de mí y siento como los párpados se me cierran pesadamente, pero mi sueño es tranquilo, seguro, como jamás lo había tenido, esto es mucho más que sexo, mucho más que una atracción pasajera y salvaje, esto, es amor…

_**Soñé con un dragón, mas negro que el cielo a media noche**_

_**Más poderoso que la combinación de todos los elementos,**_

_**Temido y respetado por todos, siempre atento a mi protección,**_

_**Para amarme con pasión tan fuerte, **_

_**Que todo alrededor se tornaba en fuego ardiente.*****_

_*Poema "Relámpagos y Truenos " _

_**Frases de la colección personal de Lady Dragon._

_*** "The Black Dragon and the Cave"_

**NOTAS FINALES: Así es queridos lectores, este día memorable del festival Celta de Imboloc, tres de las 4 bestias míticas han terminado el capítulo siguiente y lo presentamos a Ustedes, de verdad agradecemos la paciencia que nos tienen los lectores porque al menos Lady Dragon no nos la tiene…y aun así lo sacamos adelante. Como reiteramos siempre, a este mini fic aun le queda a lo máximo dos capítulos más. Ahora que Mako se ha dado cuenta de que los dos Arima pueden ser lindos, ¿Qué pasará? Quizá en el capítulo siguiente se aclaren las dudas de los lectores porque a esto ya le está haciendo falta un POV del Trueno y otro del Relámpago…¿Cierto? Veremos que opina cada uno de ellos de la "Reina Dragón" entonces, esperamos no tardar hasta Beltaine con el siguiente y ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! ¡Disfrútalo Seiryu querida!**

**ATTE: Genbu, Byakko y Suzaku.**

_**Herha: Seiryu, estamos felices de que estés tan emocionada con nuestra particular Mako y los hermosos gemelos Arima. Perdónanos por tenerte en la ignorancia y hacerte perrerías, pero queremos que cada capítulo vaya siendo una sorpresa. Esperamos que los versos de este capítulo sean también de tu agrado. ¡TE QUEREMOS!**_

_**Luz Cullen Chiba: Hemos tardado un poquito, pero esperamos que el resultado haya merecido la pena. Ya puedes disfrutar del tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguirnos. Besos!!**_

_**JennySol: Jenny, querida, ya ves que has llegado a tiempo con el rw, hemos sido nosotras esta vez la que nos hemos demorado en actualizar. Esperamos que te haya ido bien con tus exámenes. Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado y veremos a ver qué piensas sobre los lindos hermanos Arima. Muchas gracias por seguirnos y es bueno que seas una pesada con la ortografía y la gramática, siempre se nos escapa algo y viene bien que alguien nos lo recuerde. Muchos besotes!!**_


	4. Chapter 4: CORAZÓN DE DRAGÓN

**LA TORMENTA DE TU AMOR**

**Cap. 4: Corazón de Dragón**

_**Hay un tesoro magnifico, escondido en las nieblas de lo oculto**_

_**Buscado por guerreros miles, inaccesible, perdido**_

_**Ese tesoro perfecto que trae dicha y alegría**_

_**Ese tesoro que buscan, por el cual luchan los hombres**_

_**En batallas sin igual**_

_**Es el corazón brillante, palpitante y ardiente**_

_**De la mayor de las bestias, poderosa, alta, eterna...**_

_**El corazón del dragón…**_

Me encuentro en la cafetería del museo, sentada en una mesa. He comido sola, las chicas tenían compromisos: Mina ha tenido que ir acompañar a Yamada a una comida con el Doctor Arima, el Ministro de Cultura y el representante del Emperador para informar de los progresos con la exposición, Ami tenía que atender a un grupo de franceses en una visita guiada y Rei tenía trabajo pendiente en su pabellón.

La mañana ha sido muy tranquila, quitando la reunión a primera hora con Yamada para informarle sobre los lotes que tenemos ya catalogados y a la que he llegado puntual para sorpresa del Doctor Arima. Ese hombre debe de vivir en el museo, nunca llega después que yo.

He traído el libro de "_Bigotitos_" que me regaló Kunzite, quiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda hasta volver al pabellón y qué mejor que hacerlo con mi filósofo favorito. Abro el libro en donde me he quedado, pero no me concentro en la lectura; todos mis pensamientos se reducen a una sola persona: el gemelo de mi Kunzite.

Malachite Arima se ha transformado completamente. Quizá fue la conversación que mantuvimos días atrás la que ha obrado el milagro. Ahora el ambiente de trabajo no es tan tenso y no he vuelto a recibir ningún grito por su parte, hasta incluso bromeamos, lo cual me ha sorprendido pues el Doctor Arima era a mi parecer una persona muy seria. Es como si se hubiera convertido en alguien totalmente diferente. Es amable y atento, ayer realmente me sorprendió, tuvimos que quedarnos hasta tarde en el museo.

Hoy debíamos entregar un informe a Yamada sobre los lotes que ya habíamos catalogado. Revisando las transcripciones nos dimos cuenta de que el lote 3 no aparecía por ninguna parte. Yo estaba segura de que no lo habíamos catalogado, más teniendo en cuenta el tipo de piezas que contenía; jamás había tenido en mis manos ninguna de las hermosas figurillas de buda del periodo Heian ni sus fantásticas pinturas.

Pusimos patas arriba el pabellón sin ningún resultado, en la galería no había ni rastro del lote 3. Las piezas estaban en el museo, de eso estábamos seguros debido a los controles de seguridad que se mantienen sobre cada envío cuando llega al museo, pero probablemente el lote habría sido trasladado por error a algún otro pabellón. El problema era saber a cuál.

Por suerte, mientras estábamos a punto de salir a registrar los otros pabellones, Rei entró seguida por varios de sus ayudantes. Los muchachos arrastraban carretillas cargadas de cajas que fueron depositando en el suelo.

_-¡Con cuidado, Nakatsuka!.-gritó Rei.-Todas esas piezas son para la exposición, si alguna se daña no tendré más remedio que informarle a la Directora. Puedo cubrir el descuido que has tenido al trasladar por error este lote a nuestra galería, pero si algo se rompe tendré que reportarte. _

_-GOMEN, señorita Rei.-se disculpó compungido el muchacho.-Tendré cuidado._

_-No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar, Nakatsuka, sino con el Doctor Arima y Kino sama. Apuesto a que les has organizado un buen lío. ¿No es así?.-preguntó Rei mirándonos._

_-Así es, Hino sama.-respondió Arima con el tono serio de siempre.- El error nos va a hacer trabajar a contra reloj, pero eso no es nada comparado con las implicaciones legales a las que se tendría que enfrentar el museo en caso de que alguna pieza quedara dañada. Y tú, muchacho, ten por seguro que no volverías a trabajar en ningún museo, y probablemente en ningún sitio más. Yamada se encargará de eso, tiene muchos contactos y realmente podría hacerte la vida imposible. Piensa en tu familia, así que te sugiero que a partir de ahora vayas con más cuidado._

Después de ese comentario tan duro contra el pobre Nakatsuka, le lancé una mirada de reproche a Arima, me pareció que había estado muy brusco con el muchacho y que había otra forma de decir las cosas sin necesidad de ser tan hiriente. El Doctor Arima ni siquiera se inmutó, ignorando mi mirada y se puso a comprobar que las piezas no se hubieran dañado. Sólo después de que todas las cajas hubieran sido descargadas y Rei y sus ayudantes se hubieran marchado del pabellón, el pergamino volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

_-No crea que su mirada de antes me ha pasado desapercibida.-habló Arima mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex que eran necesarios para manipular ciertas piezas.- y no me gusta que me juzguen sin antes saber todos mis motivos. Makoto, a usted le parece que he sido demasiado duro con Nakatsuka, ¿cierto?_

_-Así es.-le confirmé yo._

_-Muchas veces es la mejor manera. Estoy seguro que el muchacho no tenía ni idea de las implicaciones que podrían derivarse de una pieza dañada. Y aunque haya sido muy brusco con él, puedo asegurarle que la próxima vez irá con más cuidado, teniendo en cuenta la amenaza de quedarse sin trabajo y la imposibilidad de encontrar otro._

_»Voy a confesarle algo que espero que no salga de esta estancia, y sólo lo hago para que entienda mi reacción de antes. La esposa de Nakatsuka está enferma y tienen un niño pequeño, el sueldo del museo es el único ingreso que entra en esa casa. Con ese dinero pagan las facturas médicas y a una persona que se haga cargo del pequeño mientras su padre trabaja, a parte de los demás gastos obvios. _

_»Por motivos que ahora no son importantes, me enteré de la situación de Nakatsuka y le he ofrecido mi ayuda. Por eso hoy le he hablado como lo he hecho._

Sí, juzgué a Malachite apresuradamente, pero su comportamiento desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos no me había dejado pensar otra cosa. Si bien había cambiado su actitud conmigo, no había nada que me sugiriera que el Doctor Arima era capaz de tener un gesto de esa magnitud hacia otra persona que no fuera él mismo.

Aunque sí estaba de acuerdo con el contenido, el tono que usó para advertir a Nakatsuka me seguía pareciendo muy seco, podría haberle dicho lo mismo de forma más suave. Pero tenía que reconocer que la ayuda ofrecida a Nakatsuka y su preocupación por él, hacía parecer más humano al Doctor Arima, alguien que ya no estaba en su pedestal mirando al resto de la gente como si fuera escoria. Y eso me gustó. Mucho. Y el hecho de que me gustara empezó a preocuparme.

Esa no sería la última sorpresa que me tenía deparada el día.

Trabajamos duramente, desembalando las piezas y catalogándolas. Y así como otras veces el trabajo se me había hecho cuesta arriba, cortesía de Malachite, esta vez fue diferente. Estaba muy relajada y fue sobre todo gracias a la amena charla que mantuve con el gemelo de mi Kunzite. Sin gritos ni regaños. El pergamino resultó ser un gran conversador y descubrí que tenía muchas cosas en común con él. Me sentí… bien… demasiado bien.

_-¿Ha estado alguna vez en Uji, Makoto?.-preguntó de repente Malachite después de un momento de silencio._

_-No.-le respondí mientras transcribía algunos datos en el portátil.-Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de viajar a la prefectura de Kioto, pero me gustaría poder visitar alguna vez el monasterio de Byōdō-in._

_-Ah, sí; el monasterio de Byōdō-in, uno de los máximos exponentes del periodo Heian. Mi madre me llevó a verlo cuando tenía diez años.-noté la vacilación en la voz de él y cierta tristeza en sus ojos, pero rápidamente se recompuso. Él, al igual que Kunzite echaba de menos a su madre.-papá estaba de viaje así que mamá y yo disfrutamos juntos de nuestra pequeña excursión.-dijo con nostalgia._

_-Mi amiga Rei y su novio estuvieron allí el año pasado. Rei tenía cierto interés en visitar el monasterio. Como debes saber también es llamado monasterio del Fénix.-él asintió.- y ella se identifica con este animal mitológico, quedó impresionada con el pabellón del Fénix y con la estatua de Amida. _

_-La estatua del Buddha Amida me aterrorizó.-dijo Malachite riéndose. _

_Le miré curiosa, era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír y un escalofrío me recorrió, su risa era muy parecida a la de mi relámpago, pero definitivamente no era la misma. Aun así me gustó verlo reír, su expresión seria de siempre se suavizó y le confirió a su rostro un aspecto muy dulce._

_-Para un niño de diez años una estatua de cinco metros de un tipo sentado, por muy relajado que tenga el rostro, era un gigante salido de la peor pesadilla. Mamá me alejó de allí tan rápido como pudo y me secó las lágrimas, la estatua me había asustado tanto que me puse a llorar. Hoy no entiendo por qué me pasó eso, quizá era un niño demasiado impresionable._

Sorprendente. ¿Qué había pasado con el Doctor Arima? Él hablando de temas personales, cuando siempre era tan distante. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre frío y arrogante? Delante de mí no. Era como si Malachite se hubiera acostado siendo el pergamino y por la mañana se hubiera levantado siendo… eso… otra persona completamente diferente.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, eran más de las diez de la noche y aún nos quedaba un tercio del lote por clasificar. El trabajo que normalmente nos habría ocupado dos días lo teníamos que realizar en unas pocas horas.

Estaba cansada y echaba terriblemente de menos a Kunzite. No nos íbamos a poder ver. Había aprovechado una de las veces que fui al servicio para llamarle al móvil y hablar con él. Le expliqué la situación y que no sabía a qué hora iba a salir del museo. Kunzite insistió en venir a buscarme cuando saliera, me costó convencerle de que no lo hiciera, realmente podría ser muy tarde cuando acabáramos el trabajo, así que me hizo prometer que no me iría andando a casa y que cogería un taxi, además de decirme que me iba a extrañar mucho esa noche y que mañana vendría a desayunar conmigo.

Un bostezo que no pude reprimir salió de mi boca. Estábamos trabajando a destajo y ni siquiera habíamos hecho un descanso, salvo para ir al baño. Malachite miró su reloj y después se quitó los guantes de látex. Sugirió que paráramos durante un rato y rápidamente salió del pabellón murmurando algo parecido a "voy a buscar la cena".

Cena. Realmente no tenía mucha hambre, siempre que me abstraía en el trabajo me olvidaba de las necesidades más básicas. Además Malachite ni me había preguntado si quería algo para cenar. Bueno, pensé para mí misma, tarde o temprano el pergamino tenía que regresar. Prefería de todos modos terminar cuanto antes con el maldito lote 3 para irme a casa, a mi cama, a dormir. Así que hice caso omiso de la sugerencia de Arima y continué con lo que estaba haciendo. Un rato después el pergamino volvía cargado de bolsas.

_-Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que… Creí haber dicho que nos tomáramos un descanso. Makoto, ¿no me ha oído o…?_

_-Me va a preguntar si estoy sorda, ¿verdad?.-le interrumpí._

_-Creo que me repito.-dijo él riéndose._

_«Otra vez esa risa»_

_-Probablemente sea una de sus frases favoritas.-seguí con la broma. Parecía que el pergamino no había regresado del todo._

_-Probablemente.-confirmó él.-He traído la cena.-levantó las bolsas para enfatizar sus palabras.-Es mejor terminar lo que nos queda con el estómago lleno, si no se nos puede hacer muy pesado. No hemos tomado ningún alimento desde la comida, y yo, al menos, estoy famélico._

No hice ninguna observación y continué tomando notas en mi block. El Doctor Arima despejó una de las mesas de trabajo y puso las bolsas en ella. En ese momento me llegó un agradable olor a comida que hizo que mi estómago se retorciera. Al fin y al cabo sí que tenía hambre, pero mi orgullo no iba a dejar que Arima lo supiera; él podía sentarse y comerse toda esa comida, que yo ni me iba a inmutar.

De repente el bolígrafo con el que estaba escribiendo desapareció de mis manos. Levanté la cabeza y me topé con la deslumbrante sonrisa de Malachite. «¿Deslumbrante? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba que su sonrisa era deslumbrante?»

_-Deje eso y venga a ayudarme.-me dijo y seguidamente me quitó los guantes de látex y me llevó hacia la mesa en la que ya había puesto un mantel blanco._

_-¿Qué hace?.-protesté, pero él me ignoró._

_-Espero que le guste la lasaña. En el restaurante italiano que hay al lado del museo la hacen buenísima. ¿Puede ir sacando los platos y todo lo demás? Están en esa bolsa de ahí.-me la señaló._

Hice lo que me pidió y me sentí como una tonta. Otra vez había juzgado mal a Malachite. En la bolsa había todo lo necesario para la cena: platos de porcelana, cubertería de acero inoxidable, copas de vino y servilletas de tela. TODO PARA DOS PERSONAS. Sentí mi cara arder por la vergüenza.

Coloqué todo mientras Arima sacaba la comida de la otra bolsa. El olor era delicioso y se me hizo la boca agua. Él mismo la sirvió en los platos, no me dejó hacerlo a mí. Lasaña de verdura y pan de ajo, todo acompañado por un excelente Chardonay.

_-¡Guten appetit!.-dijo Malachite después de acomodarse la servilleta en el regazo. _

_Yo me reí porque me había deseado buen provecho en alemán y ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta. Igualmente le correspondí:_

_-¡Guten appetit!_

_-¿Sabe alemán?.-preguntó mientras llenaba las copas con el vino. Noté cierta sorpresa en su voz._

_-No sólo lo sé, sino que lo hablo y escribo perfectamente.-respondí orgullosa._

_-Estaré encantado de comprobarlo en otra ocasión.-habló él desafiándome y pude observar que sus ojos brillaban.-Ahora brindemos.-alzó su copa.-¡Kampai!_

_-¡Kampai!.-correspondí yo alzando la mía y chocándola con la suya._

_-Ahora sí que he usado el idioma correcto. A veces olvido que ya no estoy en Berlín._

La cena fue muy agradable, me sentí muy a gusto con la compañía de Malachite y el cansancio que sentía se desvaneció. De postre tomamos un riquísimo tiramisú. Malachite tenía razón, afrontar el trabajo que nos quedaba resultaría menos pesado con el estómago lleno y relajados como estábamos. Sentí una punzada al acordarme de mi Kunzite. Su hermano había conseguido que me olvidara de él durante un rato y me sentí culpable.

Dos horas más tarde, por fin todo el trabajo estuvo terminado, el lote catalogado y el informe para Yamada completo. Mientras el Doctor Arima apagaba las luces aproveché para despedirme y me escabullí rápidamente. La verdad, estaba bastante impresionada con lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas y necesitaba respirar el aire fresco de la noche. Cosa que durante un rato estuve haciendo porque no pasaba ni un maldito taxi. Empezaba a desesperarme, a este paso llegaría a casa cuando me tocara regresar de nuevo al museo. Era algo exagerado, sí, pero me moría por meterme en la cama y cuando estaba cansada tendía a pensar exageradamente.

Un coche paró a mi lado, la ventanilla bajó y pude oír la voz de Arima:

_-Suba, Makoto, la llevaré a casa._

_-Arigatou, Doctor Arima, pero no es necesario; estoy esperando un taxi y además no quiero molestar.-lo que en realidad no quería era tener que estar en un sitio tan reducido con Malachite._

_-No es ninguna molestia.-insistió él.-A estas horas de la madrugada puede tardar mucho hasta que pase un taxi. Está cansada y si yo la llevo llegará antes a casa._

En eso tenía razón, estaría en casa muy rápido. Tenía sueño y hacía algo de frío, así que finalmente accedí. Le fui dando indicaciones para que supiera llegar a mi casa y en cinco minutos Malachite aparcaba su coche en frente de mi edificio.

_-Vive muy cerca del museo.-observó el Doctor Arima._

_-Sí, suelo ir y venir andando, pero esta noche mi novio me ha hecho prometer que no lo haría.-pude ver un cambio en el rostro de Arima al mencionar la palabra novio que no supe cómo identificar._

_-Una actitud muy protectora de su parte.-opinó Malachite casi burlándose.-Mañana sea puntual._

_-Lo seré, no se preocupe.-contesté algo molesta por el tono que había utilizado y porque prácticamente se había reído de mi Relámpago y eso no me gustó. Si él supiera que se estaba mofando de su propio hermano…_

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y abrí la puerta sin decir nada más. La carroza se había convertido en una calabaza y Malachite volvió a ser el pergamino. Sin embargo él me tomó del brazo y me impidió la salida. Estuve a punto de protestar, pero me callé al ver la expresión de su rostro.

_-_ _Oyasumi nasai, Makoto.-dijo Arima con voz muy dulce y a continuación hizo algo que yo no me esperaba: me besó._

Los labios de Arima dejaron una suave caricia sobre mi piel y después se apartaron. Sólo fue un beso en la mejilla, un simple y casto beso, pero me dejó descolocada y para vergüenza mía me ruboricé. Eso no podía estarme pasando a mí, sólo los besos de Kunzite tenían que hacerme sonrojar, sólo los suyos.

_-Konbanwa, Doctor Arima. Arigatou por traerme.-dije de forma autómata y salí rápidamente del coche._

Ya en la seguridad del vestíbulo, mientras esperaba el ascensor, no dejé de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en el coche de Arima: la forma de desearme buenas noches, el beso… El beso. ¿Por qué me había sentido tan extraña? ¿Qué era lo que me había hecho sentir que no podía descifrar?

_-Da igual, Makoto.-dije en voz alta, como para espantar a los malos espíritus.-Eso no es importante, olvídate de ello._

-Té negro.

Justo la voz que en este momento menos me apetece escuchar. Parece que lo he llamado con mis pensamientos. ¿Es que no puedo tener un poco de paz? Bastante tengo con haber recordado su extraño comportamiento de ayer y su beso. No entiendo por qué demonios he tenido que recordar el beso. Decidido, cuando regrese al trabajo voy a pedir un contradeseo al Yata no Kagami. No sé qué ha podido pasar, yo no pedí eso, sólo quería un ambiente de trabajo tranquilo, no… besos. Ahora entiendo perfectamente por qué dicen "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas…".

Levanto la vista del libro en el que no he podido concentrarme para encontrarme con una taza que contiene un líquido oscuro. Después continúo subiendo hasta ver a un sonriente Doctor Arima. Esto no es normal, antes Arima nunca sonreía, ahora la sonrisa no se borra de su boca. Está casi tan guapo como mi Kunzite. ¡Para ya, Makoto!, Arima no es como Kunzite y punto.

-Dice Misato que es tu favorito y que hoy has olvidado pedirlo.

-¿Cómo?.-pregunto sintiéndome tonta porque no sé de lo que está hablando Malachite.

-El té.-me señala la taza.-Misato me ha dicho que siempre lo tomas después de comer.

-Oh, sí, el té, claro.-balbuceo como una idiota. ¿Qué te pasa, Mako?

-¿Puedo sentarme?.-pregunta Arima con su sonrisa perfecta.

-«_No_» Sí, por favor.-¿por favor?¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de lo de anoche? Antes de dormirte llegaste a una conclusión: la relación con el Doctor Arima sería exclusivamente dentro de los límites del pabellón, sólo trabajo. TRABAJO.

-Arigatou.-contesta educadamente Malachite mientras se sienta.

Arima también ha traído una bebida para él. A juzgar por el contenido de su taza, puedo adivinar lo que es: café negro, bien cargado y sin azúcar. Amargo, que es algo que va demasiado bien con su personalidad; al menos con la que ostentaba hasta hace unos días. Le observo mientras toma un sorbo de su café, mis ojos miran curiosos cómo sus manos sujetan la taza. No sé por qué pero no puedo dejar de compararlo con Kunzite desde anoche. Y eso me asusta, me asusta no poder diferenciarlos y me asusta encontrar cosas de Kunzite en su hermano… Y lo que noté ayer cuando me besó… fue tan extraño

-Me parece que hoy está un poco despistada, Makoto.-dice clavando su mirada en mí, esperando… ¿qué?

-No estoy despistada en absoluto.-reacciono rápidamente apartando los ojos de él y volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra.-No sé por qué piensa eso.-¡Mierda! Admítelo, Mako, claro que estás despistada, distraída, en las nubes… y todo por su culpa.

-¿Que por qué pienso eso?.-arquea una ceja y sonríe de medio lado. Es como si estuviera viendo a Kunzite, pero hay algo distinto.-Veamos… para empezar, según Misato, hasta la fecha ningún día ha dejado de pedir té después de comer.-Misato esto, Misato lo otro, ¿desde cuándo Arima se ha hecho tan amigo de Misato? ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el tema de conversación?.-desde que lo he traído a la mesa no lo ha probado y…

-Estoy esperando a que se enfríe.-le interrumpo, entonces cojo la taza y bebo un sorbo.-Ya está en su punto.-digo y muestro una sonrisa de suficiencia. Disuelvo el azúcar. Arima se termina el café.

-¿Qué me dice entonces del libro?.-creo que me he vuelto a perder, ¿qué tiene que ver el libro en todo esto?.-La he estado observando y ha estado casi diez minutos en la misma página.

-Estaba meditando algo que he leído, no intente buscarle tres pies al gato.

No le voy a dar el gusto de que piense que todo lo que ha dicho es verdad. Está analizándome, con acierto para mi mala suerte, y eso me hace sentir incómoda. ¿Por qué Malachite me conoce tanto si apenas nos hemos tratado?

-¿Puedo ver el libro? Así sabré que es lo que la ha hecho meditar.

-Sí, claro.-pero no creo que te guste lo que leas. ¿Nietzsche y Malachite? Imposible, me da hasta risa.

Nuestras manos se tocan ligeramente al intercambiar el libro y siento una corriente que me deja sin respiración y hace que mi corazón se acelere. Nos quedamos mirándonos un instante y yo desvío la mirada enseguida, turbada. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Todo se está volviendo muy extraño y me da miedo.

Bebo un buen trago de mi té. Adoro el té negro. El Doctor Arima ojea el libro y lee algunas líneas, luego lo cierra y observa con atención la portada. Finalmente lo deja en la mesa, a su lado, y sonríe.

-Nietzsche.-dice con voz profunda, ahora espero una carcajada y que se burle de mí.-Makoto, es usted toda una caja de sorpresas. "_Genealogía de la moral_" es uno de mis preferidos, junto con "_Aurora. Reflexiones sobre los prejuicios morales_".-yo también me he llevado una sorpresa, estoy empezando a darme cuenta que no soy buena juzgando a las personas.- Debería leerlo en alemán, en su idioma original es donde se concentra toda la fuerza del texto, con las traducciones siempre se pierde parte de su esencia.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero el libro ha sido un regalo de mi novio y…

-Entonces es que su novio no la conoce en absoluto.-dice en un extraño tono de voz. Empiezo ya a estar harta de que cada vez que menciono a Kunzite el humor de Arima cambie. Estoy tentada a decirle que mi novio no es ni más ni menos que su querido hermano gemelo, pero no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo.

-No es que no me conozca.-replico.-simplemente no ha surgido el tema.

-Habéis estado ocupados… en otras cosas.-dice burlonamente.

-¿A qué se refiere?.-no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando la conversación.

-A esto.-Malachite se inclina sobre la mesa y alarga el brazo, tocando con el dedo pulgar mi cuello.

¡Lo había olvidado! Justo donde me late el pulso, Kunzite me ha dejado una marca esta mañana. Ha venido a desayunar conmigo como me prometió, pero hemos terminado haciendo algo más que desayunar. Dos veces. La primera ni siquiera nos ha dado tiempo a llegar a la cama, culpa mía por supuesto. En cuanto mi Relámpago ha cruzado el umbral de mi casa me he abalanzado sobre él, necesitaba estar cerca de él, sentirle… No sé qué me ha pasado. Después hemos continuado en la ducha, según Kunzite me lo debía…

-_Esto_ no es asunto suyo.-le digo molesta y retiro su mano de mi cuello, pero el calor de su dedo permanece sobre mi piel. Es necesario cambiar de tema inmediatamente, así que lo hago.-¿Cómo ha ido la comida?

-Muy bien.-el cambio se hace presente en el Doctor Arima, que adquiere su característica seriedad de asuntos de trabajo. Yo suspiro mentalmente.-El Ministro de Cultura y el representante del Emperador están muy contentos con el trabajo que estamos realizando y auguran un gran éxito a la exposición.

-Me alegro.-contesto feliz.-Es un gran alivio saber que estamos haciendo bien las cosas.

-Yamada debería haberla llevado a la comida, usted es parte fundamental del proyecto y es además la especialista en tesoros imperiales.-dice en tono grave.-Y así se lo he hecho saber.

-Yamada es especial.-opino.-No suele aceptar fácilmente la opinión de otras personas. Aun así, doumo arigatou, es un gesto que le honra.

-No me dé las gracias, Makoto, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Por cierto, su amiga Minako es impresionante, sin ella Yamada estaría perdida.

-La propia Mina lo dice: "Sin mí, Yamada no es nadie".-sonrío.

-¿Y el resto de sus amigas?.-se interesa Arima.-Siempre estáis juntas.

Oh, no, otra vez las preguntas personales…

-Tenemos una vida propia.-respondo un poco brusca.-no necesariamente hemos de estar juntas a todas horas.-Creo que me he pasado, pues con mi respuesta el Doctor Arima ha cambiado el gesto. No se lo merece después de haber intercedido por mí ante Yamada, así que le digo lo que quiere saber.-Ami tenía una visita guiada y comerá más tarde y Rei tenía trabajo pendiente.

-Ya es casi la hora de volver al trabajo.-habla Malachite mirando su reloj e ignorando mi intento de respuesta amable.-Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas, la veo luego en el pabellón.

-Vale.-contesto.

Malachite sale de la cafetería. Yo recojo mis cosas y me acerco a la barra para pagar el té, pero no es necesario, Misato me dice que el Doctor Arima ya lo ha hecho. Después de todo también es generoso, ayer fue la cena y hoy el té. Esperemos que no le haya hecho enfadar…

_**Por poseerlo han muerto en combates singulares**_

_**Reyes, caballeros, hombres, consumidos por las llamas**_

_**O por las fauces feroces de la reina de las bestias.**_

_**Nadie entiende que el dragón sólo da su corazón**_

_**A aquel guerrero sagrado, digno de su singular regalo**_

_**Por siglos predestinado **_

_**A poseer por completo, el corazón del dragón…**_

**Día Siguiente por la noche…**

El letrero con luces de neón de una figura del Ying y el Yang alumbra la entrada de un bar, la cual parece el Torii de un templo shintoista, con forma de pagodas de techos negros, con el letrero en kanji "WU XING".

A las afueras de ese lugar, en medio de Shinjuku, se detiene la Harley negra de mi chico, del cual baja él con su casco negro y me ayuda a bajarme de la misma. Ambos nos quitamos el casco y yo me quedo mirando como el cabello plateado de mi EMP cae sobre sus hombros. No puedo controlarme para decir:

-Me encanta tu pelo.-pero me quedo callada al darme cuenta de que ambos lo decimos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y sonreímos. Me encanta esa conexión tan fuerte que tenemos los dos. Él me toma de la mano y esperamos a atravesar la calle mientras los autos pasan a toda velocidad

-Así que "Wu Xing", interesante nombre para tu centro de reuniones, Nena.- me dice Kunzite.

-Hace dos años que nos reunimos aquí. Desde que comenzamos a trabajar en el Museo y nos volvimos amigas. Curiosamente, nos encontramos en este lugar y empezamos a charlar y a volvernos lo que somos. Ahora sabrás de dónde sacamos nuestros sobrenombres.

-Ya me los imagino, leí un mensaje de texto de tu amiga Ami, y te decía "Nos vemos Seiryu" y supuse que el dragón serías tú.-me dice él pasando un brazo por mi cintura. Yo sonrío, lo bueno de tener un chico como mi Relámpago es que no sólo es sexy, guapo y talentoso, sino que además es inteligente y sabe tanto como yo de historia antigua japonesa. -¿Cuándo conociste a tus amigas?

-A Rei desde la universidad. Tomábamos varias clases juntas y una vez me ayudó a… -me detengo dudando si decirlo o no. -Pues…había unas tipas en Todai que me molestaban, de esas cerradas fanáticas que no aceptan las innovaciones. Hasta nombre de bobas tenían…

-Y mi bello dragón seguro no soportó mucho a esas tipas y les debió dar su merecido. -orgulloso él. El semáforo cambia y atravesamos la calle hacia el bar.

-Algo así, sólo que esas tipas no jugaron limpio y sacaron navajas. No me habría importado mucho, pero eran seis. Así que mi gemela malvada apareció, les dijo que eran unas cobardes sin honor y me ayudó a darles su merecido. No te cuento como acabaron las tipas esas, lo único que diré es que jamás nos molestaron de nuevo. Desde ese momento mi Gemela Malvada y yo fuimos inseparables, aunque tomamos especialidades diferentes, yo en Historia del Arte y ella en Antropología.

-Ya veo. Así que "Gemela malvada". -sonríe Kunzite. -Me imagino a qué viene el apodo.

-Y bueno, a Ami la conocimos en el Museo, el día que Rei y yo llevamos nuestros documentos para presentar el concurso de oposición a las nuevas plazas del museo para pertenecer al equipo de Yamada. Ella y Minako ya eran amigas. Ami olvidó su celular y le llame para decirle que lo tenía yo, quedamos de vernos aquí, en el "Wu Xing" para entregárselo y luego nos quedamos hasta las dos de la madrugada charlando, riendo y tomando. Fue casi magia, las cuatro hicimos "CLICK" instantáneo, aun con nuestras diferencias. Luego cuando nos dimos cuenta que todas habíamos aprobado el examen y comenzamos a trabajar juntas en el museo, nos volvimos inseparables.

-Me alegra que tengas tan buenas amigas, Nena. Espero que ahora no te inciten a hacer locuras. El único que tiene ahora ese derecho soy yo. -me dice. Yo me quedo callada, creo que no es momento de contarle las aventuras de las "Four Ladies", ya que algunas nos han llevado hasta comisaría. Lo dejaremos para más delante cuando ya conozca a las chicas.

Mientras entramos en el bar, él esta besando mi mejilla y mordiendo levemente mi oreja.

-Kunzite… espera un poco… estamos en público. -le digo yo, sonrojada.

-¿Y?. -me responde con ese tono de posesión que me encanta.

-Espera a que estemos a solas. Ahora sólo compórtate, que quiero presentarte con las chicas. -le insisto yo. Él suspira hondo y se aleja tomando mi mano.

Entramos en el lugar, hay poca gente ya que no es fin de semana y se escucha una música de flamenco oriental. Todo dentro está alumbrado con velas y farolas, dándole al lugar la mágica apariencia que siempre nos gustaba.

En medio está la pista de baile, con forma de pentágono, en uno de los extremos una estatua en piedra de una tortuga de la que escapa una armónica fuente, del lado opuesto una escultura fénix sobre una hoguera, del otro un tigre de mármol cubierto de enredaderas y plantas y en la última esquina una estatua de un dragón bajo el cual se quemaba incienso.

-Vaya, no sabía que dentro fuera tan hermoso. Un bar que respeta los principios del Feng Shui. Interesante lugar.

-Me alegra que sepas sobre eso, querido.-le digo yo.

-Es que es evidente. Los cuatro guardianes celestes se disponen en forma de cruz: la Tortuga atrás, el Fénix delante, el Dragón a la izquierda, el Tigre a la derecha. -describe mi chico. Atravesamos junto a la barra en donde tintinean cientos de campanas colgando del techo y un PA KUA de metal en medio.

-¡Seiryu sama! ¡Buenas noches!. -saluda Shotaro al verme pasar.-Cuánto tiempo sin verla por acá, ya la echábamos de menos. Llegué a pensar que habría abandonado a las "Four Ladies".

-Buenas noches, Shotaro. Claro que no. Jamás abandonaría a mis amigas, es que había estado algo ocupada. -le respondo yo.

-Oh sí, ya veo. -sonríe Shotaro ambiguamente al ver a Kunzite. -Mucho gusto, joven, es Usted muy afortunado de tener a su lado a Seiryu. -dice el buen señor.

-Lo sé perfectamente. -responde Kunzite, colocando su mano en mi cintura y abrazándome por detrás.

-¡Yumi! ¡Mujer, ven a conocer al chico de Seiryu!. -grita Shotaro levantando la cortina de la cocina.

¡Demonios! ¡Ahora le informaría a Yumi!. Cuando intento alejarme, la buena señora asoma la cabeza y sonríe.

-¡Mako chan! ¡Hija! Qué alegría verte de regreso. -atraviesa la barra y me abraza con fuerza.

De verdad soy una ingrata, aún recuerdo en aquellos días de universidad en que Shotaro y Yumi nos daban de comer a Rei y a mí, y amablemente, nos apuntaban la deuda en la "Cuenta", la cual pagamos hasta que empezamos a trabajar. Son buenas personas.

-Yumi, perdona de verdad, no había tenido tiempo de venir. Retomé el flamenco. -le digo yo.

-Ya veo. ¿Y quién es este apuesto hombre?. -le sonríe a Kunzite.

-Arima Kunzite, mucho gusto. Makoto es mi novia. -dice él. Yo lo miro como si me hubiera picado una avispa. ¿Novia había dicho? ¿Desde cuándo?.

-Un gusto, Kunzite. De verdad, Mako, que tienes buenos gustos, no dejes ir a esta belleza de chico. Además su aura es muy cálida e intensa… ¡Ya veo por qué lo elegiste!. -me da un codazo Yumi, yo toso levemente ¡Esta mujer de verdad era una bruja!.

-Ya mujer, deja a la chica, que viene con retraso y las demás están como locas esperándola. Hace cinco minutos, Byakko vino a decirme que si llegabas, les avisáramos. -responde Shotaro.

-Sí, me imagino. ¿Están donde siempre?.-pregunto yo.

-Donde siempre, y es la tercera vez que Rei-Suzaku ordena ronda de sake, así que quizá estén furiosas. -responde éste. Kunzite ríe.

-Bien, Shotaro, lleva otra ronda. -le pido yo. -y algo de picar, Yumi.

-Desde luego. Ese es por cuenta de la casa para festejar el regreso del Dragón. -sonríe la señora. Yo doy media vuelta tomando de la mano a Kunzite y nos acercamos al lugar alumbrado con velas en que aguardan mis amigas.

-Parecen buena gente esos ancianos. -me comenta.

-Lo son, desde que llegué a Tokio vengo al "Wu Xing" y ellos siempre nos han recibido igual. Bueno, ahora sí, a conocer a las chicas.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que estoy nervioso?. -me dice sonriendo de lado. Yo lo beso en los labios.

-No te creo. Además, no tienes nada que temer, sólo encántalas como lo hiciste conmigo. -le digo yo y entonces cruzamos el biombo que separa aquel rincón del bar.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Miren quién llegó! -dice saltando de su silla Minako, al verme aparecer y todos aplauden. Yo me sonrojo al ver cómo me reciben. Mina se levanta y se acerca a mí dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Perdona el recibimiento, pero estaba desesperada. Sabes que mi paciencia es muy poca.

-Yo creo que Rei va a pagar los tragos esta noche. Decía que no ibas a venir. -comenta Ami.

-Sí, sí, vale. Me equivoqué y Mako llegó. No me retracto, pagaré todo. -promete mi amiga.

-¡Oye, Fénix! mídete que mi cartera tiene límite. -opina al lado de Rei el chico de cabello plata que tiene su brazo sobre el sillón al lado de mi amiga. Todos ríen.

-Bueno Mako… ¿No nos vas a presentar?. -dice Ami, quien está sentada al lado del atractivo joven de cabello negro e intensos ojos verdes, vestido correctamente de traje blanco. Al parecer se había decidido por el pianista.

-Sí, anda, Mako. Preséntanos. -añade Mina sentándose junto a su novio.

-Bien. Chicas, chicos, Arima Kunzite mi… -me detengo un momento pensando cómo presentarlo.

-Déjame, Nena, puedo presentarme yo. -añade él.

-¡NENA!. -dicen a coro Ami y Minako emocionadas.

-Arima Kunzite, novio de Makoto. Mucho gusto en conocerles. -se inclina él.

-El gusto es nuestro, Doctor Arima… -dice Minako, yo me río y Kunzite tose.

-¡MINAKO! -le da un codazo Rei.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!... Kunzite san… -se corrige Minako. -Discúlpame de verdad, Kunzite, pero no me puedes culpar. Se parecen como dos gotas de agua. Es como estar viendo delante de mí a tu hermano.

-No te preocupes… ¿Ami?. -cuestiona él confundiéndolas.

-¡Qué! ¿Tengo caparazón?. -se burla Mina. Todos ríen de nuevo. -No querido, Minako Aino, y para evitar confusiones te presentaré a todos, si Mako lo permite. -me dice ella.

-Anda, Byakko. -cedo yo divertida mientras me siento al lado de Rei.

-Comencemos. Soy Aino Minako, conocida como Byakko, el Tigre blanco. Y tendré el honor de presentarte al grupo. Junto a tu novia, Hino Rei, conocida como Suzaku o Fénix.

-Un gusto, Arima san. De verdad estábamos ansiosas de conocerte. Debemos agradecerte por hacer feliz a nuestra Mako. -responde Rei.

-Así que… tú eres la "Gemela Malvada". -estrecha su mano Kunzite. Rei se sonroja un poco.

-Así que Mako te contó. -dice apenada.

-Vaya, cariño, tu fama te precede. -responde su novio a su lado.

-No podía dejar de contarle a Kunzite sobre ustedes, Rei. -le digo yo.

-Junto a Rei, ese bombón de cabello plata es Nataku Yamada, su novio. -sigue Mina. Kunzite mira al novio de mi amiga.

-Un placer. -dice Nataku alargando su mano.

-¿Yamada?. -dice cuando estrecha su mano.

-Sí, Yamada. Sé el apellido que cargo, amigo, así que antes de preguntarme qué es de mí la famosa Chikane Yamada, te lo diré yo. Es mi hermana.

-Así que hermano de la directora del Museo. Ya veo. Ella es jefa de Malachite, por eso me sonaba el apellido. -responde mi Relámpago.

-Junto a Nataku, Ami Mizuno, conocida como "Genbu, la tortuga nadadora". -graciosa Minako, hace un tono especial para sus palabras provocando que riamos otra vez.

-Un verdadero placer, Kunzite sama. Espero nos llevemos muy bien porque de verdad estoy encantada de conocerte. Luego me dirás qué horóscopo chino eres y qué signo del zodiaco, que no te salvas de mi predicción de compatibilidad contigo y Mako. -responde mi amiga graciosamente.

-Seguro que sí, Mizuno san. También creo mucho en el horóscopo y el destino. -responde mi Relámpago.

-Realmente, Mako, tu chico es un amor. -confirma Ami guiñándome un ojo.

-Sentado junto a Mako, Hano Kishou san, su… su… -duda mi amiga ya que todos sabemos que Ami sale con tres chicos, así que…

-Encantado, puedes llamarme Kishi. Soy amigo de Ami. -resuelve él la cuestión.

-¿Hano Kishou?... ¿Tuviste un concierto el año pasado como solista con la filarmónica de Berlín?. -cuestiona Kunzite.

-Sí, así es. -responde el chico de Ami.

-Estuve en ese concierto con papá y Mal. Realmente amigo, eres un prodigio. Un gusto conocerte. -responde Kunzite.

-Y ahora, el más guapo de todos, Kaitou Ace, mi novio. -presenta Mina al chico rubio que se levanta para estrechar la mano de Kunzite.

-Tenía deseos de conocer al tema de conversación de mi novia. ¿Sabes que Mina no habla de otra cosa desde hace una semana que tu hermano y tú? Si no fueras el novio de Mako, estaría celoso. -confiesa Ace. Eso nos hace reír a todos y ahora la sonrojada es Minako.

-Así que tema de conversación. -me mira pícaro Kunzite, seguro debe creer que ya les he contado a las chicas cada detalle.

-Vamos, cariño, no seas indiscreto. Kunzite pensará que soy una cotilla. -se queja Mina aún roja y se sienta al lado de su novio que la abraza.

-Pues pensara la verdad, pero la cotilla más hermosa del mundo. -la besa el rubio.

-Vaya, Nena, ahora sé por qué te gusta pasar tanto tiempo con tus amigos. Realmente hace mucho que no me sentía tan cómodo. -confiesa Kunzite, tomando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Te dije que eran geniales. -le explico yo.

-Bien, festejemos el gusto de haber conocido a Arima san y que ahora sea parte de este grupo. -se levanta Rei y suena el gong al lado de la mesa.

Yumi entra entonces con su mesita con unas fuentes de piqueos tradicionales. Hay una con los takoyaki de pescado, pulpo y calamar que tanto nos gusta, con el jugo delicado de una salsa soja suave, pues los ingredientes que usa son de sabor fuerte. También nos ponen una bandeja de Hiyayakko, cubitos de tofu frío con algas, nato y una crema de soja agridulce. Siempre es típico pedir soya…

Luego, uno de los platos que más nos gusta a todas: gyoza, no podemos resistirnos a ese bocadillo relleno de pescado, camarones, cerdo y pollo, acompañado de verduras como la espinaca japonesa, el nabo picado y la zanahoria en tiritas. También, en otra bandeja, el tonkatsu: chuletas de cerdo apanadas y fritas. Y en un platillo de plata, los riquísimos moshi. Sí, esas bolas de pastel de arroz dulce, que ahora le colocan un poco de pasta de canela. Todo esto con una tetera de té verde que Ami gustosa pone delante de sí para servir en su momento.

-¡WOW! Hace mucho que no comía platillos japoneses como estos. -comenta Kunzite a todos. -En Alemania no tenía mucho tiempo de visitar restaurantes japoneses, así que…

-Básicamente te has perdido de todo esto, estos años.-cierra Nataku la idea. Yo veía anonadada como Kunzite se desenvolvía con ellos.

-Así es, la verdad es que uno va perdiendo la costumbre de muchas tradiciones. -lamenta Kunzite.

-Pero nunca es tarde para que "retomes el camino" y mucho menos cuando ya regresaste a tu nación. -concreta Kaitou.-La verdad, yo no sé si me acostumbre a otra gastronomía. ¿Tú que opinas, Kishou?

-Pues, la verdad, eso no es un problema para mí. Ya me ha tocado hacer giras en diversos países, incluyendo Europa, así que no me queda de otra que adaptarme. Pero a decir verdad-sonríe mientras recibe sus palillos.-me gusta experimentar sabores, ingredientes.

-Buen punto. -Kunzite abre el envoltorio donde se encuentran sus palillos. -ITADAKIMASU.

-ITADAKIMASU. -todos repetimos a voces, la palabra para bendecir los alimentos.

Yo ando emocionadísima, los chicos ríen y conversaban de distintos temas, y las chicas me lanzan miradas de felicidad. Y es que ya era tiempo que la reina Dragón conociera a alguien que no sólo la hiciera vibrar, sino estallar de felicidad. Tomo la mano de Kunzite en un momento y agradezco que, aunque de manera espontanea, haya llegado a mi vida.

Ami, como he supuesto, es la encargada de servir el té. Cuando me entrega el mío y el de Kunzite, entiendo por qué nos dice: "la fortuna está con ustedes". Y es que, tanto el arroz como uno de los palillos del té verde, flotan erguidos en la taza.

-Hey, chicos, ¿vamos a bailar? -Rei se levanta de su sitio, mientras jala a Nataku, que la toma fuertemente de la mano.

-Vamos, hay que aprovechar que el ambiente se está dando. ¿Vienen, muchachos?-pregunta a todos, Nataku.

-Nena, ¿vamos?

-Eso no se pregunta.-me acerco y beso sus labios. Mina y su chico se levantan igualmente.

-No queremos que Rei nos gane ahora, siempre hace eso, si es que no eres tú, Mako. Ami, ¿vienes?

-Vayan ustedes, ya los alcanzamos.-dice simplemente Ami. Miro a Mina y nos sonreímos, sí que esos dos tienen que hablar de la situación que tienen en común.

-Los esperamos.-digo por todo y salimos del ambiente para llegar a la pista de baile.

Ya hay otras personas bailando al ritmo de bailes, no sólo flamencos, que es uno de los atractivos de este lugar, sino también asiáticos. La música que suena en este momento es "Lost in Heaven" de la banda L'Arc~en~Ciel. Sí, banda netamente japonesa, pero con nombre extranjero. Últimamente e mi karma estaba apareciendo mucho lo extranjero, la música, mi Kunzite…pero me encantaba.

Rei y Nataku están bailando ya, y el novio de mi amiga la hace girar y la carga de formas algo…bueno algo sugerentes. Mina y Ace por otro lado sin importarles lo intenso de la música están muy abrazados y como si nada existiera a su alrededor. Estos dos, a veces son el colmo del romanticismo. Mi Relámpago me toma de la mano y comenzamos a bailar pero entonces Rei pasa girando a mi lado y me dice:

-¡Vamos Mako! Demuéstranos que tu chico y tú saben bailar como dices.-el tono de reto en sus palabras es evidente, y yo sólo sonrío.

-¿Un duelo?.-digo cuando Nataku la jala del brazo de nuevo hacia él. Yo miro a Kunzite y él sonríe.-¿Qué dices, Relámpago? ¿Aceptamos el reto?.-le pregunto yo, él me toma de la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo.

-Demos a todos una muestra de lo que hacemos juntos, Nena.-me responde él y comenzamos a bailar.

Me sorprende darme cuenta, de que la misma magia que tenemos juntos bailando flamenco se reflejaba igual en otros ritmos. Hasta ese momento no he bailado con Kunzite nada más que flamenco, pero es simplemente maravilloso. En un momento me he perdido en sus ojos, en su sonrisa retorcida de villano que me encanta y en la forma como me hace moverme a pesar de que la música es demasiado rock para ello.

Cuando termina ésta, acabamos abrazados, muy juntos y cuando todos aplauden me doy cuenta de que nos hemos quedado solos en la pista, hasta Rei y Nataku nos han abandonado y Junto a Mina y Ace aplauden efusivamente. Yo me sonrojo y Kunzite sólo me toma de la mano y me hace girar inclinándose para recibir los aplausos. Volvemos con los chicos y Mina es la primera en abrazarme.

-¡Mako, qué maravilla! Tú y Kunzite hacen una pareja maravillosa, eso fue mágico.

-Mina tiene razón, Mako. Te lo dije Fénix, no debiste retarlos.-se queja Nataku y palmea la espalda de Kunzite.-Sencillamente maravilloso, amigo; deberían considerar inscribirse en uno de esos concursos de baile.

-Nunca lo habíamos pensado.-responde mi Relámpago y me da la mano.

Todos regresamos a la mesa pero al llegar nos quedamos paralizados al ver a Ami y a su pianista besándose.

-¡GRAN KAMI!.-decimos a coro Rei, Mina y yo, pues sabemos perfectamente que Ami sale con sus tres músicos sin tener nada serio con alguno. Los dos se separaran, Kishou sonrojado y la descarada de la tortuga demasiado sonriente.

-Chicos, regresaron rápido…¿Cómo estuvo el baile?-pregunta Ami.

-Parece que no tan intenso como aquí.-responde Ace. Todos reímos y el pobre pianista nos mira como si quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra. Ami por el contrario ríe.

-Bueno, ¿quieren ir a cenar Ramen? Conozco el mejor restaurante de Ramen de todo Shibuya-propone Ami.

Todos parecen acoger muy bien la idea y nos levantamos para salir. Rei fiel a su palabra paga la cuenta de todos, creo que quien la ha terminado pagando ha sido Nataku, a juzgar por la discusión que se traen a la salida del bar…¡Demonios con esos dos! Extraña forma de quererse estar siempre de pelea. Pero supongo que así son felices, al igual que Mina y Ace que caminan muy abrazados. Ami y su pianista van de la mano delante de todos pues Ami sabe dónde queda el restaurante y finalmente atrás de todos mi Relámpago y yo caminando juntos. Yo sonrío al verlo a mi lado y lo tomo del brazo.

-Kunzite. Gracias por esto.-le digo yo.

-¿Gracias por qué, Nena?.-me cuestiona.

-Por ser tan maravilloso como eres, por aceptar conocer a mis amigas y por este sentimiento que llena mi corazón cuando estás conmigo.-declaro yo. El ríe de buena gana. ¡Cómo me encanta su risa! Es fuerte y a la vez tranquilizadora.

-No debes dar gracias por nada. Te diré algo. Desde hace mucho tiempo no me sentía en ningún lado del mundo como en casa…hasta que ye conocí. Toda tú, Nena, me hace sentir que pertenezco a un lugar. Tu boca, tu cuerpo, tus palabras…ahora hasta tus amigos. Sé que estoy donde debo estar. A tu lado.- confiesa él y me parece la cosa más dulce que alguien me ha dicho. Me detengo en seco y tomándolo del cuello de la chamarra lo jalo hacia mí y lo beso en los labios.

-¡Mako! ¡Dense prisa o van a perderse!.-nos llama gritando Minako quien de la mano de su chico agita el brazo, nosotros reímos y corremos entre la gente hasta el lugar en que nos esperan nuestros amigos, quienes ya han entrado en el pequeño restaurante.

Parece que esa será una noche maravillosa. El hombre que amo y mis mejores amigas…¿Podía pedir algo más a la vida? Yo creo que no…

_**Un muy osado guerrero con un relámpago al pecho**_

_**Escaló las altas cumbres de la morada siniestra**_

_**De la reina de las bestias, y al llegar a su encuentro**_

_**Con sus pupilas de acero, contempló a la enorme hembra**_

_**Alta, poderosa, eterna, quien lo miró y al momento**_

_**Su alma entera entendió, comprendiendo así en el acto**_

_**Que la hora había llegado, el hombre delante de ella**_

_**Poseería su corazón…**_

_**POV de Kunzite.**_

Voy conduciendo mi motocicleta por las calles de ese barrio residencial. Seguramente me acusarían, más de uno de los estirados y patéticos vecinos elitistas que viven en Minato ku, por el ruido que hace mi motor, pero ¡Maldito lo que me interesa! Este día, como todos los días desde que mi hermosa Reina Dragón ha entrado en mi vida, son perfectos para mí, tanto, que creo que no me importará mucho darme de cara con el "Pergamino". Seguro tendrá una interminable lista de recriminaciones luego de que me he desaparecido de casa por casi una semana.

_-Seguramente debes tener otra aventura con cualquier incauta mujer de las muchas que te gustan para pasar el rato._ -me dijo irónico el "Pergamino".

Me habrían dado ganas de decirle:

-¡Sí! Y esa chica con la que tengo mi aventura desenfrenada es justamente una talentosa ayudante del museo…

Pero no lo dije, no merece saberlo en ese momento ni entrometerse en mi vida. ¡Jamás ha entendido que no es mi Padre ni mi maldita conciencia! Así que no respondí nada y me largué dejándolo con sus gritos en donde me llama "Cínico" "Irresponsable" y demás peyorativos que su culto y fino lenguaje le permite… Realmente no creo aguantar mucho esta situación. Las cosas con "el pergamino" nunca irán bien, porque simplemente no está en mi vida.

En cuanto el juzgado resuelva lo de la herencia de mamá, me largaré en mi Harley a recorrer el mundo con Mako y no volveré a ver al "Pergamino" más que en las malditas navidades en que papá exige que "ÉL" aparezca en la cena familiar. Odio estar aquí, de camino a la guarida del Señor Perfecto, en lugar de estar en el departamento de mi Dragón haciéndole el amor como todas las noches desde que nos conocimos, disfrutando de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su aroma y de toda ella…

¡Mierda! Definitivamente estoy volviéndome adicto a ella. Creo que después de tanto burlarme antes del amor y jurar que jamás tendría algo serio con nadie, Mako es la razón de que me retracte de cada maldita palabra que dije. De verdad creo que por estúpido que suene, estoy enamorado de Makoto Kino.

Hace menos de una hora que estoy lejos de ella y ya la extraño. Tuve que decirle que debía regresar a casa porque mi ilustre hermano quería discutir algunos asuntos importantes conmigo, así que luego de la clase con Dolores, sólo la dejé en su apartamento y vine aquí. Me costó muchos separarme de ella y en cuanto daba unos pasos hacia mi Harley me regresaba a darle otro beso…hasta que ella misma me "Corrió".

_-Anda ya Relámpago o jamás te irás._-me dijo empujándome levemente del pecho con sus manos.

_-¿Sabes que estoy a punto de llamar al "Pergamino" y decirle que no iré?._ -le dije yo aprisionando otra vez su cintura. Ella sonrió.

-_Lo sé, pero debes ir, así más rápido te dejará volver a mi lado._ -me dijo con su sonrisa seductora que me encanta. Le di un último beso tan apasionado como pude para que no se le olvidara que iba a regresar y ella puso una llave en el bolso de mis jeans. _-te esperare…_-dijo y dando media vuelta entró en el edificio. ¡Mierda! Espero que el sermón de Mal no sea muy largo y pueda regresar a tiempo con mi Nena.

Pensando todas esas cosas, no me doy cuenta de que he llegado ya, y enfilo mi motocicleta hacia un edificio de departamentos, la estaciono en la puerta y bajo de ella.

-Arima san, buenas noches. -me dice el guardia al verme llegar. Esta noche está cuidando la puerta Soujiro, y es mejor, porque Takamachi es menos agradable.

-Buenas noches Soujiro. -le respondo yo y sacando de mi chamara unos cigarros ofrezco uno al empleado.

-Arigatou, Arima san. Lo guardaré para fumarlo cuando termine mi turno. Su hermano debería aprender de Usted, Arima San, es un gruñón de lo peor…¡GOMEN!. -se inclina el guardia al notar que ha hablado sin pensar, pero yo no puedo evitar una carcajada y palmeo su espalda.

-No te apenes, Soujiro, porque no me molesta en absoluto, has dicho la verdad. Y en premio a haberme hecho reír, quédate toda la cajetilla. Disfrútala. -se la alargo yo.

-Arima san, de verdad, no entiendo cómo pueden ser familia el Doctor y Usted.-me replica asombrado. -Eso es algo obvio, claro, pero igual no dejo de sorprenderme.

-¿Te digo algo, amigo? Tampoco yo lo entiendo a veces. Jugarretas del Karma. Pero no hay problema, yo me quedé con la parte simpática de la familia-acabo yo. –Oye, Soujiro, ¿ha llegado ya la fiera?. -cuestiono yo.

-No lo sé, Arima san, recién he llegado a cubrir el turno de la noche, pero seguramente sí, ya que hay luz en su apartamento. -me indica con el dedo, yo miro arriba y efectivamente la hay.

-Pues entonces deséame suerte porque voy a domar al león. -termino yo dejando al guardia y entrando en el edificio, silbando una melodía, para después subir por el elevador y presionar el botón con el número 4.

Cuando la puerta de este se abre, entro en el apartamento, caminando por la alfombra blanca. Seguro que Mal me reclamaría por pisarla con mis botas sucias y por las marcas que dejo en ella. Odio por eso este lugar, que tanto me recuerda la casa en Munich. Para mi desgracia, él ha heredado esa maldita pulcritud del otro lado de la familia y esa estúpida afición por hacer de su casa en vez de un lugar cómodo y confortable, un frío museo como en los que trabaja. Enciendo las luces para alumbrar mejor este frío lugar.

Miro la sala en donde hay una computadora portátil negra sobre la mesa, todo ordenado e impecable, cuadros de pintores con nombres extraños que tanto le gustan en casa, jarrones que seguramente deben valer una fortuna, abanicos, lámparas, espejos , estatuillas, y una katana samurái sobre el librero en su elegante funda.

-¡Estoy en casa!.-digo arrojando mi mochila al sillón y tirándome en él.

-Al fin llegas. -dice una voz muy parecida a la mía y giro el rostro para verlo sentado en el banco de la cantina alumbrada con luces anaranjadas. Realmente parecía una más de las muchas máscaras japonesas con que se había empeñado en adornar la pared de ese lugar. -Creí que ibas a dejarme esperando como es tu costumbre.

-Pues ya ves que no. Estoy aquí como quedamos, así que dime lo que debas decirme y me iré. –le respondo yo. Entonces camina hacia mí y me mira, su mirada es tan fuerte que parece que la empatía que tanto odio entre nosotros me da idea de que algo no anda bien y que esa firma por la que me ha hecho volver al apartamento es un pretexto para hablar de algo más serio.

-¿Muy impaciente por irte?. -me cuestiona al llegar a mí.

-Mucho. -le respondo yo.

-Alguien te espera. -afirma. Esto no me gusta nada.

-Sí. Alguien me espera y debo volver rápido; así que si no te importa, dame lo que debo firmar o me iré. -le respondo yo y me levanto del sillón caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Kunzite!. -me detiene la voz. Yo giro y lo miro desafiante, él llega hacia mí con la misma expresión de ira que yo en sus ojos. Es como estarme viendo en un espejo. -¿Hasta cuándo ibas a decirme que te estás acostando con esa mujer?. -me lanza la pregunta que me deja desconcertado.

Antes de hoy me reía un poco de las aprehensiones de Mako cuando me confesó que deseaba mantener lo nuestro en secreto porque seguramente a Mal no le gustaría. Me reí entonces, y dije "Cariño, al Pergamino nada le gusta" pero ahora…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?.-le pregunto dudoso.

-Los vi ayer en la noche. Vi como ella te besaba y luego subía a tu motocicleta. El resto lo imaginé. No vienes a casa a dormir en una semana, y luego me entero que Kino tiene novio.-conjetura, pero definitivo el tono de sus palabras no me gusta nada.

-Mi vida personal o la de Makoto no te incumben. -le digo yo en el mismo tono. Él me mira fulminante y molesto.

-¿No me incumbe? Mi asistente y tú tienen una aventura a mis espaldas ¡Y dices que no me incumbe!. -me grita furioso, ahora ya es un hecho, no le gusta mi relación con Mako…¿Por qué?.

-¡No te incumbe! ¡Es mi vida, y la de ella, los dos somos libres, adultos y fuera de tu maldito Museo no tienes control sobre las personas, por mucho que te moleste o quieras tenerlo!. -le digo yo, ya contrariado de que me reclame, y algo dentro de mí se enciende como una alerta interior, todo este interrogatorio me está comenzando a molestar mucho, jamás al "Pergamino" le ha importado con quién carajos me relaciono, ¿por qué ahora sí?

»¿Qué es lo que te molesta de esto Mal? ¿El hecho o que esté con Makoto?.-veo su rostro, antes molesto, ahora sumamente desconcertado.

-Me molesta todo, y mucho más que estés jugando con ella. Kino no es una mujer como las que acostumbras tener. -lanza él esas palabras que consiguen hacerme sospechar aún más.

-Tengo muy claro que Makoto no es ese tipo de mujer, lo sé muy bien porque la amo y ella me ama a mí. Tengo algo serio con Mako. -defiendo yo y de nuevo el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-Tú no eres de los que se enamora, Kunzite, te conozco y lo sé. -añade como un latigazo frente a mi rostro.

-Las personas cambian, y en mi caso, para mi fortuna, encontré a la mujer perfecta, a una que es capaz de poner en revolución todo mi universo y cambiar mi forma de ver la vida y el amor. Desde la primera vez que la vi bailando en la Academia yo…

-¡Así que la conociste en ese lugar! ¡En una vulgar academia de baile!. -parece burlarse él.

-Espera un poco. Sabes que no me gustan los interrogatorios, dime de una vez a que viene tu interés repentino en mi vida amorosa. ¡Qué es lo que de verdad te importa! ¡Ella o Yo!.-dejándome llevar de mi temperamento ardiente le espeto sin tacto. Él sigue muy serio y parece aun más molesto, me acerco a él hasta queda a pocos pasos de distancia.

»¡Dímelo! -le grito.-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora, Doctor Arima.-le hablo yo como si le hablara a un desconocido y no a mi sangre.

-Si quieres saberlo, Kunzite, te lo diré. Makoto Kino no merece a un tipo como tú. Ella es una mujer inteligente, con talento en su área de especialidad y con muchísimas posibilidades de conseguir rápidamente un puesto importante en el medio en que se desenvuelve. ¿De verdad crees que un hombre como tu sería adecuado para estar a su lado? Imagina en dos años, ella Directora del Museo Nacional de Tokio, y tú… seguro volverás a lo de siempre. Fiestas, rock, motocicletas, tu vida de gitano. Un mediocre.-definitivamente tengo razón. Esto es demasiado como para ignorarlo.

-¿Y quién sería adecuado para ella? ¿Acaso un hombre como tú?.-lanzo yo la pregunta. Luego río con burla. -¡Así que toda esta farsa era para hacerme una escena de celos! El Doctor Arima, el que siempre fue mejor que ninguno, al que nadie supera, al que ni yo puedo superar está celoso de mí…¡De mi que soy un paria, un vago, un irresponsable!

-¡Calla!. -me grita molesto y sus ojos me miran con tanta ira como jamás creí verlo.

-Te tengo noticias. No me interesan tus malditos celos, Mako es muy libre de elegir a quien sea que quiera para compartir su vida. Además, si lo ves desde otra óptica, pudiste evitar todo esto desde que supiste de ella. Trabajaba para ti, la tuviste a tu lado y te conoció primero a ti que a mí. Pero en lugar de ello, me culpas de lo que ahora ambos podemos sentir.

»Lástima, perdiste tu oportunidad. Pudiste evitarnos todo esto desde un principio. Quizá… la pudiste alejar de mí con miles de pretextos, no te faltaba ninguno. Pero dejaste que esto se diera así. De modo hermano que no te quejes, yo no te quité nada, ¡Sólo tomé lo que tú no quisiste porque tu maldito ego te cegó!-reitero yo y doy media vuelta hacia la puerta del elevador.

-¿Makoto sabe que estuviste en prisión?. -me dice él a mis espaldas y yo lo miro otra vez, ahora no es una expresión de furia lo que hay en sus ojos sino una de burla… y eso me exaspera mucho. Lo miro regresándole la misma expresión de reto que veo en sus ojos iguales a los míos. -Como lo supuse, no lo sabe, me imagino qué pensaría de ti si supiera que por tu culpa murió un buen hombre. -en dos pasos me planto delante de él y le espeto con ira.

-¡Me estás amenazando!.

-¡Sí! ¡Te estoy amenazando! ¡Deja en Paz a Makoto y hazle el gran favor de no ligarla a tu maldita vida llena de errores y equivocaciones!.-me grita él y entonces algo más fuerte que yo me domina.

El ver su maldito rostro igual al mío burlarse así de mí es demasiado, una furia tan grande contra ese hombre hace presa de mis nervios y entonces hago algo que venía deseando hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, liberarme para siempre de él en mi vida, y sin pensarlo mucho hago puño mi mano derecha y le lanzo un terrible golpe en pleno rostro.

Cuando reacciono, estoy respirando agitadamente, con el puño sangrante. Si eso tenía que hacer para que callara no me iba a detener, así que me lanzo contra él y lo sigo golpeando, y los dos nos lanzamos en un ataque violento y contenido sin prestar atención a más razones que al terrible deseo de lastimarnos. También él me hiere, pero no me importa, ahora tengo una gran sensación de alivio en mi corazón…

_**No atacó el dragón ardiente, nunca sus fauces abrió**_

_**Sólo miraba al guerrero con infinita pasión**_

_**Y este desconcertado su arma había alzado**_

_**Esperando con terror el ataque del dragón…**_

La clase de Dolores ha sido agotadora, pero ha merecido la pena. Durante la segunda parte Dolores se ha concentrado en Kunzite y en mí, está pensando presentarnos a un concurso, así que ha empezado a introducirnos nuevos ritmos a ver qué tal nos apañamos.

Después de la clase, Kunzite me ha traído a casa y luego ha tenido que ir a ver a su hermano, Malachite quería discutir algunos asuntos importantes con él. Pero no quería ir y dejarme sola aunque fuera por un ratito, no se despegaba de mis labios así que he tenido que apremiarlo diciéndole que cuanto antes se fuera y solucionara sus asuntos antes estaría de vuelta para empezar a disfrutar de nuestro primer fin de semana juntos. Le he dado una copia de la llave de mi casa, le ha encantado.

No sé qué vamos a hacer esta noche, me encantaría ir a bailar, muero por ir a mover las caderas y más después de la experiencia del otro día en el "WU XING". Así que me dirijo a mi habitación y abro el armario; quiero ver qué ropa puedo ponerme. Elijo dos conjuntos, los dos me gustan pero no me decido por ninguno. En ese momento oigo que se abre la puerta de mi departamento, es mi Relámpago, pienso feliz, ya lo extraño.

-Kunzite, cariño.-elevo la voz para que me oiga.-estoy en el dormitorio, en seguida salgo.

No obtengo respuesta, bueno quizá no me haya oído. Ya he tomado una decisión sobre la ropa, me quedo con la falda negra y el top blanco. Guardo el otro conjunto y oigo algo que me deja helada:

-¡JODER!

No puedo creerlo, pero es Kunzite. Algo va mal, él nunca dice esa clase de palabras. Salgo rápidamente de mi habitación y llego a la sala, Kunzite no está ahí, giro en la otra dirección y le veo, está en la cocina, de espaldas, apoyado sobre la encimera. Me acerco y entonces me percato de que tiene el pelo y la ropa mojada.

-¡Estás empapado!

-¿No me digas?.-dice sin mirarme y puedo captar la ironía en su voz.-¿Puede ser porque está lloviendo? ¡AY, JODER!

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?.-Kunzite no me responde y no me gusta. Me paro detrás de él y le pongo una mano en el hombro.-Háblame.-le pido.-no me dejes fuera.

-Es es esta maldita cosa que no se despega.

-¿Qué co…?.-pero no termino la pregunta porque algo ha llamado mi atención y bajo la vista hacia las manos de Kunzite para encontrarme con la derecha envuelta en lo que intuyo que puede ser un pañuelo que está todo manchado de rojo. «_¿Es sangre?_»

»¿Cómo te has hecho eso?.-pregunto asustada, mi voz una nota más alta de lo normal.-¡Gran Kami!.-susurro ahora, me llevo una mano a la boca e inspecciono a Kunzite de los pies a la cabeza intentando encontrar más heridas.

-Nena, no es lo que estás pensando; estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada con la moto.

Suspiro, aliviada. Tranquila, Makoto, Kunzite está bien, esta bien. Sin embargo, él sigue forcejeando con el pañuelo; tengo que pararle antes de que se haga más daño.

-Estate quieto.-digo de forma autoritaria.

-Pero tengo que quitármelo.-protesta él.

-Yo lo haré, pero antes voy a por el botiquín, creo que no me va a gustar lo que encuentre debajo de ese pañuelo.

Le dejo solo en la cocina, soltando juramentos, y me dirijo al baño. Cuando regreso, Kunzite está sentado frente al desayunador y se ha quitado la chaqueta. Lleva una de sus camisetas sin mangas, esta vez blanca; es un rebelde y está guapísimo.

Dejo el botiquín en el desayunador y seguidamente me lavo las manos a conciencia y las seco con un trapo limpio.

-Acércate.-le pido a Kunzite.-y déjame ver esa mano.

Kunzite obedece y me tiende la mano. Examino cuidadosamente el pañuelo y noto cómo mi Relámpago se tensa y contiene la respiración.

-La sangre al secarse ha hecho costra y el pañuelo se ha pegado a la piel.-le explico.

-Y ahora tú vas a tirar de él.-dice acongojado.-y yo voy a ver las estrellas.

-Me parece que las estrellas las has visto ya. Mi método es más sutil que el tuyo, no te voy a hacer daño.-intento tranquilizarle y al segundo oigo que Kunzite suspira y puedo ver el alivio en su cara.

Meto su mano bajo el chorro del agua y el pañuelo sale fácilmente, dejando al descubierto una herida bastante espeluznante. Se me encoje el estómago y cientos de ideas pasan por mi cabeza, cada una peor que la anterior, sobre cuál ha podido ser la causa de esa herida. Quiero preguntar, pero me contengo, ahora lo único que necesito es concentración para intentar arreglar esa carnicería.

Con el mismo jabón que he utilizado antes, lavo cuidadosamente la herida, retirando la sangre reseca, hasta que la mano queda limpia. Después la seco suavemente y arrastro a Kunzite hasta el desayunador, donde nos sentamos. Saco del botiquín lo que voy a necesitar y procedo con la cura: aplico solución yodada con una gasa estéril, espero a que se seque y vendo la mano, asegurando bien la venda con esparadrapo.

Durante todo el proceso, no hemos hablado ninguno de los dos y Kunzite no ha dejado de observarme, sin quejarse. Sin embargo, no me ha puesto nerviosa, ha sido algo… agradable. Antes de soltar su mano, un impulso me lleva a depositar un beso sobre la venda.

-Arigatou, nena.

-Es una herida muy fea, hay que hacer una cura diaria para que no se infecte.-hablo con voz muy calmada.- ¿Y ahora me puedes decir cómo te has hecho eso?

Kunzite abre mucho los ojos, pero después desvía su mirada de la mía como si estuviera ¿avergonzado?, ¿apenado? Al fin habla:

-Me he peleado con Mal.

-¿Que has hecho qué?.-grito pegando un bote en la silla.-Espera, me parece que no te he oído bien. Has dicho que te has peleado con Mal…

-Así es, nena. Verás… Mal sabe lo nuestro y… creo que…está enamorado de ti.

¿El Doctor Arima, el pergamino, Malachite… enamorado de mí? Pero, ¿cómo, dónde, cuándo, por qué? ¡ES ABSURDO!…

-Eso no puede ser… El Doctor Arima me rechazó.-hablo en alto sin darme cuenta.

-¿Cómo es eso, nena?.-me pregunta Kunzite con una inflexión extraña en la voz.

-Quizá… Sé que lo tenía que haber contado antes, pero me avergüenza tanto y Malachite es tu hermano…

-Cuéntamelo.-me ordena él.

-Intenté seducir a tu hermano y él me rechazó.-mis primeras palabras salen en un susurro, pero tomo valentía y sigo hablando.- Fue antes de que nos conociéramos.-aclaro antes de que Kunzite se vea obligado a hacer "la pregunta".-Fue tan humillante, no el hecho de que me rechazara, eso me lo merecía, sino mi comportamiento, impropio de mí y absolutamente fuera de lugar. Prácticamente me restregué contra él, ¡y en el museo!

»Debió de ser tan bochornoso para tu hermano y luego me sentí tan estúpida… Hice el ridículo delante de mi superior, me arriesgué a perder mi trabajo y me comporté como una buscona.

-Mako, tú no eres así.

-¡Claro que no soy así!.-exclamo casi temblando.-No sé en qué estaba pensando, sólo quería sentirme viva de nuevo, saber si todavía era capaz de…-no puedo continuar hablando porque me embarga una ola de vergüenza terrible, así que escondo el rostro entre mis manos.

-¿Si todavía eras capaz de qué?.-Kunzite toma mis manos y las separa.

Se ha arrodillado a mi lado y me mira muy seriamente, sus ojos están fijos en mí esperando una respuesta. Su mirada es penetrante, es raro porque nunca me ha mirado así y por mi cabeza pasa un pensamiento totalmente estúpido que deshecho con la misma velocidad que ha surgido. Parece muy importante para él saber mi respuesta, puedo notarlo en su cara, en la tensión que siento en su cuerpo. No puedo avergonzarme ahora, Kunzite se merece mi sinceridad, así que termino la frase:

-Si todavía era capaz de atraer a un hombre.-el alivio que siento al pronunciar las palabras es enorme.

-No entiendo, nena, ¿por qué necesitabas saber eso?

-Hacía poco que había salido de una relación muy difícil, acabé hecha polvo. Mi novio me dejó, se largó con otra y se comprometieron. Fue una época realmente mala y encima yo tenía que verlos todos los días en el museo, ellos trabajan allí. El caso es que debería haberme sentido afortunada por librarme de semejante imbécil, porque era un narcisista, ególatra y controlador que me hizo perder mi autoestima… pero en ese tiempo yo no lo veía así. Es estúpido, ¿sabes?, pero a pesar de todo eso yo le quería, aunque hubiera tenido que cambiar mi forma de vestir o dejar las clases de flamenco por él.

»Mis amigas me lo dijeron muchas veces, pero no quería hacerles caso, estaba ciega y enamorada. Por lo menos nunca tuve que aguantar un "te lo dije" cuando todo acabó, quizá con Ami o Mina esas palabras sí que hubieran sido pronunciadas, pero no conmigo, ellas me conocen y saben cómo soy. Gracias a ellas pude recuperarme, pero el mal estaba hecho. Motoki había anulado mi personalidad, no sabía cómo comportarme, ser yo de nuevo, temía no ser atractiva para nadie más, no poder hacer que alguien se fijara en mí.

»Y entonces llegó tu hermano al museo y el Dragón renació. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero de pronto me sentí yo misma otra vez…no me puedes culpar porque me haya parecido atractivo porque lo es, ambos lo son.-digo yo esperando no le molesten mis palabras.-de modo que el momento psicológico que estaba pasando era muy propicio para ver en tu hermano una especie de trofeo que me ayudara a recuperar mi dignidad perdida…o por lo menos eso creía y me lancé a por él.

»Ya sabes lo que pasó después, el me rechazó y me hizo ver lo fuera de lugar que estaba. Lo bueno de ello es que abrí los ojos, recuperé mi energía, volví a las clases de flamenco y te conocí a ti. Por eso al inicio sentí tanta confusión de verte allí.-confieso yo analizando el rostro impenetrable de Kunzite.

-Debiste pensar que el honorable y profesional Doctor Arima no podía estar en una academia de flamenco. ¿Cierto?.-habla él con molestia.

-Sinceramente sí.-respondo yo bajando la vista.-Sé que esto debí habértelo confesado hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras.-me atrevo a mirarlo otra vez.-pero ahora que me has hablado sobre lo que crees que tu hermano siente por mí…

-No creo, Nena, estoy seguro.-afirma él.

-Pues yo aún lo dudo. Malachite Arima luego de eso se ha empeñado en darme a entender que no sólo me menosprecia como profesional sino que me detesta como persona.-niego yo. Él sonríe de lado.-Aunque últimamente ha sido menos impertinente… pero de eso a estar enamorado de mí... No, no lo creo.

-Nena, si eso fuera verdad dime, ¿por qué se molestó conmigo al grado de llegar a los golpes cuando supo que somos novios?.-me pregunta y yo no puedo responder.- Créeme que no lo culpo por enamorarse de ti, eres una mujer maravillosa y cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de tu amor.-acaricia él mi mejilla.-Pero para su desgracia yo te conocí primero y supe conquistar el tesoro de tu corazón, porque es así…¿Verdad, Mako?.-me pregunta ansioso. Supongo que a su pesar tendría algo de dudas también.

-Claro que te amo Kunzite.-le digo yo mientras lo beso en los labios fugazmente, los dos sonreímos.-¿Entonces de verdad no te importa cómo me porté con tu hermano antes?.-pregunto yo. Es mi turno de estar ansiosa.

-Claro que no. No soy nadie para juzgarte por eso, además no nos conocíamos aún y comprendo cómo te debiste sentir. Además, Makoto, tampoco yo soy un santo. En mi vida he hecho cosas que no son buenas…

-Todos las hemos hecho.-lo calmo yo.-además las travesuras de chico rebelde pueden disculparse.-él me mira un momento y toma mis manos.

-¿Incluso si por una de esas travesuras maté a un hombre?.-yo me he quedado fría por sus palabras, de todo lo que tenía que confesarme eso es lo que menos esperaba.

-¿Matar a un hombre?...¿Intencionalmente?.-pregunto yo.

-No y Sí. No quería matarlo pero deliberadamente me expuse a ello. En mis tiempos de adolescente difícil en Berlín, después de que muriera mamá, comencé a relacionarme con amigos del colegio que me llevaron a tener una vida algo desenfrenada, fiestas, alcohol, realizar actos suicidas como saltar en las vías del metro, jugar a esquivar autos en una avenida…cosas por el estilo, todo eso era parte de una especie de código que había en la banda.

»Como allí me sentía todo lo aceptado que no me sentía en casa, porque cuando murió mamá papá se encerró en sí mismo y yo dejé de existir para él, jamás me negué a nada de lo que me pedían hacer, hasta que cierto día al salir de una fiesta algo tomado me retaron a conducir el auto de uno de los chicos mayores y no me negué. Conduje a velocidad cada vez mayor animado por mis compañeros que iban a bordo hasta que…chocamos contra un semáforo y el auto salió disparado de lado, un hombre que iba pasando fue arrollado…y murió…-consternado Kunzite con la voz quebrada y débil.

»Algunos de mis compañeros y yo salimos lastimados pero ninguno murió, sólo ese pobre hombre que era esposo, padre o hermano de alguien y que por mi causa perdió la vida…-él se hinca en el suelo y recarga su rostro en mis rodillas abrazándome de las piernas. Yo me quedo sin saber qué hacer.-Pasamos la noche en el calabozo.-continúa Kunzite.-

-¿Y qué hizo tu Padre?.-pregunto yo.

-Sacarme del problema de inmediato usando sus influencias. Además del hecho de ser menor de edad, creo que indemnizaron a la familia de ese hombre pero de igual modo mi Padre estaba furioso, por fin había reaccionado y empezó a prestarme atención. Y yo, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice, estaba muy asustado y me sentía horriblemente culpable. A partir de ese momento mi Padre tomó las riendas de mi vida y me puso en un internado sumamente estricto en Hamburgo en el cual acabé la secundaria e hice la preparatoria.

»Allí cambie muchísimo, y fue allí que descubrí el flamenco…como ya te había contado, sólo que te dije que era un centro de apoyo juvenil y no te conté el motivo por el que estuve allí-confiesa él.-No estaba preparado para confesarte una cosa así. Así que como ves no soy nadie para juzgarte por intentar conquistar a mi hermano cuando en mi pasado soy culpable de una muerte.

Yo sigo callada, no me atrevo a decir una sola palabra. Él se levanta del suelo y me mira con sus ojos grises fijamente.

-Después de esto que te he contado me vas a dejar, ¿verdad? Lo entenderé, si es ese es el caso… ha sido muy lindo mientras duró.-yo lo miro hablar así y dar media vuelta, entonces debo tomar una decisión…

**Pero la hembra terrible solamente lo rodeó**

**Y delante del valiente su pecho le descubrió**

**Allí entero, palpitante, estaba su corazón**

**Ofreciéndolo gustosa al hombre de ojos de acero**

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Crees que me voy a apartar de ti por eso?.-le digo yo tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a mirarme, los dos quedamos parados frente a frente.

»Eras casi un niño cuando sucedió, estabas asustado y confundido; tu madre había muerto, estabas en un país extranjero, lejos de lo que conocías, de tus costumbres y tu padre tampoco estaba atravesando un buen momento. Eras un adolescente vulnerable, sin un guía, sin nadie que te hiciera ver lo que estaba mal; te dejaste influir por las malas compañías, por un grupo en el que te aceptaban, donde no te daban de lado.

»No te culpo por ello, sé que debió ser una época difícil y lo pasaste mal. Sólo fue un accidente, un maldito accidente, sí; tú no querías que ese hombre muriera, no pensaste que eso fuera a ocurrir porque en ese momento no eras consciente del peligro que entrañaba conducir un coche en estado de embriaguez sin control de la velocidad. Fue una forma muy abrupta de poner los pies en la tierra.

»Lo único bueno que salió de todo ello, es que reaccionaste y que tu padre al fin salió de su mutismo para preocuparse y cuidar de ti. En aquel internado te ayudaron a reencontrarte contigo mismo, a ser tú. Todos cometemos errores, cariño.

»Mírate ahora, mira en quién te has convertido. Eres una persona buena, bondadosa, respetuosa, sabes lo que quieres en la vida, tienes un trabajo que te gusta, eres inteligente, poeta y un excelente bailarín. Has aprendido de tus errores. Eres un hombre maravilloso, Kunzite, con un corazón enorme; me siento orgullosa de ti y estoy agradecida de que estés a mi lado.

»Espero que te haya quedado suficientemente claro, que no te voy a dejar por nada del mundo. Y si no, todavía puedo darte un argumento más.-tomo su mano sana y la apoyo en mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón, que empieza a latir desbocado al sentir su tacto.-¿Lo notas? ¿Puedes sentir cómo late? Todo esto es por ti, así es como me haces sentir.

-Va muy rápido.- dice apenas en un susurro Kunzite.

-Es así siempre que me tocas.-le respondo yo conteniendo el aliento.

Mi Relámpago me mira, con esa mirada profunda de plata, que parece atravesarme, haciéndome estremecer. Me acaricia lentamente la mejilla; yo cierro los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia, del tacto delicioso de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Mi corazón ya retumba como un tambor. En ese momento Kunzite toma mi mano libre y la lleva hacia su pecho, dejándola reposar de igual manera que la suya descansa sobre mí. Puedo sentir su corazón latir bajo la palma de mi mano, también va muy deprisa, sincronizándose con el mío. Ambos corazones latiendo al unísono, unidos por el mismo sentimiento.

-Esto es lo que tú me haces, nena. El mío también late por ti. Es maravilloso, ahora poseo por completo el corazón de mi Dragón.-dice él.-¿Has escuchado esa leyenda de que el corazón de un dragón es el más codiciado de los tesoros?.

-Si algo he leído.-sonrío yo.

-Pues tengo mi tesoro.-asiente él y coloca su oreja en mi pecho para escuchar su sonido.-y no lo cambio por ningún otro.-yo coloco mis manos sobre su cabeza y cierro los ojos.

Es increíble esta sensación de paz, tranquilidad y amor que me está invadiendo por momentos. Ambos estamos parados en medio de la cocina, sin movernos todavía, y aunque mi cuerpo está presente, mi mente y mi alma están a millones de años luz de aquí sintiendo el aliento de Kunzite sobre mi pecho y escuchando los latidos de mi "Corazón de Dragón".

-Mako, gracias por este regalo, has hecho renacer una parte de mí que llevaba muerta mucho tiempo.

Ante las palabras de Kunzite, regreso a la realidad. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Una parte muerta? ¿A qué se refiere? Quiero salir de dudas ahora mismo, así que abro los ojos dispuesta a preguntar, pero la pregunta muere en mis labios ante la escena con la que me encuentro.

¡Gran Kami! Mi relámpago tiene los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas corren por su cara. Es desconcertante, nunca en toda mi vida habría imaginado tener a un hombre llorando en mi cocina. "Los hombres nunca lloran", es algo que he llegado a asumir como cierto, hasta hoy. Nunca vi llorar a Motoki, ni aun por las cosas más tristes; pero en este momento las lágrimas de Kunzite me llegan hasta lo más hondo y empiezo a notar esa sensación familiar en mi garganta, que se agarrota por momentos.

Levanto la cabeza de Kunzite de mi pecho y llevo ambas a su cara, en un gesto de consuelo y protección.

-Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?¿Qué es lo que va mal?.-pregunto suavemente.

Él se sobresalta y abre los ojos, me mira y puedo ver en sus ojos húmedos, confusión, miedo y vulnerabilidad. Baja la mirada e intenta limpiarse las lágrimas a toda prisa. Yo le detengo.

-Gomen.-es lo único que dice.

-Kunzite, mírame.-le digo muy seria; él me obedece.-No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, no te avergüences por llorar. Mi madre decía que las lágrimas purifican el alma; es mejor llorar y descargar tu interior que dejar que se acumule y te haga daño.

-Gracias, nena.-habla sinceramente, aliviado. Toma mi mano y besa la palma.-Estoy bien, sólo es que…

Pero no termina la frase, porque rápidamente me toma por la cintura, pegándome a él, y me besa. Su agarre es fuerte, pero a la vez gentil, sin hacerme daño. Sus labios se aprietan contra los míos y es él el que tiene el control, lo único que puedo hacer es dejarme llevar. Me abre los labios e introduce la lengua en mi boca, devorándola, buscando mi propia lengua, recorriendo todos los rincones. Siento el calor de su mano en mi nuca y como él coloca mi cabeza en una mejor postura para hacer el beso más profundo.

El beso es distinto a otros que hemos compartido. Es un beso desesperado, de necesidad, como si la vida le fuera en ello y después todo dejara de existir, como si temiera que me fuera a esfumar y no fuera a verme nunca más. Puedo relacionarlo perfectamente con los sentimientos que he encontrado en sus ojos segundos antes.

Cuando se separa de mí, ambos estamos jadeantes, con la respiración entrecortada. Kunzite descansa su cabeza contra la mía y así permanecemos unos segundos; después deposita un beso muy dulce en mi frente. Noto mi ropa húmeda y caigo en la cuenta de que mi relámpago todavía está mojado.

-Kunzite, tu ropa… Deberías cambiarte antes de que te enfríes. Has traído ropa, ¿verdad?

-Claro, nena, vamos a pasar el fin de semana juntos.-Kunzite sale de la cocina y yo le sigo; al llegar a la sala recoge una mochila que ha debido dejar sobre el sofá cuando entró en mi casa.-Voy a usar tu baño para cambiarme, en un momento estoy listo.

Al oír la palabra baño, una idea viene a mi cabeza. Recordar esos hechos tan traumáticos ha puesto triste a Kunzite, pero hay algo más… está preocupado, puedo sentirlo y yo sé de un remedio infalible para hacer desaparecer todo eso. A mí me ha funcionado muchas veces. La preocupación es posible que sólo sea paliada, pero al menos borrará la tristeza.

No sé qué es lo que le preocupa y tampoco es un buen momento para preguntar, no quiero hacerle sentir mal, ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy. Esperaré a que él me lo cuente cuando lo crea conveniente. Tomo por la muñeca, del brazo que sujeta la mochila, a Kunzite para impedir que vaya hacia el baño y le hablo:

-Espera, tengo una idea mucho mejor.

-Pero, nena, estoy mojado.-protesta él.

-Sólo será un momento.-le calmo yo.-Ya verás como luego me lo agradeces. Espérame aquí y no te muevas.

-Bueno, nena, si insistes… -una sonrisa asoma a su rostro, estoy segura de que mis palabras le han traído agradables recuerdos de situaciones anteriores.

De uno de los armarios de la sala, saco un paquete de velas y una caja de cerillas. Cuando me doy la vuelta me encuentro con el ceño fruncido de Kunzite y una mirada extraña. Debe estar tratando de adivinar qué es lo que tramo, pero de momento no le voy a decir nada, así que como única respuesta le sonrío y le guiño un ojo.

Desaparezco por el pasillo con esa carga tan preciada en mis manos y entro en el baño. Abro el paquete de velas y las voy colocando estratégicamente por toda la estancia, después las enciendo de forma que una suave luz dorada inunda la habitación. Perfecto, me digo.

A continuación, me acerco a la bañera y abro a tope el grifo del agua caliente. De una de las estanterías cojo un tarro de sales y añado un puñado al agua, que adquiere un tono violeta al instante. Mientras la bañera se llena, saco un par de toallas limpias del armario y las dejo encima de un taburete que coloco al lado de la bañera. Regulo la temperatura del agua y cuando la bañera ya está llena, vuelvo a la sala a buscar a mi relámpago.

-Ya está todo listo.-le digo y entrelazo mi mano con la suya que me acepta gustoso.-Trae tu mochila y ven conmigo.-tiro de él y empezamos a caminar.

-Miedo me das, nena.-confiesa Kunzite en mitad del pasillo.

-Confía en mí.-le digo mirándole a los ojos.

Cuando llegamos al baño y entramos, Kunzite abre los ojos como platos y me mira extrañado. No creo que esperara encontrarse con algo así.

-Te he preparado un baño.-le hablo sonriente y señalo con la mano la bañera para enfatizar mis palabras.-Espero que no te parezca demasiado cursi.

-En absoluto, nena.-Kunzite pasea su mirada por la estancia y aprieta suavemente mi mano.-La verdad… no me esperaba esto, me has sorprendido.

-Me alegro de que te guste. He pensado que te vendría bien, un baño caliente y relajante es lo mejor contra la tristeza, la preocupación y el estrés. Y creo que ahora mismo necesitas subir tu ánimo. Te he dejado un par de toallas limpias. Ten cuidado con la mano, no te la mojes. Voy a estar en la sala leyendo a "Bigotitos", cualquier cosa que necesites de das una voz y vengo rápido. Disfruta de tu baño y relájate.

-Sí, mamá.- contesta él.

Le doy un beso en los labios, muy casto esta vez, y salgo del baño. En la sala me repantingo en el sofá y tomo de la mesita el libro de Nietzsche que me regaló Kunzite. Lo abro en donde terminé mi lectura la última vez y continúo leyendo, empapándome de las sabias palabras.

Apenas he avanzado un par de párrafos, cuando oigo la voz grave de Kunzite llamándome. Coloco el marcapáginas y cierro el libro, dejándolo de nuevo sobre la mesita.

-¿Para qué soy buena?.-pregunto nada más entrar en el baño.

¡OH! Me quedo sin saliva y la garganta se me seca ante la visión de mi bello Relámpago sumergido en el agua, llenando completamente con su presencia mi bañera. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su cabeza descansa en el borde de la bañera; el pelo le cae por los hombros hundiéndose después en el agua. Su gesto es sereno, y así, con las facciones en reposo se asemeja a una estatua griega esculpida en mármol.

No puedo dejar de admirar el resto del cuerpo, y mi mirada va descendiendo por su torso hasta que se pierde en dentro del agua. Es condenadamente hermoso. Me gusta mi Kunzite, con sus camisetas ajustadas y sus vaqueros desgastados, pero así como está, como su madre lo trajo al mundo, no tiene comparación. Nunca me cansaré de contemplar su desnudez, la perfección de su cuerpo, cuerpo que es completamente mío.

Kunzite abre los ojos y me lanza una sonrisa traviesa. Las sombras danzan en las paredes impulsadas por las llamas de las velas.

-He decidido que no me apetece bañarme solo. Acompáñame, por favor.

Su cara adquiere un gesto completamente nuevo para mí, no deja de asombrarme el ir descubriendo nuevas facetas y gestos del hombre que tengo enfrente de mí, a medida que va pasando el tiempo y nos vamos conociendo. Ahora mismo me está mostrando una súplica casi infantil y su cara se ha llenado de ternura. Está muy gracioso.

-Si me lo pides así, no puedo negarme.-le respondo.

Me desvisto rápidamente, dejando mi ropa al lado de la suya, que aunque está mojada ha sido pulcramente doblada. Kunzite me ofrece su mano sana y me ayuda a entrar en la bañera, yo me acomodo entre sus piernas y apoyo mi espalda en su pecho. Un suspiro escapa de su boca. El agua está deliciosa.

-Debería ser yo quien te sostuviera a ti.-le digo sintiendo como él deshace mi moño y me suelta el pelo.-tú eres el que necesita cariño en estos momentos.

-Peso demasiado para ti, nena.-contesta él y deposita un beso en la base de mi cuello. Ahora soy yo la que suspira.

-No soy tan frágil.-protesto.

-Por supuesto que no, cariño.-dice casi burlándose.-mi bello Dragón es muy fuerte.

-¡Oye, no te burles!.-me remuevo en el agua haciendo que esta rebose de la bañera y caiga al suelo. Kunzite se tensa.

-No me estoy burlando, solamente te estoy diciendo lo que pienso.-habla entrecortadamente.-Y por favor, no te muevas de esa manera otra vez, alguien está cobrando vida ahí abajo y no creo que así pueda relajarme.

-Oh, vale… está bien, he captado el mensaje, ahora sólo queremos relajarnos.-Kunzite pasa sus brazos por mis hombros y me abraza poniendo cuidado para que la mano vendada no se moje.

-Así es como quiero tenerte, pegadita a mí. ¿Qué le has puesto al agua? No se te quedará la piel violeta luego, ¿verdad?.-me río ante la ocurrencia de Kunzite.

-Sales de lavanda.-le digo.-Aromaterapia, cariño; la lavanda es relajante, calma los nervios, elimina la ansiedad y es eficaz con el insomnio, la irritabilidad, la taquicardia y las migrañas. Y no te preocupes que cuando salgas de la bañera no te habrás transformado en Tinky Winky.

-¿Tinky Winky?.-pregunta con gracia en la voz.-No, nena, qué horror. Ese era el personaje gay de los Teletubbies, ¿no?

-Sí. ¿Tienes algo en contra de los gays? Además eso es mentira, yo no creo que fuera gay.

-No, nena, nada en contra de los gays, respeto profundamente su condición sexual; es más yo tengo varios amigos gays en Berlín. Lo que quiero decir es que me resulta totalmente antiestético ese triángulo que lleva en la cabeza, además de ser un peligro en caso de tormenta.

No puedo evitar reírme ante el comentario final de Kunzite, y eso me alegra porque me parece que el baño ha logrado su cometido. Y además hay algo más por lo que sentirme orgullosa de mi relámpago, respeta la opción sexual de la gente. Un punto más a su favor para que le quiera cada día más. Durante unos momentos ambos nos quedamos callados, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Kunzite me acaricia suavemente la línea de la clavícula.

-Kunzite…-hablo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué pasa, Mako?.-pregunta suavemente.

-No quiero recordarte algo malo, pero me gustaría que supieras una cosa.-me muerdo el labio inferior antes de hablar.-Yo también he estado en la cárcel una vez.

-¿Cómo?.-noto en mi espalda como Kunzite se tensa, pero ahora es diferente a la otra vez.-Explícate, nena.

-Bueno, en la cárcel-cárcel, no. Una noche las chicas y yo acabamos en comisaría. No hicimos nada malo, lo juro.

»Ami estaba un poco deprimida porque un hombre con el que estaba muy ilusionada le había dado plantón y Rei estaba molesta con Nataku porque este a última hora había cancelado una cita, ya que su hermana había organizado una cena de improviso y él no tenía más remedio que asistir. Entonces Mina y yo decidimos organizar una reunión para levantar los ánimos y Rei ofreció su casa.

»Jugamos al "Ying y el Yang", ya te contaré otro día de qué va, sólo te diré que es un juego que inventamos Rei y yo. El caso es que al final todas estábamos bastante contentillas, Rei comenzó a insultar a Yamada, no a Nataku.-aclaro para que no haya confusión.-sino a su hermana, es algo que hace cuando se le pasan las copas.

»Un momento después Rei salió de casa como alma que lleva el diablo y todas fuimos detrás de ella. Cuando llegamos a la calle, Rei se había subido a su coche, estaba empeñada en que Nataku lo había aparcado mal; la verdad el coche estaba perfectamente aparcado, sólo estaba haciendo eso para molestar a su novio y porque siempre le gusta tener la última palabra en todo; realmente estaba fuera de sus casillas. Forcejeamos con ella para evitar que lo moviera, no estaba en condiciones para ello. No sé qué paso, pero cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta el coche había chocado contra una boca de incendios.

»Se armó una buena. Por suerte Rei no sufrió ningún daño, pero ante el escándalo que habíamos formado en la calle, a altas horas de la madrugada, los vecinos habían llamado a la policía. Nos llevaron a la comandancia, arrestadas por escándalo público y por intentar robar un coche. Lo del coche al final se aclaró, porque Rei pudo demostrar que era suyo, pero no fue así con el otro cargo.

-Nena, me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? Porque si no es así, con todo lo que me has contado de tus amigas… me estáis empezando a dar miedo.

-No te estoy tomando el pelo. No deberías tenernos miedo, somos muy normalitas; tú mismo lo pudiste comprobar el otro día en el "Wu Xing". Oh, y aún no te he contado lo mejor.

-¿Es que todavía hay más?

-Desde luego. Esa noche Mina conoció a Ace. Nos habían encerrado en una celda horrible y hacía frío. Estábamos cansadas y el efecto de las copas nos estaba empezando a pasar factura, así que Mina se puso a gritar como histérica a través de los barrotes, diciendo que era una vergüenza como nos tenían, que la celda daba asco, que hacía frío y un montón de cosas más; estaba muy indignada. De pronto escuchamos una voz que nos decía que si no nos callábamos nos iban a…bueno, jamás terminó de decir qué nos iban a hacer y Minako se quedó con cara de boba mirando por los barrotes. Habían mandado a Kaitou a callar el escándalo que había formado Mina.

»Creo que Mina le gustó desde el principio, porque Ace volvió muy rápido con mantas y café para todas. Después permitió que Rei hiciera una llamada y Nataku vino a rescatarnos.-hago una pausa porque me avergüenza lo que voy a decir a continuación.-Tuvo que pagar una multa para que nos dejaran libres.

-Me compadezco de Nataku. Y vaya con Mina, se la ve tan tranquila y buenecita…

-Mi gemela malvada y Nataku estuvieron una semana sin hablarse después de eso, la verdad estos dos siempre están peleando por todo. Y te olvidas de cómo llamamos a Mina, cariño: BYAKKO; cuando tiene que hacerlo saca las uñas. Ella fue la que salió más beneficiada de todo eso; Kaitou consiguió su número de teléfono y al día siguiente la llamó para invitarla a tomar un café. Y así hasta hoy.

Cuando el agua se queda fría, Kunzite y yo salimos de la bañera. Él ya está completamente relajado y sus ojos vuelven a tener esa chispa de vida característica suya. Después de vestirnos, apago las velas, deshecho las que ya están gastadas y recojo el baño. Mi ropa y la de Kunzite terminan en la lavadora.

La idea de ir a bailar ya no me parece adecuada, así que pensamos quedarnos en casa, tranquilos, pedir una pizza para cenar y ver alguna película en la televisión; pero nuestros planes cambian, porque telefonea Ami para invitarnos a ir al cine con ella y Kishi, y luego cenar algo por ahí. Esta noche sólo seremos cuatro, pues Rei y Nataku están de escapada romántica y Mina y Ace han ido a pasar el fin de semana con los padres de él.

"**Toma lo que desde siempre a ti te perteneció,**

**Guerrero de la centella te entrego mi corazón"**

**Pero entonces el valiente al darse cuenta de aquello**

**Su espada al punto envainó**

"**No ambiciono otro tesoro, oh poderoso dragón **

**Que el saber que a mí solo entregas tu corazón"**

**Y así dragón y guerrero develaron el secreto**

**El verdadero tesoro, siempre se llamó AMOR…**

**NOTAS FINALES: ****Suzaku, Byakko y Genbu reportándose y como siempre lamentando la espera, solo deseamos que el capítulo valga la pena (Es muuuy largo pero supongo que no te quejarás) y compensarte con el esfuerzo que le pusimos.**

**Sé que prometimos un mini-fic, pero ¿Sabes qué? ¡¡Nos he emocionado la historia!! Cada vez decimos "Este si es el último" y pasa que se alarga y se alarga…así que mejor no prometemos nada y solo nos dejamos conducir por la inspiración que en este momento parece nos acompaña, sobre todo a mi (Suzaku al habla, me ha tocado responder notas) ya que me atreví a hacer algo que me cuesta más que las katas de kendo, ¡Hacer algo de lírica! No es muy bueno el poemita siendo estrictos pero digamos que es parte de la escuela libre…XD…ojala te guste Seiryu querida, es con todo cariño y…¿Logramos destruir mas de alguna de tus teorías? Ya nos dirás.**

**Katabrecteri: Gracias por leer y por decir eso de las amigas, tienes toda la razón, por algo FF es una página tan maravillosa, nosotras nos conocimos aquí y creeme que tenemos lazos de amistad muy fuertes. Nos alegra que te guste la historia y esperamos que este capítulo logre desbalancear algunas deducciones anteriores que los "GUIÑOS" que mencionas habían generado.**

**¡Domo Arigatou a todos los que leen esta historia! ATTE: Un Fénix, un Tigre blanco y una Tortuguita que disfrutan mucho escribiendo.=)**


	5. Chapter 5: EL AVE Y EL PEZ

**La Tormenta de tu Amor**

**Cap. 5: EL PEZ Y EL AVE**

Aquella mañana de verdad estaba algo mas melancólica que de costumbre, luego de ese fin de semana en que Kunzite y yo habíamos compartido tantas cosas, en que al fin nos sentíamos tan compenetrados y tan completos uno con otro, sin secretos ni malos entendidos, realmente lo último que deseaba era encerrarme en mi pabellón a clasificar el lote 9 que era de todos el más delicado y por fin el último, todas las estatuas de buda que los mojes de Hōryū Gakumonji habían cedido casi por mandato imperial pero con muchas reservas.

Yamada nos había anunciado la posible visita de inspección de uno de los monjes en el trabajo y eso, sumado a la presión de la cada vez más cercana Exposición estaba cargando el ambiente de todo el museo de demasiada tensión. Todos estábamos tan ocupados que muchas veces no me quedaba tiempo ni para ver a mis amigas como no sea de lejos y cada una concentrada en su trabajo…además de tanta cosa negativa que me provocaba volver al trabajo, estaba el hecho de volver a ver a mi jefe.

Después de todo lo que mi Relámpago me aseguró de él, sobre todo cuando dijo que su hermano estaba…enamorado de mí…me llenaba de una serie de sentimientos encontrados difíciles de desentrañar. Cierto que al inicio no lo creí, me resultaba tan inverosímil considerando mi accidentada historia con el Doctor Arima que aquello fuera real, pero sin decirle nada a Kunzite para no avivar más las diferencias que tiene con su hermano, he estado analizando las actitudes de mi jefe conmigo desde el día en que pedí el deseo al espejo hasta ahora, y me convenzo cada vez más de que la magia del Yata No Kagami jamás existió y que las causas de su cambio de actitud fueron debido a que sus sentimientos por mí habían variado.

Con todas esas cosas en la cabeza entré como autómata en mi sala de trabajo, salude mecánicamente a mis estudiantes de Todai quienes ya estaban comenzando con el trabajo y me acerqué a mi escritorio a buscar mi bata, luego de ponérmela intenté buscar mi block con el inventario de objetos que estaban por llegar, y no estaba en ningún lugar.

-Miyazaki, ¿quién tomó mi block?.-pregunto a una de las chicas.

-Fue Arima san, hace uno momento estuvo aquí con Yamada san, pero como aun no llegaba lo tomaron, hablaron algo sobre ir a recibir al monje que viene a inspeccionarnos.-responde la chica.

-¿Sabes a dónde fueron?

-Sí, al estacionamiento, Yamada san habló algo sobre unas esculturas que tiene en la cajuela de su auto y que recogió ayer en Kyoto, los cuales debe anexarse al inventario.

-Bien, iré a ver si los encuentro, sin ese block no sabremos con exactitud qué recibimos en el cargamento.-termino y salgo por el pasillo y atravieso el jardín hasta el área de estacionamiento del personal, con la vista voy buscando a mis jefes, hasta que al doblar para bajar al lugar techado, escucho unas risas algo escandalosas; me extraña el tono de aquellas risas, era muy extraño, así que lentamente me asomo un poco por la pared para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Al lado del mercedes plateado de Yamada, que tiene la cajuela abierta, se encuentra mi jefa de espaldas y con los brazos sobre el pecho de Malachite Arima mientras este la toma de los hombros…riendo…¡riendo! ¡Yamada que era como una especie de robot sin sentimientos riendo!.

-Vamos, Chikane, hazte a un lado.-dice Arima con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ya le he dicho que no, Mal…realmente eres muy susceptible, no tiene nada de malo que yo lleve esa caja, después de todo es mi responsabilidad, quien firmó para el préstamo fui yo.-añade ella calmando su risa.

-No permitiré que cargues esa caja habiendo un caballero presente, así que retírate y déjame tomarla, o me obligarás a ponerme agresivo.-responde mi jefe. Yamada deja de reír y veo con desconcierto como sube sus manos y las coloca sobre el cuello de Arima sonriéndole seductoramente.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero que te pongas agresivo?.-le dice ella, desde mi lugar oculto siento una rabia sorda subirme por el cuerpo hasta la cara, ¡Quién viera a la correcta Chikane Yamada, directora del Museo Nacional de Tokio, respetada y temida por todos por su profesionalismo, coquetear descaradamente con un hombre que no sólo es mucho menor que ella sino que trabaja para ella!

-Realmente no te gustaría ver mis alcances en mi modalidad malvada, querida.-sonríe Arima, pero no hace nada por retirarse…¡Pero qué descarado! ¡Parece que está disfrutando el coqueteo de la mujer esa!.

-Siempre me han gustado las cosas imposibles, Mal, así que…puede ser que te tome la palabra y me empeñe en sacar ese interesante ángulo de tu personalidad.-responde la bruja de mi jefa.

-Tentadora oferta, Chikane.-dice mi jefe.-pero…¿podemos dejarla para después? Sabes que este no es el momento ni el lugar.

-Entiendo, pero de verdad, espero que tomes en serio mi propuesta.-miro como Yamada se acerca al oído de Arima y le susurra algo que no puedo entender.

Esto es demasiado para mí, me siento realmente indignada, furiosa, y dejando de mirar aquello subo por la rampa del estacionamiento, atravesando el jardín casi corriendo, con mis puños apretados. Este sentimiento dentro de mí es tan fuerte y tan intenso que siento que de entrar al pabellón acabaré por gritarle a los pobres chicos, así que intentando calmarme entro al baño de mujeres y me dirijo hacia los lavabos. Abro el grifo, tomo agua en mis manos y me mojo el rostro; el sonido del agua y su frescura me tranquilizan un poco, cuando levanto la mirada, me encuentro con mi rostro descompuesto y entonces regresa a mí la cordura.

-Veamos, Makoto, ¿y a qué viene tanta rabia? ¿A ti qué más te da que Malachite Arima coquetee con quien le dé su gana?.-me pregunto yo misma.

Y es verdad, no debería importarme, pero el hecho innegable es que sí me importa; me llena de rabia, de indignación…¿Por qué? Se supone que del único hombre que tengo derecho a sentir esto es de mi Relámpago…entonces…¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Es que de verdad me he creído esa idea de Kunzite de que su hermano está enamorado de mí?.

-No es posible, Kino, enfoca, tranquilízate, concéntrate en lo tuyo y deja de meterte en dificultades….-respiro hondo, me acerco al toallero y seco mi cara con una de las toallas de papel, luego salgo de nuevo a los pasillos para volver al trabajo, hasta que una voz me detiene.

-¡Kino! Espere.-cuando regreso la vista me paralizo; Yamada tomada del brazo de Malachite se acerca a mí, él lleva una caja de cartón sellada con cinta. Parece que resolvieron su pequeña discusión allá abajo…

-Yamada san-saludo yo, reprimiendo mi antipatía por esa tipa y por Arima.

-Tomamos su block sin permiso, pero de verdad necesitábamos presentarle el inventario a Zining sama, el monje que vendrá a inspeccionar su clasificación, y como su hora de entrada aun no llegaba, nos tomamos esa libertad; espero no le moleste.-extrañamente amable la bruja esa, al verla allí, correcta y perfecta, nadie se imaginaría la escena que vi hace un momento en el estacionamiento.

-Para nada, Yamada san, entiendo que Usted es la coordinadora de este evento y como tal debe estar segura de que todo se realice como debe de ser.-digo yo fingiendo una sonrisa digna del Óscar. ¡Vaya que si puedo ser yo tan hipócrita como ellos!

-Se lo devuelvo entonces, y aprovecho para felicitarla, Zining sama dice que no había leído jamás un informe tan detallado y bien hecho de sus piezas mas importantes y que creía que si la clasificación estaba a cargo de la misma persona que elaboró este trabajo, podían cederlo al museo con toda confianza. –yo me quedo mirando a mi jefa desconcertada, ¿Es verdad aquello? ¿Yamada me está…felicitando?.

-Te lo dije, Chikane, Kino tiene mucho talento.-la apoya Arima.

-Eso ya lo sabía, lo supe siempre; sé con quienes formo mi equipo, querido.-le responde ella.-Pero esperaba a que llegara su momento de destacar, y creo que ese es esta exposición. Se lo digo sinceramente, Kino, luego de presentar la exposición de Tesoros Imperiales, Usted tiene muchísimas posibilidades de obtener un ascenso en nuestro medio. Todas las miradas estarán puestas aquí, así que aplíquese mucho y quizá podamos verla en breve siendo funcionaria de alguna dependencia de gobierno o en algún programa de intercambio con un museo del extranjero.-termina ella y suelta el brazo de Malachite. Yo aún no se qué responder.

-Arigatou, Yamada san.-son mis lacónicas palabras.

-Me retiro, querido, tengo aún muchos pendientes y sé que tú también. ¿Nos vemos para comer?.-le pregunta ella.

-No sé si me sea posible…te llamo según vea el trabajo.-termina él.

-Zining sama llega a las once, no lo olvides. Quiero que lo esperen en recepción y lo atiendan como merece.- reitera ella.

-Descuida, Chikane, estará en buenas manos.-la despide Arima, esta le sonríe y se aleja del pasillo. Yo me quedo en silencio realmente incómoda ante esta situación.-Bien, Kino, creo que tengo algo que le agradará.-me dice Arima, hasta ahora que lo veo de cerca noto su ceja partida, y los moretones en su cara que me indican que la pelea con mi Relámpago fue dura. Instintivamente miro sus manos, pero lleva guantes de latex.

»Yamada consiguió en préstamo unas piezas de porcelana del palacio imperial, pensé que le gustaría clasificarlas. Me he puesto los guantes porque sabe que este regalo es demasiado delicado para tocarlo sin cuidado, así que…vamos adentro.-propone él pasando a mi lado, yo me quedo callada mirándolo molesta.

»¿Qué pasa Kino? Pensé que esto bastaría para motivarla a trabajar en Lunes.-acaba él entrando en el pabellón.

Realmente siento que la sangre hierve dentro de mí, ¡podía ser alguien tan cínico y desconcertante como Malachite Arima! Hirviendo de rabia entro yo también al pabellón, evidentemente será un día muy largo.

**POV Malachite.**

Camino por el pabellón conduciendo al representante del monasterio que han enviado a supervisar el más delicado de los lotes. Es un hombre joven con la cabeza rapada y el tradicional traje naranja, sin zapatos, que realmente desentona mucho con todos los chicos de la universidad y con nosotros. Me imaginé en un inicio que el supervisor de Hōryū Gakumonji sería un maestro anciano y no alguien tan joven como Zining sama, pero su voz, sus movimientos y su sonrisa me dan idea de que debe ser todo un maestro de la iluminación Zen. Luego de presentarme con él nos dirigimos hacia nuestra área de trabajo donde los cargadores terminaban de dejar las cajas.

-Estamos aquí, Zining sama, esta es el área de trabajo y clasificación. Usted puede preguntar todo lo que desee.-explico yo.

-Así lo haré, Arima san, pero quiero que todos trabajen con total libertad, como si yo no estuviese aquí. No me gustaría perturbar la paz y armonía de este lugar-sonríe el monje.

-Entiendo y agradezco su comprensión, lo que necesite saber puede consultarme.-ofrezco seriamente.

-Agradezco eso, Arima sama, pero preferiría que sea Kino sama, la chica que hizo el informe, quién respondiera algunas de mi preguntas.-esta solicitud me hace sonreír.-¿Sería posible que la conociera?

-Claro, venga conmigo.-camino con él subiendo las escaleras hacia el área de escritorios y me acerco con el monje a mis espaldas hacia el lugar en que sé que ella se encuentra, está de espaldas a nosotros, revisando con cuidado, bajo una lámpara, el cargamento especial que Yamada consiguió del Palacio Imperial, un recipiente de cha- no-yu de porcelana.

-Kino.-hablo yo, ella me mira con esos ojos de luces y sombras verdosas airados y altivos, como los de un dragón, no necesito más para darme cuenta de que está molesta conmigo; a tal grado a llegado mi obsesión con Makoto que puedo captar hasta las más leves variaciones de su temperamento porque me sé de memoria cada milímetro de su bello rostro.

-¿Qué desea, Doctor?.-me dice. Ya no me llama "Arima san" y menos "Malachite".

-Quería presentarte a Zining sama, el enviado del monasterio Hōryū Gakumonji que supervisará nuestro trabajo con el lote 9.-digo yo seriamente, ella mira al hombre a mi lado que juntando sus manos se inclina levemente.

-Saludos, Kino sama, es un honor y un gusto conocer a quien ha hecho el trabajo más completo y detallado acerca de los tesoros de Hōryū Gakumonji que hayamos leído desde hace mucho tiempo. Además me alegra saber que la persona que aprendimos a conocer por medio de su informe sea alguien con un aura tan poderosa y fuerte como Usted.-sonríe este.

Veo a Makoto sonriendo, me gusta lo que el monje dice de ella, porque es verdad. Mako sólo sonríe de esa forma cuando de verdad vale la pena, con esa sonrisa capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera. Y juntando sus manos a la altura del pecho regresa el saludo al monje.

-Arigatou, Zining sama, el honor es todo mío. De verdad es un gran logro en mi profesión que un monje de Hōryū Gakumonji aprecie mi labor. Ha sido un trabajo arduo.

-Lo sé y por eso quiero discutir con Usted algunos puntos que me han parecido de especial interés, sobretodo su apreciación sobre la controversia de la influencia coreana del Kudara Kannon. A todos en el monasterio nos interesó sobremanera esa tesis suya y los argumentos que usa para defenderla siendo que todos la consideramos una creación japonesa.

-Entiendo eso, Zining sama, sabía cuando plantee esa tesis que muchos críticos de arte me la refutarían, pero tengo amplias investigaciones que avalan cada palabra dada.-añade con seguridad ella.

Me doy cuenta de que me han excluido de la charla, pero no me importa. Tengo mis ojos fijos en Makoto, su voz, sus palabras, sus movimientos, son tan terriblemente perfectos, mucho más cuando adopta esa actitud entre agresiva y confiada…¿Es que alguna mujer puede ser tan terriblemente sensual?.

-Justo esa es la razón por la que el maestro Tish Nath me envió, lejos de supervisar su trabajo con el lote de alfarería Jomón, debo discutir con Usted esa tesis.

-Encantada de escucharlo y responder a sus preguntas, Zining sama. Venga conmigo para que le muestre las fotografías que avalan las tesis expuestas, principalmente aquellos detalles de la estatua Kannon que relacionan aspectos artísticos similares a los encontrados en otras estatuas contemporáneas de estilo coreano y con influencias chinas del norte y el sur-añade ella.

Luego tanto ella como el monje pasan a un lado mío, Makoto lo conduce a su escritorio y enciende su laptop mientras explica ampliamente todos los puntos que ha expuesto, yo me quedo contemplándola y escuchando su voz que es para mí casi una droga hipnótica.

-Arima sama…¿Qué hacemos con las cajas que van llegando?.-me saca de mi abstracción uno de los chicos.

-Hay que abrirlas con mucho cuidado y tener a la mano las hojas de inventario para ir cotejando y clasificando. Dile a Takamachi que coordine la apertura y el resto ordenen las mesas de exposición para clasificación preliminar.- explico yo y bajo junto con Satoshi las escaleras al área de trabajo.

Con la llegada de todas esas piezas del lote 9 por momentos me distraigo coordinando a los chicos del equipo, pero de vez en cuando mi mirada me traiciona, y en lugar de mirar las vasijas del periodo Yayoi, miro a un tesoro que para mí es una mucho más importante, la mujer que me ha hecho cambiar todas mis teorías sobre el amor: Makoto Kino.

Desde que recibí hace un mes la propuesta de Chikane de aceptar este puesto en el museo para el festejo de los veinte años de la coronación del emperador, estaba dispuesto a darle un rotundo NO como respuesta. ¿Para qué salir de la comodidad de mi vida como curador en el Museo de Berlín para ir a Japón con todo lo que me desagradaba? De no ser porque el lío con el testamento de mamá coincidía con la invitación de Chikane seguramente no habría ido.

Pero algo cambió; ella, intentando convencerme, me envió un trabajo preliminar de una de las curadoras de área de tesoros nacionales, el cual confieso leí al inicio con mucho desinterés, pero poco a poco, conforme me iba adentrando en las tesis expuestas por la chica, me cautivó y maravilló no solo su erudición en el tema sino el agudo sentido crítico que daba a sus teorías. Entonces me fijé en el nombre de la autora: Makoto Kino.

Sólo de escucharlo y repetirlo con mi propia voz, algo cambió en mí, y fue entonces que pensé que si de igual modo iba a ir a Japón y a trabajar en el Museo Nacional, quizá conociera a esa mujer. Una parte de mí temía que quizá fuera una anciana cincuentona con cabello canoso, pero otra parte, quizá la más fuerte, me hacía soñar en una mujer maravillosa, indefinida entonces, pero que había avivado mi corazón, un poco harto de tener siempre mujeres a mi disposición con tanta facilidad.

Con eso en la cabeza, llegué a Japón. Antes de presentarme con Yamada me estuve paseando como cualquier visitante por el Museo, llegué a la cafetería, era la hora en que todos los empleados del museo salían a comer, mirándolos mis ojos se detenían en cada chica morena, castaña o rubia intentando descubrir quién era Makoto Kino, y le pregunté al chico que atendía la cafetería esperando que quizá pudiera conocerla.

-¡Kino sama! Claro, es aquella chica que come en la mesa del fondo, con sus amigas, la más alta, de cabello castaño.-me indicó este.

Giré mi vista hacia el lugar que indicaba y todo el tiempo pareció detenerse ante mí, para contemplarla. A veces creemos que las cosas suelen ser mucho mejor cuando las imaginamos que al verlas en realidad, pero Makoto Kino era todo menos eso. La mujer maravillosa que tenía delante no sólo era bellísima, sino que tenía algo, ese "algo" que descubrí al leer su trabajo sobre el monasterio Hōryū Gakumonji, un brillo especial en sus ojos, una sonrisa sincera, una actitud de seguridad, de total pasión por la vida y por lo que hace…toda ella era tan terriblemente atractiva que me hizo sentir como un colegial que se enamora a primera vista, porque me sonrojé…¡Yo Malachite Arima me sonrojé!

Incapaz de controlarme más, salí de la cafetería sin hablarle, pero su imagen sonriendo me persiguió en sueños toda la noche. Al día siguiente era mi presentación en el Museo, Chikane me había preguntado en cuál pabellón quería trabajar y claro que elegí el de Tesoros Imperiales. Quería tener la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Makoto, entrar en su vida, y de ser posible hacerla entrar en la mía, pero todo con calma, bien planeado, como a mí me gustaba. Antes que todo tenía que probar que su temperamento era tan fuerte como yo pensaba, como yo necesitaba que fuera.

Aun ahora que la miro hablar con ese monje, recuerdo con pesar lo que pasó en nuestro primer encuentro. Deliberadamente me porté en exceso cortante y grosero, quería que se molestara, que me mostrara de lo que era capaz para terminar de conocerla. Realmente me divertía mucho verla indignada, pero me encantaba cuando respondía a mis ironías y a mis burlas, cuando dejaba ver ese dragón que lleva en su interior. Aunque todo se arruinó cuando estando solos trató de seducirme, eso me descolocó totalmente porque esa mujer no era la Makoto que yo había descubierto a través de su trabajo y de su sonrisa.

Quise darle una lección y al mismo tiempo evitar que pusiera en riesgo su trabajo, pero noté que había sido quizá muy duro con ella, la vi después lejana, ojerosa, muy afectada, intenté hablarle pero siempre me cohibía, es extraño en mí que suelo ser siempre muy seguro en mi relación con las mujeres pero con ella, todos mis esquemas se rompían. Cuando al fin me decidí a hablarle, ella estaba muy diferente, sonreía otra vez, estaba feliz, radiante…y algo dentro de mí me hizo sospechar que las cosas habían cambiado, y poco a poco fui testigo de cómo la única mujer en todo el universo que me había hecho pensar en el amor, estaba mas lejana cada día de mí.

Ya no se molestaba con mis gritos y mis exigencias, ya no caía en ese juego maravilloso del reto que ella y yo manteníamos, ahora sólo sonreía y aceptaba mis regaños y rabietas, ¡Y YO NO QUERÍA ESO! ¡Yo quería a mi hermosa mujer dragón otra vez!...y empecé a sospechar que quizá otro habría ocupado su corazón, otro que se había interpuesto en mi juego perfecto con Makoto.

Sin embargo estaba muy lejos de imaginarme que…¡Makoto se había enamorado de Kunzite! Maldije el momento en que decidí que Kunzite viajara conmigo a Japón, debí haber aceptado que se quedara en Berlín tocando en ese bar y corriendo su maldita motocicleta en lugar de traerlo conmigo, pero entonces estaba muy lejos de pensar que la mujer de la cual me había enamorado terminaría enamorada de él…

¡Era sencillamente imposible! Una mujer como ella, inteligente, hermosa, perfecta, con todo un futuro por delante en la carrera que había elegido, liada con ese paria asesino de Kunzite… ¡Makoto merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien que apreciara su talento, que compartirá sus sueños, que la ayudara a crecer y la amara con toda su alma, Makoto necesitaba a alguien como yo, no a alguien como él.

Me moría de rabia y celos, realmente estaba a punto de la histeria. No soportaba la cara de felicidad de ella todas las mañanas, sus suspiros esporádicos en el trabajo o la sonrisa perfecta que antes solo era mía cuando miraba un mensaje de su móvil…¡Me volvería loco si no hacía algo!

Comencé a acercarme más a ella, a cambiar mi forma de tratarla y a mostrar un poco de mi verdadera personalidad. Aproveché varios intentos y abusando de mi autoridad la obligaba a quedarse más tarde, atesoraba esos momentos que sabía que le robaba a Kunzite con la avaricia de un usurero, pero en el momento que intenté invitarla a algún lugar fuera del trabajo, ella me dijo algo que me destruyó…

Me dijo que tenía novio…¡NOVIO! Así que el canalla de Kunzite se había atrevido a hacerle creer que quería algo serio con ella cuando en verdad siempre se porta como un patán y juega con todas las mujeres que conoce. Hervía de rabia por dentro, me daban ganas de sujetarla por los hombros y sacudirla para gritarle:

-¡Que no te das cuenta de que un hombre como Kunzite no te haría feliz! ¡El representa todo lo peor de una persona! ¡Lo que tú mereces es ser amada por alguien digno de tu amor! ¡Lo que tú necesitas para ser feliz es a alguien como yo!.

Claro que no lo hice, me limité a ponerme serio y retirarme, pero estaba decidido a encarar a ese falso de Kunzite y obligarlo a confesarme sus intenciones con Mako, y si la iba a engañar y usar lo obligaría a dejarla en paz. Sin embargo todo salió mal, el miserable de Kunzite se atrevió a jurarme que la amaba de verdad, que se había enamorado de ella y la quería en serio…

¡Mentira! Yo lo conozco mejor que nadie y él jamás hace nada en serio, entonces intenté que viera la realidad desde otra óptica, que entendiera que a una mujer como Makoto no le conviene estar al lado de un tipo como él que arruina todo lo que toca, sin embargo insistió, ¡Odio no tener control sobre Kunzite! Al fin terminamos los dos liándonos a golpes y él se largó del apartamento.

Sin embargo, todo lo que nos dijimos me hizo darme cuenta de algo aún más importante, yo no quería perder a Makoto; no me importaba que ella estuviera encandilada con Kunzite, le mostraría que ese tipo era sólo un espejismo y que quien de verdad la amaba y la haría feliz, era yo.

Ahora mismo que estoy etiquetando esta pieza de cerámica Jómon y escucho a lo lejos su hermosa voz explicando al monje los detalles de su teoría, estoy más que seguro que ella es la mujer que quiero tener a mi lado toda la vida, la única capaz de enamorarme y hacerme sentir completo, y no estoy dispuesto a que Kunzite la aleje de mí. Usaré todos mis recursos para convencer a Makoto de que el único camino de su felicidad, soy yo, Malachite Arima.

**Mismo día por la noche.**

Suspiro aliviada sentándome en mi silla giratoria y dando un gran trago a mi termo con té negro, ha sido un día agotador, pero no es del tipo de agotamiento terrible de los días pasados sino uno muy satisfactorio, el que me da la sensación de estar haciendo mi trabajo de forma correcta, debatir con Zining sama me ha dejado esa sensación de Paz que el mismo monje transmitía.

Estoy recogiendo mis cosas cuando mi móvil suena, es un mensaje de mi Relámpago.

"_Ven pronto a casa, te espero. Kunzite"._

Leer esas palabras me hace sonreír y apresurarme para estar lo más rápido posible con mi Relámpago, pero justo en ese momento escucho una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Esa sonrisa es por un mensaje de Kunzite?.-la voz firme y fría de Arima está allí, tan semejante y a la vez tan diferente de la de mi Relámpago. Me giro y lo miro a los ojos molesta.

-No pensé que estuviera aquí, Doctor. Y aun más, no creo que le interese para nada mi vida privada.-cortante yo esperando que él se sienta aludido y se aleje, pero parece que mi grosería tiene el efecto contrario y mi jefe se quita las gafas y se acerca a mi escritorio.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?.-me pregunta con su típica seriedad. Yo lo miro desconcertada por su pregunta.-Sobre Kunzite y Usted…¿Por qué?.-insiste. Vaya, allí está el reclamo, tenía que llegar tarde o temprano.

-No pensé que fuera relevante, y además usted y yo tenemos sólo una relación laboral.-me trato de disculpar yo.

-¿Así que el que Kunzite y mi subalterna en el trabajo sean amantes no me concierne?.-irónico él y eso me enciende, me llena de rabia como toda la persona de Malachite Arima.

-¡Kunzite y yo no somos amantes!

-No me haga reír, Kino. Kunzite no puede tener nada serio con ninguna mujer, lo conozco bien, las usa, saca lo que quiere de ellas, se harta y se larga, lo ha hecho con tantas.-insinúa con burla.-pero no me sorprende tanto de él como de Usted.

-Creo que un defensor tan férreo de mantener las relaciones laborales en el límite de las personales no debía transgredir sus propias reglas, Doctor Arima. Usted me enseñó eso y ahora quiero que lo respete. Mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia.-determino yo ya furiosa y guardando mi móvil en mi bolso paso a un lado de él, pero me sujeta del brazo con fuerza y no me permite alejarme, yo lo miro a los ojos asombrada de ese gesto y algo desconcertada.

-Makoto, quiero que vengas a la fiesta de inauguración conmigo.-me dice él muy cerca de mi rostro, ¡Makoto! ¿Desde cuanto tiene tantas familiaridades conmigo?.

-¿Qué le sucede?.-ofendida yo me deshago de su contacto mirándolo extrañada.

-¿Qué me sucede?.-sonríe de lado. Luego se cruza de brazos con terrible tranquilidad que me asusta.-¿De verdad, Makoto, una mujer tan inteligente y perceptiva como tú no sabe qué me sucede?.-me cuestiona desafiante.

Sus ojos de acero sobre los míos me hacen sentir débil y desarmada, mucho más cuando se acerca a mí e inconscientemente me hago para atrás hasta que topo con el escritorio y ya no puedo moverme. Malachite llega a mi lado, muy cerca de mí, con esa misma actitud de superioridad y arrogancia que me da tanto miedo.

-Parece que no lo dirás, bien, entonces te ahorraré el trabajo y lo diré, aunque estoy segura que ya lo sabes. Makoto Kino…-inicia Malachite y yo que ya presiento sus palabras daría lo que fuera porque no las dijera.-estoy interesado en tí más que como mi empleada, estoy enamorado de tí.

Aquí está, la confesión que tanto miedo tenía que ocurriera, esa que Kunzite profetizó cuando lo taché de exagerado. ¿Qué se supone que yo responda a eso?

-¿No me dices nada Makoto?.-insiste Arima.

-No tengo nada que decirle, Doctor. Siempre he sido clara con Usted, yo…tengo una relación con su hermano, lo amo y no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos. Lo siento.-es mi única defensa y ahora si trato de escapar lo más rápido posible corriendo por las escaleras y bajando hacia el pabellón.

-¡Makoto!-me detiene el grito de él a la mitad de la galería.-Kunzite no es un hombre bueno para ti, a su lado no vas a poder ser feliz, él solo vive el momento sin importarle el futuro, y es justo en el futuro que tú tienes más posibilidades. No te insistiré porque los hechos hablarán por mí, sólo piensa esto, un ave y un pez no pueden estar juntos por más que se amen, porque son muy diferentes.

»Si el pez le pide al ave que viva con él en el mar, el ave lo intentaría pero moriría, porque ella no nació para vivir bajo el agua. En esta historia Makoto, tú eres el ave, me pregunto si estarás dispuesta a cortar tus alas por Kunzite.-termina él.

Sus palabras me hacen hervir la sangre, me da mucha rabia escucharlo hablar así de mí y de Kunzite, y sin mirarlo siquiera salgo corriendo del pabellón, y también del museo, hasta llegar al parque. Camino por este un momento antes de sentarme en un banco, hoy necesito pensar las cosas antes de llegar a casa y sobretodo pensar si se lo digo o no a mi Relámpago.

Una parte de mi, la más fuerte, desea ser sincera con él como quedamos, pero me pregunto cómo están las cosas entre Kunzite y Malachite…¿Será prudente que se lo diga o sólo los enfrentaré otra vez?...¡Gran Kami! ¡Qué indecisión tan terrible! Cuando miro mi reloj ha pasado más de media hora de que salí del Museo, y Kunzite me estará esperando en casa, así que es mejor que deje de cavilar y me ampare a lo que siempre hago, confiar en mi espontaneidad, no planearé nada y dejaré que las cosas se den. ¡Sí, eso es!

Cuando llego a casa, abro la puerta y enseguida llega a mi nariz un agradable aroma, sonrío de lado y entro dejando mi maleta con la portátil y mis papeles encima del sillón.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?.-pregunto yo casi segura de la respuesta que recibiré y camino hacia la cocina, abro el horno y huelo el delicioso estofado que se cocina, hasta que unas manos fuertes me rodean por la cintura y siento el aliento en mi oído.

-Tardaste mucho dragón.

-Lo siento, el trabajo.-termino yo, aunque también ha tenido algo que ver el rato que he estado sentada en el parque pensando.

-No me gusta que el trabajo te separe de mí.-termina él, yo giro y ya que lo tengo de frente, sujeto su cara entre mis manos y lo beso.

-Nada puede separarme de ti, Kunzite.-termino yo cuando nos separamos del beso y él sonríe.

-Salí temprano y pensé en prepararte una rica cena, lo mereces luego de que ese tirano de Malachite te hace trabajar tanto. Ven, vamos a cenar.-me jala él hacia la mesa que ha preparado elegantemente con un mantel rojo, velas y delicioso pan, así como una botella de vino blanco. En verdad mi Relámpago es maravilloso.

-Te has esforzado mucho en preparar esta cena…¿Es sólo amabilidad o algo quieres?.-pregunto yo divertida, él toma mi mano y la besa. Cuando la suelta puedo apreciar la herida de su mano que ya va cicatrizando y tiene mejor aspecto.

-Me conoces muy bien…¿Cierto?-añade él caminando hacia la cocina y sacando del horno el estofado con ayuda de unos guantes de cocinero.-Es ambas cosas, gusto por alagar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, que es toda mía y merece lo mejor, y también es preámbulo de una importante petición que quiero hacerte.-determina poniendo el estofado en la mesa sobre un salvamanteles y quitándose los guantes se acerca a mí y se hinca en el suelo tomando mis manos.-Iba a esperar hasta que terminara la cena, pero ya que eres tan intuitiva, podemos adelantarlo.

-Kunzite…¿No estarás pensado en proponerme matrimonio, verdad?.-cuestiono yo asustada. Una risa maravillosa escapa de sus labios.

-¡Claro que no! No me mires así dragón, no es eso. Sé que lo parecía pero no, tranquila-acaricia mi mejilla él y yo respiro mejor, de verdad lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era eso.-lo que sucede es que he estado pensado mucho las cosas. Luego de lo que pasó con…El Doctor Arima…-noto el desprecio que hay en su voz al nombrarlo.-estoy más seguro que nunca de dos cosas, primero, que te amo y que no quiero separarme jamás de ti, y segundo, que no quiero que sigas trabajando al lado de Malachite, menos cuando sé lo que siente por ti. Llámame paranoico si quieres, pero lo conozco, sé de lo que es capaz.-yo me quedo de piedra, en verdad jamás pensé escucharlo decir eso, ahora ponía más difícil mi decisión de contarle o no lo que pasó en el Museo.

-Kunzite, no es necesario que…

-Espera, déjame terminar, lo que quiero preponerte es que nos vayamos de Tokio.-lanza él algo que jamás esperaba y que me deja fría.-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de ese viaje en motocicleta por todo Europa a donde el viento quisiera llevarlos?.-me pregunta él, y claro que lo recuerdo, una vez habíamos hablado de eso, él me dijo de su gusto por hacer el vagabundo en su moto y yo le dije: "Me encantaría ir contigo alguna vez". Pero sólo fue eso.

»Bien, ahora es momento de hacerlo, he reparado la Harley y está lista para el viaje, además, me han invitado para tocar en el "Ragnarök Festival" en Lichtenfels, eso nos da tres meses para viajar por Europa y después terminamos en Alemania…¿Te imaginas? Tú y yo solos, juntos y con el mundo a nuestros pies.-sonríe él animadamente. ¡Gran Kami! ¿Qué contestaba yo a eso?-¿Qué dices dragón?

-Kunzite…yo…de verdad…me toma por sorpresa…-es lo único que logro balbucear.

-Lo sé, es como nos gustan las cosas a los dos, espontáneo, se me ocurrió anoche y ya tengo todo listo; salimos mañana.

-¡MAÑANA! Kunzite, espera, estas cosas no pueden hacerse así, es algo…demasiado apresurado…muy repentino…

-Claro, debe ser así o pierde en encanto. Pasaré por ti a las nueve y nos iremos al aeropuerto, luego de allí…

-Espera Kunzite, yo no puedo irme así, la fiesta para la inauguración de la Exposición de Tesoros Imperiales es el sábado.

-Ya veo.-serio él se levanta y se sienta en la silla frente a mí.-Entonces nos vamos luego de tu fiesta, eso te dará tiempo de renunciar y despedirte de las chicas.-añade él sonriendo y tomando un cuchillo comienza a cortar el estofado.

-Es mucho más que eso Kunzite…yo…no estoy segura de querer dejar mi vida ni mi trabajo para irme contigo.-lanzo yo aquellas palabras que salen con sinceridad de mi corazón, él deja de cortar la carne y levanta sus ojos hacía mí.

-¿Qué dices?.-me cuestiona asombrado.- Mako, te amo, me amas, compartes mis gustos y mis intereses, ya habíamos hablado antes de este viaje y dijiste que sí.

-¡Pensé que hablabas de un futuro! ¡Jamás me pasó por la cabeza que ibas a llegar con esta idea! ¡No se pueden hacer las cosas así, Kunzite! ¡Tengo una vida aquí y me gusta como es! -cuando me doy cuenta ya es tarde, he alzado mucho la voz, mi Relámpago ahora cambia su mirada amorosa por una seria y fría, tan parecida a la de mi jefe que me congela.

»Kunzite…yo…lo lamento…no quería…-trato yo de disculparme tocando su mano pero él la retira de la mía y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No querías que Makoto? ¿Ofenderme? ¿Haceme sentir mal? No me importa si no deseas acompañarme, debí saberlo, alguien como tú, una importante mujer de ciencia, jamás va a adaptarse a la vida que lleva un vago como yo.-ofendido él.

-Espera un momento yo jamás dije eso ni lo creo de ti.-me apresuro a contestarle yo.

-No tiene caso Makoto, me queda claro, aquí el iluso fui yo, el tonto que creyó que era posible lo nuestro, fui yo, pero ya veo que estaba equivocado. En verdad no eres un espíritu libre y mucho menos la mujer que yo pensé que eras, hay muchas cosas que te atan aun, y yo no puedo esperarte. No quiero esperarte.-decide él y lanza con furia la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa levantándose con brusquedad y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, me levanto tras él y corro hasta salir al pasillo.

-¡Kunzite, no te vayas así!.-le grito ya a la nada porque él, dejando la puerta de mi casa abierta ya se ha perdido en el descansillo. Corro tras él, con la esperanza de poder alcanzarle, es muy rápido.-¡Espera, por favor!.-grito al borde de las escaleras, esperando que me oiga.

En ese momento una corriente de aire cierra la puerta del departamento, ¡mierda!, justo lo que faltaba porque no tengo la llave, pero no me quedo pensándolo más y me lanzo a las escaleras con toda la rapidez de que soy capaz, en su persecución. Cuando salgo a la calle, casi sin aliento, veo a mi Relámpago montado en su moto, con el casco puesto y a punto de arrancar y largarse. Me acerco a él y pongo mi mano en su antebrazo para llamar su atención y tratar de parar su escapada. Kunzite ni siquiera hace ademán de apartar mi mano y se queda ahí, muy rígido.

-Por favor, no te vayas así.-le ruego.-Podemos hablar, negociar las cosas, llegar a un acuerdo. Todo esto me ha pillado de sorpresa.

-No hay nada que negociar, Mako.-dice tajantemente, con su voz amortiguada porque no se ha quitado el caso.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Quítate el casco para que podamos hablar!.-le digo elevando la voz, frustrada por el tono tan frío y formal que ha usado conmigo.- No te escondas, quiero que me mires a los ojos.

-Lo siento, nena, no puedo… tengo que irme, necesito pensar.

-No me odies por esto, Kunzite.-le suplico, casi con miedo; es nuestra primera discusión y estoy asustada.-he sido sincera contigo. No puedo dejar todo así, de repente, sin planearlo, sin…

-Nunca podría odiarte, mi bello dragón. Solo quiero pensar las cosas, ¿Vale? Entender, y comprender la realidad que antes me negaba a ver.-son sus últimas palabras, antes de arrancar la moto y alejarse de mí.

Me quedo parada como tonta en medio de la acera viendo como la moto de Kunzite dobla en la esquina y desaparece de mi vista. El viento arrecia, empiezo a tener frío y noto mi estómago revuelto; pero eso es ahora la menor de mis preocupaciones. Estoy sorprendida e impactada, ¿cómo es posible que una noche que prometía risas, ternura y placer, haya llegado a convertirse en esto? ¿Cómo un estúpido viaje ha podido írsenos de las manos? ¿Por qué las palabras han sonado tan hirientes?

Kunzite necesita pensar, me parece estupendo porque yo también tengo que reflexionar unas cuantas cosas, pero espero que tenga tiempo suficiente durante esta noche porque mañana, sí o sí, vamos a tener un cara a cara y vamos a solucionar todo este lío, sin prisas, ni malos modos, ni malas palabras, sin alzar la voz y como adultos responsables que somos.

Pero ahora, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer yo? Me acabo de quedar tirada en la calle, ni siquiera puedo entrar al portal y no hablemos de despertar a mi buena vecina -es una mujer ya mayor y se acuesta muy temprano- para que me dé la llave de mi casa que guarda por si surge algún imprevisto. No sé qué hacer, si reír o llorar; tengo ganas de llorar pero me digo a mí misma que no voy a derramar ninguna lágrima, en cambio una risa histérica empieza a subirme por la garganta y no puedo aguantármela así que la libero, ganándome una mirada de estupefacción por parte de un hombre que pasea a su caniche.

Pensando, con horror, que tendré que pasar la noche a la intemperie, meto mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, encontrando, gracias al Kami, la solución. Por fortuna no me había deshecho del móvil al llegar a casa, que por alguna razón había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón en vez de en mi bolso como hago siempre. Rei tiene copia de mis llaves, así que busco en la agenda su teléfono y le marco; me contesta al tercer tono.

-Mako, querida, ¿qué pasa que no estás haciendo cosas más productivas con tu Kunzite que tienes que mantener una aburrida charla conmigo sobre algún tema estúpido que a ambas no nos interesa?

En otra ocasión seguramente me habría reído, pero ahora mismo no estoy de humor.

-¿Mako? ¿Cariño, estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? No te has reído de mi broma, eso no es normal.

-Rei, necesito tu ayuda.-logro decir por fin.- Me he quedado tirada en la calle, no tengo la llave y no puedo entrar en casa. Tengo frío y…-no puedo continuar porque las lágrimas amenazan de nuevo y ahogan mi voz. Me siento estúpida, toda esta situación es tan absurda y me supera.-He discutido con Kunzite.-confieso cuando el acceso de llanto pasa.

-¡No te muevas de ahí!.-exige Rei. Sí, claro, como si tuviera otro sitio a donde ir, pienso yo.-En seguida estamos contigo.

Sin dejarme decir una palabra más, Rei corta la llamada y me quedo escuchando el zumbido de la línea, ahora muerta. Con un suspiro guardo el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y me siento en el escalón, apoyando la espalda en la puerta de mi edificio. Un momento, ¿ha dicho "estamos contigo"? ¿Será que Rei vendrá con Nataku? Por su integridad física espero que no, en este momento no me apetece tratar con el género masculino.

Un rato después un taxi aparca y de él baja Rei -¿por qué ha venido en taxi?- que viene discutiendo con alguien, supongo que con Nataku como siempre. Pero ahí me equivoco, seguidamente de Rei aparecen Mina y Ami que carga con una bolsa de papel en sus manos. El taxi se marcha y mis amigas se acercan a mí. Me levanto, un poco sorprendida, pues la verdad es que no esperaba que vinieran Ami y Mina, yo sólo había recurrido a Rei para poder entrar en casa. Pero me anima tenerlas a todas en este momento y así se lo quiero transmitir, por lo que hago el esfuerzo de componer una sonrisa. Al llegar a mí, las tres me abrazan y agradezco el calor de sus cuerpos.

-Rei nos llamó.-comienza Ami.-y nos contó lo que había pasado. No podíamos dejar de venir a darte nuestro apoyo.

-Y habríamos tardado menos en llegar, si Hino no se hubiera empeñado en parar en una licorería.-termina Mina que le dirige una mirada fulminante a Rei. Rei sólo sonríe y después añade:

-Era necesario, Aino. Y ahora subamos a casa, Mako chan, para que nos cuentes todo.

-Gracias por venir, chicas.-atino a decir yo, emocionada. Mis amigas siempre están ahí cuando las necesito.

Una vez que entramos en mi departamento, gracias a las llaves que ha traído Rei consigo, lo primero que veo es la mesa dispuesta para la cena en la sala. Sé que las chicas también lo han notado porque se quedan paradas detrás de mí, sin avanzar.

-¿Qué es todo eso?.-pregunta Mina.

-La cena.-digo yo lacónicamente.-Bueno, lo que se suponía que iba a ser una cena agradable y tranquila.

-¿Kunzite ha preparado todo esto?.-intenta adivinar Ami.

-Así es.- confirmo.

-Mantel elegante, velas.-empieza a enumerar Rei mientras se acerca a la mesa.-un estofado que tiene muy buena pinta, ah, y vino.-coge la botella y la observa.-Buena añada, una botella muy cara.-se gira y me observa con el ceño fruncido.-¿Acaso has rechazado una proposición de matrimonio de Kunzite y por eso la discusión?

-¿Kunzite te ha pedido que te cases con él?.-cuestiona Mina, que me toma de las manos.

-No lo creo.-habla intuitiva Ami, adelantándose a mi respuesta.

-Ami está en lo cierto.-aclaro.-Yo al principio también lo pensé, pero Kunzite tenía otros planes.

-Y esos planes han sido la manzana de la discordia.-vuelve a adivinar la tortuguita.

-Sí.

-Cuanto lo siento, cariño.-dice Mina, que me abraza.

-Basta ya de charla.-se queja Rei.-Vamos a ponernos cómodas y que Mako nos lo cuente todo desde el principio. Y vamos a empezar comiéndonos la deliciosa carne y disfrutando del vino. El que a Kunzite se le hayan cruzado los cables no quiere decir que vayamos a desperdiciar semejante festín.-Rei como siempre echándole la culpa a los hombres de todo, santa paciencia que tiene Nataku.- Yo por lo menos no he cenado y tengo hambre.

-Apoyo la moción.-secunda Ami que deja sobre la mesa la bolsa de papel marrón que aún lleva en las manos.-Estoy deseando probar el vino.

-Sí, yo también. Pero habrá que dejar sitio para algo más.-Rei saca de la bolsa de papel una botella.-Whisky, lo mejor para las penas de amor. Nos la tomaremos en el postre.

Por fin se ha revelado el secreto de la dichosa bolsa marrón que ya estaba empezando a intrigarme y también comprendía por qué las chicas habían venido en taxi y las palabras que me dijera Mina.

-Pues yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo, Rei.-protesta Mina.-No me parece que utilizar el alcohol para desahogarse sea lo más sensato.

-¡Oh, vamos, Mina!.-exclamo yo casi riendo.-Siempre dices lo mismo y al final acabas como las demás.

-Pues eso va a empezar a cambiar.-responde muy seria.

-Parece que el lindo gatito se ofendió.-dice Ami.-Vamos, Mina, acompáñame a la cocina y traigamos más platos; me muero de hambre.

Mis amigas se alejan hacia la cocina y yo me quedo con Rei. Nos sentamos. Mi gemela malvada descorcha la botella de vino, vierte un poco en su copa y prueba la bebida.

-Kunzite tiene un gusto excelente, este vino es una maravilla.

-Un personaje extraño, tu novio.-añade Ami que ya regresa con Mina trayendo lo que hace falta para la cena.-Parece un rebelde, pero luego es educado, sabe cocinar, entiende de vinos….-junto con Mina van colocando los puestos que faltan en la mesa hasta completar cuatro, incluidos unos vasos para chupitos y una jarra de agua.

-Y también de Arte.-completo yo.

-También de Arte.-me mira Rei elevando una ceja y después deja su copa sobre la mesa. Mina se sienta y Ami comienza a servir el vino.

-Deberíamos dejar de adular a Kunzite y empezar a ponerle verde.-Mina se coloca la servilleta en las piernas.-Para eso hemos venido, ¿no?

Ami suelta una carcajada mientras termina de llenar mi copa. Yo sonrío, las chicas siempre consiguen animarme, pero aún no puedo borrar la impresión que me dura desde las últimas palabras intercambiadas con Kunzite.

-Por supuesto, Mina, por supuesto.-dice Rei que picotea un trozo de pan de la cesta.

Ami va a llenar la copa de Mina, pero ella se lo impide poniendo la mano encima.

-Esta vez, no. Gracias, Ami.-y antes de que la tortuguita pueda reaccionar Mina llena su copa con agua.

-¿Estás de broma, no?.-pregunta Ami.

-En absoluto.-replica Mina.-Órdenes del médico, lo siento.

-¿Médico?.-pregunto.- ¿Estás enferma?

-No, no estoy enferma. Sólo estoy embarazada.-dice Mina con una gran sonrisa.

-¡EMBARAZADA!.-exclamamos las tres a la vez.

-Sí.-confirma Mina que no deja de sonreír. La verdad es que ahora que la miro, que me fijo mejor en ella, puedo observar que está radiante.

-Felicidades, cariño.-le digo. Rei y Ami también la felicitan y las tres la abrazamos.

-Esto se merece un brindis.-Ami llena su copa que permanecía vacía y la levanta, Rei y yo la imitamos, al igual que Mina, que eleva su copa de agua.-Por el bebé de Mina, que nazca sano y fuerte y venga a alegrar la vida de sus padres. ¡Kampai!

-¡Kampai!.-correspondemos y bebemos de nuestras copas.

-¿Lo sabe Ace?.-pregunto entonces.

-No, todavía no.-responde Mina que juega nerviosa con su copa.-Yo acabo prácticamente de enterarme, hace tan solo unas horas que lo sé. Hoy Ace tiene turno de noche en la comisaría así que no lo veré hasta mañana y no me parecía conveniente darle la noticia por teléfono.

-Entonces no ha ido contigo al médico.-dice Rei. Mina niega con la cabeza.-¿Te preocupa su reacción?

-En absoluto.-habla con firmeza y segura de sí misma.-Ace se va a volver loco de contento cuando se lo diga. Le encantan los niños, teníais que haberle visto con sus sobrinos el fin de semana. No estaba segura de estar embarazada y no quería que se llevara una desilusión, por eso no he querido decirle nada y he ido yo sola al médico en la hora de la comida. La verdad es que estaba convencida de que no había bebé, aunque tenía una falta. Mi ciclo es muy irregular y en situaciones de estrés se me retira el periodo, así que no le había dado ninguna importancia.

»Lo más curioso de todo es que fue la madre de Ace quien se dio cuenta. ¡A esa mujer no se le escapa nada! Nada más entrar por la puerta de la casa de los padres de Ace se me quedó mirando fijamente y me arrastró a la cocina. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme que de cuánto estaba y yo sin tener ni idea de a qué se refería. Cuando me lo aclaró me reí, le dije que eso era imposible porque estaba tomando la píldora. Pero ella insistió, me dijo: "hazme caso, Mina. En estas cosas nunca me equivoco y tú estás embarazada, así que ve al médico cuanto antes"

»Y eso es lo que he hecho.-Mina se ríe.- Y espero que Ace no me mate por habéroslo contado a vosotras antes que a él. Pero algo tenía que hacer para que tomarais en serio que no quería beber una gota de alcohol.

-Vaya con tu suegra, resultó ser una bruja.-dice Rei con humor.-Parece que nuestra querida tortuguita está perdiendo sus facultades; esta vez se te han adelantado, Ami.

-No me explico cómo ha podido pasar.

-Yo sí.-digo con una sonrisa.-Tu novio el pianista te ha trastornado los chakras.-todas reímos excepto Ami.

-No es mi novio.-replica ésta muy seria.

-Claro que sí.-la contradice Mina.-Estás loca por él y él está coladito por ti.

-Pero aún no somos novios, él no me lo ha pedido y yo tampoco lo he hecho. ¿De cuánto estás?.-le pregunta entonces Ami a Mina cambiando de tema.

-Algo más de mes y medio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?.-quiere saber Rei.

-Físicamente, bien. Aún no tengo náuseas ni nada de eso, pero el médico me ha dicho que pronto se harán presentes. Psicológicamente, asustada. Casi no puedo creer que dentro de menos de nueve meses voy a tener un bebé. No sé si voy a ser una buena madre, todo esto ha sido tan de repente, sin haberlo planeado… Y no me he estado cuidando como debería. Quién me iba a decir que por estar tomando antibiótico me iba a quedar embarazada. Pero estoy feliz.

-Ya verás como todo va a ir estupendamente.-digo yo.-Serás una buena madre, Mina.

Después de la charla con Mina cenamos tranquilamente. La comida que ha preparado Kunzite está deliciosa, pero apenas pruebo bocado. Aunque me he reído con las chicas no puedo evitar seguir dándole vueltas a todo el lío con mi Relámpago y además noto una sensación extraña en mi estómago.

Hablamos de un par de cosas sin importancia, Rei todavía no quiere que cuente nada porque dice que hay que disfrutar de la comida sin malas vibraciones. Ninguna queremos postre, así que cuando terminamos de cenar recogemos todo. Después tiramos cojines sobre el suelo y nos sentamos encima. Rei llena los vasos de whisky, excepto para Mina que vierte en una copita un poco de licor de mora sin alcohol que hemos rescatado de uno de mis armarios y que aún sigue en buen estado.

-Ahora sí, Mako, cuéntanoslo todo y no te dejes nada.-apremia Ami.

Y así hago desahogando cada preocupación y cada detalle, sin ahorrarme nada, con als únicas que sabía que me iban a comprender, mis amigas.

-Déjame ver si lo he entendido todo.-habla Rei cuando termino mi relato.-Kunzite te estaba esperando con una magnífica cena, tú pensaste que te iba a proponer matrimonio, pero no; en cambio te pide que abandones todo, así por las buenas, de repente, para irte con él a recorrer Europa en moto, porque según él ambos son muy espontáneos y ya lo habían hablado; pero claro como tú no te puedes ir así como así, el buen señor tengo un ego tan grande que no cabe en este mundo se ha ofendido y se ha largado con malos modos.

-Sí, básicamente eso. Kunzite me sorprendió, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así, que se tomara tan mal mi respuesta. Estuvo tan frío, tan serio conmigo. Me dolió mirar sus ojos, tan vacíos y fríos, era como estar viendo a su hermano. Ni siquiera me dejó explicarme….-se me quiebra la voz.

-Tranquila, Mako.-Ami me toma de la mano.-Llora si tienes que hacerlo, eso es bueno.

-No voy a llorar.-digo muy seriamente y me bebo de un trago el licor de mi vaso para pasar las lágrimas.-Me juré que nunca más iba a llorar por otro hombre, ya tuve mi cupo con Motoki.

-Ya verás como todo se arregla.-dice Mina comprensiva.-y mañana tienes a Kunzite en la puerta arrepentido. Los roces son normales en las parejas, yo he tenido los míos con Ace; y mira a Rei y Nataku, se pasan todo el día peleando y ahí siguen.

-Eso espero, Mina. Todavía no he terminado de contarlo todo, aún hay más.

-Aún hay más.-repite Rei mis palabras y vacía su vaso.

-Sí.-digo nerviosa y un poco incómoda; el estómago me está molestando otra vez, tal vez el alcohol no sea tan buena idea, como piensa Mina.-Pero no es sobre Kunzite, sino sobre su hermano.

-El Doctor Arima.-habla Ami en el mismo tono intrigante que Rei.

-Kunzite ya lo sospechaba, me lo dijo, y yo no quería creerle. Pero es verdad… .-me quedo callada y no digo nada más.

-¿Qué es verdad?.-pregunta Mina, con su habitual poca paciencia, al ver que no sigo hablando.

-Arima está enamorado de mí.-hablo por fin.-me lo ha confesado hoy.

Dejo caer la bomba y veo las caras de mis amigas, sorprendidas, con los ojos muy abiertos; supongo, un propio reflejo de la mía al escuchar las palabras de Malachite en el museo. Ninguna dice nada. Rei rellena los vasos y se toma el suyo de golpe, yo hago lo mismo y siento como el licor empieza a calentarme, Ami degusta su bebida despacio y Mina da un sorbo a su copita de licor de mora; con eso de que va a ser madre se está tomando las cosas muy en serio.

Entonces continúo hablando y ya no me dejo nada dentro. Les cuento mi conversación con el Doctor Arima, incluída su petición de que vaya a la fiesta de inauguración de la exposición con él, su famosa historia del ave y el pez y su creencia de que él es mejor para mí y me conviene más que mi Relámpago, así como el trato que según Malachite tiene su hermano hacia las mujeres.

-No quiero creer que eso es verdad, no puedo creerlo. Kunzite no ha dado muestras de ese comportamiento. Con él a mi lado me he sentido protegida y amada, tan distinta a como una vez me sentí con Motoki. No puedo haberme equivocado de nuevo.

-Hay algo muy raro en todo esto.-Ami es la primera en hablar, pensativa.

-¿Después de lo que ha pasado sigues pensando en ir con Kunzite a la fiesta del museo?.-me pregunta Mina que ignora completamente el comentario de Ami. Ami no parece darse cuenta, sigue pensativa y toma otro sorbo del vaso.

-Esa es mi intención.-respondo un poco dudosa.-Si consigo arreglar las cosas con él.

-Supongo que no le has contado nada de todo esto.-dice Rei girando el vaso vacío entre sus manos.

-En realidad, no me ha dado tiempo. Después de salir del museo dudaba sobre lo que debía hacer. Kunzite apareció aquí el viernes con una herida muy fea en su mano.-les cuento toda la historia, omitiendo, por supuesto, la confesión que me había hecho Kunzite, eso es algo muy privado.-Y hoy he visto el aspecto de la cara del Doctor Arima, tenía una ceja partida y algunos moratones. Me daba miedo que tuvieran otra pelea por mí, Kunzite es muy impulsivo; así que decidí como hago siempre que las cosas se dieran por sí solas. Pero luego discutimos…

»Y además hay algo que también me preocupa. Esta mañana vi a Yamada coqueteando con el Doctor Arima, tocándole, sonriéndole, y él le respondía.

-¡YAMADA COQUETEANDO CON ARIMA!.-exclama Mina incrédula.-¡Gran Kami! Esa mujer no tiene sentido del ridículo. Oh, vaya, me tomaría una copa, pero no puedo.-Mina coge la botella y llena mi vaso.-Tómatela tú por mí.-me pide y yo le hago caso. Lo necesito para tomar valor ante lo que voy a decir.

-Y eso no es lo peor. Tuve celos.-confieso casi avergonzada.

-¡MAKO!.-gritan mis tres amigas a la vez.

-Es verdad, no pude evitarlo.-digo culpable.-No sé qué me pasó, pero por un momento quise estar en el lugar de Yamada.

-¡Makoto Kino, estás metida en un buen lío!.-dice Rei agitando su dedo índice en el aire.

De repente siento una niebla que me enturbia los ojos, empieza a hacer mucho calor y siento un retortijón enorme en mi estómago.

-Mako te has puesto pálida.-me dice Ami en tono preocupado.

-No me encuentro bien.-me quejo llevándome las manos al estómago que parece que se me quiere salir por la boca.-Creo que voy a….-pongo una mano en mi boca.-Oh, necesito ir al servicio.

Me levanto rápidamente y salgo corriendo hacia el baño atravesando el corredor. Apenas me da tiempo a llegar, me inclino sobre el váter y con grandes espasmos vomito todo el contenido de mi estómago. Me siento fatal, débil, y mi frente arde. Me incorporo y llego al lavabo; enjuago mi boca y me echo agua en la cara, agradeciendo su frialdad en mi rostro acalorado. Me miro al espejo, estoy hecha un desastre.

-¿Mako chan, estás bien?.-oigo la voz de Mina. Me giro y veo a mis amigas paradas en el umbral.

-Ahora mismo me siento como si me hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima.-contesto. Siento que mi cuerpo no me sostiene y me agarro al lavabo con fuerza.

-No tienes muy buen aspecto.-resalta Rei lo evidente.- Tienes mala cara.

-Déjame ver.-me pide Ami y coloca su mano en mi frente.-Tienes fiebre. Vamos a la cama, Mako, allí estarás mejor.

-Tienes razón.-suspiro.-Además estoy cansada.

-¿Dónde guardas el termómetro y los analgésicos?.-pregunta Rei.

-En el armarito, en el último estante.-respondo y avanzo hacia el armario para cogerlos pero Rei no me deja.

-Ya lo hago yo, tú vete a la cama.

Con la ayuda de Ami y Mina llego al dormitorio y me acuesto. En este momento me siento un poco mareada y el calor que noto me agobia. Rei llega en seguida con el termómetro, las pastillas y un vaso de agua.

-Deberías organizar ese armario.-me dice mientras se sienta en la cama, a mi lado.-Nunca he visto a nadie que tenga el maquillaje y el corrector junto a las medicinas. Toma, ponte el termómetro.

Me lo pasa y lo coloco bajo mi brazo.

-Y no tengo el maquillaje y el corrector junto a las medicinas.-replico.-Su lugar es el estante del medio. Con las prisas he debido equivocarme…-mis amigas me rodean mirándome con cara de preocupación.-¡Quiten esas caras! No es nada…quizá solo es efecto del coraje que he hecho mezclado con el alcohol.-explico yo.

-Shhh…ahora sabremos.-me explica Ami quitándome el termómetro y mirándolo un instante, Mina y Rei se paran tras ella y por sus hombros miran el aparato.-pues no dragoncito, tienes casi 40 grados, así que creo que por hoy se acabó la juega. Debes dormir y descansar, y si mañana no estás bien, al médico.

-¡Pero Ami! No puedo enfermarme…no ahora…con la inauguración de la colección encima…-me intento levantar yo pero Rei me detiene del hombro.

-Sin peros Makoto, vas a descansar y a hacerlo que dijo Ami, nosotros recogemos todo lo que dejamos afuera, y nos vamos a quedar a cuidarte. Si mañana no estás mejor, no vas a trabajar y te vas a ver al médico….¡y no insistas ni te quejes porque no dejaremos que sea de otra forma! –yo miro a mi amiga y entiendo que tiene razón, además no podré contra las tres.

-Mako linda, entiende que lo hacemos por tu bien, si de verdad quieres estar bien para la fiesta, entonces mas te vale reposar unos días, aliviarte, cuidarte y estar muy bien ese día. Además la parte más difícil del trabajo ya está hecha. Arima y tus aprendices se pueden ocupar de lo que falta que es casi solo publicidad y detalles de presentación y decoración-me calma Minako que como coordinadora de Yamada sabía muy bien ese proceso.

-De modo dragoncito que no hay pero que valga, tú a dormir y a descansar que nosotros nos ocupamos de todo.-decide Ami y sirviendo un vaso con agua de la jarra que hay sobre mi buró me alarga la pastilla la cual tomo, luego me arropa con la sábana.-verás que te sentirás mejor si duermes Makoto. Descansa.

-Gracias chicas…-murmuro yo agradecida con mis amigas, ellas solo salen de la habitación y apagan la luz, y yo me quedo a solas, en la oscuridad, con la cabeza dándome mil vueltas y una mezcla extraña de imágenes que me desconciertan, donde Kunzite se aleja, o Malachite me dice que me quiere…debe ser la pastilla, o la fiebre, o ambas cosas, pero no logro distinguir bien a uno de otro y termino por caer en un pesado sueño.

**Dos días después…**

Me levanto de la cama para tomar mi medicina, aún me siento muy mal y demasiado débil. ¡Quien fuera a creer que esto iba a resultar así! El médico amigo de Ami había dicho que tenía una bacteria intestinal de cuyo maldito nombre no me acuerdo, y que eso había derivado en esta catástrofe. Parecía que de pronto todas las estirpes divinas se volvían en mi contra. Discuto con mi Relámpago y me infecto de esta cosa…¡Y todo con la fiesta de inauguración encima!. Cierto que Minako había dicho que tanto Arima como Yamada lo habían tomado con calma y habían dicho que no fuera al trabajo hasta estar plenamente recuperada, pero no me gustaba faltar menos en estos momentos. A mi pesar me tuve que hacer a la idea porque al día siguiente de que Kunzite y yo discutimos no podía ni ponerme en pié sin marearme y los vómitos eran horribles. De no ser por las chicas que se turnaban para cuidarme, no sé que habría hecho…

Sinceramente no sé qué es lo que me pone más enferma, si esta maldita bacteria o el hecho de que no he sabido nada de Kunzite todos estos días. Me desquicia llamarle al móvil y que me envíe al buzón o solo lo tenga apagado. Termino de tomas las medicinas y se siento en mi cama, hago otro intento más y tomando mi teléfono marco el número pregrabado…

-_El número que Usted marcó se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio, favor de intentar…-_cuelgo enfadada, ¡Odio esto!

-Mako…perdón que entre así amiga, pero tienes una visita y quiero saber si te sientes con ánimos de recibirlo.-abre la puerta sin llamar Ami, que se había quedado a cuidarme esa tarde mientras Rei y Mina descansaban. Sus palabras me llenan de alegría, una nueva fuerza surge en mi interior, ¡Una visita! ¡Tiene que ser él!

-¡Es Kunzite!.-exclamo poniéndome de pie.

-No Makoto, Soy yo.-exclama una voz que es y a la vez no es la de mi Relámpago y la alta silueta de Malachite Arima aparece en mi misma habitación empujando la puerta que Ami mantenía cerrada, yo lo miro entre confusa y decepcionada.-discúlpame por entrar así pero quería ver por mi mismo como estabas. ¿Puedo pasar?.-dice mi jefe con un tono de voz tan amable que yo desconocía.

-Supongo que si.-hablo yo y me siento en el borde de la cama.

-Estaré afuera por si algo necesitas Mako.-acaba Ami saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo me he quedado mirando hacia el frente, viendo las cortinas de mi habitación y sin decir una sola palabra, ahora hasta la presencia de Malachite Arima me era indiferente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-pregunta él y yo sin mirarlo contesto.

-Mejor…el reposo, la medicina y el cuidado de mis amigas me ayudaron a mejorar…Arima san, si lo que le preocupa es el trabajo, le aseguro que estaré allí el día del evento y…

-Makoto, no me interesa el trabajo, me interesas tú.-dice él y lo veo acercarse hacia mi cama e hincarse en el suelo, toma mis manos con una de las suyas y con la otra voltea mi rostro hacia él, yo lo miro y me lastima mucho verlo, se parece tanto a mi Relámpago…y siento que toda la sensibilidad de lo que pasó me invade, me llena, me hace sentir vulnerable y débil…¡Yo vulnerable y débil! Pero el hecho es que lo siento, y las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos sin que pueda detenerlas.

-No llores Makoto. No vale la pena que llores por un idiota como Kunzite.-habla él y yo me quedo callada mirándolo, totalmente asombrada y aterrorizada.

-¿Pero como…como sabe…

-¿Qué él te hace llorar?. Solo lo sé, creo que cuando estamos enamorados tenemos cierto sentido especial para percibir los sentimientos de la persona que amamos. Además yo sabía que de una forma o de otra él terminaría por lastimarte. Kunzite es lo peor que puede haber en una persona.-explica Arima y sacando un pañuelo de entre su saco limpia mis lágrimas.

-Arima san…no haga esto…por favor…yo no necesito de su compasión o de sus atenciones, y mi vida privada con Kunzite no es de su incumbencia. Le agradezco por preocuparse por mí pero de verdad no lo necesito.-le retiro yo la mano de mi cara.

-Makoto, ¿De verdad quieres seguir sufriendo por quien no vale la pena en lugar de entender que hay otros caminos? Yo te amo de verdad, y créeme que si me das la oportunidad de demostrarlo cuidaría de ti y te haría muy feliz, además a mi lado jamás tendrías por que llorar.-promete él con un tono de voz tan sincero que me conmueve…¿Es que acaso Malachite Arima puede ser sincero y hablar con tanta ternura a alguien?.

-Doctor Arima, estoy fatigada, convaleciente y no creo tener calma ni deseos de pensar con tranquilidad, además mi mente y mis sentimientos están demasiado confundidos, y no quiero decir palabras que le lastimen, así que es mejor que se vaya…por favor…-suplico yo, él sonríe y toma mis manos entre las suyas poniendo en estas un beso.

-Lo haré si eso te hace sentir mejor, no te abrumaré más, solo quería que supieras que estoy aquí para ti, que siempre estaré y que te amo. No lo olvides Makoto. Espero que te recuperes. Te dejo los boletos que pediste para la fiesta, ayer Yamada entregó a todos los empleados su sobre con dos boletos y me ofrecí a traer el tuyo. En realidad era un pretexto para verte.-veo como deja el sobre encima del buró lleno de medicinas.-quiero pasar por ti para ir a la fiesta.

-No hace falta…tengo quien me lleve…-explico yo.

-¿Kunzite?.-ironiza él.-Makoto, conozco a ese tipo, no va a regresar. A estas alturas debe de estar por alguna parte de Japón corriendo como demente su motocicleta, así que es mejor que aceptes que te lleve yo.

-¡Él va a volver! ¡Usted no puede saber lo que hará!.-le grito yo sin darme cuenta de que he alzado la voz y me he levantado de la cama. Malachite sonríe de lado.

-Puedo jurarte que Kunzite jamás va a regresar y también que nunca más va a perturbar tu vida ni a lastimar tu corazón Makoto. Te lo prometo.-termina Arima saliendo de mi cuarto y dando un fuerte portazo al salir. En cuando se ha ido me dejo caer en la cama y tomo el sobre con los dos boletos, mirándolos con melancolía. Ami entra en mi cuarto.

-Mako…¿estás bien? Vi salir a Arima y me preocupé.-me dice mi amiga.

-Ami chan…¿Tu también crees que Kunzite no va a volver jamás?.-le pregunto yo, ella se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, yo también la abrazo y lloro otra vez.

-No te pongas así, verás que todo se arregla en unos días, cuando ese bobo piense lo que hizo lo tendrás aquí pidiéndote perdón.-me calma Ami.-y los dos irán juntos a la fiesta de inauguración como tú querías. Ya verás.-me calma mi amiga, pero yo no puedo evitar que las horribles palabras de Malachite lastimen mi corazón tanto o más que la discusión con Kunzite.

**Viernes por la noche…**

Abro la puerta de la Academia y entro en el local donde la música de flamenco suena por todos lados mezclada con el fuerte sonido del zapateo sobre el tablado. Los estudiantes de Dolores están bailando una coreografía de principiantes mientras ella los corrige como siempre, a gritos, como está algo ocupada me quedo parada a lo lejos junto a los locker mirando un instante el ensayo y esperando que tenga tiempo para mí. Mientras tanto veo mi cara en uno de los espejos de la academia y me asombro un poco yo misma de mi cambio. Ahora comprendo el asombro con que me miraban los chicos en el museo cuando regresé esta mañana a alistar los detalles de la inauguración. Bonito espectáculo, ojeras, pómulos salientes, rostro pálido. Solo habían sido tres días mientras la infección cedió pero parecía que me había consumido demasiado. Hasta la ropa que usaba diario como eses jeans y la camisa verde la sentía algo floja. En verdad tenía mal aspecto…pero ya no era solo por la maldita bacteria esa, lo que de verdad me estaba consumiendo era no saber nada de Kunzite.

-¡Makoto! ¡Muchacha pero que sorpresa!-me saluda Dolores dándome un abrazo.

-Dolores…me alegra verte.

-¿te pasó algo? Estás muy desmejorada.-dice con sinceridad.

-He estado algo delicada de salud.-me excuso yo.

-Lo lamento Mako, de verdad…dime…¿Crees que podrás con el ensayo?.-

-Lo siento Dolores pero no vengo a bailar. De hecho quería preguntarte si no habías visto a Kunzite en estos días.-lanzo yo ansiosa la pregunta.

-Pues, vino el Lunes por la noche, yo estaba con el grupo e avanzados y él estuvo aquí bailando solo hasta muy tarde. Estaba como muy tensionado, de hecho casi tuve que sacarlo de aquí porque eran más de las nueve y seguía bailando como demente. Creo que estaba muy alterado.-recuerda ella. Yo bajo la vista.-dime linda…¿Discutieron?.-me pregunta Dolores.

-Si…tuvimos una discusión y yo no he sabido nada de él desde hace cinco días. Dolores, ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?.-pregunto ansiosa.

-Lo siento Mako pero no. Jamás le pregunté su dirección aquí en Tokio ni él me la dijo.

-¿Ha vuelto a venir?

-Sí, hace dos días vino pero repitió la misma rutina. Llegó por la noche y bailó hasta casi dejar el alma encima del tablado, y luego se largó sin decir siquiera adiós.-me explica ella.

-Dolores…¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.-le digo a mi maestra.

-Dime linda, lo que sea.-accede ella, yo meto la mano a mi bolso y saco el boleto para la fiesta de inauguración de la Galería de Tesoros Imperiales el cual meto en un sobre.

-Si Kunzite viene por aquí, dale esto por favor.-lo alargo yo a Dolores que sonríe.

-Claro linda, si ese caradura viene por aquí no se salva de mi regaño ni de que le de tu mensaje. Pero quizá quieras escribirle algo, unas palabras…a veces los hombres como Kunzite suelen ser muy orgullosos, pero tiene un corazón de oro, seguro que si le dices algo el mismo te ira a pedir disculpas por lo que sea que hayan discutido.-ofrece ella.-sobre el escritorio hay papel y tinta.-me indica ella, yo asiento y camino hacia el lugar que me indicó Dolores, aparto los CD de flamenco y tomo una hoja blanca y un bolígrafo, me inclino y escribo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

_Kunzite:_

_Lamento de verdad haber discutido contigo, no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros acaben así, te amo, y te necesito ahora más que nunca a mi lado. Estos días lejos de ti me han hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero, y de que no quiero pasar mi vida lejos de ti, regresa por favor, vuelve conmigo, y si me pides que me vaya contigo así sea al fin del mundo, diré que sí, solo no me dejes sola de nuevo, no quiero mi vida como era antes, fría y vacía, quiero la luz que la tormenta de tu Amor le da a mi existencia. Te amo mi Relámpago._

_MAKOTO._

Luego doblo la hoja y regreso hacia donde Dolores me espera, le alargo el pedazo de papel y ella lo mete en el mismo sobre donde está en boleto. Después pone su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Tranquila Makoto, todo se arreglará ya verás.-me calma ella.

-Eso espero Dolores, porque la fiesta es mañana en la noche…muchas gracias por todo.-acabo yo dándole un beso en la mejilla que ella corresponde.

-Gracias a ti Mako, que todo se arregle querida.-se despide Dolores agitando la mano mientras yos algo de la academia y camino desolada por las calles de Tokio preguntándome cada momento que veo una motocicleta pasar o vislumbro la silueta de un chico de cabello largo dónde puede estar mi Relámpago…¿Será verdad lo que dijo su hermano y se habrá ido de Japón?...¡Gran Kami no lo permitas!

**Sábado por la noche.**

Salgo del baño de mi habitación ya ataviada con el vestido verde Nilo que había comprado junto con las chicas hace dos semanas justo para este día. Me miro en el espejo un momento y suspiro. En verdad el maquillaje y el peinado alto ayudaban a disimular lo desmejorado que mi semblante había quedado luego de mi enfermedad. Abrí un cajón y saqué el collar de perlas y los aretes y me los puse. Todo estaba listo para el gran día, vestido perfecto, peinado perfecto, zapatos perfectos…todo perfecto menos yo. Sentía un terrible vacío en mi interior y una gran nostalgia, había pensado que este día todo tenía que ir maravilloso. La presentación de mi trabajo ante todos, y también la presentación de Kunzite Arima como mi novio…solo de recordarlo, solo de pensar en él, todo se derrumbaba.

¿Será posible que lo que profetizó Malachite sobre él sea verdad? ¿Será acaso que mi Relámpago se ha apagado y jamás volverá por mí? ¿Es posible que haya perdido sus besos, sus caricias, su risa, su amor? ¿Puede ser verdad esa maldita fábula de Arima del Pez y el Ave? ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SEA VERDAD!

-Mako, ya es hora de irnos.-dice entrando en mi cuarto Rei.-¡WOW! Mako, estas bellísima, en verdad te favorece mucho el vestido.-comenta ella sonriendo.

-¡Hay Fénix! ¡Ya no sé si quiero ir!.-le digo yo abatida.

-Mako…no vayas a llorar, vas a arruinar el maquillaje y además dejarás muy mal parado el nombre de las gemelas malvadas…¿recuerdas? Somos el lado oscuro del Wu Xing, el Yang, las chicas malas, nosotras no lloramos por tan poca cosa.-me anima mi amiga. Yo a pesar de todo sonrío, siempre me pasa con ellas, logran sacar lo mejor de mi.-así me gusta, entera, valiente, decidida, como eres siempre, vamos a ir a esa fiesta y vas a demostrar a todos que se necesita más que eso para vencer a un dragón. Querida, independientemente de lo que pasó con Kunzite, esta noche es tu noche, nadie ha trabajado más en organizar esta exposición que tú, y eres la encargada de conducir la explicación en el ala de Tesoros Nacionales al primer Ministro y al Emperador…¡te das cuenta de la oportunidad profesional que tienes delante!.

-Claro que me doy cuenta Rei, y lo haré lo mejor que pueda, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Llegué a creer que él vendría por mí, que llegaría en cualquier momento y me llevaría a la fiesta.-le explico yo.

-Lo sé, y no debemos perfer la fe, quizá se presenta alla.-me anima Rei.

-¿Tú crees?.

-Claro, conociendo a tu chico con lo impulsivo que es, quizá llega a media fiesta y te rapta en su Harley.-las dos reímos.-anda, vamos, Nataku nos espera abajo en el auto.

-¿A pero van a llegar los dos juntos? ¿Y qué pasará si Yamada los ve?.-cuestiono yo asombrada.

-¿Sabes algo Seiryu? Hablando de tener valor y enfrentar los problemas, Nataku y yo decidimos que ya estuvo bien de estarnos escondiendo. Vamos a llegar juntos y si estalla la bomba, que estalle.

-Me alegra amiga, eso es valor. Y no me quedaré atrás, voy a ir a esa fiesta y a cumplir con mi trabajo lo mejor posible, con Kunzite, sin Kunzite o a pesar de Kunzite.-me doy valor.

-¡Esa es mi amiga!.-palmea Rei mi espalda.-vamos entonces porque hay que llegar temprano.-yo asiento, tomo mi bolso y salgo de mi habitación con Rei, apago la luz, y antes de cerrar la puerta lanzo un fuerte suspiro…¿Será posible que él vaya por mí?...¡Gran Kami haz que lo que dijo Rei sea verdad!.

**NOTAS FINALES: Bien, sabemos que somos una desconsideradas de lo peor, en verdad, pero a veces escribir en conjunto es vuelve una verdadera Odisea mas cuando una de las involucradas vive en España, otra en Perú y otra en México, no hemos olvidado este fic, ¡NO!, se lo debemos al Dragón y a quienes amablemente nos comentan y apoyan, es solo que con "La Tormenta de tu Amor" pasa algo muy especial, es un fic que tiene MAGIA. Comenzamos a escribirlo y aunque queremos y queremos terminarlo, salen más y más escenas, esta historia es capaz de sacar aspectos de nosotros que jamás pensamos tener y nos encanta.**

**Bien, ahora agradecemos a…**

**Mademoisellerousseau: Gracias por comentar y por ser , de verdad agradecemos que una historia que nosotros hicimos por dar un regalo a una amiga sea del agrado de mas Mako fans. Sentimos la demora y esperamos haya compensado la espera. ¡ARIGATOU!**

**Jenny Sol: Muchisimas gracias por comentar y por las acertadas críticas que haces a nuestro trabajo, algunas de las cuales ya hemos tomado en consideración y otras como la longitud de los chaps lamentamos no poder corregir, lo que sucede es que este es un fic para una amiga, el cual hacemos por divertirnos y lo hacemos en grande, por eso nos encanta, así que cuando sacamos el chap queremos incluir todo lo que deseamos porque sabemos que tardamos en publicar de nuevo. Sentimos de verdad si es cansado para ti, pero no vamos a cambiar eso. ¡DOMO ARIGATOU por tus atentas observaciones!**

**Suyi: Igualmente gracias por la atención y las observaciones, así como por el tiempo que te tomas en leer, igual lo largo de los chaps no lo vamos a cambiar, y en cuanto a las palabras en japonés y términos especializados, pues es parte del fic, nuestra amiga Hehra es especialista en historia del Arte, y quisimos hacer un homenaje a ella con el personaje poniendo un contexto real y creíble, es un fic de regalo, de modo que pensamos esto es parte de la esencia del fic, lamentamos que te sea pesado de leer, de verdad, y muchas gracias por tus sugerencias.**

**Ellie-Kino: Igualmente, encantadas de tener más Mako-fans, Four Ladies siempre esta dispuesta a innovar y a promover la diversidad, además nos encantan las inner senhis, y tus comentarios nos llenan de ánimo para seguir, que bien que te haya gustado y esperamos nos disculpes la demora. **

**SEIRYU: No diremos nada más que GOMEN por la demora, tus teorías, digamos que a nosotras también nos asusta como este fic puede tener tanta magia que nosotras adivinamos cosas de ti y tu historia (porque es tuya) saca cosas de nosotros que no creímos que seríamos capaces de hacer…y finalmente ¡HVA FAEN! Esperamos te guste. **

**ATTE: Genbu, Byakko y Suzaku.**


	6. Chapter 6: LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA

**La Tormenta de tu Amor**

**Cap. 6. LA DECISION CORRECTA**

**Museo Nacional de Tokio.**

El McLaren rojo de Nataku se detiene a la entrada del museo, y el novio de mi amiga se acerca a abrirnos la puerta, primero ayuda a bajar a Rei, y después galantemente me ayuda a salir a mí. Un jovencito vestido de negro se acerca a él, Nataku le da las llaves.

-Trátalo con cuidado chico.-asegura él.

-No se preocupe señor.-le alarga este un boleto, Nataku se acerca a nosotras y nos ofrece el brazo.

-Vamos bellas señoritas, es hora de entrar y ser la envidia de todos los hombres que estén dentro.-asegura él con su natural encanto.

-Es mejor que entres tú con Rei, Nataku, yo no quiero ser inoportuna.-aseguro yo.

-Mako, no digas eso, acepta el brazo de Nataku.-cede mi amiga.

-Claro Mako, además no querrás echarnos a los leones sin antes ver cómo están de feroces…¿Cierto? Si mi hermana me ve llegar con las dos no me masacrará tan rápidamente.-comenta él, sonrío levemente aunque no tengo muchas ganas.

-Anda Mako, hazlo por mí.-me suplica mi gemela malvada.

-Bien…solo al entrar, después me iré por mi lado y se las ven solos con los leones…o más bien con la leona.-aseguro yo y reímos los tres al entrar en el museo, termino por tomar del brazo a Nataku y caminamos por la alfombra roja hacia el salón de la recepción, que se haya infestado de hombres de traje negro y mujeres con vestidos de noche que admiran las dos armaduras samurái que decoraban la entrada hacia la exposición.

-Vaya Fénix, realmente te luciste con la reconstrucción de esas armaduras, y pensar que llegue a estar celoso del tiempo que pasaste al lado de esos vejestorios y que te quitaban tiempo a mi lado, o concentración a la hora de…¡AUCH!.-se queja Nataku cuando mi amiga lo pellizca.

-¿Quieres callarte? Date cuenta donde estamos y ahórrate detalles.-reclama ella.

-Y yo que pensé que eran justo esos "Detalles" lo que más amabas de mí preciosa.-reitera Nataku acercando su boca a la oreja de Rei y veo como ella se sonroja y ríe levemente.

-Eres incorregible…¿Sabes?.-añade ella mirándolo de una forma tan por completo reveladora, que es evidente lo que existe entre los dos, en verdad por más deprimida que esté por la ausencia de mi Relámpago no puedo menos que sonreír al ver como se aman Nataku y Rei, me alegra por los dos, más por mi gemela malvada.

-¡Hey los dos! dejen de actuar como si no existiera nadie a su alrededor, les recuerdo que estamos en un lugar lleno de gente.-los llamo a la realidad justo cuando llegamos dentro del salón; una chica de uniforme gris nos recoge las invitaciones para después decirnos una fórmula de cortesía y permitirnos el ingreso.

Dentro la sala principal está decorada hermosamente, con biombos bellísimos, jarrones con crisantemos y farolas que penden del techo. Realmente Mina había hecho como siempre un buen trabajo en aquella decoración.

-¡Makoto, Rei que bueno que llegan! Tardaron mucho.-escucho justo la voz de mi amiga que llega junto a nosotros, hermosa en su vestido blanco, corto y sin mangas, con volantes abajo y su cabello recogido, pero con su inseparable diadema y su Palm.

-Mina…¿Es que ni este día dejas de trabajar?.-recrimina Rei.

-Este día menos que nunca Fénix querida, prácticamente sobre mi eje gira este evento.-asegura con orgullo ella.

-Y yo que pensé que "La Leona" era la encargada de todo…perdón Nataku…tu hermana.-me corrijo yo.

-Vale, no me ofende, se ha ganado el apelativo.-asegura el novio de mi amiga.

-Pues se equivocan, "La leona" solo recibe los halagos y se luce con los mandatarios, pero es la tigresa la que lleva la verdadera carga.-reitera ella.

-Minako, escucha linda, en tu estado no deberías dejar que te carguen tanto de trabajo y de estrés.- asegura Rei.

-No sean exageradas, no es para tanto, además tengo pocos meses. Cuando me comience a sentir achacosa juro que renunciaré-explica mi amiga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-además Rei, parece que te has puesto de acuerdo con Ace, los dos me cuidan más que mi madre.

-¿Vino Ace contigo?...pobre, no debiste haberlo invitado, seguro estarás toda la noche de un lado a otro ocupada en todo menos en tu chico.-reclama Rei.

-Él lo sabe y me ama aun con mi trabajo, además debo solucionar todo para poder estar con él en la cena y el baile, por eso vengo por las dos, Mako, a ti te quieren ver Arima y Yamada en la oficina de presidencia más rápido de lo que tardan Nataku y Rei en discutir, y tú Fénix, debes ir a checar a los chicos que darán la exhibición de lucha con katanas, parece que uno de ellos no aparece, y sabes que en cuanto llegue el Emperador y el Primer Ministro es el número inaugural.-lanza la joven rubia.

-Esto es terrible, venimos a una fiesta y nos ponen a trabajar.-se queja Rei de nuevo.

-Anda Fénix, ve con Mina y Mako que yo buscaré a Ace y nos tomaremos una copa para brindar por nuestras muy ocupadas chicas.-cede Nataku y se despide perdiéndose entre la gente, Mina nos toma de los brazos y nos encamina hacia un pasillo lateral donde dos guardias de seguridad nos permiten el paso.

-Mako, quita esa cara linda, verás que Kunzite no tarda en llegar, ya le he dicho a Ace que en cuanto lo vea entrar me marque y…¡OUCH!.-se queja Mina ante el codazo que le da Rei.

-Mina por favor…-habla mi amiga.-no seas impertinente…

-No, déjala…tiene razón. Definitivamente estoy en otro mundo. No tenía ánimos de venir Mina, no sin él…-confieso yo deteniendo el paso en uno de los pasillos del área administrativa. Mi amiga me toma del hombro.

-Lo lamento dragoncito, de verdad, solo quería ayudar y hacerte sentir tranquila. Y te diré algo más, yo aún creo que vendrá.

-Todas lo creemos, tiene que venir, y si es tan idiota como para no venir soy capaz de traerlo a punta de patadas a que te pida perdón.-añade mi gemela malvada.

-Les agradezco a ambas, también quiero creer que vendrá. Es lo único que me motivó a venir esta noche.-respondo yo.

-¿Lo único? Mako querida, hoy es tu gran día, si como estoy segura tu presentación es un éxito, recibirás una inmejorable oportunidad de ascenso, eres la envidia de todo el Pabellón, ¡Vas a guiar el recorrido del primer ministro y del emperador por la exposición!.-recrimina mi amiga rubia.-entiendo que estés triste por Kunzite, pero debes reponerte, todas confiamos en ti.

-Lo sé tigresa, y lo haré excelente, la Reina Dragón sacará fuerzas para hacerlo, entiendo lo que significa esta oportunidad y no la desperdiciaré, aunque me esté muriendo de dolor por dentro.-aseguro yo con un valor que no sé de donde saco.

-¡Esa es mi gemela malvada! Me alegra escucharte así. Bien tigresa, dragoncito, me iré a solucionar mis propios problemas y nos vemos después, ánimo Mako, deslumbra a los mandatarios y a la "Leona".-me guiña un ojo Rei antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo hacia su pabellón. Siempre me he preguntado cómo puede correr con tanta agilidad usando esos tacones.

-Ven, Arima y Yamada te esperan en la oficina, seguro te harán un montón de recomendaciones y exigencias, pero si quieres un consejo no los escuches y deja que tu instinto te guíe. Te he visto trabajar muy duro en este proyecto, eres el cerebro detrás de esta exposición y si alguien es digno de guiar el recorrido con los mandatarios, eres tú.-me apoya mi amiga mientras caminamos hacia las oficinas de Yamada.

-Gracias por la confianza Mina. Sé que tú también harás que todo salga bien.-le aseguro yo. Ella suspira.

-Hay dragoncito…de verdad mis líos son por mucho más grandes que los tuyos…¿Sabes quién no se ha presentado aún?.-me pregunta ella, yo me encojo de hombros.-Ami…hace más de media hora que debía estar con su equipo de traductores coordinándolos para los recorridos de los embajadores invitados, y no llega.

-Eso es muy raro…Ami siempre es muy puntual…¿La localizaste en el móvil?.-me alarmo yo.

-Apagado. Tengo a Natsuki marcándole cada tres minutos y nada. Me estoy comenzando a preocupar.-explica mi angustiada amiga mientras llegamos a la puerta de las oficinas de la directora.

-Tranquila, ya conoces a la Tortuga, puede llegar tarde pero llegará. No te angusties. Como dijiste hay que pensar positivamente, ¡Vaya noche para las cuatro!-comento yo pensando que parece que el destino se alza en contra de todas, yo con mis líos anímicos, Rei con problemas en su pabellón, Ami que no aparece y la pobre de Mina que era responsable de toda la organización a dos pasos del colapso. Tomo de las manos a mi amiga y le sonrío.-tranquila o le hará daño al sobrinito.-Mina sonríe en respuesta.

-Bien, respiro hondo y sigo. Anda dentro porque Yamada y tu jefe están más nerviosos que yo si es eso posible. Suerte.-acaba Mina y se aleja de allí. Yo suspiro hondo, de verdad lo último que quería era escuchar las recomendaciones de "La leona" o soportar a Malachite Arima, solo verlo ya me dolía mucho, ¡Era tan parecido a Kunzite! Y además de eso, desde que me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mí, me resultaba muy difícil saber cómo reaccionar cuando estaba con él. No quería confesármelo pero había algo en sus ojos que me hacía sentir confusa. Al fin me decido y toco la puerta.

-¡Quien!.-grita alguien dentro, esa es la voz terrible de Yamada.

-Kino.-respondo yo; al momento la puerta se abre y aparece "La leona" vestida elegantemente de negro que me mira con sus ojos rojizos lacerantes y soberbios.

-Pase, la esperábamos desde hace más de media hora.-me reclama.

-Mi hora de entrada a este evento era a las nueve y media, y aún faltan cinco minutos.-le respondo yo y entro. Arima se haya sentado en el sillón de la sala de la oficina y cuando entro lo veo de reojo y desvío la mirada, aunque puedo sentir sus ojos de acero sobre mí.

-Parece que su vestimenta es medianamente aceptable…si…mucho mejor de lo que esperaba de Usted.-comenta Yamada dando vueltas alrededor de mí.

-¿Eso es todo para lo que fui llamada aquí? ¿Para recibir una opinión impertinente sobre mi ropa?.-le reclamo yo, ella me mira furiosa y escucho una risa de Arima.

-Kino, el que Usted sea la protagonista de esta noche no le da derecho a ser impertinente conmigo, independientemente de lo que pase después de la exposición, aun soy su jefa.-me reitera la bruja.

-Lo sé Yamada san, pero aunque sea mi jefa no le da derecho a referirse a mí de forma poco educada.-le respondo. ¡Vaya! Al fin encontré una forma de canalizar los sentimientos de frustración que me había provocado Kunzite.

-Si me permites Chikane, a mí me parece que Kino san ha venido vestida muy acorde a la ocasión, el tono del vestido sienta muy bien al color de su piel y a su cabello, además resalta el verde de sus ojos, el corte favorece mucho su figura y finalmente la elección de los accesorios le da el toque de distinción y elegancia que la presentadora de la exposición de Tesoros Nacionales necesita para terminar de impresionar a los mandatarios no solo con su erudición sino también con su belleza.-habla Arima, yo impresionada giro la cabeza y lo miro, ahora de pié, vestido con ese traje negro, el saco con cuello filipino, la camisa igualmente negra de cuello mao y el pantalón del mismo tono. No lleva corbata y unos botones de su camisa se hayan desabrochados, lleva su cabello recogido pulcramente, como el Doctor Arima impecable y correcto de siempre, no lleva gafas, y eso hace que sus terribles ojos de acero resalten mucho más, pero extrañamente no es mismo destello irónico y frió de sus ojos el que detecto sino un brillo cálido y hasta…tierno…cuando me mira.

-Bien, si un hombre con tu sentido de la estética lo aprueba, no tengo nada que objetar. Kino, puede irse.-sin más me habla Yamada.

-¿Era solo para eso para lo que me mandó llamar? ¿Solo para aprobar mi ropa? ¿No me dirá nada de la exposición o de mi guión para la explicación?.-me ofendo yo incrédula.

-Kino, de lo que estoy segura no tengo por qué fiscalizarla, sé qué hará un buen papel porque la conozco, solo no estaba segura de su buen gusto al vestir, eso es todo, supongo no se ofenderá, como empleada mía no la conozco más allá de las horas de oficina y siempre con bata de trabajo, no me culpará por dudar.-añade la horrible "Leona" y eso me llena de indignación.

-Entonces, si la fiscalización ha terminado, me retiro, tengo mucho que preparar. Con su permiso.-me inclino y salgo de allí porque sé que de otra forma acabaré por abofetear a esa tipa…no puedo evitar dar un fuerte portazo…¡Maldita sea! De verdad no entiendo como pude alguna vez admirar a Chikane Yamada, es una mujer nefasta, superficial, desvergonzada y poco profesional. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que si en verdad me gano el ascenso no voy a volver a ver su horrible rostro lleno de cirugías nunca más en mi vida.

-Makoto.-escucho una voz a mis espaldas. Me detengo de repente porque sé a quién pertenece esa voz.-disculpa a Chikane, ella es así, un poco impertinente, intenté defenderte pero creo que no lo necesitabas.-añade Arima y llega a mi lado.-me encanta como le respondes a Chikane, nunca pierdes la compostura pero no le permites que te sobaje. Me excuso por lanza más leña al fuego con mi comentario.

-De modo que todo eso que dijo en la oficina sobre mi buen gusto y el color de mi vestido, fue solo para provocar que la señora Yamada y yo discutiéramos, pero no lo cree de verdad.-le contesto yo ofendida.

-No.-asegura Arima y camina hasta quedar delante de mí y sin que me lo espere toma mi mano.-lo que dije allá adentro lo creo palabra por palabra. Siempre me ha parecido que tienes una belleza única, natural, deslumbrante, sensual, pero esta noche me has mostrado a una Makoto Kino muy diferente, no solo bella, sino hermosísima, elegante, segura de sí misma y capaz de transformar su debilidad en fortaleza. Pensé que no era posible enamorarme de ti más de lo que ya lo estaba, pero me equivoqué.-añade él y besa mi mano, solo sentir sus labios sobre la piel de mi dorso me hace temblar…¿Por qué?.

Temerosa de lo que estoy sintiendo retiro la mano de las de él con brusquedad y me alejo, pero antes de que pueda dar unos pasos siento como un brazo fuerte que rodea mi cintura, me paralizo al momento, mucho más al sentir el aliento cálido de Malachite Arima cerca de mi oreja.

-Si antes estaba seguro de que te quiero para mí, ahora lo estoy mucho más, sé que estás lastimada Mako, pero también sé que cuando quiero algo nada me detiene para obtenerlo, y te quiero a ti. Ahora ya lo sabes-añade con un tono tan terriblemente posesivo que me asusta…¡Me asusta! ¡Yo, la que se jactaba de no temer a nada ni a nadie!. De repente me suelta y siento que puedo respirar mejor, pero no volteo a verlo, porque temo lo que pueda pasar, y sigo mi alocada carrera por el pasillo hasta regresar al lobby y empujando a la gente me dirijo hacia la entrada del pabellón de la exposición, donde el guardia que me conoce, me deja entrar. Dentro todo está alumbrado solo con las pequeñas lámparas que muestran los letreros de cada pieza y afuera se escucha la algarabía de las personas que pasan, me recargo en la pared, y trato de calmar mi corazón y mi mente…¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando con Malachite Arima?. Afortunadamente antes de que me confesara a mí misma algo peligroso sonó mi celular. Tomando mi bolso lo saqué y contesté.

-¿Si?.

-_Mako, soy Ami_.

-¡Ami que bueno que llamas! ¿Qué te pasó? Tienes a Mina al borde del infarto, ¿Dónde estás?.

-_Vengo llegando, es solo que no veo a Mina ni a Rei, tampoco a ti_.

-Tortuguita…a ti te pasa algo…-adivino yo.

_-¡Me pasa todo Makoto!, ya te contaré, hoy fue el peor día de mi vida, ¿Y sabes qué más? Me di cuenta de que no por nada soy una tortuga. Hoy le hice honor al sobrenombre, tuve el peor problema de mi vida y solo…¡me metí en mi caparazón y me escapé!._-me dice ella por el teléfono y noto como reprime un sollozo.

-Cálmate, ahora nos vemos en el salón, ve hacia la zona de bar, te encuentro allí y charlamos.

-_No puedo, tengo que ir a mi oficina porque seguramente la pobre de Sayuri estará abrumada, es mi subalterna pero no puede coordinar las exposiciones multilenguaje. Creo que nos separa el deber amiga, pero luego de la exposición nos veremos en la mesa del banquete, estamos juntas, y allí les cuento a todas. Nos vemos._-cuelga Ami. Sus palabras me regresan a la realidad, es verdad, de momento el deber es primero que todo, así que suspiro hondo, tomo valor. Salgo de la soledad de mi pabellón y me encamino hacia el lugar de la recepción, mirando por todos lados y tratando de encontrar a quien tanto deseo. Creo que si en ese momento viera a Kunzite llegar, me sentiría mucho más tranquila, mas aliviada, capaz de ir en contra del mundo solo porque él estaba conmigo…Nada…hay muchos hombres, pero ninguno es mi Relámpago, solo he dado unos pasos en el lugar de la fiesta cuando por los altavoces del lugar escucho lo más desagradable que un humano puede escuchar.

-_Kino Makoto san, Kino Makoto san, se solicita su presencia en la entrada principal en calidad de urgente_.- parece que se acabó mi tiempo, es hora de la verdad.

-Cuido de tu bolso Mako, anda a impresionar a los mandatarios.-escucho la voz de Nataku a mi lado. Le sonrío y le alargo mi bolso.

-Con cuidado que sé exactamente lo que llevo allí-bromeo yo y el novio de mi amiga ríe mientras me alejo entre las personas hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Afuera de la puerta del museo parece que se ha desatado el fin del mundo, muchos flashes de reporteros me encandilan a través de la puerta de cristal, a los lados de la entrada hay muchos policías y tanto Yamada como Arima se hayan allí. A su lado, reconozco la alta y ascética figura de Zining sama, descalzo y vestido con su misma túnica naranja, me sonríe con esa tranquilidad que le caracteriza.

-Kino, que bueno que llega, venga aquí que viene llegando el primer ministro y su esposa.-me llama mi jefa.

-Kino sama, buenas noches.-se inclina el monje.

-Buenas noches Zining sama.-respondo yo. Las voces de afuera mezcladas con los aplausos nos indican que de aquella limosina negra baja ya el primer mandatario japonés, sé que prometí no ponerme nerviosa, había visto al tipo miles de veces en las noticias y diarios, pero ahora que estaba allí me sentía algo impresionada. La puerta de vidrio se abre y en medio de los policías el hombre de traje gris y su elegante esposa que viste un correcto vestido púrpura se acercan a nosotros sonriendo. Allí estaba, Naoto Kan, primer ministro japonés, y su mujer.

-Señor.-se inclina Yamada servilmente.

-Chikane, cuanto tiempo sin verte, te vez fantástica como siempre.-la saluda él. ¡Vaya! al menos una de las cosas de las que alardea esa bruja era verdad, si lo conocía.

-Muchas gracias señor. Señora.

-Chikane, te felicito por la decoración del lugar, es de un buen gusto asombroso.-le dice la esposa del mandatario. ¡Qué ironía! si supiera que a quien debe felicitar es a mi amiga Mina porque esta terrible arpía no se había ocupado de nimiedades como elegir el decorado.

-Muchísimas gracias señora, he puesto todo mi empeño en que esta noche sea el éxito que debe ser.-responde Yamada.

-¡Arima san! Me alegra verte de nuevo muchacho. ¿Cómo está tu Padre?.-sigue el primer ministro estrechando la mano de Malachite.

-Muy bien señor, ya demasiado acostumbrado a Alemania creo yo.-responde.

-Me lo figuro, es difícil creer que hayamos ido juntos a Todai, siempre tuvo especial fascinación por todo lo alemán. Salúdalo de mi Parte.-solicita el hombre de gobierno. Esas palabras me impresionan aún más. Luego los ojos del primer ministro se clavan en mí y en el monje.

-Zining sama. Señor, muchas gracias por haber permitido que el gobierno tuviese acceso a los tesoros de Hōryū Gakumonji.-comenta respetuoso el mandatario.

-No agradezca Señor, en el monasterio estamos siempre dispuestos a colaborar con el gobierno, mucho más si es con fines culturales.-replica este.

-¿Y quién es la encantadora señorita?.-pregunta Naoto Kan.

-La licenciada Kino, Makoto Kino, especialista en historia del arte y autora del ensayo que le hice llegar oportunamente, el cual inspiró esta exposición.-presenta Arima llegando a mi lado y pasando un brazo por mi espalda.

-O ya veo, así que Usted es la talentosa autora de ese ensayo. Señorita, tenía muchas ganas de conocerle. De verdad pensé que sería Usted una persona mucho mayor, por la forma como se expresa en ese ensayo la cual denota un profundo conocimiento del tema, me impresionó gratamente.

-Gracias señor.-son las únicas palabras que salen de mi boca. El mandatario va a decir algo más cuando una nueva algarabía de voces corta sus palabras y ante nosotros aparece el mismísimo emperador Akihito, a su lado príncipe Naruhito y su esposa la princesa Masako. ¡Gran Kami! Si me impresionó el primer mandatario, la familia imperial era otra cosa. Todos nos inclinamos ante su llegada y como siempre Yamada es la que les da la bienvenida. ¡Vaya tipa! dentro de todos sus defectos tenía temple y seguridad.

-Su alteza imperial, príncipe, princesa, sean bienvenidos a esta magna exposición que hemos preparado con el único objetivo de celebrar los veinte años de su coronación.-habla la mujer.

-Yamada san, para nosotros es un gran gusto estar aquí, tanto yo como mi hijo y la princesa teníamos especial interés en participar de este evento, queremos ver qué pudieron hacer tus especialistas con los tesoros imperiales.-habla el imponente hombre.

-Comencemos entonces. Creo que ya conoce al Doctor Arima.-sigue Yamada.

-Arima, claro, me alegra que hayas dejado tu reclusión en Munich muchacho, casi tuve que amenazar a tu Padre para que vinieras.-sigue el emperador.

-No habría sido necesario Señor, una petición suya es para mí bastante.-replica Malachite. Luego la familia imperial saluda al primer ministro y a su esposa, también a Zigning sama y mi corazón late muy fuerte cuando el mismo Naoto Kan me presenta.

-Su alteza, majestades, la señorita Kino, ella será la encargada de guiarnos en la exposición.-me inclino y no me atrevo a decir una palabra.

-Kino san, quedamos a su cuidado.-explica el emperador, entonces levanto la cabeza.

-Su alteza, príncipes, para mí es un honor ser su guía en esta exposición, vamos a comenzar, hagan favor de seguirme, cualquier duda o comentario que deseen hacer durante la exposición pueden consultarme, que para eso estoy aquí.-hablo yo con total aplomo.

-Si me permite Kino san, seré la primera en cuestionarle.-inicia la princesa Masako.-explíqueme porqué una chica como Usted propuso en su ensayo que la exposición de tesoros imperiales comenzara con una exhibición del arte privado de palacio en lugar de comenzar como es natural por los tesoros del periodo Jōmon incipiente.-lanza la elegante princesa.

-Eso es, majestad, debido a que el lema de la exposición de tesoros imperiales es "Tesoros de la Colección Imperial, Esplendor del Arte Japonés" y no hay mejor forma de mostrar al mundo ese esplendor que iniciando con los tesoros de la Colección Privada de Palacio, mi propuesta se basa en encontrar en esos tesoros, la influencia de cada periodo artístico del pasado, los rasgos que han conservado a través del tiempo y son herencia palpable de un legado histórico que los hace ser justamente, un tesoro. La exposición que presentaré ante Ustedes es muy diferente a todas las anteriores que este museo ha presentado, no se basa en la tradicional forma cronológica de ordenar las salas, sino en una visión nueva, en descubrir en los tesoros de la colección imperial, la herencia de esos tiempos. Iremos del esplendoroso presente del arte japonés, al deslumbrante y glorioso pasado.-explico yo y siento que conforme comienzo a hablar la seguridad que pensé no tendría se va haciendo presente. La princesa parece impresionada porque no replica nada.

-Impresionante, de verdad impresionante. Si antes tenía muchos deseos de ver esta exposición, ahora me siento realmente impaciente.-responde el príncipe.-es Usted una de las pocas personas que logra impresionar a mi esposa.-con extraña jocosidad el príncipe Naruhito, seguro esta noche estábamos rompiendo miles de reglas del protocolo, pero las carcajadas del emperador y el príncipe indicaban que quizá el festejo por el aniversario de la coronación los hacían ser un poco más flexibles.

-Vamos Kino san, somos todos suyos.-comenta el emperador y entonces comienzo la exposición seguida de toda una corte de mandatarios.

Salgo del Pabellón aún aturdida y como si todo aquel recorrido que acababa de dar ante el primer ministro y la familia real hubiera sido un lejano sueño. Habiendo terminado el recorrido, habíamos salido al patio principal a ver la exposición de pelea antigua con katanas y dos hombres enfundados en armaduras samurái que debían ser una reliquia comienzan el saludo tradicional y se atacan con seguras estocadas ambientados con luces y música.

Este espectáculo era especial para los mandatarios, mientras el resto de los invitados internacionales pasaban a la exposición conducidos por Ami y su flota de chicos multilingües. Estaba sentada al lado de la princesa respondiendo sus preguntas o dudas sobre la forma de pelear de los combatientes, suerte que siempre escucho a Rei cuando lanza sus peroratas sobre la era Tokugawa y los bushi y pude responder medianamente.

De verdad mi amiga había hecho un buen trabajo con esas armaduras y con la exhibición de lucha, y al parecer el chico que faltaba había llegado a tiempo, menos mal para ella, porque si llega a fallar en esto su cuñada la corre antes de saber que anda con Nataku. Luego de un momento la exhibición termina con la victoria de uno de los samuráis. La música de fondo que era tocada en vivo se detiene y el samurái vencedor también detiene su katana a pocos centímetros del cuello de su oponente arrancando aplausos de los mandatarios que siguen felicitando a Yamada y a Arima.

-Que se acerquen los combatientes.-pide el emperador, Yamada alza la mano y los dos se acercan y se inclinan.-hace muchos años que no veía una batalla como esta, con las verdaderas técnicas ancestrales de kenjutsu, felicitaciones a ambos.-habla el emperador. Los dos combatientes se descubren quitándose los impactantes cascos y ante mis azorados ojos me doy cuenta de que si bien uno de ellos era Nakamura san, uno de los expertos, el otro era…¡Rei!. Miro a Yamada que parece la representación misma de la furia.

-Señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre?.-pregunta Akihito.

-Hino Rei señor.-responde ella.

-Realmente reconfortante ver a una mujer manejar así la katana, me hace recordar la leyenda de Tome Gozen.-argumenta el emperador.-reitero mi felicitación a ambos y a Yamada san por haber planeado estos eventos. Me siento realmente satisfecho- Antes de que Chikane Yamada pueda responder a las palabras del emperador, una joven edecán vestida con kimono llega a anunciar que los recorridos habían terminado y esperaban a los mandatarios en el salón del banquete, así que nos dirigimos allá. El primer Ministro me ofrece el brazo y solo alcanzo a sonreír a Rei mientras me alejo.

Al llegar al patio del banquete otra vez me siento orgullosa de mis amigas, Mina había elegido una decoración magnífica para ese lugar, estatuas de dragones, tigres, tortugas y fénix, alumbradas con farolas tradicionales, ¡Siempre buscaba como evocar al Wi Xing! la bandera ondeante de la casa imperial, el estanque alumbrado con farolillos flotantes, bailarines y acróbatas con música tradicional en el centro y las mesas bellísimamente decoradas de rojo mientras de un lugar que no alcanzaba apercibir caían pequeños papeles rojos y amarillos y el cielo resplandecía de fuegos artificiales. Todos recibieron con aplausos y vítores al primer ministro y la familia imperial, quienes pasaron en medio de la concurrencia hacia la mesa principal.

Yo misma no podía creer ir allí, del brazo de Naoto Kan, como parte de los invitados especiales y compartiendo la mesa con la familia imperial, pero así era, Yamada, Arima san, Zining sama y yo éramos los únicos civiles en esa mesa. Pude ver la mirada sombrada de Ami, Nataku y Ace que estaban en la mesa que nos correspondía al verme sentar al lado del primer ministro, tristemente para mí, Kunzite no estaba en esa mesa. Dentro de mí aun abrigaba la esperanza de que quizá…pero no, no había llegado.

¿Es que acaso mi negativa de irme con él lo había herido tanto como para no regresar? Yo ya había hecho todo lo posible por hacerle ver que lo amaba, y que estaba arrepentida, pero si él seguía empeñado en no responder, si su orgullo era tan grande como para preferirlo a mi cariño, quizá…quizá esto era una forma en que el destino me mostraba que no era ese mi camino…¡pero yo no quería eso! ¡yo quería a mi Relámpago! No podía terminar así lo que él y yo teníamos juntos, ¡No era posible! No luego de sus besos, de sus palabras, de la forma como hacíamos el amor, de esa conexión especial que sentíamos más allá de lo físico, eso era amor, tenía que serlo, y no podía acabar por un capricho.

Cavilando en estas cosas no puse la menor atención al discurso del emperador y solo me sacó de mis pensamientos el sonido del aplauso de la gente y la música para indicar que iniciaba el banquete. No tengo la menor idea de cómo comí aquella cena, ni de como respondí a las preguntas del primer ministro, lo único que sé es que en cuanto tuve oportunidad me excusé para ir al tocador, y me perdí entre la gente, de verdad necesitaba refrescarme. A lo lejos vi a mi amigas, Mina ya estaba en la mesa al igual que Rei charlando con los chicos y cenando animadamente, Mina y Rei parecían estar moliendo a preguntas a la Tortuga, tenía muchas ganas de estar con ellas y no en la mesa principal pero no tenía opción, y de momento solo quería un segundo a solas.

Llegué al baño, me lavé las manos y tomé un momento para ordenar mis ideas. Regresaría y le pediría a Yamada permiso de retirarme con cualquier pretexto, quizá un mareo o dolor de cabeza, si, era lo mejor, de igual modo mi momento ya había pasado, y no me necesitaban para nada más, además sin Kuznite no tenía ánimos de quedarme al baile ni al resto del festejo, quería ir a casa. Salí del tocador y caminé por el pasillo para regresar a la fiesta, cuando el alto hombre de traje negro se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Te sientes bien Makoto?.-me pregunta Arima.-vi que saliste rápidamente y abandonaste la mesa, me preocupa que recaigas. Quizá fue mucho esfuerzo para ti y aun estás convaleciente.

-Estoy bien gracias Arima san.-replico yo de manera hosca, él era el último con quien necesitaba encontrarme, así que ignorándolo intento pasar a su lado.

-Makoto.-me detiene por el brazo.-necesito decirle algo importante.-suplica.

-Arima san, creo que entre nosotros todo está dicho, siento de verdad si le lastima saber esto pero yo no…

-Es algo de trabajo Mako.-me dice tiernamente, llamándome por primera vez de esa forma cariñosa que solo usaban mis amigos.-por favor, te prometo que luego de decirlo no te molestaré más.

-Vamos entonces.-acepto yo, él me ofrece el brazo y caminamos hacia la derecha saliendo al patio afuera de la cafetería. Allí no hay tanta concurrencia, solo la fuente de siempre encendida y decorada con crisantemos en el agua, y la luz de una lámpara.-dígame Arima san.-insisto yo soltándome de su brazo y sentándome en el borde de la fuente. Malachite suspira hondo y camina hacia mí quedándose de pie.

-Cuando te fuiste de la mesa principal, Zining sama propuso ante el Primer Ministro y el Emperador, que fueras designada encargada de la gira que hará la exposición de Tesoros Imperiales por Europa.-lanza Arima, yo siento como si todo a mi alrededor de hiciera pequeño, las palabras de Arima eran lo que menos esperaba escuchar.

-¿Yo?.-cuestiono incrédula.

-Claro que tú, es lógico luego de tu desempeño esta noche, fuiste maravillosa en el recorrido, todos estaban impresionados, la princesa Masako fue una de las que más te elogió.-responde él.

-¿Y Yamada?.-cuestiono incrédula aún.

-Chikane puede ser todo lo que gustes, pero sabe reconocer los méritos de su personal, y así fue, estuvo de acuerdo en que nadie merece más ese honor y esa oportunidad que tú.-me responde el Doctor Arima. Yo me quedo de piedra, en otra circunstancia seguramente estaría saltando de alegría, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando toda mi vida para destacar en mi profesión, y este viaje como encargada de la colección por los principales museos europeos era sin duda mi plataforma para lograrlo.-¿No dices nada?...pensé que te gustaría saberlo, que estarías feliz.

-Yo…es que no esperaba esto…estoy…impactada.-replico entrecortadamente. Arima se sienta a mi lado.

-Tienes que entender que esta es una oportunidad maravillosa para ti, cuentas con el patrocinio del gobierno y con la total confianza de la familia imperial y de los monjes, para alguien tan joven como tú, ser la responsable de una exposición como esta es tu plataforma al éxito seguro. Si aceptas, saldremos en dos semanas, en cuanto hayamos elegido que materiales serán los que compondrán la gira, tengo una lista con los principales museos que solicitan la exposición, desde el British Museum hasta el Museo del Vaticano, además, tengo conocidos que son directores de estos museos y que se sentirán encantados de escucharte exponer la colección, quizá alguno te ofrezca un puesto en el extranjero…¿te imaginas?-emocionado Malachite toma mis manos.

-Arima san…espere…

-Verás cómo te presumo y que envidia les dará a mis colegas de Berlín o de Munich leer tu ensayo y verte trabajar en tu elemento…

-¡Arima san..Arima san…un momento!…¿He de entender que Usted iría conmigo?.-creo captar en sus palabras aquel significado que me aterra.

-Desde luego que iré contigo. Soy el responsable de parte del Museo Nacional de Tokio, Chikane me designó, y tú lo eres por parte del gobierno, ambos viajaremos juntos llevando la exposición. ¿Te imaginas? Tú y yo Juntos en Europa.-sigue emocionado, y entonces siento que todo mi mundo se derrumba de nuevo. Hace una semana otro Arima me había dicho lo mismo, claro que su propuesta era muy diferente, pero la expresión de su cara cuando me lo propuso, era la misma que en este momento tenía su gemelo…¡Maldito karma!. Bruscamente me levanto y trato de irme, pero Arima me detiene.-¡Makoto! ¿Qué responderás?.-me pregunta Arima.

-Yo…no sé aun, es algo muy repentino. Necesito pensarlo.-digo sin mirarlo.

-Mako…quieren una respuesta el lunes.-me dice Malachite y camina hasta colocarse delante de mí y me toma de los hombros.-dime una cosa…el estúpido de Kunzite no tiene nada que ver en tu decisión de "Pensarlo" ¿O sí?.-lanza molesto, otra vez el brillo de acero de sus ojos me taladra.-¡Makoto por favor!¡ No puedes hacer que tu futuro dependa de un vago inmaduro como ese!

-¡Suélteme!.-molesta me zafo de su toque.-lo que yo decida hacer de mi vida no es de su incumbencia.-le espeto molesta.

-Es tu oportunidad Makoto, y lo sabes, una que no regresará de nuevo si la dejas ir.-insiste él.

-Pues no puedo darle una respuesta ni a Usted ni a Yamada hasta saber algo de Kunzite, y le adelanto que si el regresa, si él me perdona y vuelve a mi vida, no dudaría en irme con él en lugar de aceptar esto.-decido yo muy molesta, en verdad no estaba segura de lo que acababa de decir, pero algo más fuerte que yo me hizo decírselo a Malachite, quería que desistiera en sus intenciones conmigo a costa de lo que sea. Ya esperaba una reacción violenta de su parte o uno de sus insultos a su hermano, pero no lo dijo, solo se acercó a mí y colocó su mano en mi mejilla. Eso me descolocó, no lo esperaba, y tampoco hice nada por evitarlo.

-¿Por qué Makoto?-cuestiona con un tono tan dolido que me asombra.-¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de él y no de mí?.-cuestiona.-si hubieses sabido leer en mis ojos, en mis palabras y hasta en esa absurda forma de tratarte lo que deseaba de ti, habrías entendido cuanto te amaba. Me equivoqué entonces, pero no quiero equivocarme ahora. ¿Sabes por qué le rogué a Chikane que me dejara acompañarte en la gira? Porque deseaba estar a tu lado y mostrarte que la felicidad es posible, una felicidad verdadera y total, que quiero darte si me dejaras acercarme un poco, no un falso espejismo como lo que te ofrecía Kunzite. Makoto, te amo, te amo más de lo que yo mismo espere amar a alguien -me habla de una forma tan sincera y me mira de una forma tan especial que a mi pesar y aunque desee no puedo…o quizá no quiero retirarme. Él acaricia mi rostro y detiene su mano en mi mentón, involuntariamente siento una lágrima que corre por mi mejilla, y él la limpia.

-Malachite…-digo aquel nombre por primera vez delante de él sin llamarlo por su apellido.-yo…no quiero…

-Shhh.-me calla él limpiando mi lagrima con el pulgar de su mano.-no digas nada aún, solo quería que supieras que lo que siento es sincero, y que con esa propuesta va también mi corazón, y cuando un hombre como yo le ofrece su corazón y su vida a una mujer, es para siempre y de verdad Makoto. Si aceptas, te juro que jamás volverás a llorar, porque me encargaré de evitarlo.

-Nadie puede evitar que los demás sufran Malachite.-susurro yo ya sin fuerzas.

-Yo puedo.-reitera con la seguridad que lo caracteriza.-¿Quieres saber cómo?.-pregunta, y antes de que pueda responderle, baja su rostro hacia mí y siento sus labios sobre los míos, abro mucho los ojos ante aquel beso, es la primer vez que Malachite Arima me besa, es un beso tranquilo, casi una caricia, un roce solamente, pero me hace temblar como una hoja seca movida por el viento, un cúmulo de emociones hace presa de mi cuerpo y de mi cabeza cuando los labios de ese hombre tocan los míos, y es un sentimiento tan terriblemente poderoso que logra encender en mí una certeza, una que hasta hace poco no tenía y el beso tierno y amoroso de Malachite me estaba mostrando…¡Como pude ser tan ciega Gran Kami!. Cierro mis ojos y me entrego al beso, respondiéndolo, porque necesitaba más, debía tener más…era necesario, coloco mis brazos en torno al cuello de Arima y ambos intensificamos aquel contacto. No me equivoqué, no podía equivocarme luego de sentir todo lo que el beso de Malachite me estaba transmitiendo.

Luego de un momento nos separamos, y yo lo miro bajo la luz de la luna, ahora lo veo todo tan diferente…sin embargo, luego de todo lo que ese beso me había mostrado…¿Qué iba a hacer?.

-Makoto…¡Makoto!.-me intenta detener Malachite, pero es muy tarde, como si mi cuerpo se moviera por cuenta propia corro por el pasillo, corro con todas mi fuerzas, asustada de mi descubrimiento, llego hasta el salón de la fiesta y corro entre las parejas que bailan hasta la mesa de mis amigas donde me detengo jadeando.

-¡Mako linda que te pasa!¿te sientes bien? Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma.-me dice asustada Ami.

-¿Dónde están Rei y Nataku?.-pregunto yo sin prestarle atención.

-Yamada los mandó llamar a su oficina. A ambos. Parece que no le agradó nada que Rei supliera al chico que se enfermó en la exposición de batalla. Además seguro ya le fueron con el chisme de que llegaron juntos. Si quieren mi opinión ya estalló la bomba.-asegura Mina.

-Nataku tiene mi bolso…¡necesito mi bolso!.-grito yo desesperada.

-Cálmate Makoto, Nataku dejó aquí tu bolso.-me lo alarga Ami, yo casi se lo arrebato.-¿Qué pasa Mako?.-insiste ella.

-Ami, ahora no puedo contarles nada, solo necesito irme de aquí, por favor, no me pregunten nada -corto yo el cuestionamiento que ya veo asomar en los labios de Mina.-voy a irme y díganle a Yamada o a Arima que me sentí mal, debo salir de este lugar o me asfixiaré.-les explico yo.

-No te irás en taxi. Ace y yo te llevaremos.-propone Mina.

-Claro, tengo el auto afuera.-asegura él.

-Muchas gracias Mina, Ace, pero no tengo humor para ir con nadie, tomaré el taxi.-aseguro yo.

-Makoto, te esperamos mañana en mi casa a las ocho, si no vas iremos por ti, porque no te escapas de contarnos todo.-me compromete Ami.-además yo también tengo mucho que decir.

-Bien, allí estaré, pero de verdad Ami, esta noche no doy para más, necesito estar sola.-suplico yo. Ami se levanta y me abraza, Mina se une al abrazo.

-Como gustes dragoncito, ¿Sabes que te queremos verdad?-añade la Tortuga.

-Lo sé, yo las quiero a Ustedes también, gracias por entender.

-Rei te diría lo mismo de estar aquí, cuídate y de verdad, sabes que cuentas con nosotras.-asegura Mina.

-Lo sé, nos vemos mañana. De verdad gracias por estar aquí, díganselo a mi gemela malvada. Adiós.-termino yo y me alejo entre la gente, debo irme rápido, lo que menos quiero es toparme con Arima, salgo hacia el lobby y después a la calle, afuera hay muchos autos, pero igualmente muchos taxis, corro hacia uno de ellos y entro.

-¿A dónde señorita?.-pregunta el hombre.

-A Chiyoda ku por favor.-digo yo respirando mejor dentro del taxi a pesar del poco espacio que hay que en la fiesta. El hombre asiente y arranca, y yo me acurruco junto a la ventanilla mirando las calles mientras el taxi avanza.-¿Es que puede ser posible?.-me pregunto yo tocando mis labios aun impactada de lo que el beso de Malachite Arima me había mostrado, tenía que ordenas mis ideas, debía hacerlo, porque de eso dependía la decisión que tomaría. Y al final de ambos caminos, había un Arima.

**Día siguiente por la noche.**

Estábamos en casa de Ami ese día, que había cocinado y nos citó para cenar. Aunque la cena era mero pretexto para reunirnos, lo que de verdad queríamos todas era saber los detalles de todo lo que pasó la noche del baile. Yo ya había contado a las chicas sobre la propuesta que me hicieron, aunque omití lo del beso de Malachite y también lo que ese beso me mostró. Ahora era turno de Rei de contarnos que pasó en la oficina de Yamada.

-Mako, ¿Se puede saber que te sucede, linda? Estás muy callada y no prestas atención a lo que estoy contando. –Rei me miraba preocupada.

-Lo siento Rei, de verdad, no es nada, cansada.-evado yo.

-Ajá, sí, cansada. -Minako sonrió de lado. -No creo que sea eso, es por todo lo que tienes en la cabeza ahora.

-En parte. -Fue toda mi respuesta. Ami, desde el fondo, colocaba las cosas en la mesa para comer, pero no se perdía palabra de nada.

-Mako, de verdad ¿Cuál será tu decisión? No puedes cerrar los ojos como si nada ocurriera, deberás dar una respuesta cuanto antes. -Rei me observaba, pero no fui capaz de abrir la boca para nada. -Está dicho, anda en las nubes.

-Sí, mejor juguemos Monopoly para pasar el rato.

-Oigan, dejen en paz a Mako, y tú, tigresita, si tanto quieres jugar Monopoly, no te olvides de traerlo en tu próxima visita, ando echando falta de ese juego. -Ami se movía por la mesa y hecha un vendaval entró a su cocina.

-Y a esta…¿Qué bicho le picó? -Fue la pregunta de Rei, tomando a Minako de la mano para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Chicas, aprendan a ser discretas, por lo visto Ami anda en sus cosas.

-Como tú en las tuyas. -Fue la intervención de Minako, sacando el móvil de su bolsa. -Sólo quiero saber si vas a seguir en ese estado de éxtasis, porque me estoy aburriendo…

-Y yo preocupando. -Responde Rei.

-En realidad ambas cosas. -Completa nuevamente Minako.

-No seguiré contando nada hasta que venga la tortuga.-reitera Rei haciendo una pausa en su narración y cruzando los brazos.

Entonces, en silencio, me levanto del cómodo sofá y me dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar, me percato que Ami observaba la luz que la pantalla de su celular reflejaba en esos momentos en la olla que tenía frente a si cuando agarro un vaso del estante. Le sonrió con cierta lentitud y Ami toma mis manos con fuerza.

-Gracias por haber venido ahora.

-No te preocupes, si necesitas que consumamos lo que esté a punto de caducar, bienvenida sea esa oportunidad. -Me sirvo en un vaso de vidrio agua de piña de una jarra . -Se ve rico y huele de maravilla.

-Gracias, el pollo ya sale en un momento y podremos comer. Más bien saca ese merlot del 92 que tengo en el bar. Creo que le va perfecto a la cena.

-Cómo digas. -Observo nuevamente a Ami, y sé que no era la única con un asunto que resolver.

Al llegar a la sala, veo a Rei y Minako, entretenidas, hablando del tema Yamada. Me siento al lado de ellas y presto atención, mientras Rei daba palmaditas a su lado vacío.

-Le contaba a Minako que nuestra jefa está en stand by y bajo amenaza.

-Supongo que si quiere sacarte, deberá buscar la excusa perfecta, y no la tiene. Tu salvaste la exposición de una forma que cualquier jefe de pabellón haría, no llegó el chico, entonces lo supliste para que el espectáculo se salvara. Por lo tanto, no temas, de nada puede acusarte… -Abrazo a mi amiga y ella corresponde cariñosamente a mi muestra de afecto. -Nataku ha demostrado ser efectivo, lo llamaré cuando la loca de su hermana se ponga histérica conmigo. Quizá se lo piense bien antes de ofenderme.

-Sé eso, en verdad el motivo de la ira de Yamada no era tanto mi intervención en la pelea de katanas, sino que Matsuoki y la bruja de Nishimura le contaron que nos vieron besarnos en el pasillo. Cuando me di cuenta de que el otro chico no asistiría y tomé la decisión de suplirlo, regresé a decirle a Nataku, y él, al verme tan nerviosa, me besó. No pensamos que nos estaban mirando.

-Apuesto a que Reika y su amiga lo hicieron a propósito. Nos odian a todas.-es mi respuesta.

-La gran jefa debe andar envenenada por su propia mano, con eso de que debe morderse la lengua antes de hablar. -Minako razonaba mirando al techo. -Lástima que anda inmune…

-No saben lo que fue. Sus gritos primero a mi persona antes de que llegara Nataku. Epítetos como "arribista" "hechizaste a mi hermano" "maldita trepadora" fueron algunas de sus palabras tan bellamente espetadas. -Rei movía la cabeza, recordando con cierta gracia y al mismo tiempo algo de malestar, todo esto. -pero lo peor pasó cuando me dijo que agarrara mis trapos y me fuera ya mismo del museo.

-¿ESO TE DIJO? -En una sola voz, Minako y yo.

-Sí, eso me dijo, y cuando estaba a punto de rebatirle que cual sería su argumento para echarme, Nataku llegó y en un solo grito, sentó a su hermana en su ya conocida y horrenda silla giratoria y todo lo demás fue dicho en voz mansa por Nataku.

-¿Mansa? -Minako abriendo los ojos como plato. -Pero si él lo que menos tienes en mesura en situaciones como esas y sabes que soy testigo mudo de muchas de las discusiones con ella.

-Aja, pero fue más atemorizante que verlo actuar gritando y cerrando puertas. No, fue mucho más aterrador verlo hablar con esa voz. -Rei, nerviosa, se paró y caminó por la sala. -En realidad nunca pensé que ella se volvería un ratón asustadizo. A la sola advertencia de Nataku de que si se atrevía a despedirme, él me llevaría al aeropuerto Narita para casarnos… IPSO FACTO fue su palabra final.

-¿Y qué más? -Minako con las uñas clavadas en el rostro.

-¿Qué crees? Ni siquiera lo intentó rebatir, asintió con la cabeza muchas veces y Nataku me tomó de la mano y dijo con esa voz toda sexy que ya conocen: "Vamos, Rei, regresemos al baile, no tenemos que ocultar que nos amamos, y si a alguien no le parece lo siento muchísimo, pero tú eres primero que todo. Si tengo que elegir entre mi hermana, mi posición, mi familia o tú, creo que mi elección es más que obvia". Y nada, yo misma estaba en trance y me dejé llevar…

-Cual cordero…

-Cual cordero. -Rei ríe divertida. -Amiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿Qué tanto haces en esa cocina? ¡Sal de una vez que te estás perdiendo de todo!

-¡Estoy oyendo Fénix pero el pollo necesita vigilancia!.-grita desde dentro mi amiga.

-¡Uy! Me olvidé del vino. –me acerco al bar y tomo la botella elegida.

Ami entró entonces con una bandeja de muslitos de pollo en una salsa de vino blanco, mantequilla, setas y nueces. Papitas pequeñas acompañaban al pollo. Luego, rauda, vuelve a la cocina con la bandeja de ensalada de lechugas, quesos, espinacas, panceta y tomate. Minako estuvo a punto de hablar cuando nuevamente Ami regresó de la cocina trayendo una vasija con crema de espárragos y una cesta de pan caliente. La mantequilla estaba ya puesta en la mesa desde hacía un rato. Las chicas observaron todo, se vieron al rostro y luego a Ami.

-¡Hey, tortuga! ¡Me estresa tu silencio! ¿No dirás nada?

-Gomen, Rei, pero ya me sentaré con ustedes, por favor, coman pan y sírvanse la crema de espárragos que se enfría. Voy por el postre. -Ami sale del comedor sin una sola replica más.

-¿No la notan rara? Porque está rara, no es Ami.

-No, no lo es, parece ida. -Manifiesta Rei en contestación a Minako.

-¿Alguna de ustedes habló con ella luego de la fiesta? -intervengo en ese momento que siento que las cosas no están bien encaminadas.

-¿Por qué debíamos hacerlo? -Minako refregó su rostro con ambas manos. -¡Ella esa noche se fue temprano, justo luego de que te fuiste tú cuando Rei y Nataku salieron de la oficina de Yamada… y llegó sola!

-¡Por el gran Kami! Con todo lo que me pasó esa noche y el pleito con Yamada, me había olvidado de preguntarle por qué es que se había ido temprano…

-Y que hubiera estado sola, Rei, porque se suponía que esa noche ella definiría algunas situaciones.

-Chicas, creo que debemos servirnos ya, voy por Ami a la cocina. -Me levanto y doy un giro gracioso sin buscarlo hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde Ami parecía haberse refugiado o intentaba meter la cabeza en la congeladora, cual la tortuga que era.

-Ami, ven, vamos al comedor, que creo debes comer algo y volver a tus cabales. -Ami respiró profundamente, pero en cuanto escuchó el timbre del celular, "La campanella" de Lizst, su rostro se contrajo.

-¿Puedes dejar de llamar por una buena maldita vez? -Ami tiró el celular al piso. Por suerte, este no se rompió, pero se abrió la tapa de la batería y ésta se escapó del equipo. Lágrimas bañaban ahora el rostro de Ami. -Vamos a comer, Mako, debo comer algo. -Y con un paño de papel de cocina, Ami se secó el rostro, tras mojárselo con agua fría del grifo. No dijo nada, pero caminamos juntas hasta la mesa. -Oigan, la comida no está envenenada ni nada parecido, por favor, sírvanse.

-Estábamos esperando a la dueña de casa para que haga los honores. -Rei chocó palmas con Mina. -¿Está ya disponible? Porque nos da cierta pena no poder compartir con ella y que sea la chacha de sus invitadas…

Ami dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de Rei y mío. Su mirada se posó a la botella de vino y cogiendo el destornillador de corchos, abrió la botella. Minako y Rei, en una complicidad que no se les veía de hace tiempo, se codeaban en la mesa, y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, hice un revuelto en una de las esquinas de la bandeja de la ensalada.

-¿PODEMOS DE UNA VEZ TENER UNA REUNIÓN NORMAL Y DIVERTIDA?

La voz alta de Rei saca de su ensimismamiento momentáneo a la dueña de casa y a mí misma. Minako, con una sonrisa, aplaude con vivacidad la acción de Rei.

-Me ganaste por apuesta de mano, Suzaku. Esto ya parece un velatorio y no la cena de cuatro amigas unidas que jamás serán vencidas. -Rei mira a Minako entrecerrando los ojos y con cara de interrogación. Yo, en ese momento, suelto la risa, más que nada por lo hilarante de las palabras de Minako y la reacción de Rei. Ami, que parecía despertar de un trance, preguntó con voz inocente:

-¿Me he perdido de algo?.

Lo que a su vez generó la risa de todas las presentes en conjunto. Ami se contagió de nuestra risa y preguntaba en los espacios en los que la risa no le ganaba "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?", pero ninguna de nosotras parecía interesada en responder. Cuando ya estábamos sofocadas por el calor momentáneo que genera la risa, Ami, tambaleándose, abrió dos de las ventanas de la sala. Rei y Minako comenzaron a servirse todo lo que en la mesa había. Yo me serví ensalada y comencé a comerla distraídamente… perdida. Ami hizo lo mismo y antes de que el silencio volviera a reinar en el ambiente, Minako se lanzó a preguntar con cierta inocencia.

-Chicas, de verdad, ¿Y esos ánimos en el aire?

-Pues es obvio que en el caso de Mako se debe a la respuesta que tendrá que tomar con respecto a la propuesta de si irse de gira o no ¿Verdad, cariño? -responde Rei.

No sabía cómo responder y qué responder. Mi cabeza era un hervidero de dudas.

-Pues sí, no estoy muy convencida.

-¡Vamos, Reina Dragón! Este tipo de oportunidades no se presentan dos veces, podrás viajar a Europa sin pagan un solo euro de tu bolsillo y podrás visitar Alemania y ver a tus amigos. No desperdicies semejante propuesta. -Minako, muy entusiasta, llevaba a la boca un pedazo de pollo. -Ami, te luciste, esto está riquísimo.

-Sí, pero debo pensar algunas cosas, ya saben, tampoco puedo hacer un viaje de tanto tiempo de un día para otro, debo organizar muchas cosas si lo acepto. Sobretodo debo saber algo de Kunzite…

-Claro, pero deberás enfrentar ya a Arima y decirle cual es la respuesta a esa propuesta laboral y no tienes escapatoria alguna. -Sentencia Rei.

De pronto, el teléfono en casa de mi amiga comenzó a sonar. Ami, muy pálida, tropieza al levantarse para saber quién llamaba. Todo eso resultaba muy extraño para todas nosotras. Esa no solía ser la reacción de la señorita tortuga, que por lo general, por más emotiva que fuera, sabía mantener la calma cuando el colectivo no. Ami, al ver el número en el identificador de llamadas, hizo caso omiso al teléfono. Regresó con nosotras a la mesa e hizo como si nada ocurriera.

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Rei, mirando a los ojos a Ami. -Estás rara, ¿Sabes? Es como si estuvieras huyendo o evitando algo.

-No tengo nada, algo cansada, pero nada que no se pueda restituir.

Minako, con los ojos entrecerrados, se tocó las sienes con sus dedos.

-¿Por qué fue que llegaste sola a la fiesta? -Minako seguía masajeándose la cabeza. -¿Por qué fue que te retiraste temprano y sin despedirte? Eso no es lógico de ti, Ami. Yamada no sólo andaba histérica por lo de Nataku y Rei, vociferaba en su oficina que si te habías dopado ese día, que no coordinabas nada de las respuestas que tenías que dar a los extranjeros invitados… Y sí, se te veía perdida.

-No es nada. -Ami repetía nuevamente con voz tediosa. -Al final no era una obligación que fuera con alguien, podía ir sola y eso hice.

-Ami…

-De verdad no es nada, tuve un disgusto, lo tuve que solucionar y ya. Por eso es que ese día en el maldito baile estuve tan distraída…

-Nerviosa, tú en el baile estuviste nerviosa, mirando a cada rato ese celular tuyo y sin siquiera acercarte a nosotras mucho rato. -Rei le hablaba ahora con rudeza. -Si no quieres contarnos nada, eso es asunto tuyo, pero por lo menos aparenta que todo está bien si vas a mantener la boca cerrada.

-Rei, no seas dura.

-Claro, Minako, soy la mala del cuento, pero dejo las cosas en claro, al menos digo lo que el resto no dice por el motivo que sea.

Cuando Minako estuvo de responderle a Rei, Ami dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y tras mirar a nuestras dos amigas, con una seriedad, espetó:

-El día del baile, bajé pensando que era Kishou quien tocaba el timbre, cuando me topé con Murano y Kira en el recibidor del edificio… fue algo que no supe cómo manejar. Kira me dijo de frente que en qué estaba yo… Murano hizo lo mismo, se acercó y me sentí terriblemente acechada. Lo que pasa es que yo dejé de salir con ellos, porque… es obvio que si iba a elegir a Kishou, pues no podía pasármela saliendo con los otros dos como si nada, no era lo justo, por eso en la primera oportunidad que se me presentó, al ir a la filarmónica, les dije, tanto a Murano como a Kira que dejaran de invitarme a salir y a mandarme flores o chocolates y… eso, presentes. Parece que no lo tomaron bien y…

-Para el coche ¿quieres? -Rei lanzó sus palabras, confundida. -Entiendo perfectamente que dejaras de ver a los otros, pero ¿Tú les explicaste por qué es que hacías eso?

-No.

-Ami, ellos tres, por lo que siempre nos has contado, sabían que tú salías con los tres porque para ti ellos eran "amigos" en la triste espera de que te decidieras, creo que debiste decirles las cosas tal cual eran.

-Pero no lo hice ¿ok? No podía ir y decirles a ellos dos que me había decidido por Kishou. Ellos no lo quieren mucho, les cuento, por lo mismo que tiene mucho más éxito en la música. A ellos de por sí les molestaba que hubiera conocido "A ese tal Hano" como lo suelen llamar. No era fácil y lo que menos quiero es que me recriminen cuando yo misma ya lo estoy haciendo y sé que errores cometí.

-Ami -lanzo su nombre y tomó de su mano. -¿Qué más pasó? ¿Cómo es qué acabó todo? -Ami, vacilante, deja escapar un respiro y se concentra. En su rostro se veía que ella aún no comprendía del todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero Ami no rompía en llanto, cómo hubiera esperado. Mantenía cierta calma en su cierto nerviosismo.

-Pues nada, me recriminaron y cuestionaron el que estuviera vestida para irme de fiesta ¡Cómo si tuviera que decirles todos los pasos que doy! Pero bueno… mientras intentaba mantener la calma, y calmarlos a ellos, llegó Kishou.

-¿Qué ocurrió en ese momento? -Mi amiga, levantándose con brusquedad, comenzó a caminar. Minako y Rei se habían llevado a sus bocas muchos bocados de la comida. Yo intentaba comer, pero sólo en ese momento intentaba entender algo que sabía muy bien en qué acabaría.

-Él, como si los otros no existieran, me dijo que ya que estaba lista, nos fuéramos ya, porque estábamos contra la hora, pero Murano comenzó a reclamar que por qué justamente era con Kishou con quien estaba saliendo. Pero Kishou no hizo nada, no reclamó, no replicó nada, sólo me tomó de la mano para irnos… Les juro que me iba a ir con él en ese momento, pero no pude. Cuando me solté de su agarre, los otros dos lo detuvieron. Creo que él no estaba muy dispuesto de seguir una discusión con ambos, al fin y al cabo son compañeros de trabajo. Pero me dio pánico, si es que se puede decir de algún modo, y terminé tomando un taxi, tras correr desesperada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, cariño? -No reprimí el preguntárselo.

-No lo sé, no lo sé, sólo puedo decir que luego de un rato, estuvo llamando muchas veces a mi celular. No quise contestarle… Es más, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero enfrentarlo, no sé por qué es que siento esto, pero no quiero saber que piensa y que siente después de todo lo que hice. -tras una pausa en la que regresa a su silla, Ami se calma. -Sé que debí en ese momento irme con él, dejar que los otros dos comprobaran sus sospechas, debí… debí hacerlo y ahora todo sería tal como debió ser. Pero no tengo cara de enfrentarme a nada…

-Eso es de cobardes, Ami. -Estalla Rei, tras permanecer callada. -Y si no sabes lo que quieres entonces deja las cosas como están.

-Ami ¿Por qué no piensas mejor las cosas? -Dice Minako con cautela.

El silencio de apoderó de nuevo del comedor. Yo sentía que había cosas que se podían hacer, algo con qué sacudir a Ami. Lo necesitaba tanto como yo. Y una descarga eléctrica, si bien si ayuda, no siempre es bueno para estas cosas, aunque había oído hace años que las descargas eléctricas despiertan las neuronas dormidas…

-¿Lo amas? -Fue la pregunta que lancé de sopetón. Pude haberle dicho ¿Lo quieres? Pero salió esa pregunta sin siquiera haberlo pensado. -Responde Ami, ¿lo amas?

-Sí, sí, sí, y soy una estúpida…

-Deja de recriminarte tanto, entonces. Si sabes que lo amas, si estás segura que lo que quieres es estar con él, deja de huir o de dilatar esta tempestad, por el bien de ambos.

-Pero Mako…

-Mako nada, no estamos para dramas, sí tu sabes con plena conciencia que lo amas, deja de jugar a las dudas y toma el destino en tus manos, que sabemos todas nosotras que si no viene a nosotros, nosotros vamos a nuestro destino, así que ¡Despabílate de una buena maldita vez y llama a ese hombre!

-Ami, creo que Mako tiene toda la razón del mundo. -Consecuente Rei con mis acciones. -Creo que si no tomas en tus propias manos esto que se está presentando, vas a perderlo todo.

Ami, vacilante, fue hasta la sala, y tomando el teléfono, marcó un número. Expectantes todas, con Minako sirviéndose otra porción de comida, escuchamos a Ami decir "Hola ¿Aún quieres hablar?" con lo que suspiramos de alivio. Pero esto… esto fue sólo un aviso de lo que yo debía hacer. Luego de ver a Ami entre risas en el teléfono, hipando de alegría y olvidándose de lo que la rodeaba, firme, decidí arrastrar a mis dos amigas fuera del departamento de Ami. Con la mano le hice adiós, mientras arrastraba conmigo a Rei y Minako, que no se perdían nada de lo que acontecía a Ami. Creo que lo mejor era dejarla sola, y me había dado cuenta que yo era otra que debía comenzar una catarsis sólo para tener segura todas mis piezas para el Lunes…

-Déjanos despedirnos apropiadamente de Ami, Mako. -Se queja Minako.

-La chica está en la nube, no te hará caso.

-Verás que sí. -Y tras regresar a la puerta de Ami, toca el timbre varias veces, para desesperación de Rei.

-Con una vez basta, Minako, no es necesario tanto ruido.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar seguro lo haces y peor. -Mientras ellas discutían, Ami abrió la mesa. Sonreía.

-Chicas, gracias por venir hoy a casa, se los agradezco mucho.

-Te lo agradecemos nosotras, que en verdad comimos rico después de todo. -Dice Minako sin mucho tacto.

-Jajaja, bien, entonces valió la pena, debo creer. Kishou viene por mí, vamos al piano bar de Kayouma a conversar.

-Estupendo…

-Pero necesitas arreglarte, así no puedes ir, así que de una vez nos despedimos, que es para lo que regresamos. -Digo yo, pero es Minako quien la abraza.

-Cuídate mucho, tortuguita… Ese Kishou me cayó bien, así que no lo alejes.

-Y si necesitas algo, me avisas, para decirle a Nataku que pongamos en su sitio a esos dos idiotas.

-No… No hay problema, Rei, creo que aún puedo solucionar esto por mí misma.

-Rei, ¿Pueden ir bajando y parando un taxi? Ya bajo. -Digo yo, porque quiero darle unas últimas palabras a mi amiga.

-Sí, te esperamos. -Rei se acerca a Ami y besa su mejilla, abrazándola fuerte. -Te quiero mucho, tortuguis.

-Y yo a ti también. Gracias. -Las chicas bajan por el ascensor y espero a que la puerta se cierre y volteo de nuevo donde Ami.

-No hagas nada que no quieras, haz las cosas que sabes que tienes que hacer y no dilates esto por más tiempo, que si lo sigues haciendo u ocultando, igual, tarde o temprano, te alcanzará, y quizá no lo puedas controlar.

-¡Mako chan!

-Lo digo en serio, no pierdas la posibilidad de ser feliz por miedos idiotas, porque creas que al equivocarte no tienes derecho a algo en concreto. No creas tampoco que nada es perfecto, no existe tal cosa, pero si existe aquello que nos da un color diferente y que hace que nuestros días valgan la pena.

-Gracias, amiga. -Ami se tira a mis brazos. -Eres una de las mejores personas que tengo en mi vida y gracias por seguir aquí.

-No lo digas, eres mi padawan, pequeña tortuga. Ahora a arreglarte.

-Sí… Por cierto, Mako, gracias por darme el empujón necesario, tu consejo es lo mejor que necesitaba, lo que andaba buscando, el mejor consejo del mundo mundial.

-Jajaja ¿Puedes creer que lo sé? Ahora seré yo quien lo ponga en práctica. -Y sin darle tiempo a que me preguntara, me fui por las escaleras a darle el encuentro a las otras dos chicas.

En la noche, en casa, dejando a las chicas en las suyas propias con el mismo taxi, decidí que me tomaría un baño como hacía tiempo lo necesitaba. Puse agua en la tina, mientras abría una sidra que encontré. Refrescante, suave. No era lo que solía tomar, pero para la ocasión no estaba mal. Me coloqué los audífonos en las orejas y puse música variada del MP4. Ya en la tina, cerré mis ojos, dejé que la tranquilidad me invadiera. Ya sabía mi respuesta y era preferible no dilatarla más ni darle más vueltas. Al menos en mi caso, sé que sería lo mejor.

El baño se prolongó cerca de una hora en la tina. Estuve barajando en mi mente miles de detalles, miles de imágenes, miles de momentos y de sentimientos que habían comenzado en mí desde que los gemelos Arima habían aparecido en mi vida, y ese instante de relajación me hizo verlo todo claro, me estaba haciendo tonta a mí misma son querer confesarme que lo que pasaba yo ya lo sabía, esa decisión entre Kunzite y Malachite era innecesaria. Yo ya sabía qué quería. No demoré en secarme, colocarme crema hidratante, el pijama. Me sequé el cabello lo más rápido que pude y ¡Listo! A la camita. Ahora si tendría la tranquilidad de dormir en paz, en paz como hace semanas no dormí, porque ahora había elegido un camino, uno solo, y estaba segura de no equivocarme.

Un rayo de sol me hizo despertar, ya es mañana, y, para alegría mía, me desperté de buen humor y temprano, así que tomé una ducha rápida y seleccioné un conjunto de pantalones color negro, una blusa verde de corte cuadrado y el saco del pantalón. Listo, esta vez nada llamativo. Unos botines negros de tacos anchos y altos. El bolso negro, listo, cerca de mi maletín, con todo lo necesario para mi día de trabajo. Desayuno en casa café con leche, dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresas y ya estaba. No tengo mucho apetito tampoco, pero me doy tiempo para eso, ahora me doy tiempo para todo porque lo tengo. Silbando salgo de casa y me encamino hacia la calle. La cosa era llegar temprano, para encontrarme lo menos posible con las personas que laboraban en el museo. Incluso, por alguna razón, no quiero encontrarme con mis amigas. Solamente quiero llegar, hacer mi movimiento y gozar de mi decisión.

Paro al primer taxi y éste me lleva al museo sin mucho dilatar. No quiero pensar más nada, pero tampoco puedo evitar que imágenes de lo que pueda o no suceder, se visualicen cual cine metal en mi cabeza. Me siento súper extraña, pero al mismo tiempo grande, como hace tiempo no sentía. Creo que ahora es cuando Makoto Kino puede decir que nuevamente es grande, fuerte, poderosa y segura, creo que se debe a que tengo totalmente todo en claro. Lo tengo y sé que no cometo un error al hacer lo que tengo pensado hacer.

Llego al museo, y efectivamente, por la hora, no hay mucha gente del área administrativa todavía. Mejor. Entro enseñando mi carnet, algo necesario pese a los años de trabajo en ese sitio, pero es un requerimiento que se me ha hecho costumbre. No demoro, camino con confianza. Veo que por una de las puertas está la idiota esa de Reika, llevando muchos papeles encima. Motoki a su lado, distraído. Yo sigo caminando, hasta que la voz de Motoki me hace voltear.

-Makoto, buenos días. -La mano la movía como un tonto y la sonrisa en su rostro me hizo darme cuenta que Motoki era un pobre diablo, jampas me había parecido tan pequeño, tan inferior y tan lejano, hasta me daba algo de lástima. Le respondí con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras sonrío de lado por la ironía y el cinismo que tiene. Reika, quien no soporta la cuestión, sale de prisa, y al cruzarse conmigo, me dice "bruja", pero no le respondo. No estoy para caer en juegos estúpidos e infantiles. Mi asunto principal ese lunes era más importante y requería del tiempo necesario, como para regalarlo a alguien como esos dos.

Entro a mi pabellón y para mi suerte, no había ningún alumno. Creo que Yamada había decidido que no fueran esa semana para que con tranquilidad se dejara todo tal como debía ser. Dejo mi bolso y mi maletín en mi escritorio. Doy un recorrido con la mirada a todo lo que hay en ese pabellón. Creo que es tiempo de seguir adelante… Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, maquillada sólo lo suficiente para resaltar lo que quiero en mi faz, pero sin que se vea recargado. Luego de repasar mentalmente algunos puntos, camino decidida hacia el lugar dónde sé que lo encontraré. Así que salgo de nuevo de mi lugar del trabajo para ir a verlo a su oficina

Por extraño que parezca, nunca antes he ido, no tengo idea del aspecto que tendrá su oficina, pero no hay que ser inteligente para saber que debe ser un lugar ordenado, con libros de importancia sobre el trabajo realizado. Incluso me permitiré creer que tiene alguna replica de alguna pieza de colección y de historia. Puedo imaginarme una sala con sofás negros, una mesita de centro con cenicero, revistas sobre temas variados en historia de actualidad, incluso una cafetera manual para él mismo tener que prepararse su café sin molestar a nadie. Un escritorio grande, para que no haya nada acumulado en él, con una silla de escritorio negra, mullida, grande. Todo eso lo tengo como imagen mental hasta que llego a la puerta y todo, todo, se esfuma de mi cabeza. Lo veo a través de la ventana con persianas. Está ahí, sentado. Leyendo unos documentos. Veo mi reloj pulsera, y sé que tengo tiempo para mucho, antes de que empiece a llegar más personal indeseable en estos momentos preciosos por mí, no necesito más. Así que no me lo pienso mucho, y no toco la puerta, entro ahí, con las manos en la espalda, pongo el seguro mirándolo desafiante al rostro, con una sonrisa nada sana, nada limpia. Una sonrisa como las que a él, pueden gustarle, o puede que… le termine gustando mi sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tanto preparé para el momento de decirle mi decisión.

-Makoto. -Se le escapa a él de los labios. Se pone de pie torpemente, pero mientras hace eso, yo avanzo decidida. Me gusta como sonó en ese momento en sus labios mi nombre, se oye diferente a otras veces, se oye mucho mejor que los "Kino" que me dedicaba. ¡Se oye mejor que todo!

-Hay dos cosas que vengo a decirte. -No me lo pienso mucho y dejo que el trato de tú a tú se haga posible. -Mi decisión, que está tomada, por supuesto y algo que te interesará aún más que todo. -Sigue parado, en una posición que no le había visto antes, parece incluso que no sabe qué hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Y sin decirle absolutamente nada, me acerco veloz a él, y recreo mis ojos en su rostro, ya conocido, y sin hacer ninguna acción extra a esto, con mis dos manos acaricio su rostro, para darle un beso de los que él jamás se esperaría. No le doy tiempo a reacción, sólo quiero que con sus manos fuertes me sujete, me abrace, me haga sentir todo lo que deseo sentir de él: Que estamos juntos. Y hace exactamente eso, sus labios me comen, cosa que no significa que yo no lo haya hecho ya, y sus manos recorren salvajemente mi espalda, mientras dejo que su beso baje a mi cuello. No sé en qué momento dejo que la cordura no me gane, pero me separo un poco, colocando mi dedo en sus labios, acallando la pasión que casi nos gana.

-Basta de jueguitos, Malachite, ¿O prefieres que te diga Kunzite?...

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**De nuevo yo, El ave de Fuego, tomando la palabra por las tres, aquí estamos de regreso, con un capítulo que para nosotros fue un verdadero reto, ¡Pagamos por ver la cara del Dragón cuando lea el último maldito y jodido renglón! MUAJAJAJA ¡Si señor! ¡Somos malvadas y lo aprendimos de ti!. Ya fuera de bromas, lamentamos mucho la demora, complicaciones geográficas como siempre, ya que como saben escribimos escenas cada quien y juntar el rompecabezas a veces es complejo, pero ya estuvo, y es con todo cariño. Creemos que ya solo nos falta el capítulo final, y esperamos que ya nos lleve menos tiempo, solo uno más, y esto se termina, reclamos, ántrax, especulaciones, maldiciones, amenazas de asesinato y demás castigos son bien recibidos en los reviews, manden veneno para tortuga y para tigre porque yo soy inmortal…MUAJAJAJA.**

**(Sorry era broma, pero cuando hacemos enfadar a un dragón, debemos tomar precauciones)**

**Ahora, contestando reviews…**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau: **_**Amiga, de verdad gracias por leer nuestra historia, es difícil seguirnos la pista, tenernos paciencia y soportar las proyecciones individuales que tiene los personajes, esperamos que las Mako fans como tú queden satisfechas, y en cuanto a ponerle un buen final a la historia...¿Que te pareció el infarto del final?...esperamos que te guste y en el capítulo final como siempre, todo se aclarará. ¡Nos vemos y gracias por tu apoyo!**_

**ATTE: Byakko, Genbu y Suzaku. **


	7. Chapter 7: DOS DRAGONES, UN CORAZÓN

**La Tormenta de tu Amor**

**Cap. 7: DOS DRAGONES, UN CORAZÓN**

**Museo Nacional de Tokio, Oficina de Malachite Arima.**

El hombre delante de mí me mira con sus profundos ojos color de acero donde brilla una expresión que jamás conocí en él hasta ese momento, miedo. Me doy perfecta cuenta de ello aunque no me lo diga, y entonces el Doctor Arima, siempre seguro de sí mismo, balbucea.

-Makoto…yo…no…

-¿Vas a negarlo?-le respondo yo desafiante, y molesta jalo con fuerza su camisa y luego de mandar a volar dos botones meto mi mano en su hombro y bajo la camisa y el saco mostrando el tatuaje de dragón de su espalda.

-Todo tiene una explicación Makoto…en verdad la tiene…-impresionado Arima sin atreverse a moverse siquiera, totalmente aterrorizado.

Mi plan está dando resultado, lo tengo como quería, más aún, lo tengo como se merecía, he roto sus defensas, sus barreras, he dado por tierra con su plan. Seguramente verlo así, débil y vencido, tendría que bastar para mí en lo que estuve planeado todo el fin de semana desde que me besó hasta este momento, pero es demasiado tarde, un dragón tiene muy poca tolerancia y él había jugado con la mía lo suficiente como para estallar. La bestia dentro de mí se alza incontenible y mirándolo con rudeza me aparto de él y le lanzo una terrible bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, tan terrible es, que mi mano queda ardiendo adolorida.

-¡Pues ve y dale la explicación a quien la quiera porque yo no la deseo!-le grito furiosa, lo veo con la mejilla enrojecida y ahora su expresión de miedo inicial ha cambiado por la misma férrea mueca de orgullo y superioridad de siempre.

Me mira molesto, con la respiración agitada, como conteniéndose, evidentemente no esperaba mi reacción, ni esperaba que en sus cálculos perfectos el conejillo de indias que era yo terminara por morderlo. No sé por qué, pero esa reacción me hace sentir bien. ¡Y aún no termino contigo Arima!

»Lo único a lo que vine aquí además de a desenmascararte y darte esa cachetada que planeé todo el fin de semana, fue a decirte que jamás en mi vida aceptaría ir a Europa o cualquier parte del mundo con un imbécil que jugó conmigo, me engañó y me hizo pasar la peor decepción de mi vida, así que Doctor Arima…-añado yo tomando del suelo la carpeta que había caído cuando entré tan intempestivamente a la oficina y la dejo sobre el escritorio.-Aquí tiene por escrito lo que le he dicho con palabras…

»¡No me mire con tanta furia! He redactado mi declinación a la oferta de trabajo del Patronato de manera profesional, preséntela a la junta y dígales que busquen a alguien más para llevar de gira la exposición, o mejor, váyase Usted con la bruja de Yamada que bastante lo desean ambos y hágame el favor de no volver jamás a Japón o a mi vida...-le advierto yo molesta, y sin más, aún poseída del fuego interno de mi exabrupto me doy media vuelta para salir.

Al momento siento una mano fuerte que me jala de la muñeca y sin darme cuenta cómo, me hallo frente a frente con Malachite Arima, o quien quiera que sea este hombre, quien me sujeta de los hombros con fuerza.

-¡No puedes irte así!-me espeta entre ansioso y molesto, muy cerca de mi cara, mirándome con esos ojos que ahora que veía otra vez me daba cuenta eran tanto de mi Relámpago como de Malachite…¡Cuánto tardé en darme cuenta!-No dejaré que te vayas hasta que me escuches y te diga todo…tienes que saberlo…

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¡Vamos Arima! ¡Contesta!-lo empujo yo del pecho con fuerza alejándolo de mí, más que por repulsión, por miedo de lo que aun despertaba en mí su cercanía, y porque estaba segura que seguir sintiendo su aliento tan cerca, con sus manos presionando mis hombros, era demasiado para mí y estaba en riesgo de perder la fuerza mental que había estado construyendo por dos días para hacer esto-¿Cuándo estuviéramos en Europa acaso? ¿Era ese tu plan_?... "Makoto, te debo confesar algo, jamás existió Kunzite, ambos éramos la misma persona, te engañé y estuve jugando contigo todo el tiempo"-_ironizo yo imitando su voz.

-¡No es así!...No lo es…-lo miro sujetarse la cabeza y dar dos pasos atrás, y de nuevo en unos pocos minutos su expresión cambia; esta vez veo tanta confusión y hasta dolor en su cara que, a mi pesar, y aun con todo lo resentida que estaba, me preocupa.-Mako…yo no quería que él interviniera en lo nuestro…yo no quería…pero se salió de mi control y después…tuve miedo…-lo veo recargarse en el escritorio y presionar sus sienes cerrando los ojos.

-¿Miedo Malachite Arima?...No lo creo… ¡Lo que creo es que te estabas divirtiendo a mi costa, que yo era un experimento más para ti y que jamás te importaron mis sentimientos!

-¡Lo vez! ¡Kunzite siempre arruina todo lo que toca! ¡Te lo dije!-estalla gritando con ira y caminando hacia mí.

-¡Por favor, Arima! ¡Deja de fingir y ten algo de dignidad!-en el mismo tono de indignación le respondo yo, ofendida de que siguiera con aquella mentira.-Para mí todo entre los dos está dicho. ¡No iré a la maldita gira, no me interesan tus explicaciones y no quiero verte más en toda mi vida!-lo empujo con cada afirmación del pecho hasta llegar otra vez al escritorio y me alejo hacia la puerta donde otra vez me detiene tomando mi brazo.

-¡No te vayas, Makoto! ¡Te amo!-ruega Arima. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la indignación hace presa de mí, y en un exabrupto de mi temperamento me doy media vuelta y con el puño cerrado le lanzo un golpe a la nariz.

-¡Espero que te quede claro que no quiero que te acerques a mí nunca más!-lo miro, con su mano en la nariz, mirándome extrañado y aterrorizado a la vez.-¡Bastante he sufrido en mi vida con los engaños y las mentiras para soportar a un hombre que es en sí mismo una gran mentira!- grito yo furiosa.

Él se quita la mano de la nariz y veo que la sangre sale de esta en bastante cantidad. Una parte de mí se siente mal por esto, realmente mal, pero otra parte, quizá la más fuerte, saborea el dulce sabor de la venganza. Sin dejarlo decir una palabra más, salgo de la oficina azotando la puerta, y camino por el pasillo de la zona administrativa dando gracias a todos los Kamis de que no haya nadie aún a esa hora y rogándoles que Arima no me siga…¡Lo último que necesito es un escándalo!

Doy la vuelta al final del pasillo, y miro atrás. Nada. Parece que sí le ha quedado claro, porque no me ha seguido. Me recargo en la pared y suspiro hondo… ¿Es que acaso deseo que sí me hubiera seguido?...

-¡Maldito y mil veces maldito mi temperamento de dragón! –rujo yo golpeando la pared tras de mí y siento como una traicioneras lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas. Se supone que yo he planeado esto para hacerlo sentir mal, para que experimente las consecuencias de sus actos, para dejarle claro que con Makoto Kino no se juega, que yo soy más fuerte que él…¿Y ahora?...¿Por qué las malditas lágrimas? Con furia las limpio de mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano.-Al parecer Makoto Kino estás destinada a ilusionarte siempre a que un desgraciado te decepcione justo cuando creías que era el indicado…Karma…-me trato de auto convencer y suspiro hondo.

-¿Mako? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta una voz a mis espaldas, me vuelvo y miro a Minako, debí suponerlo, Mina junto con los vigilantes es la primera que llega al trabajo y la última que se va-estás pálida… ¿Has llorado?

-No es nada, Mina…una discusión con Arima…-comento yo. A pesar de la tormenta que tengo dentro del alma aún no me siento capaz de contarles a las chicas, tengo mucho que pensar y asimilar antes.

-¿Te hizo daño? ¿Fue grosero?-preocupada mi amiga.

-No…esta vez son líos personales míos, Mina, sobre mi decisión…¿Sabes?-la trato de calmar yo.

-¿Necesitas hablar? Vamos a la oficina, es temprano y podremos charlar con tranquilidad.-ofrece ella.

-Mina, no te ofendas, pero ahora lo único que necesito es estar sola, y meditar muy bien lo que hice-aseguro yo.

-Bien, Mako, si eso quieres anda a casa, diré que tienes resfriado, medita lo que pasó, tranquilízate y cuando estés lista sabes que nosotras estamos aquí para ti.-me ofrece mi amiga dándome un fuerte abrazo. Yo agradezco este gesto de Mina y también su prudencia al no preguntarme más.

-Arigatou, tigresa. Verás que estaré bien.-sonrío yo.

-Aunque no sé qué es lo que te pasa, sí que estoy segura de que estarás bien, se necesita mucho para derrotar a la reina Dragón. Háblanos por el móvil si necesitas algo.-termina ella, yo asiento y me alejo hacia mi pabellón. Tomando mi bolso me apresuro a abandonar el museo lo más rápido posible porque de verdad no me creo con ganas o cabeza para el trabajo este día.

Mientras camino por el parque me pregunto por qué, si yo he planeado cada movimiento con Malachite Arima y que según mis cálculos al término de la comedia me debía sentir muy bien de haberlo humillado y descubierto su juego, lo único que experimento es un gran dolor, y mucha pena. Ya no sé si me agrada o no haber hecho lo que hice, y siento la cabeza a punto de estallar. Paro a un taxi porque me siento incapaz de llegar sola andando a casa y subo a él dando la dirección mecánicamente; pero no puedo apartar de mi mente las últimas escenas de mi encuentro con Malachite Arima, y mucho menos el dolor de mi corazón. Sé que se merece todo pero… ¿Por qué me duele tanto que haya sido así?

**Residencia Tomoe.**

El hombre de cabello blanco con gafas, lleva puesto un delantal y cocina algo junto a la estufa mientras en el reproductor de CD suena una pieza de música clásica. El hombre tararea la música con su voz mientras el intempestivo e insistente sonido del timbre de la puerta lo saca de su concentración.

-¡Ya voy!-responde el hombre de gafas y se quita el mandil, baja el volumen de su grabadora y abre la puerta para toparse con el hombre de cabello plateado que se sujeta de ambos lados de la puerta y lo mira con los ojos desorbitados y la expresión terrible de quien ha perdido el control. El rostro desencajado y la sangre en su nariz así como embarrando su camisa lo ponen sobre aviso.

-Ella lo sabe…

-¿Ella?-cuestiona el hombre mayor de gafas.

-Makoto…ella lo descubrió…¡No sé cómo demonios lo supo!-golpea con furia el chico, con sus puños, la pared.

-Tranquilo, entra y hablamos…¿Mal?-duda Tomoe. El joven de cabello platinado levanta el rostro y mira fijamente al hombre de gafas-¿Eres Mal o Kunzite?

-¡Ya no lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé quién demonios soy!-estalla el joven y ahora golpea con fuerza su cabeza sobre el muro.

-¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Malachite, detente!-trata de calmarlo el hombre mayor y lo abraza por detrás tratando de contenerlo, pero parece que el joven ha sufrido un ataque de ansiedad y el experimentado médico sabe muy bien qué hacer en esos casos. Reuniendo toda su fuerza lo tira al suelo y cae sobre él con todo su peso, inmovilizándolo.

»¡Mírame! ¡Mírame!...¡Tú eres Malachite Arima! ¿Me Oyes?... ¡Eres el Doctor MalachiteArima! ¡Ya lo habíamos decidido! ¡Tú lo decidiste conmigo! ¿Recuerdas?...-los ojos de acero del hombre joven se clavan en los azules del hombre mayor, respira con dificultad, y todo su cuerpo tiembla con una ira mal contenida-Mal, repítelo conmigo, muchacho…¡Repítelo!-lo fuerza el médico-¡Anda, repítelo!..¡Soy Malachite Arima!...

-Soy…soy…-balbucea el joven-Malachite Arima…Soy Malachite Arima…-repite otra vez. El Doctor Tomoe siente como la fuerza del ataque se calma poco a poco y el joven cede, entonces él se levanta y le ayuda a incorporarse; los dos respiran agitados y se recargan en el dintel de la puerta.

»Lo siento, de verdad, Souichi…yo…no sé qué me pasó…pero no sabía a dónde más ir…

-No te disculpes, hiciste bien en venir, entra-invita el hombre de gafas y sujetando de la espalda al joven lo acerca a la sala de su casa donde ambos toman asiento.-Iré por algo de agua caliente para curarte esas heridas. Casi te abres la frente con los golpes-añade el médico desapareciendo hacia la cocina.

-Gomen, Souichi…no sé qué me pasó…cuando ella me encaró, cuando me dijo que sabía toda la verdad, y me miró con esa ira y ese dolor en sus ojos, todo se desató en mí…perdí el control como aquella vez en el apartamento… ¿Por qué me pasó esto si ya habíamos decidido juntos que iba a concentrarme en ser yo mismo y que la maldita sombra de Kunzite no iba a regresar?...-atormentado Malachite se sujeta los cabellos y recarga la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Muchacho, eso no es algo sencillo, pasaste por otra crisis como aquella vez, una aún más fuerte. Verte rechazado por la mujer que amas, el solo hecho de que estés aquí y te hayas recuperado hace un momento habla de lo que has evolucionado en tu autocontrol-llega a su lado el hombre de gafas con una charola la cual deja en la mesa de la sala.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Souichi?-cuestiona dolido el joven.-Mako me odia…debí decírselo antes…debí…

-No te culpes, muchacho-lo calma el médico-No entiendo cómo ella se dio cuenta de todo, pero por algo suceden las cosas; es el momento para que le hables con la verdad…

-¡Me va a despreciar! ¡Aun ahora ya me odia!

-No te adelantes a los hechos, Mal, no creo que ella te odie.-opina Tomoe limpiando con un paño mojado en agua la herida de la frente del joven.

-No viste sus ojos, no la escuchaste…esto era lo que no quería, esto fue por lo que inició todo, por ella, Souichi, ¡POR ELLA!...por no ver desprecio en sus ojos, por ser el hombre que ella de verdad merecía y quería a su lado, por hacerla feliz… ¿Y qué pasó?...¡Hice todo mal!...¡ y "ÉL" tiene la culpa!

-Mal, muchacho, no existe un "EL"…¿Recuerdas?...lo hablamos aquel día en tu apartamento, no hay un "ÉL" que sea responsable de nada, sólo tú, son tus decisiones-firme Tomoe.

-Odio haber provocado esto, ella no merecía sufrir de esta forma, no lo merecía… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Ir a buscarla y confesarle todo-con serenidad el hombre mayor.

-No puedo…Creerá que estoy loco, me despreciará…y de ella no puedo tolerarlo, Soiuchi…la Amo…

-Lo sé, me consta que la amas, y sé que ese amor te llevó al borde de tu enfermedad, pero al mismo tiempo te dio luz para encontrar una cura. Mal, muchacho, el amor de Makoto es lo único por lo que vale la pena arriesgarlo todo, debes decírselo, es tu felicidad la que te juegas, ella entenderá…

-No estoy seguro de que entienda, ni yo mismo me entiendo.-confiesa el joven.

-Mal, lo que tienes es una enfermedad como cualquier otra, igual a la diabetes, a la afección cardiaca, es un trastorno de la personalidad. El problema en nuestra sociedad es que no estamos acostumbrados a entender de manera clínica estas enfermedades. Mako es una chica inteligente, aunque no la conozco, sé que lo es, he aprendido a conocerla a través de ti, y sé que su amor logró una recuperación en ti que no lograron tus médicos en años; eso es el mejor signo de que vale la pena que lo intentes.

-¿Y si no quiere creerme, Souichi? ¿Y si me rechaza?-con ansiedad Malachite.

-Entonces me llevas a mí y hablaré con ella. Si tampoco con mi testimonio médico te cree, entonces no te queda más que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos y entenderla. No debe ser sencillo…pero sin embargo, Mal, ¿has pensado qué pasa si no te rechaza? ¿Que hay si ella te entiende y te acepta?

-Tengo miedo, Souichi. Miedo de muchas cosas, primero de mí mismo, de no tener la fuerza de logarlo. Miedo de que Makoto me rechace; si ella lo hace…si me aparta de su lado…ya no tendré por qué seguir adelante…y tengo más miedo de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro.

-Tú jamás has sido cobarde, Mal. Y además estás muy avanzado en tu recuperación. Todo este asunto de Makoto y de descubrir tus sentimientos por ella con tanta fuerza, te sometió a mucho estrés y recaíste, es normal, médicamente hablando, pero es una fortuna que me hayas buscado.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Souichi. No tenía idea quién más podía ayudarme. Sé que te traje recuerdos dolorosos y lo lamento…

-No le disculpes, muchacho. En cierta manera tú también me ayudaste a mí. No había ejercido jamás de nuevo si no fuera por ti, eres mi amigo, tú y tu Padre me ayudaron en el momento más difícil de mi vida y en cierta manera creo que ayudarte a ti es como una redención para mí. Habría querido poder ayudar así a mi pequeña…-se entristece Tomoe.

-¿Crees que debo buscarla?...A Makoto…-duda Malachite.

-Estoy seguro de que debes hacerlo.

-¿Aunque me dijo que no quiere saber nada de mí y que no le importan mis explicaciones? ¿Aunque me golpeó?

-A pesar de todo, muchacho, ve y búscala. ¿Recuerdas en la última sesión cuando hablamos de un incentivo de recuperación? Makoto es tu incentivo. Lucha por recuperarla, haz todo lo posible o hasta lo imposible por convencerla, y si me necesitas, llámame e iré, hablaré con ella, aunque no creo que sea necesario. Algo me dice que ella te corresponderá. No será fácil, pero lo hará.

-Tienes razón. Es hora de que la decisión que tomé sea verdadera; iré a verla como Malachite Arima, le confesaré la verdad aunque no quiera escucharme, y asumiré lo que ella decida, así sea…alejarme de ella…aunque me arranque el corazón yo mismo-con dolor el chico.

-Eso es muy valiente, muchacho. Como médico puedo decir que este paso es decisivo en tu recuperación. Hazlo…pero espera a que termine de curarte, porque si tu chica dragón te rompió la nariz antes de saber la verdad, cuando la sepa seguro que te muele a dos hombres ríen.

-Eres un gran amigo, Souichi. Jamás te agradeceré bastante tu apoyo.

-Ni yo a ti, muchacho. ¿Sabes algo? Ayudarte a ti me hizo darme cuenta de que había equivocado mi camino. No es ocultándome y dejando de ejercer mi profesión que el dolor por la pérdida de Hotaru y de mi esposa disminuye, al contrario, es ejerciendo mi carrera como puedo aliviarlo. Ayudando a más personas a lograr lo que no pude hacer con mi hija, es como puedo sentirme mejor. Regresaré de nuevo a la psiquiatría.

-Felicidades, Souichi. Me alegra haber servido de algo.-confiesa Mal mientras su amigo sigue limpiando sus heridas.-Si alguna vez Mako me perdona, la traeré para que la conozcas.

-Me encantará conocer a la única mujer capaz de enamorar a Malachite Arima. En cierta forma creo conocerla ya, pero sería maravilloso verla en persona.

-Lucharé por que me crea, si no quiere volver conmigo, al menos porque me entienda y me perdone.-decidido Mal.-Esta misma tarde iré.

-Eso te da tiempo de quedarte a comer entonces. Es una fortuna porque por lo general como solo, y sé que la pasta te encanta. Vamos. Necesitas tiempo para pensar lo que le dirás a Makoto-invita Tome y conduce a su invitado hacia la cocina.

El psiquiatra charla animadamente mientras sube la música y prepara la mesa tratando de distraer a Malachite, este responde a las preguntas de su amigo, pero su mente sigue muy lejos de allí, ha tomado una decisión y aunque tiene miedo, sabe que su decisión es terminante. Esa tarde hablará con ella, la enfrentará, y después que pase lo que el Karma decida…

**Departamento de Makoto Kino.**

Salgo de mi habitación ante las insistentes llamadas de la puerta, no tengo en verdad deseos de abrir, pero llaman tanto que la insistencia me preocupa. Nadie más que Mina sabe que estoy en casa, pero por la hora no puede ser alguna de las chicas. Creo que quizá sea la señora Isawa, mi vecina anciana, que a veces viene a pedir que le marque un número de teléfono. No tengo muchos ánimos de ayudarla, de verdad, pero odio la insistencia de la llamada en la puerta.

-¡Voy!-grito fastidiada y me dirijo hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe, pero lo que veo en lugar de la anciana señora Isawa, me deja paralizada.

-Makoto…tenemos que hablar.-me dice el hombre delante de mi puerta. Me cuesta creer que lo que estoy viendo es real y no un truco de mi atormentada mente.

-¡Nosotros hemos hablado lo suficiente en su oficina, Doctor Arima!-furiosa intento cerrar la puerta, pero él se interpone y por la fuerza la empuja; intento resistirme pero es imposible.

-¡No me importa que no quieras, tienes que escucharme! ¡Así sea a la fuerza voy a decirte todo lo que no me dejaste decirte!-el hombre entra por la fuerza a mi apartamento empujando la puerta y me mira con sus ojos grises de forma fija. Yo lo contemplo molesta y airada, pero aun así noto la determinación en su mirada, la misma que tiene desde que lo conozco. Lo miro cerrar la puerta y encararme decidido cruzando los brazos.

-¡Vete de mi casa ahora, no eres bienvenido aquí!-trato de reunir yo una determinación como la suya. No sé si lo logro en verdad, sólo tenerlo delante de mí me debilita.

-Me iré sólo después de hablar contigo, ya te lo dije…y si luego de escucharme me pides que me aleje, así sea para siempre de tu vida, prometo que lo haré y no insistiré mas, pero únicamente después de que me oigas-decidido, con esa voz de potente trueno que usó siempre en el museo.

-Di lo que debas decir y vete-digo yo en un tono que a mí misma me sorprende dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección hacia la ventana de mi apartamento. Hago eso para dejar de mirarlo, para no tenerlo de frente cuando hable porque no logro controlarme en su presencia a pesar de haber repasado el guión cientos de veces.

-He estado pensando y repasando en mi mente cómo decirte esto desde hace tiempo, Makoto, y ahora que ha llegado el momento no sé cómo comenzar…-balbucea él con una voz muy diferente a la autoritaria de hace un momento. Entonces giro y lo miro con la peor mirada de mi repertorio, tratando de parecer indiferente, irónica y hasta burlona. Supongo lo logro muy mal.

-Podrías empezar por decirme quién eres en verdad… ¿No te parece?-lanzo yo aquella duda que desde su beso me ha roído el alma.

El hombre delante de mí camina hacia el sofá y se sienta en este, apoyando luego las manos sobre su frente. Sus cabellos largos y platinados caen en un rebelde mechón de su antes correcto peinado, es un descuido que jamás había visto antes en el correcto Doctor Arima del Museo, pero muy propio de mi Relámpago. Sólo verlo así, la mitad de su cabello peinado, y la otra desordenado, me hacen tenerle algo de miedo…¿Quién es en verdad este hombre?

-Esa es justo la pregunta que he intentado responder hace mucho tiempo. Pensé que ya la había encontrado, pero cuando te conocí…cuando entraste en mi vida…algo que inició como un juego me hizo darme cuenta de que aún no estoy curado-habla mirándome con una expresión de total confusión. Sigo sin entenderlo.

-¿Curado? ¿Curado de qué?-insisto yo incrédula y cada vez más asustada de aquella confesión. Él suspira hondo.

-Todo lo que te conté de mi pasado, sobre papá y la muerte de mi madre, es verdad. Papá era un joven diplomático japonés agregado a la embajada alemana cuando conoció a Mamá y se enamoraron. Se casaron y luego de regresar a Japón mientras mi Padre trabajaba en el gobierno, nací yo. Mi Padre le regaló a mi Madre un colgante de dragón de un extraño y costoso mineral y él conservó el otro como señal de su amor; el de papá era de Malaquita, y el de Mamá de Kunzita. Creo que mi Madre amaba tanto esa señal de su cariño que por eso me pusieron Malachite…ese es mi nombre…Malachite Arima, hijo de Ryoma Arima, embajador de Japón en Alemania, y de Gersni Eisenreich, curadora de arte del museo de Berlín-habla él.

»Lo que recuerdo de mi infancia es viajar por todos lados, aviones, maestros particulares y una vida horrible para un niño sin amigos ni hogar. Lo único que hacía mi vida menos pesada era mamá; ella era un ángel, me adoraba, me narraba historias maravillosas de los dioses nórdicos y me enseñaba a conocer los estilos arquitectónicos y piezas de arte de todos los lugares a que viajábamos; por ella prendí a amar el arte y el legado del pasado. Dejamos de viajar cuando papá subió de puesto y trabajó en la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores. Entonces nos quedamos en Japón un tiempo, hasta que terminé la escuela primaria. Justo el día que acabé la escuela nos fuimos de Japón porque Papá había conseguido un puesto en la embajada de Berlín. Sería secretario del embajador.

»Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía catorce años, como te había contado antes y fue lo más terrible que experimenté en mi vida. Una larga enfermedad, una que jamás nos quiso confesar ni a papá ni a mí. A mí por no hacerme sufrir, a mi Padre por no interferir en su trabajo ni en su tan esperado ascenso… El día que ella murió fue horrible, sólo se desplomó en el suelo con la nariz sangrante; yo estaba solo, la servidumbre tuvo que ocuparse. Recuerdo que llamé a la oficina de papá, sabía el nombre, y la secretaria me dijo que el insigne secretario del embajador estaba en una reunión sumamente importante y que no podía atender "Asuntos de Familia".

Una pausa en su narración, que lo hace presionar los puños y una vena se marca en su sien debido a la ira y al dolor. Está dejando salir las palabras a borbotones, como si hace mucho tiempo hubiera querido compartir aquel dolor reprimido. Una vez Kunzite me habló de su mamá, pero vagamente, sólo decía que había muerto y lo que eso lo afectó en su adolescencia, ese día que llegó herido, cuando lloró a mi lado, y ahora sabía la otra parte…¡Makoto tonta! ¿Es que acaso en tu mente los sigues separando?...¡Son el mismo hombre!

-Desde ese momento desarrollé un odio terrible hacia mi Padre. Sin la presencia de mamá yo me volví para él un extraño, la servidumbre se ocupaba de mí y yo iba al país que lo destinaban como su secretario, o su mayordomo o su maleta. Enseguida de la muerte de mamá lo nombraron embajador, pero un abismo horrible se abrió entre el embajador Arima y yo. Él abrumándome con sus exigencias, buenas notas, comportamiento impecable, idiomas, y yo más propenso al arte y la filosofía. Chocábamos en todo…Sólo leyendo a Nietzsche y recordando a mi madre lo soportaba.

»Así llegué a la adolescencia, y esa parte ya te la he contado…estaba fuera de control…hacía cuanta locura me proponían mis amigos así pusiera en juego mi vida y la de otros, era una forma estúpida de aliviar el dolor, pero era la única…y pasó lo del accidente…

-Así que en eso no mentiste-hablo yo, él gira su rostro y me mira, con tanta nostalgia y tanto dolor que me conmueve.

Es un desgraciado manipulador y mentiroso, lo sé, y lo odio por haber jugado conmigo, pero en ese momento a pesar de todo me da…pena… Le veo meter sus manos en el bolso de su pantalón, sacando su cartera y buscando algo en ella. Saca una fotografía y dos pequeños dragones, uno hecho con una piedra verdosa y otro con una piedra morada. Deja todo en la mesa y yo me acerco con paso lento hasta hincarme junto a la mesa y mirar la fotografía, donde una hermosa mujer extranjera de cabello del mismo tono del suyo, abraza a un niño en quien descubro a este hombre que ahora mismo y aunque ya me ha dicho su nombre no logro definir. La mujer sonríe y el niño tan parecido a ella la abraza amorosamente.

-Esa es mamá…y esos son los dragones que ella y papá tenían en su cuello. Papá se quitó el suyo cuando mi Madre murió y lo guardó en un cajón de su alcoba, yo lo saqué de allí. El verde, está hecho de Malquita, el morado, de Kunzita. Mamá decía que si algún día tenía un hermanito, lo llamaría Kunzite-yo tomo ambos dragones y los miro, son una verdadera obra de arte, tallados primorosamente a pesar de lo pequeños que eran-Pero a pesar de todo eso sí hay algo que te oculté…la institución en que papá me internó, no era precisamente un colegio para chicos difíciles. El día que te conté eso no me atreví a confesarte toda la verdad. Ese Lugar era un sanatorio de salud mental…

Los dragones que tengo en la mano caen de esta escapando de mis dedos temblorosos y hacen un ruido muy extraño al golpear la mesa. Miro a ese hombre delante de mí y mi voz no sale de mi garganta, temo a lo que sea que me vaya a decir.

-¿Salud mental?...Malachite…-uso al fin el nombre que él se había dado-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Los médicos le llaman Trastorno de Personalidad Disociativo, aunque comúnmente se conoce como Personalidad Múltiple-confiesa él. Yo sigo muda, todo esto suena demasiado terrorífico y sumamente surrealista.-Yo no era consciente de ello hasta la crisis en la que caí luego del accidente. Al parecer después de la muerte de mamá, comencé a desarrollar ese trastorno, una parte de mí era el estudiante modelo, el hijo callado y educado que mi padre exigía que fuera, y otra el joven pandillero de Berlín, desenfrenado y loco.

»En ese momento no me di cuenta de cuánto me estaba afectando, dicen los médicos que esa enfermedad te hace disociar totalmente una personalidad de la otra. Llegué a estar convencido que había "Otro Yo" que era el que tomaba alcohol, saltaba las vías del tren, robaba autos y participa en peleas de pandillas, un hermano descarriado llamado Kunzite-acaba él. Yo lo miro con total incredulidad en mi mirada, él debe notarlo porque rápidamente retoma la charla.

-Entiendo por tu mirada que no me crees. Es lógico, pero es la verdad. No me daba cuenta de lo enfermo que estaba, hasta que llegué al extremo del accidente, de darme cuenta de que por mi culpa había muerto un hombre inocente.

»Cuando papá me fue a buscar a la prisión, me tenían separado de los demás chicos de la banda, porque había entrado en una crisis horrible donde ya no sabía quién era. Me tuvieron que amarrar, según me cuentan, que no recuerdo mucho, porque perdí el control… Dice Souichi, mi psiquiatra, que fue una situación estresante que me desequilibró. Papá entonces me llevó a una clínica en Hamburgo; Souichi Tomoe, un antiguo amigo de mi Padre, trabajaba allí. Estuve internado casi dos años en una larga terapia en la que al fin logré salir adelante con ayuda de los médicos y de terapia ocupacional…

-¿El Flamenco?-cuestiono yo.

-Sí…el flamenco… Curioso cómo ese baile logró estabilizarme. Allí conocí a Dolores, ella y su esposo daban servicio en la clínica. Mi Psiquiatra y ella me ayudaron a entender mi pasado, a asumir mi dolor y mi culpa, así como mi rencor a mi Padre, y a darme cuenta de quién era yo. Salí de allí seguro de que la mejor forma de honrar la memoria de mamá y mostrarle a mi Padre cuánto valía era siendo un hombre responsable.

»Entré a la licenciatura, la terminé con honores, pero al mismo tiempo no abandoné el flamenco, ni mis motocicletas; aunque mi Padre odiaba todo eso, Tomoe lo convenció de que yo necesitaba para mi estabilidad emocional conservar esos pasatiempos. Jamás los aceptó pero los toleraba…y así fue como llegué a trabajar en el museo, cuando elegí la misma especialidad de mamá, Maestría en historia del arte….y allí es donde entras tú…

-¿Yo?-cuestiono ya totalmente pendiente de sus palabras, como hipnotizada por su voz, por los matices que tomaba, por los cambios en sus facciones y los destellos de sus ojos que tomaban tonalidades específicas cuando su historia lo hacía recordar cosas difíciles.

-Japón me traía muy malos recuerdos, porque aquí había vivido con mamá de pequeño. Había prometido jamás regresar, rechacé decenas de propuestas de trabajo antes de esta. Cuando Chikane, una antigua colega y amiga, me envió la petición de hacerme cargo de la Exposición de Aniversario de Coronación del Emperador, estaba decido a responder negándome. Ella en su correo electrónico aseguraba que aunque sabía de mi negativa, había adjuntado un ensayo de una de sus mejores colaboradoras, el cual me rogaba al menos revisara y corrigiera aunque no aceptara el puesto.

»Eso me motivó a leerlo, más que nada por diversión…y allí me topé por vez primera contigo, aún lo recuerdo: _"El Templo HōryūGakumonji, cápsula del tiempo de los Tesoros Imperiales del arte budista de los siglos VI y VII__", _por Kino Makoto. Comencé a leerlo con cierto desinterés, pero luego de la introducción me habías atrapado ya. Lo devoré completo esa misma noche, no dormí, pegado al monitor de la computadora…

»Makoto…quizá no me creas, pero en ese momento comencé a sentir por ti algo muy especial…muy fuerte…te conocí totalmente por medio de ese ensayo, porque además de ser brillante desde el punto de vista teórico, dejaba traslucir matices de una personalidad firme, cautivadora, segura y decidida, capaz de proponer teorías y formas de entender el arte japonés sumamente interesante, revolucionario, distinto. Pensé entonces que la mujer que había escrito aquello, tenía que tener la personalidad de un dragón: eterna, imponente, majestuosa, valiente e indomable.

»Me enamoré primero de tu alma, Mako…y fue sólo el deseo de conocer a quien había escrito eso lo que me hizo ir en contra de mi juramento y aceptar un cargo que de ordinario habría rechazado. Por ti vine a Japón, Makoto, sólo por ponerle rostro a la mujer que me había cautivado ya-confiesa él mirándome de una forma tan completamente sincera…

¡Qué diablos te pasa, Makoto Kino! ¡Por qué sientes débiles las rodillas y acelerado el corazón! Malachite alarga su mano hacia la mía, y la toma. Yo…¡Estúpida de mí! No logro reprimir el temblor de mi mano cuando me toca, pero bajo la mirada, no creo tener la fuerza de soportar verlo a los ojos. Siento la presión en mi mano.

-Malachite…por favor…-voy a pedirle que me suelte y levanto mis ojos hacia los suyos, pero al hacerlo lo encuentro mirándome con una expresión tan indescifrable…sonríe y sus ojos de acero no me miran más con la ironía y superioridad del Arima del museo, ni con el deseo y pasión del Arima de la clase de Dolores, sino con un sentimiento tan puro, tierno y sincero, que entra hasta el fondo de mi alma y me hace temblar. Las palabras no salen de mi boca cuando lo veo arrodillarse a mi lado y acariciar mi mejilla con su otra mano. Es una caricia lenta y delicada, que eriza cada vello de mi cuerpo.

-Esa es la verdad, Makoto. Vine a Japón por ti, y antes de informarle a Yamada mi llegada, fui al museo con toda la intensión de conocerte, de verte en persona en tu elemento, sin que supieras quién era. Llegué al Pabellón y le pregunté por ti a Misato-me dice, allí está la respuesta al porqué de su amistad con el chico de la cafetería y su conocimiento exacto de mis gustos y mis hábitos que tanto me había desconcertado.

»Cuando me dijo quién eras y te miré, todo mi universo se detuvo. Te había imaginado tantas veces, con tantas caras y de tantas formas que verte en persona me descolocó totalmente. Eras mucho más bella de cuanto habría podido imaginar. Y por si mi deslumbramiento no fuera bastante, en el momento que te vi estabas con tus amigas, y reías…¡Reías!...y tu risa entró en mi alma sacudiendo fibras que creí jamás podría hacer vibrar. Tu risa era cristalina, pura, total…feliz…como la risa de mamá…-su caricia se detiene y su dedo pulgar delinea mis labios. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo hacía difícil mi decisión de mandarlo al demonio! No puedo reprimir un suspiro involuntario que escapa de mis labios al sentir esa caricia. Cierro los ojos.

»No supe cómo reaccionar entonces. Estaba decidido a presentarme ante ti con la seguridad de que siempre presumía, y volteaste de cabeza mi universo sólo con tu risa. Me quedé allí, perdido entre la gente, mirándote embobado hasta que saliste de la cafetería y regresé a mi hotel convencido de que serías la mujer de mi vida, la única que podía amar…¡No! La que amaba ya-confiesa terminante. Yo abro los ojos y le miro, tan completamente perfecto. Coloco mi mano libre sobre la suya.

-Y si creías todo eso…si sentías todo eso… ¿Por qué me trataste de esa forma desde el inicio?-cuestiono yo mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Primero porque quería comprobar tu carácter, saber cómo respondías a mis desafíos, si eras lo suficiente fuerte para mí y después… después por estúpido. No sabía cómo reaccionar teniéndote delante de mí, me sentía débil, inseguro... Me daba miedo de mis propios sentimientos, por el puesto que tenía y lo riesgoso que sería tratarte por un mes y estar a tu lado, mirarte, sentirte, olerte…y tener que tratarte con la maldita propiedad que exigía de mí ese puesto. De verdad sentía que no me podría controlar y me aterraba ponerte en peligro.

»Estaba seguro de que luego de esa exposición tu futuro profesional iba a cambiar, ese ensayo era la mejor muestra de ello, y mi cerebro me decía que tendría que esperar a que todo esto acabara para poder confesarte mis sentimientos o dejarte ver lo que en verdad sentía por ti sin riesgo alguno…pero no me fue posible…cuando más me puse la careta de imbécil egocéntrico, tu fuerza de dragón más se alzaba en mi contra y confieso que eso me encantaba, verte retarme, defenderte, me volvías loco.

»Ese día en el museo, cuando me espetaste delante de todos que no eras mi secretaria sino mi asistente…¡Gran Kami, Makoto!...No sabes cómo me contuve para no tomarte en mis brazos y besarte apasionadamente delante de todos en el Pabellón.-confiesa él sonriéndome-Luego pasó el incidente de la noche…-me sonrojo de nuevo al recordar ese intento frustrado de seducción-y todo se complicó. Tu actitud hacia mí me ponía en una alerta terrible, jamás pensé que a los dos días de conocernos hicieras aquello…

-Me creíste una buscona de lo peor entonces…te decepcioné…-hablo yo dudosa.

-Jamás. No fue eso. Me dio mucho más miedo que otra cosa. Miedo por ti. Me preocupaba que hubieras llegado a ese extremo por mí y el riesgo en que te ponía y me ponía a mí mismo. Si antes controlarme contigo me parecía casi imposible, ahora estaba cierto de que podíamos cometer una tontería en cualquier momento porque la atracción era mutua y lo último que quería era eso.

»Entonces me decidí a seguir con mi actitud de jefe soberbio para tratar de mantener la situación controlada. Odiaba tratarte así…lo juro…y lo siento tanto…pero era la única manera. Me prometí a mí mismo que el día de la fiesta de presentación de la Exposición, cuando dejáramos de ser Jefe y Subalterna, te iba a pedir disculpas y a confesarte mi amor…-sus palabras me dejan muda, estoy viendo la historia desde una perspectiva que jamás imaginé, reconstruyendo hechos, acciones, pequeñas palabras y detalles desde el día que lo conocí hasta este momento.

-¿Y en qué momento comenzaste a jugar conmigo?-no puedo evitar preguntarle aquello. Puedo ver la sinceridad en sus palabras, puedo entender su miedo y sus razones para portarse como patán, pero…¿Por qué fingir ser otro?

-Cuando te vi en la academia de Dolores. Supe que ella tenía años enseñando flamenco en Tokio, la llamé por teléfono y le pedí que me dejara retomar el flamenco; veía en eso un escape a mis preocupaciones…y verte allí me hizo darme cuenta de que el Karma existe. Te vi bailando en el tablao y entendí que no podía escapar de ti por mas cálculos y planes que hubiera hecho porque nuestros caminos estaban enlazados de una manera o de otra.

»Cuando Dolores nos presentó y te vi desconcertada por el nombre que me dio…ella siempre me llamaba así, cuando me conoció en Hamburgo era parte de la terapia, recuperar las cosas buenas de mi personalidad de Kunzite, el baile entre ellas, y se volvió una broma entre nosotros. Ella me decía que en su estudio, yo sería siempre Kunzite…Cuando me miraste desconcertada sopesé las dos opciones. Decirte la verdad y arriesgarme a lo que había querido evitar…o probar un poco con una personalidad diferente. ¿Por qué no traer de regreso a mi antiguo yo? Un Arima libre de compromisos, títulos y convencionalidades, un Arima que tendría la libertad de enamorar a la mujer de sus sueños sin las dificultades que tenía Malachite…y allí tomé la decisión…

-Eso fue estúpido…debiste decirme la verdad…-hablo yo.

-Lo sé, aunque ese día no me arrepentí, menos cuando bailamos de esa forma, cuando me di cuenta de que siendo Kunzite Arima las restricciones de Malachite contigo no existían…Me volviste loco Makoto…y cedí a la tentación de darle a Kunzite la oportunidad que Malachite no tenía.-confiesa él y se acerca hacia mí, hasta colocar su frente junto a la mía. Puedo sentir su aliento y respirar su perfume.

»Debería estar arrepentido, pero no lo estoy…lo que viví a tu lado como Kunzite Arima fue lo más maravilloso que he vivido en mi vida.-eso es una confesión en regla, pero a pesar de la emoción que me agita, mi orgullo herido de dragón aún no cede, y acabo por empujarlo lejos de mí con mis manos sobre su pecho. Él cae sentado en la alfombra y yo me quedo hincada mirándolo furiosa.

-No sé cómo lograste engañarme todo ese tiempo-añado yo desconcertada.

-Me costaba mucho…no creas…las llamadas, los mensajes del celular…para mí fortuna tenía dos diferentes. Mi moto me ayudó mucho, además mi casa no está lejos del museo ni de este lugar.-confiesa él.

¡Ahora comprendo muchas cosas! sus apariciones repentinas, así como sus desapariciones, su llegada al museo antes que yo. Además él entraba seguramente por el estacionamiento de los administrativos y no por el área de personal. Las piezas se comienzan a formar en mi cabeza con asombrosa rapidez. El hecho de que mi Relámpago supiera tanto de arte, que me hubiese corregido la datación de una pieza, el libro de Nietzsche…

-Supongo que te divertiste mucho a costa de la ingenua mujer con la que jugabas… ¿No es cierto?-espeto con dolor. Él se levanta del suelo y se acerca a mí poniéndose de rodillas a mi lado.

-Jamás fue un juego, Makoto. Confieso que comenzó así, pero después se volvió algo muy serio. Cometí un error al no ser sincero, lo sé, pero cuando me di cuenta de cómo amabas al Kunzite Arima que yo había inventado, todo comenzó a salirse de control. Si de hecho era abominable lo que estaba haciéndote, un hombre con mis antecedentes estaba jugando con fuego este juego de ser dos personas…y el destino me cobró la factura…comencé a perder el control.

»No sé en qué momento empecé a dejar salir mi antigua enfermedad y los dos Arimas de mi adolescencia se materializaron de nuevo. Malachite Arima comenzó a tener celos de su rebelde hermano Kunzite…y la situación de saber que debía decirte la verdad tarde o temprano empezó a nublar mis sentidos y mi razón. Me di cuenta de eso cuando en mis momentos a solas comenzaba a hablar de mí y de él como dos personas distintas y me dio miedo.

»Busqué a Tomoe, mi antiguo psiquiatra, que estaba ya retirado, y le dejé un mensaje para que se comunicara conmigo…tenía mucho miedo de que al saberlo todo me rechazaras, miedo de perderte, y el día del baile de inauguración estaba cerca mientras crecía mi estrés y mi ansiedad…ese día seguramente querrías que Kunzite fuera contigo al baile y todo iba a saberse…llegué al límite y me di cuenta de eso el día que llegué aquí herido…-me dice él preocupado y desesperado. Yo recuerdo aquel día y miles de preguntas se forman en mi cabeza.

-Malachite… ¿Cómo es que te heriste ese día y de forma tan horrible?-lo cuestiono yo entendiendo que es imposible que se haya peleado consigo mismo.

-Souichi dice que yo mismo me llevé a ese estado de tensión y estrés, que ese fue el motivo para que comenzara otra vez a disociar mi personalidad… Yo no era consciente de nada en esos días, ni de cuando comencé a desencadenarlo…quizá no me creas pero…mi enfermedad provoca que las cosas que hace una de las personalidades la otra las olvide, son cortos periodos de amnesia, que te hacen pensar que de verdad hay dos individuos como tú.

»Mi problema era que yo creía tener todo controlado, no quería dejar de ser Kunzite porque allí podía amarte con toda la libertad y pasión que tenía contenida, pero poco a poco comencé a sentir…celos…de mi otra personalidad, de que amaras a Kunzite siendo que él no existía, y a mí, a quien era yo en verdad, luego de todo lo que había luchado por tener esa personalidad, quizá jamás me amaras. Tomoe dice que esa batalla inconsciente por tu amor entre nosotros, me llevó al límite. Tenía que elegir quién de los dos debía ser para cuando llegara el momento de contarte la verdad.

»Ese día en el apartamento de verdad juraba estar peleando contra mi hermano gemelo, pero en verdad, era sólo el reflejo de un espejo. Yo podía escucharlo lánzame sus razones, mis propias razones, para odiar a Kunzite. Estaba tan enfermo que los mismos vigilantes de mi edificio llegaban a pensar que éramos dos personas diferentes. ¿Sabes por qué tenía tan lastimada la mano?...rompí el espejo, estaba fuera de control, y cuando reaccioné estaba bañado en sangre y lo único que pensé fue ir a tu lado-confiesa levantándose y sentándose en el sofá. Yo me siento a su lado.-Las heridas de mi cara fueron posteriores, al día siguiente después de dejarte, un pequeño accidente sin importancia.

-Todo esto parece una mala película de terror… ¿Sabes?-lanzó yo con ironía-Debí haberme dado cuenta de todo en ese momento, ver las heridas de tus manos, pero creo que hasta el mismo karma confabulaba en mi contra y no me dejaba ver lo obvio. Además todo el tiempo en el museo llevabas guantes-ato cabos yo-y el ver heridas en tu cara sólo confirmó mi idea de que habías peleado con Kunzite…pero me sigue pareciendo algo inverosímil.

-Eres libre de no creerme, lo entiendo. Luego de ese fin de semana a tu lado, parece que estaba decidido a que Kunzite entrara otra vez en mi vida, si eso era lo que tú querías, yo era capaz de ser Kunzite para ti-me explica él.

-¿Por eso la propuesta de irnos juntos?-sigo yo.

-Sí. Quería que tú misma decidieras quién sería yo para ti. Pero cuando rechazaste la propuesta, algo pasó, una parte de mí estaba muy dolida, pero otra parte, estaba feliz, porque eso le abría una oportunidad a Malachite…es confuso…yo creía tener el control de todo y en verdad estaba cayendo en un abismo horrible. Cuando rechazaste irte conmigo, todo se desmoronó. Entré en crisis otra vez y me desaparecí unos días, sólo iba al trabajo y por la noche a la academia pero me cuidaba mucho de no coincidir contigo…estaba muy deprimido…inseguro…tenía miedo de mi mismo.

»Así me encontró Tomoe en mi habitación, regresó de su viaje y vio mis mensajes, acudió a mi apartamento y se dio cuenta al momento de mi confusión y de que estaba recayendo… No sé cómo lo hizo, tiene una terapia especial a base de hipnosis, pero ese fin de semana logró que yo le contara todo, y me ayudó a darme cuenta del peligro al que estaba sometiendo mis nervios. Me encaró y me hizo recordar quién era yo, lo que había luchado cuando adolescente para ser ese "YO" y allí, con ayuda de Souichi, decidí que Kunzite Arima jamás volvería a mi vida, porque ese no era yo…-habla con fuerza y decisión el hombre de ojos de acero delante de mí.

-Por eso no te encontraba-balbuceo yo.

-Y por eso me decidí a confesarte que te amaba, como Malachite Arima, el verdadero hombre que había tomado la decisión de ser, con todas las consecuencias de ello, hasta con el riesgo de que no me perdonaras el día que supiera la verdad.-sigue él e intenta tomar mis manos las cuales retiro, no me siento lista aún para dejarlo tocarme.-Cuando enfermaste me sentía de lo peor, culpable en extremo de haberte llevado a ese límite cuando lo único que deseaba era hacerte feliz. Estuve a punto de hacer que Kunzite regresara con tal de verte bien, pero Souichi me hizo ver que eso sólo nos ponía en riesgo a ambos.

-Cuando viniste a verme y entraste a mi habitación…me decías con una voz muy segura que Kunzite no regresaría jamás, que no me haría daño… ¿Era eso?-analizo yo recordando el dolor que me provocaron sus palabras entonces.

-Sí. Era lo que yo había prometido. Varias veces, para que no vieras los moretones de las heridas, tomé algo de corrector de tu armario, y entrando al baño me camuflé un poco-confiesa él.

Recuerdo vagamente cómo Rei se quejó del desorden de mi armario cuando me enfermé, esa noche en que estábamos todas en casa…¿Cómo he sido tan tonta de no darme cuenta antes? Un sonido cristalino resuena en mi ventana. Parece que está lloviendo levemente. Duramos un momento en silencio los dos, hasta que yo lo rompo.

-¿Pensabas decirme la verdad alguna vez?-cuestiono yo.

-El día de la fiesta iba a hacerlo. Luego de ese beso que nos dimos, cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad tenía una oportunidad de que me amaras de verdad, sin la sombra de Kunzite, iba a confesarte todo pero huiste-explica él-y no entendí por qué lo hiciste…

-Huí porque cuando me besaste me di cuenta de todo. Pude haber pasado por alto muchas cosas, pero jamás ese beso; tus labios sobre los míos generan tantas emociones potenciadas que es imposible que alguien más me bese de esa forma. Sólo ese beso me hizo darme cuenta de todo, aunque me parecía tan extraño e imposible que tomé mi tiempo para hilar detalles, frases, hechos y sensaciones hasta que llegué yo misma a la terrible conclusión. Mi decisión ya supiste cual fue. Lo que hice en tu oficina lo pensé todo el fin de semana con detalle. Pero fue una lucha terrible conmigo misma por saber qué hacer. Me lastimaste mucho, Malachite…

-Lo sé, Makoto. No me puedo sentir más culpable que ahora. Cometí un error terrible ese día en la academia de Dolores cuando nos presentaron. Debí decirte con todas las consecuencias de ello que era Malachite Arima, no debí caer en esa tentación que creía controlar y terminó por lastimarnos tanto a ambos… No sé si puedas perdonarme…-me dice con una voz dolida tomando mi rostro con sus manos y girándolo para verme a los ojos. A pesar de la fuerza de que siempre presumo, mi alma duele demasiado, y no puedo reprimir que las lágrimas corran por mis mejillas.

-Si te soy sincera tampoco sé si pueda hacerlo. Entiendo lo de tu enfermedad, te creo…he conocido gente con trastornos de personalidad y sé que es posible y muy pesado. Pero aparte de eso, hay un hecho innegable en todo esto. Deliberadamente jugaste con mi amor. Porque yo te amaba…amaba a Kunzite…más de lo que jamás en mi vida amé a alguien, y la base de ese amor era la honestidad y la confianza entre los dos. Con Kunzite me sentía tan libre, tan protegida, tan amada, valorada…y ahora me doy cuenta de que "ÉL" no existía…que sólo fui parte de un experimento del insigne Doctor Arima…-digo con ironía y aparto su mano de mi rostro.

-No es así, Makoto…¡no es así!...si de algo no puedes dudar es de que te amo de verdad, te amo tanto como jamás pensé amar a nadie. He hecho las cosas mal pero no quiero que dudes de mi amor por ti-insiste él arrodillándose delante de mí. Yo sigo callada, y él me mira dolido. Luego se pone de pié.-pero entiendo que te sientas así. Por eso quería decirte que he renunciado al viaje con la Exposición. Envié una carta a Chikane donde declinaba la oferta de ir en ese viaje y le rogaba darle el puesto a alguien más.

»Soy consciente de que te he lastimado mucho y no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu vida ni en tu futuro. Quiero que aceptes ir a ese viaje y el puesto que te ofrece el Patronato del Museo sin el temor de que yo pueda entorpecer esa decisión. Ve a ese viaje, Makoto, crece como la profesional que eres y quizá el tiempo te ayude a tomar una decisión. Yo sabré esperar a que lo hagas…quería que supieras eso. Ahora me retiro. Tienes mucho que pensar-acaba él y tomando mis manos besa los dorsos de estas.

Yo lo miro aún con un mundo de confusión y dolor en mi rostro y en mi alma. Sé que me ha hecho daño, que no tenía derecho a jugar así conmigo, pero no puedo evitar el sentimiento de debilidad ante sus gestos y el solo roce de su piel.

-Adiós…-escucho mi propia voz responderle ronca y ausente. Él sonríe de lado y a grandes pasos se acerca a la puerta de mi apartamento y la abre.

-Makoto…¿Recuerdas esa historia sobre el corazón de un dragón?... Más allá de todo esto, de mi estupidez, y de las circunstancias, todo lo que te dije era verdad. Luego de la muerte de mamá me juré a mí mismo que jamás dejaría entrar a nadie más a mi corazón, tenía miedo de perder a quien amara como perdí a mi Madre, pero contigo no me fue posible, entraste en mi corazón y lo llenaste por completo, hiciste que el dolor desapareciera y que pensara que la felicidad era posible, hiciste que renaciera esa parte que llevaba muerta dentro de mí tanto tiempo. Encontré un tesoro cuando me diste tu corazón, y no quiero perderlo. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para recuperar ese tesoro. Te Amo Mako.-me dice y sólo escucho cómo cierra la puerta.

Afuera la lluvia se hace más fuerte, el destello de un relámpago y el lejano sonido de un trueno me estremecen cuando me quedo sola en mi apartamento, y no puedo reprimir un sollozo fuerte, mientras me dejo caer sobre el sofá llorando con fuerza, sacando todo el dolor y la confusión que esta situación ha provocado en mí. Pero súbitamente me levanto y camino hacia la cocina limpiando mis lágrimas con violencia. Necesito desligarme aunque sea por unos momentos de la presencia de Malachite que aún se deja sentir en la sala, pues todavía puedo respirar su aroma.

-Pensar, sentir, pensar, sentir… -en eso estoy yo, divagando en mi cocina, intentando decidirme. Decidirme es un decir, porque la respuesta la tengo. La sé. La supe desde antes de buscarlo en esa oficina. Lo sabía desde que salí de la oficina, y lo he sabido cuando vino a buscarme aquí, como lo he sabido al poco momento de cuando se ha ido. Pero a veces las decisiones que uno tiene en la cabeza no son siempre las que terminan pasando.

Yo misma estoy decepcionada, por eso hurgaré en el bar de mi sala a ver si encuentro sake o lo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte, para despejarme un poco y poder determinar, bueno, determinarme. Claro, podía hacer lo más sano, como a veces, en sus chispazos de claridad, Ami me dice: _"Sal a caminar hasta que se te desangren los pies"._ Pero hacerlo ahora iba a infligir más dolor a mí ya dolorosa situación. Dolorosa porque en cierto punto no he hecho lo pensado, ni lo sentido, en realidad, porque ahora entiendo que a veces, el pensar y el sentir, pueden coincidir sin tanta guerra.

Pero bueno. Mi cabeza necesita adormecerse. O eso era lo que creía. Pero ¿Por qué, maldita sea, me estoy acobardando en mi actitud? Yo no soy así, nunca he sido así, pero creo… Creo que a veces somos cosas nuevas en momentos nuevos. ¡Vaya! Una nueva faceta mía que estoy conociendo y todo gracias a él…

-Malachite Arima… ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? -y la pregunta que sale a borbotones de mis labios: -¿Por qué yo a ti? -me comienzo a repetir insaciablemente. La respuesta yo la sé, ambas respuestas, él prácticamente me lo ha escupido en mi cara hoy y yo no he sido capaz de decirle nada. Claro, todo porque a veces las cosas no salen como uno espera y más puede la cólera, el dolor, la ira, que el sentimiento primordial.

-O el orgullo. -Mi propia voz responde a mis preguntas, como salida de lo más profundo de mi cabeza, o de mi corazón, o de dónde fuera que saliera. Y es que está clarísimo que el orgullo ciego me ha poseído en esos momentos y por eso ha sido que no dije lo que debía decir.

Bueno… No es que no haya querido darle esa cachetada que lo marcó por un momento, no, al contrario, se sintió bien, rico, genial hacerlo, porque tampoco se iba a quedar sin eso. Sin embargo yo sé que eso no era todo, que podía haber dicho más de una cosa para arreglar la situación que tenía con él. Pero el orgullo maldito me poseyó, y no una vez, dos veces. Pero pese a mi lamento, a mi culpa de dejarlo ir, sé que aún puedo hacer algo. Claro… si el maldito orgullo no se mete entre los dos… Así que nuevamente rondo en mi propio vacío, en mi oscuridad momentánea, mientras me las arreglo por salir de esa. Y la reina Dragón saldrá, claro que sí… claro que… sí.

Camino por la estancia oscura, camino y creo, en un momento de alucinación total, que terminaré haciendo una zanja al piso… Los Picapiedra y su estúpido capítulo de Vilma trayendo a Peebles al mundo. Las cosas que me vienen a la mente no son precisamente las mejores, pero sucede. Suceden en realidad. Y de vuelta comienza mi cabeza a rodar… Es que me siento tan extraña, tan fuera de mí y de mi círculo. Ojo, que el círculo de seguridad siempre lo he tenido de tamaño normal y nunca me ha dado miedo el salir de ese círculo, pero ahora…

Decidir qué hacer es difícil en momentos de orgullo, de dolor, de tensión. Pero me siento idiota, por primera vez en estos años, por actuar como lo hago, porque antes, estos sentimientos, aunque aparecieran, no durarían, o no me paralizaría. Acepto que esta situación es diferente a otras, porque no se puede negar que todo esto de Malachite y Kunzite es algo que pasa a la vuelta de la esquina cada cinco minutos. No, así que jamás hubiera creído que algo así sucedería. Lo curioso es que ni siquiera, en mis más grandes locuras, algo como esto se me hubiera cruzado por la mente.

Pero no hay marcha atrás, Malachite Arima está en mi vida ahora, llegó como una tormenta a azotarlo todo, y si quiero recuperar eso, pues no debo volver a cometer el error de callar. Eso lo sé mejor que nadie. La cosa era resarcir mi orgullo, que me domina cuando no debe hacerlo. Ya no hay más chances pero no sé cómo enfrentar mi situación. Estresante, mil veces estresante. Yo, que me he dado siempre por ir a lo que quería, ahora me siento dominada por tantos sentimientos. Y lo que me mata, es que tengo claro mis sentimientos y me siento paralizada en ir hacia ellos.

-Locura, vacilación, locura, vacilación, locura, vacilación…-repito nuevas palabras que me poseen y que sólo confirman otros sentimientos escondidos debajo de mi piel. Al menos que le preguntara a mi piel que quería… y eso no debería ser tampoco difícil de responder, porque no sólo a mi piel le gusta como es él, mi cuerpo entero lo proclama… Se complementa conmigo, con mis gustos y mis sentidos. Ha sabido conectarse conmigo, y no sólo en el ámbito del cuerpo… él ha hecho que yo hiciera cosas que nunca antes hubiera hecho.

¿Cuándo, por el gran Kami, hubiera hecho que yo le dijera a alguien que haría lo que quisiera? Es que… ¿A qué se debió? ¿A algo que rompió mis esquemas y mis visiones? No lo sé, a estas alturas, Malachite Arima, su alter ego Kunzite y todo lo que se refiere a ese par que ahora son uno, me descolocó por completo… Hasta me hicieron decir que lo amaba, cuando yo jamás era de decirlo, porque es -lo seguirá siendo -una palabra difícil de pronunciar, aunque la sienta tan fuerte y estrecha en emociones. Hasta ese punto llegó Malachite-Kunzite a desopilarme por completo. Me hizo romper mis esquemas.

Ha sonado el teléfono de la casa varias veces, lo mismo que mi celular. Algo me dice que Mina ya les contó a las chicas de mi encuentro con ella y por eso Rei y Ami han llamado insistentemente. Sé que debería decirles que vengan a casa, que beban conmigo y así poder compartir con las chicas un momento como este, pero por otro lado, quiero pasar este tramo sola, porque sola debo resolver este asunto con Malachite. Cada una de ellas tiene una manera de pensar sobre esto y yo no estoy dispuesta a que escuchar nada, será por las puras y acabaré diciendo de mal talante que no me digan ni una sola palabra. Porque lo que menos quiero es que me confundan cuando sé a lo que voy, porque por momentos, sólo deseo escuchar mi propia voz responderme, reclamarme, culparme o felicitarme, porque también suelo hacerlo.

No, con el dolor de mi corazón, apagaría el celular. Veo que hay mensajes de voz y de texto. Catorce mensajes de texto. ¡Por el gran Kami, no soy una niña! Sé que se preocupan por mí, pero esto ya es demasiado, la verdad. Ya hablaré con ellas, porque es el colmo de los colmos que necesiten una señal de mí y saber qué me sucede. Ahora entiendo un poco lo de ser tortuga. ¡Jajaja! la alegría que le va a dar a la señorita esa cuando lo sepa, pero también le voy a decir que no sea tan paranoica. Es más, se los voy a decir a todas, porque creo que todas las personas de este mundo, tienen el derecho de querer desconectarse. Apagar el celular sin leer los mensajes ni escucharlos es la mejor decisión, ya lo haré luego. O simplemente no lo haré. Total, ya las veré luego en el trabajo ¿No?

Ahora recuerdo que mi teléfono está en contestador automático, y no quiero escuchar las voces de nadie, así que regreso a la sala y pongo off al teléfono y al contestador. No quiero escuchar nada de nada, desde las quejas y reclamos de Rei por no querer atender su llamada, los ruegos de Ami por no ser tan dura y contarles que sucede y a Mina decirme que al no saber nada les contó a las chicas, sin mala intención, que algo debía haber sucedido esa mañana. ¡Oh sí, las conozco de maravillas!

Busco en el bar de casa, pero no encuentro más que vino. No es una mala opción, aunque a veces amanezco mal con él. Pero no importa. Es sólo para relajarme, si me tomo toda la botella, al menos sé que conseguí lo que busco. Así que agarro una copa de vino tinto y descorcho la botella. Tiene cuerpo el vino; un cabernet sauvignon de crianza, que me parece lo suficientemente adecuado ahora. Me siento en la piso de mi sala, apoyada en mi sillón de cuero, y bebo la copa como en éxtasis… Ya no quiero pensar, ya no quiero sentir, pero sé que cuando esto acabe, me sentiré más clara para poder poner en orden mis ideas, y así poder hacer lo que debo.

La noche no está fría, hace mucho calor dentro y fuera de mi sala. La tormenta, con sus relámpagos y sus truenos, ilumina el cielo. La lluvia, imparable, se me hace demasiado. No ayuda. Quizá sea porque lo comparo con mi estado de ánimo. Quizá… Las metáforas en estos momentos no ayudan, tampoco las analogías, y todo esto parece serlo. El mundo refleja, en estos momentos, lo que mi estado de ánimo es. Gracioso. A veces solemos asociar los estados de ánimo con, justamente, el tiempo. Poético, dramático, bello. Patético…

Observo la ventana grande, y sus ojos parecen enfrentarme, buscando una respuesta, reflejándose en ellos su persona. Si esto no es una alucinación obsesiva, entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Karma? No, no lo es tampoco, pero algo debe significar. Sus ojos, las distintas miradas que me dio desde que nos conocimos, las últimas miradas que me ha regalado hoy. Todo se ha convertido en un collage de miradas, ni siquiera de ojos, aunque esas miradas son los ojos de él, esos ojos de mirada lacerante, con sus ojos color acero. Esos ojos… Los ojos siempre han sido para mí una atracción, más sobre todo si esos ojos conllevan una mirada fuerte. Cómo me gustan los ojos, sus ojos…

Y su rostro, en distintos momentos de esta última conversación, que cambiaba de expresión conforme contaba cada uno de los detalles de su vida, llega a mi mente. Me estremezco, porque yo no he pasado por situaciones tan duras, complicadas y desesperantes. A veces creemos que nuestros problemas son de lo más fuertes, irreparables, sufribles y qué se yo. Nos volvemos egoístas con nuestras propias vidas. Por eso a veces no podemos ponernos del todo en los pies de otros. Pero ahora las cosas las veo distintas y más cercanas. Al menos por ese lado, ya no creería que mi vida podía ser oscura o complicada en momentos del punto más alto. Había cosas peores que no estuvieron nunca en mi camino, ni siquiera en el camino de personas muy cercanas a mí, hasta ahora, hasta hoy.

Termino toda la botella de vino y, pese a la hora, me meto a la tina. Necesito quedarme ahí, completo en parte mi idea de "poner todo en cero", aunque sea sólo este momento. La música, que la llevo dentro, y el agua hasta el tope, relajan mis músculos tensos, y siento que poco a poco, la claridad vuelve a mí. Soy dueña de mis actos y no permitiré que se me escaparan de mis manos.

Lo que no tengo ni idea de hacer, es con respecto a la propuesta que me dio de lo del trabajo. Yo sé que él ama la idea de ir a ese mismo viaje, más allá de mi persona. Y él mismo se está dejando de lado para hacerlo. El dolor regresa ahora como una estampida, porque tampoco es cuestión de que lo deje todo por mí. ¿Ha decidido rendirse tan fácilmente? Yo no lo habría hecho, yo no me habría rendido, si fuera él, a renunciar a tan deseable propuesta laboral y a la persona que decía amar.

Ya no hay lágrimas, no las hay, pese a la soledad y a la libertad que tengo de poder hacerlo, pero creo que mis ojos ya están secos y hartos. No los culpo, han pasado por unos momentos terribles. Pero ahora ¿Qué hacer? Malachite ha dicho que le ha presentado una carta a Yamada. Pero la carta puede haber sido enviada por correo, como escrita y enviada como documento en físico. Y no hay mucho tiempo para preguntarme nada más…

Ya no salen palabras de mi boca, pero el impulso hace que me levante de golpe. Salgo del baño y voy a mi dormitorio, ahora sí que tengo que hacer algo…Y ese algo es dormir, dormir aunque sea un par de horas, lo que me quede de tiempo, no va a ser tan difícil, me siento bien, porque una energía invisible se ha apoderado de mi persona. Y seguro para unas cuantas horas, yo sabré con certeza qué hacer.

Despierto. La luz me da de lleno en el rostro. Parece que tras la tormenta de ayer, el sol quiere ser generoso. Y soy feliz. Por alguna razón he despertado siendo feliz. De un salto me acerco al armario para ver que tenida voy a usar. Un conjunto en tonos cafés, con botines del mismo tono y un abrigo de color verde. Combina a la perfección. Visto sobriamente, pero siempre siendo yo. Esta vez más que nunca. Me acerco a mi Laptop, la enciendo y me siento en la alfombra, abro el documento titulado "Renuncia" y luego de mirar las palabras serias, correctas y frías que había escrito el Domingo no puedo sino suspirar hondo, antes de comenzar a borrarlo y volver a iniciar cambiando drásticamente su sentido. Cuando termino, lo releo para corregir detalles, y lo guardo en mi USB. Todo listo, ahora al trabajo.

Tras caminar y sentir la humedad en el ambiente, siento una gran explosión dentro de mí, aunque también acepto que tengo las piernas como de gelatina. Supongo que es normal. Voy a tomar a toro por los cuernos y no será fácil. Pero a eso voy, ya lo tengo totalmente decidido. Ahora la cosa es hacerlo.

Hoy el camino al trabajo tiene un cariz distinto. Veo a las personas caminar de prisa, a otros, ir de la mano con sus hijos y a otros con sus parejas. Veo ciclistas que no vi antes y transeúntes interesantes, con sus periódicos en la mano, el portafolio en la otra y la música consigo, porque llevan los auriculares puestos. Parecen perdidos en sus propias vidas, como yo suelo hacerlo cuando no me fijo en nadie. A veces voy tan abstraída… Veo a un fotógrafo que con sus flashes busca una toma de algo. No sé de qué, pero se le ve feliz. Ama lo que hace. Yo también amo lo que hago, le pongo siempre el corazón, la mente y todo el entusiasmo del mundo para tener todo perfecto. No es mi culpa ser perfeccionista y exigirme a mí misma lo mejor. Y hoy no será la excepción.

Entro al museo y como siempre, tener mi identificación a mano es primordial. Saludo con total tranquilidad, como siempre, a los de seguridad. Voy directo a mi oficina, porque necesito imprimir mi solicitud aceptando el trabajo ofrecido. Pero antes le timbro a Minako, porque en verdad necesito con urgencia hablar con ella, pero no responde ni el anexo ni en su celular. Por lo que me dicen en recepción, Minako ni Yamada están aún en la oficina, así que con cierta calma impuesta por la situación, sigo en con el propósito de redactar el documento pertinente.

Sé que luego de lo que pasó, no debería ni decir nada, pero creo que es hora de que me ayude un poco y que al mismo tiempo mate dos pájaros de un tiro. O más pájaros. Así que llego a mi lugar de trabajo y conecto la USB aprovechando que las máquinas siempre estaban encendidas desde temprano. Imprimo y firmo el papel, sin meter en un sobre, porque se lo voy a dejar con su asistente, que es Mina.

No me contesta el anexo y me preocupa, porque ha pasado más de media hora. Me apersono a su oficina, pero sigue cerrada. Uno de los practicantes me dice que están en una reunión fuera del museo. Me calmo, sólo un poco, tengo miedo que la renuncia de ayer haya sido leída ya por Yamada y la acepte, cuando lo que quiero es interceptar ese documento a como dé lugar. Así que tras dar un paseo a la oficina de Ami, y ver que no está donde debería, dejando descuidadamente su laptop prendida con unos bombones rellenos de trufa a su lado, me robo un par. Sus adjuntos no andan cerca, por lo que creo que quizá está dando alguna charla de guiado o, en el caso más pobre de imaginación, estudiando alguna nueva pieza traída y que anda explicando eso a su personal.

Camino con ligereza hacía la oficina de Rei, y ¡Oh sorpresa! Tampoco está en su sitio. ¿Qué le pasa al universo que parece hacer complot a mi persona? Ya sé, es el bendito karma, que cuando quiero verlas, no están porque rechacé verlas la noche de ayer. En fin, no gano nada haciendo un drama de novela coreana, así que tras volver mis pasos, regreso a mi oficina. Pero antes de ir a ella, doy un vistazo a la oficina de Arima. Pero tampoco está. Parece que la mitad de la gente importante del museo se halla totalmente alejada de sus obligaciones y eso desconcierta bastante. Pero no debería perder el tiempo en pensamientos absurdos, que a veces se cuelan de la nada no sé por qué demonios. Debería tomarme un calmante para no empezar a desvariar con mis elucubraciones tontas.

Camino a mi oficina. De verdad que hoy parece todo tan extraño, como velado. Sé que mi noche no ha sido la mejor, pero no puedo llegar y dormir, así que tras ocuparme de mis muchos pendientes, pido a mi grupo de trabajo que comiencen a archivar lo terminado en dónde deber ir, mientras recibo a un representante del museo de Hokkaido, que nos devuelven unas piezas arqueológicas y de exposición que dimos como préstamo. Pero por lo visto, no había quien los recibiera y como fui una de las encargadas de rotular lo dado, ahí estaba, parada, con mi lista en mano, contabilizando uno a uno de los objetos.

Así las horas se han ido pasando y he terminado de colocar todo en su lugar, supervisando que todo quedase como al inicio, para evitar así problemas con Yamada. Pero ni sombra de ella y de Minako. Sin nada más que creer, llamo a recepción para saber si Yamada o Minako estaban ya en el museo. La muchacha, al otro lado de la línea, tras un silencio desesperante, me responde que Minako viene llegando. Sin esperar a más, me levanto de un salto de mi asiento y voy directo a esperarla, es urgente, totalmente urgente hablar con ella. Minako es la única capaz de darme la respuesta que necesito.

-Mina, Mina ¡Minako! -Grito su nombre porque yo estoy lejos y parece que se va a otro lugar con una ruma gigante de papeles y documentos. -¡Minako, espera!

-¿Mako? -Mina se para en cuanto escucha mis últimos llamados. Se le ve desconcertada. -¿Cómo estás?

-Mira, no hay tiempo para charlas, necesito pedirte un favor grande.

-¿Qué cosa es?

-¿Has recibido algún documento de parte de Arima para Yamada?

-No, la verdad no, pero hoy han tenido una reunión desde temprano. -mis miedos parecen volverse realidad. ¡Por el gran Kami, que no se le haya ocurrido renunciar!

-¿Y ha pasado algo extraño? -pregunto entre inquieta y renuente.

-Pues no lo sé del todo, Yamada no dejó entrar a nadie a esa oficina del Ministerio de Cultura, en dónde se encerró con él como cuarenta y cinco minutos. -saber eso me da un retorcijón horrible en el estómago. -pero luego de eso, ella, con una mirada asesina, le dijo que esperaba su llamada…

-¿Y?

-Pues cuando se fue, me mandó a llamar y que le dijera a la secretaria que buscara pasajes de avión. Luego de eso, Yamada me dijo que Arima se iría.

-¿Qué? ¿Se va? ¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, pero ella estaba muy molesta, hecha una furia, sólo me dijo eso.

-Mina, por favor, por favor, ahora sí que necesito de tu gran ayuda.

-Dime, pero anda con cuidado.

-¿Puedes darme la dirección de la casa de Arima?

Mina pone una cara que no me está gustando.

-No lo sé, Mako, la verdad, es que esa es información confidencial, lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero la única que tiene acceso a eso eres tú.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? -la expresión de ella vuelve a cambiar, ahora a una de curiosidad.

-Porque es obvio que quiero hablar con él.

-¿No te parece que si necesitas eso, podrías llamarlo a su celular? Al menos que sea para mmmm….otra cosa.

-¡Mina! -interrumpo sus palabras, pero ella sigue hablando.

-Si me explicas para qué lo quieres, puede que yo…

-Mira, Minako -sé que si me viera en un espejo, mi rostro sería de molestia total. No sé cómo se mete con un dragón. -Si me vas a ayudar, hazlo de una buena maldita vez, si no lo vas hacer, sea por el motivo que sea, dímelo para ver la mejor manera de conseguirlo. -listo, lo he dicho.

Veo titubear a Mina un momento, pero cuando me doy la vuelta para irme, Minako me toma del brazo.

-Espera, te lo busco desde la palm.

Así que en cuestión de segundos, tengo la dirección de Malachite Arima en mis manos. Y todo gracias a Minako y mi amenaza.

Así que sin darme tiempo a nada, salgo hecha un bólido del museo. Me doy cuenta estando en la calle, que no tengo mi bolso, así que sin dilación voy por él, recordando mi carta de aceptación al trabajo en Alemania. Con uno de mis adjuntos, entrego el documento, con su copia correspondiente, y pido al joven muchacho que lo entregue inmediatamente a la oficina de Yamada. Con eso culmino mi círculo con respecto al caso.

Salgo a la calle y sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto mi brazo para llamar al primer taxi que encuentre en el camino y doy la dirección a la cual tengo que ir. Porque estoy decidida a hacerle entrar en razón y que se deje de idioteces. Ahora me siento molesta. ¿ Por qué si tanto decía que me amaba, se estaba dando por vencido así de rápido? ¿Sería por lo rápido de cómo es que sucedieron las cosas entre nosotros? Nunca podré decir que lo sé mientras no lo enfrente. Y esa respuesta sólo la sabe él.

O sea, estoy más reventada que un huevo frito en sartén. Si no me dice lo que necesito saber, y si no desiste de esa locura, entonces es un pobre imbécil. Dejar todo porque siente que va a "afectar" a la otra parte lo considero, en parte, una cobardía para huir de lo que está sucediendo. Es increíble cómo saber que se va puede darme más claridad que nunca, el sentimiento de perderlo, me ha mostrado el camino correcto, la elección de mi corazón aun encima de mi orgullo y con todas las consecuencias del complejo hombre del que me he enamorado.

Mientras cavilo todo esto, el chofer me indica que estamos llegando. Por alguna razón la seguridad que llevo conmigo, empieza a convertirse en algo lejano. Mi seguridad se tambalea por la incertidumbre y de que no sé muy bien con qué panorama me encontraré. Por eso detesto estas situaciones, no me gusta tener debilidades, aunque soy consciente de que tengo muchas, unas más fuertes que otras, pero eso no significa que me guste sentirlas. Pero tiemblo, siento la piel de gallina mientras el auto me lleva por la calle en donde se encuentra la casa de Malachite Arima.

-Señorita, ¿cuál es el número de la vivienda que busca?

Tomo el papel donde está apuntado el número, y tras leerlo, buco con la mirada los números en ambos lados. Hasta que lo encuentro, en medio de la calle, un mini complejo de apartamentos de seis pisos. Departamentos con balconcitos y mampara. Un señor de seguridad cuida el lugar. El taxista espera pacientemente a que saque la billetera y pague la carrera. Amable el señor. Bajo y camino directo hacia la reja. Abro y veo al señor de seguridad leyendo un diario.

-Buenas tardes, Señor.

-Buenas tardes, señorita.

-Soy una amiga del señor Arima y vengo a verlo. ¿Sabe si se encuentra?

-Claro, eso depende de a qué Arima busque, el Doctor sí está en casa, su hermano no…-yo sonrío de lado. ¡Vaya con Malachite! No era mentira eso de que el vigilante se creía que eran dos.

-En verdad, señor, me es igual, sólo quiero verlo-aseguro yo.

-Entonces puede subir, señorita.

No hago que me repita la orden. Subo por el ascensor. Vive en el quinto piso. En el departamento B. En cada piso hay Departamento A y B. ¿Cómo describir lo que siento? Tengo en mi cabeza lo que quiero decir, hacer, pero…

Toco el timbre. Se me hace una eternidad así que vuelvo a tocar el timbre. Si está en casa ¿Por qué se demora en abrir? Me desespera tanto esta espera. Mi paciencia, sumada a este nerviosismo o lo que sea que sea ¡me matan!

Prendo el dedo en el timbre, cuando de pronto escucho detrás de la puerta el "Ya voy, ya voy"… No sé cómo es que pasan los segundos, pero antes de que pueda sacar el dedo del timbre, la puerta se abre, mostrándome a un Malachite Arima con el dorso desnudo, el cabello chorreando, y usando él una bata de felpa de color gris. Si eso no es una imagen divina ¡Que alguien me diga qué es, entonces!

-Yo… Yo la verdad… Siento mucho haberte sacado de la ducha. -Malachite sonríe de lado, con la cabeza, también de lado y un gesto en el ojo a medio cerrar. -Bueno, no sabía que estarías dándote un baño, así que yo…

Malachite abre la puerta con ese mismo gesto en el rostro. Un gesto terriblemente alucinante, sexy, travieso… Y sin que yo sepa cómo, me toma del brazo con delicadeza y me hace entrar sin decir palabra. Yo tengo la mirada totalmente perdida en su cabello no húmedo, sino mojado a chorros, que le cae por el rostro gotas de agua. Mi mente se dispara. Supongo que las gotas que resbalan por el cuello hasta la espalda deben de ser deliciosas. ¡Calma, Makoto! me digo, serenidad, pero no por eso no alucinar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Mako? -esa pregunta me saca de mi abstracción. Sigue con esa sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y no puedo decidir si me pone de mal humor o me va a derretir. -Mako…

-Ok, vengo a ser directa contigo, porque hay cosas que no me parecen. -Malachite me suelta el brazo y yo miro a sus ojos, espero con la expresión que debía mostrar. -¿Vas a dejar el trabajo por mí? -sus ojos parecen dilatarse. -Mira, eso que haces es cobardía, y no me gusta, ¿sabes?

Malachite cierra la puerta de la casa y me hace entrar con un simple "Sígueme". Su voz es difícil de describir, pero no es dicha con un tono rudo.

-Exactamente, ¿qué pasa?-me cuestiona.

-Pasa -digo yo sin pausas y sin esperas melodramáticas. -que hay cosas que no me están gustando para nada, como el hecho de renunciar a tu trabajo. No puedes darte el lujo de rechazar oportunidades como esa.

-¿Es eso o te molesta otra cosa?

-¿Otra cosa? -parada, lo reto con la pregunta.

-Pues esa respuesta me la tendrás que dar tú. Sólo tú. -su bata, peligrosamente, se separa un poco por el pecho, pero raudo como él solo, se acomoda la bata. -Lo que sí te diré es que hay situaciones, que si bien yo soy culpable, tú tienes la última palabra. Creo haber dejado clara mi postura y creo igualmente que tú dejaste clara la tuya.

Y esto es el colmo. O sea, puede que no esté tan equivocado en lo que dice, pero por alguna razón, esa respuesta es tramposa, cochina. Pero me gusta. Cuando no debería gustarme, en realidad…

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Te pido simplemente que hagas lo que tú quieres. -"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Makoto?" De esa pregunta yo sabía la respuesta, pero ahora… -¿Qué quieres, Mako?

Sé que es lo que quiero, pero no quiero delatarme tan rápido. Quiero sentirlo, quiero tenerlo seguro, realmente necesito saber y sentir si todo lo que él ha dicho sobre lo que siente por mí es de verdad. No puedo de buenas a primeras darle la respuesta sin tener seguro nada. Él jugó conmigo, sea por el motivo que fuera, lo hizo, y por más que sepa que es lo que siento por él, necesito asegurarme qué tanto es lo que va a luchar por mí. Qué tanto vale la pena dar todo. Qué tanto se va a entregar él. Tengo que sentir cuánto es la fuerza que tiene para luchar por mí. Las cosas no son gratis, el amor menos, así qué a tientas y ciegas no voy a entregar la cabeza sin saber antes cuánto va a entregar él.

-Pues entonces explícame por qué primero me dices una cosa y luego sales con otra…¿Por qué me haces ver una cosa y tus acciones dicen otra cosa? Estás haciendo todo esto más difícil. ¿Acaso vas a seguir jugando a hacer una cosa siendo Malachite y decir lo que has dicho porque eres Kunzite? ¿No es acaso un gesto de cobardía? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en un gesto vacío de fuerza? ¿Cómo?¿O acaso era todo mentira?¿Tan poco estás dispuesto a luchar? Habla, lo que sea, pero necesito que me digas lo que quiero saber, sin preámbulos.

-¿Por qué entonces no me dices que quieres que luche por ti? -Malachite se despega de la pared, avanzando lentamente por donde estaba yo. No me cohíbo. Nuevamente la confianza está conmigo, al menos por fuera, estoy entera.

-Porque no es algo que yo tenga que pedirte. ¿No lo entiendes? Tú necesitabas ver si yo era lo suficientemente fuerte para ti, ahora, yo necesito ver eso mismo en ti... y si soy yo quien tiene que pedírtelo, entonces quizá no eres quien pensé que eras...

Pero ya no puedo decir absolutamente nada, simplemente porque los labios de Malachite Arima me aprisionan salvajemente primero, porque me resisto, pero luego, cuando dejo que me bese, este se vuelve tan suave, que quiero tener mil besos así de por vida. Y sus manos… Sus manos acariciando mi rostro, mi cabeza, mi cabello. No deja de besarme, ni un segundo, pero sus manos no están quietas. Y yo sólo deseo, que ese beso no se acabe. Creo que más obvia mi respuesta no puede ser…

Y con eso me basta para que él sepa que es lo que quiero… y yo ya sé que es lo que quiero de él…no sé en qué momento él me carga en sus brazos, sin romper el beso, y camina conmigo hacia un lugar de la casa que sospecho donde será, pero la magia de sus labios sobre los míos me impide abrir los ojos.

Al final me baja en el suelo y nos separamos un poco por falta de aire, nuestros rostros cerca uno de otro, debo estar sonrojada porque siento arder mi piel mientras me pierdo en el aliento de él. Estamos en su habitación, respirando agitados, pero felices.

-Te Amo, Makoto, te amo con toda la fuerza de mi alma, y por ti estoy dispuesto a vencer lo que sea-me confiesa él con decisión y fuerza-¿Y tú me amas?-pregunta él y puedo sentir la ansiedad en su voz. Por toda respuesta tomo su cara entre mis manos y cerrando los ojos las paso sobre su rostro, como queriendo memorizar cada detalle de ese rostro que tanto me había lastimado, confundido y a la vez apasionado. Él me deja hacer y paso ahora mis manos hasta su pecho deteniéndome en su corazón que golpea con fuerza.

-¿Necesitas que te responda?-lo cuestiono abriendo los ojos y cruzando mis pupilas con las suyas. Él une sus manos fuertes a las mías y las presiona.

-Si-insiste. Sé ahora que para él ha sido igual de difícil todo esto, y que es mi turno de ceder…

-Pues bien…Malachite Arima-aseguro yo deteniéndome en cada letra de su nombre-Yo te amo, te amo como el hombre que eres y con todas las consecuencias de quien eres…-aseguro yo, él sonríe y tomando mis manos las besa en el dorso.

-Gracias, Mako. Gracias por ser como eres…gracias por ser mía-asegura él con tan evidente tono de posesión que me da escalofríos. Me jala hacia la cama y ambos nos sentamos en el borde, yo miro en torno y a un lado de la cama está un hermoso óleo que me deja muda…es…¡Es un retrato de mi rostro!

-Mal...-balbuceo yo ese diminutivo de su nombre-¿Qué es eso?

-Eso…es una de las aficiones artísticas que mi Padre se empeñó en reprimir en mí, pero jamás lo logró. Supongo que le recordaba demasiado a mamá. Ella adoraba la pintura y me transmitió su amor por ella; al final resultó que no se me daba nada mal.

»Pinté esto de memoria el primer día que te vi en el museo, cuando aún no te conocía -confiesa él.-Estabas en la cafetería, riendo con tus amigas y me quedé fascinado por tu maravillosa sonrisa. Quise pintarte, tenía que pintarte y ver esa sonrisa todos los días cuando despertara.- ese gesto me deja muda, pero a la vez, me deja claro que no me equivoqué, giro la vista para mirarlo y le sonrío acariciando su mejilla.

-Eres maravilloso… ¿Sabes?-le digo con sinceridad.

-No es verdad…tengo muchísimos errores y defectos, pero aun con todo ello te amo, y de ahora en adelante seré lo que tú quieras que sea-me jura.

-No. Eso jamás. Quiero que me jures que ahora serás tú mismo, porque yo te amo tal como eres-le reitero y ahora soy yo quien lo beso en los labios, él enlaza mi cintura con sus brazos y rodamos en la cama besándonos no sólo con pasión, sino con un sentimiento mayor, aceptación, confianza, amor, compenetración, paz…todo...

Nos detenemos, yo encima de él, de alguna manera me las he arreglado para quitarle la bata y él ha mandado a volar mi blusa, lo miro sonriendo, él me devuelve la sonrisa, y en sus ojos de acero puedo ver la promesa de un futuro juntos, y la seguridad de un sentimiento compartido, sé lo que haremos enseguida, lo presiento, lo deseo y sé que debe pasar, al igual que los tatuajes de los dos dragones en nuestros cuerpos, que estaban por fundirse en uno solo, porque ahora Malachite Arima y yo, somos un solo corazón…

_El tatuaje curvado de tu nombre  
ahora duerme conmigo,  
inclinándose, apenas  
decidido a la luz de mi sexo._

_Cuando pasa la luna_  
_subyugando las sábanas_  
_él se despierta y llora_  
_como un río extraviado,_  
_o una lengua con mares_  
_que sube por mi muslo acariciándolo,_  
_y gira en mi cintura_  
_como un ciempiés escrito por la luna._

_¡Ah locura esta noche_  
_en que el tatuaje y yo_  
_giramos en el éxtasis_  
_de tu nombre invadiéndome!_

_Luego sube a mis pechos_  
_como a dos sombras de ámbar,_  
_y rodea los pezones_  
_marcándolos con letras_  
_de humedad incendiada:_  
_a la izquierda una A_  
_donde tus gozos aúllan,_  
_a la derecha una L_  
_mordiéndome con ángulos._

_Tu tatuaje está vivo_  
_como todas las furias_  
_que has grabado en mi cuerpo,_  
_inventándome el alma._

_¡Y está vivo, está vivo_  
_como una lengua azul_  
_violando mis silencios!_

_Y despierto y te alcanzo:_  
_los dos somos tatuajes de la noche,_  
_abrazándonos…_

**FIN**

**¡ACABAMOS! Después de más de 90, 000 palabras, periodos de imaginación desatada, investigación, escritura conjunta entre México, Perú y España, varios debates por demás acalorados, no pocos desacuerdos y muchas rabietas, pero más que todo eso, con la única intensión de demostrarle a una gran persona y amiga lo que significa para nosotros. Sabemos que nos merecemos la mitad de los insultos-solo la mitad- pero esperamos los retires luego de esto. Seiryu sama, Arigatou por todo lo que nos has enseñado y por lo que este fic nos hizo aprender como personas, amigas y escritoras, sacando facetas de nosotras que jamás pensamos que podríamos tener. Varias veces te dijimos que este fic tenía magia, no solo porque nos asustaba la similitud con la vida real y varios "DEJAVU" mientras leíamos, sino porque de verdad la tiene, la magia de hacer sentir cercanas a cuatro personas que en sus cuatro esquinas del mundo, saben que hay tres más que le son leales y la aprecian de verdad. ¡ARRIBA FOUR LADIES, HVA FAEN!**

**ATENTAMENTE: Byakko, Genbu y Suzaku.**


	8. Chapter 8: DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA

**LA TORMENTA DE TU AMOR**

**EPÍLOGO 1: Después de la Tormenta…**

_Mirándote a los ojos se responden mis porqués  
Me inspiro en tus palabras y mi casa está en tu piel  
Que tierno amor, mi devoción, viniste a ser mi religión  
Mi dulce sentimiento de nada me arrepiento  
Que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo Mujer..._

_Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor  
Tú eres una bendición  
Las horas y la vida de tu lado nena  
Están para vivirlas pero a tu manera  
Enhorabuena, porque valió la pena  
Valió la pena..._

**Museo Nacional de Tokio.**

La chica de cabello rubio está trabajando con la eficiencia que la caracteriza delante de su ordenador, tecleando con velocidad los datos que necesita mientras por la diadema contesta las llamadas.

-Museo Nacional de Tokio, Dirección General…¿En qué podemos servirle?-responde la joven.-Claro, entiendo. La Señora Yamada se encuentra en este momento atendiendo un asunto de suma importancia con el Ministro de Cultura, se comunicará con Usted en aproximadamente 20 minutos, señor Himemiya…claro…desde luego…que tenga excelente día-los ojos azules de la joven de clavan en el conmutador donde una luz insistente roja enciende cerca del número 1; ella sabe qué significa esa señal y responde-¿Diga Yamada san?-ocultando el tono de fastidio en su correcta voz.

-¡Aino, haga venir a Kino ahora mismo!-escucha ella la voz desagradable de su jefa en su habitual mal humor.

-Enseguida, Yamada san-responde ella.

-¡Más de prisa que enseguida, Aino! ¡YA!-ruge por la línea Yamada y Mina no tiene otra opción que quitarse la diadema ante tamaño grito.

-Kami, terminaré con sordera crónica y creo que eso no está catalogado como riesgo de trabajo-añade la joven y marca el número de extensión del Pabellón de Tesoros Imperiales.

-Diga-escucha la voz de un joven.

-Takamachi, ¿está tu jefa por allí?...Soy Aino, de Dirección General.

-A…Aino san…claro…Kino sama llegó hace media hora y ha estado guardando sus pertenencias en unas cajas, parece que ha aceptado la propuesta del Patronato y se irá de gira con la Colección…¿Cierto?-curioso el joven becario. Mina sonríe de lado.

-Sí, eso parece. Takamachi, dile que a Yamada san la urge verla ahora mismo en su oficina y que si valora el cuello del Tigre venga rápido.-responde Mina.

-¿Eso le digo?-desconcertado el joven.

-Eso, textual, por favor, y date prisa. Sayounara- cuelga Mina el teléfono, en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta-¡Adelante!-contesta ella, y luego de abrirse la puerta, Minako mira asombrada aparecer la alta y arrogante silueta de ¡Malachite Arima! La joven secretaria se queda con la mirada perdida, de todas las personas que esperaba ver esa mañana, el Doctor Arima era ciertamente la última de ellas…¿Qué no se suponía que volvía a Alemania?...¿Que diablos ella no escuchó la enorme discusión que tuvo sobre el tema con Yamada apenas ayer?.

-Buenos días, Aino san…¿No habrá forma de que pueda hablar con Chikane unos minutos?-habla con su voz grave el Doctor Arima llegando hacia el escritorio de Minako y recargando su brazos encima de este, sonriendo a la secretaria.

Mina se ha quedado paralizada, se retira la diadema del teléfono sin importarle los numerosos puntos rojos del conmutador que parpadean y mira de hito en hito al hombre de cabello plateado delante de ella. No es sólo el desconcierto de verlo allí lo que la paraliza, sino el hecho de que el Doctor Arima luzca tan diferente. A parte de las marcas en su rostro y el morado debajo de uno de sus ojos que dejó tan sorprendida a Mina cuando lo vio ayer (por el hecho de que eso delataba que Arima se había peleado con alguien y él había recibido seguramente un buen puñetazo en la nariz lo que era para ella imposible en alguien tan correcto como el Doctor), lleva el pelo suelto, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de polo color azul marino, no su habitual traje correcto e impecable…casi parece…su hermano…pero no…es Arima, el tono de su voz y sus gafas lo delatan como tal.

-Doctor Arima…-balbucea Mina-Yo…no sé si Yamada san pueda recibirle, ella está en una reunión con el Ministro de Cultura y…

-¡Perfecto! Justo con Katsuyuki necesito yo hablar ahora…¿Puedo pasar?-pregunta el hombre de cabello plateado a una Minako que sigue observándola curiosa, ahora inquieta por el brillo nuevo que encuentra en los ojos de acero del joven y que le parece tan extraño…-¿Aino san? ¿Le pasa algo?-cuestiona Arima al verla perdida en su contemplación, la rubia sale de su asombro.

-O no no…nada Arima san…es sólo…discúlpeme…últimamente estoy algo distraída, exceso de trabajo, creo-se excusa sonrojada la rubia.-Ahora mismo le anunciaré a Yamada san que está usted aquí…-aún balbuceante Mina. En ese momento llaman a la puerta de nuevo.

-Deje, Aino san, yo atenderé la puerta-se ofrece Arima dejando a Minako aún más desconcertada ante la reciente amabilidad mostrada por Arima… ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Mina lo ve llegar a la puerta y abrirla para dejar paso a la alta joven de cabello castaño que lleva puesto un chaleco negro encima de su camisa de manga corta, levemente desabrochada, unos vaqueros oscuros, botas negras que le llegan hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, por lo que sus piernas parecen más largas de lo que son y el atuendo rematado por unos pendientes en forma de triqueta en sus orejas y un colgante con el mismo símbolo en su pecho.

Mina se queda de piedra otra vez al ver a su amiga…¿Cómo es posible que la Makoto que sólo ayer había tenido esa crisis, a la que vio llorando, la que no contestó el móvil todo el día, haya cambiado tanto en unas horas?.

-Buenos días, Arima san…-habla la hermosa castaña clavando sus ojos en el Doctor Arima que la deja pasar y cierra la puerta colocando su brazo sobre esta y justo al lado de la especialista, casi encerrándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

-Buenos días, Kino san, un gusto verla. ¿Durmió bien anoche?-cuestiona el hombre de cabello plata. Mina que no pierde detalle de la conversación ve a su amiga esbozar una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Doctor Arima…no sé si lo que hice anoche se pueda catalogar exactamente como dormir-le responde ella.

-Ya veo. Pues no se nota que se haya desvelado, luce Usted fresca, radiante y hermosa…

-Arigatou, me vestí de esta forma para impresionar-responde la joven castaña. Arima sin quitar la mano del lado de la puerta sonríe.

-Puedo ver eso, sólo espero que Usted esté tratando de impresionar a la persona correcta-añade el hombre mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Sin duda que sí…me consta que sí, Arima san-responde Makoto. Mina no cabe en sí de asombro…¿Es que esos dos están…coqueteando?...El sonido del teléfono la saca de su asombro y hace que tanto Arima como Makoto salgan asimismo de su burbuja personal.

-¿Diga?.-responde Mina por el conmutador.

-¡Aino, cuál es su endemoniado concepto de ENSEGUIDA?...¡Dónde está Kino!.-ruge por el auricular, Yamada.

-Gomen, Yamada san…justo acaba de llegar.-responde la rubia.

-Hágala pasar…¡Ahora!.

-Yamada san, Arima san está aquí igualmente y pide verla.-completa Minako.

-Que pase junto con Kino. Es una suerte, ambos pueden pasar-acaba la voz de la arrogante mujer, y Mina mira a su amiga y al Doctor.

-Ambos pueden pasar-asegura ella.

-Arigatou, Aino san-se inclina Arima y camina hacia la oficina, Mina mira a su amiga.

-¿Mako, me puedes decir qué diablos pasa con Arima y contigo?-bajando la voz la rubia.

-Ahora no, Tigresa, por favor, espera un poco…¿Sí?...les diré todo, pero denme un momento para terminar de arreglar mi vida-suplica la castaña. La rubia mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Kino san…vamos…-llama la voz grave de Arima, y Makoto lo sigue, entrando ambos en la oficina. Minako sigue sin entender una sola palabra, y reaccionando toma su móvil de su bolso y marca un número.

-¿Rei?...Soy yo, Mina…¿Has visto a Makoto hoy?...Claro que vino a trabajar…yo tampoco estaba enterada hasta que cuando llegué esta mañana vi que ella ya había checado su horario, tu cuñada la mandó llamar y ahora está en la oficina. Ayer recibió el memorándum donde ella aceptaba el puesto que le ofreció pero…está muy extraña…

-¿Extraña cómo, Tigresa?...Defínelo-apremia la voz.

-Extrañamente feliz. Esto es muy extraño. ¿Crees que haya regresado Kunzite?

-No lo sé, Minako, pero es muy difícil reunirnos ahora; además con lo mucho que me aprecia mi querida cuñada, una falta y me despide. Me muero por saber sobre Mako, pero supongo te comisionaremos a ti porque la Tortuga está fuera del museo dando una plática en Todai. Pon atención y sácale toda la información que puedas…¿Vale?...Nos vemos porque tengo mucho trabajo.-cuelga el teléfono Rei mientras Mina suspira.

Parece no le queda más remedio que atender su trabajo aunque de vez en cuanto mira insistentemente la puerta de la oficina de su jefa y el reloj de pared sin ocultar su ansiedad por saber lo que está pasando dentro.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abre y ella ve salir al Ministro de Cultura charlando con su amiga Makoto y con el Doctor Arima, y tras ellos a Yamada.

-Maravilloso, señorita Kino, con la firma que acaba de otorgarnos, Usted se convierte desde ahora, como Malachite, en empleada directa del Gobierno Japonés. Felicidades por su logro-sonríe el funcionario estrechando la mano de la castaña-El Primer Ministro, el Emperador y yo confiamos en que tanto Usted como el Doctor Arima dejarán en alto el nombre de Japón ante los mejores museos del mundo.

-Arigatou, Katsuyuki sama, le garantizo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo-responde Makoto.

-Mal, no me despido de ti, muchacho, nos veremos seguramente en Berlín cuando se estrene la exposición. Personalmente iré a ver sus avances-sigue el hombre de cabello canoso.-Y me alegra que hayas reconsiderado y regreses al proyecto, tu renuncia era inaceptable.

-Gracias, Katsuyuki sama, tiene razón, de verdad tenía motivos para desear quedarme…-mira de soslayo el joven a la castaña.- Le mostraremos que el gobierno no se equivocó eligiéndonos como responsables de la gira internacional de la exposición-con seriedad el Doctor Arima.

-Chikane, lamento haberte quitado a dos colaboradores como ellos, pero comprenderás que el gobierno quiere sólo a los mejores.

-No se disculpe, Katsuyuki sama, para el Museo es un honor que alguien como Kino, que inició su carrera con nosotros, tenga esta oportunidad. Siempre supe que lograría algo grande-replica la mujer de cabello dorado, Minako se indigna ante este comentario aun desde su escritorio y mira a su amiga, que se limita a sonreír de lado.

-Bien, habiendo obtenido lo que deseaba, que son sus firmas, me retiro, reiterando mis felicitaciones a ambos por haber aceptado esta oportunidad. Con su permiso.

-Aino, acompañe a Katsuyuki sama a la salida.-ordena Yamada.-¡AINO! ¿Qué no escuchó?-ruge la directora a su secretaria.

-Claro, Gomen, Yamada san…por aquí…-se levanta la rubia y muestra la salida al Ministro de Cultura.

-No me queda más que reiterar mi felicitación, Kino, le deseo que este sea el inicio de una carrera exitosa-seria Yamada.

-Arigatou.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Mal, disfruta del paseo, aunque todos los museos incluidos en la gira ya los conoces, ahora mostrarás una parte de Japón al Mundo. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer para festejar?-propone la mujer de ojos rojos tomando del brazo al joven.

-Lo lamento, Chikane, pero entenderás que debo arreglar algunos detalles para el viaje y mi tiempo es sumamente limitado. Discúlpame, ya será en otro momento menos ajetreado, quizá podamos cenar juntos.-retira él la mano de la mujer mayor de su brazo. Esta contiene un gesto de frustración.

-Entiendo, querido, no debes disculparte, como has dicho tendremos más oportunidades de festejar juntos tus triunfos como solemos hacerlo-coqueta Chikane Yamada.

-Con permiso, me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar aún-repentinamente seria Makoto se aleja de ese lugar.

-¡Kino! ¡Espere! –la intenta detener el joven de cabello platinado.

-Mal, déjala que se vaya, seguramente tiene mucho que arreglar al igual que tú-intenta retenerlo la mujer mayor.

-Lo siento, Chikane, pero me urge decirle algo a Kino, algo que no puede esperar-la ignora por completo el joven y sale de la oficina en persecución de la chica castaña. Mira por el pasillo y la ve caminando hacia la zona de oficinas, corre esquivando al personal que a esa hora viene y va por aquella zona del museo, la alcanza sujetándola del brazo y la obliga a mirarlo.

-Kino san…-habla él con su voz grave clavando sus pupilas de acero en las verdes de ella.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, Arima san?.-seria ella se deshace del contacto.

-Quiero hablar con Usted en mi oficina…Ahora…-pide él ansioso.

-No veo de qué, se notaba muy feliz charlando con su "Amiga" Chikane-añade ella sin ocultar su molestia. Una sonrisa del joven.

-Venga a mi oficina y aclararemos todo, Kino san…Onegai…-pide él y toma la mano de la joven castaña jalándola levemente hacia la puerta lateral, la cual abre y casi obliga a la joven a entrar en el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La chica no tiene tiempo de reaccionar debido a que el impetuoso hombre de ojos de acero prácticamente la ha arrastrado hacia la oficina y ahora la aprisiona contra la puerta entre sus brazos. Los dos respiran agitados, el rostro de Malachite muy cerca del suyo.

-¿Te he dicho lo irresistible que te ves cuando estás celosa…Nena..?-murmura Malachite cambiando el tono de su voz y acariciando con su mano la mejilla de la joven, que al sentir esa caricia cierra los ojos un instante mientras el hombre delante de ella se acerca más y huele su cabello; sin embargo se repente Makoto abre los ojos y lo empuja del pecho lejos de ella.

-¡Eres un Maldito! ¿Crees que portándote como Kunzite vas a hacer que me olvide de tus coqueteos con esa arpía de Yamada?...¡Y que te quede claro que no estoy celosa!-le espeta la joven furiosa, arrancando una carcajada alegre de Malachite.

-Claro, mi bello dragón no puede estar celosa de nadie, porque sabe que sólo ella me tiene embrujado. Los celos no existen en su idioma…¿Cierto? La altiva reina dragón jamás tendría celos de una simple mortal como Chikane-declara él acercándose a ella otra vez y sin que se lo espere la toma de la cintura y la abraza con fuerza.

-¿Te estás burlando verdad?-entre sonriente y ofendida Makoto.

-¿Yo? ¿Burlarme yo de ti?...Jamás…-declara él con tono de guasa.-Si quisiera burlarme de ti haría algo como esto-añade Malachite y sin que ella se lo espere la besa apasionadamente en los labios, en un beso tan intenso que la joven no tarda en corresponder y coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello del hombre.

Malachite envuelve sus fuertes brazos en la cintura de Makoto y la levanta en alto mientras ella rodea con sus piernas la cintura del hombre de cabello platinado, quien cargando a la mujer de cabello castaño camina hacia el escritorio, donde sin romper el beso la sube colocándose encima de ella y atrapa las muñecas de Makoto con sus brazos. Ambos se separan en busca de aire y se miran un momento con las respiraciones agitadas, pero Malachite no se detiene y comienza a plantar un sendero de besos intensos por el cuello de la joven.

-Mal…eres…consciente de que alguien podría…venir…¿Verdad, Mal?-dice ella entrecortadamente, pero el platinado está demasiado ocupado en besar y morder la dulce piel de su dragón como para contestar algo coherente; por ahora sólo quiere sentir cómo Makoto se estremece con cada una de sus caricias, cómo sus manos se enredan entre su cabello y oír los quedos gemidos que ella está empezando a dejar escapar.

—Aaaah… —jadea Makoto cuando Malachite le muerde y chupa en un punto sensible de la parte baja del cuello; de alguna manera el platinado se ha deshecho de su collar y abierto el primer botón de su camisa.

Tras aquello, Malachite comienza a desabrocharle la camisa, para después subirle la camiseta negra que lleva debajo, dejando al descubierto su sujetador y entrando sus manos y sus labios en contacto directo con su piel desnuda. Abstraído en su placentera tarea, puede sentir unos débiles intentos de Makoto por detenerle, diciéndole entre jadeos que cualquiera puede verlos allí.

—¿Quieres que pare? —le pregunta alzándose sobre ella, la respiración entrecortada y todo el cuerpo ardiéndole de deseo.

—Sí… No… —la castaña tiene las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y en sus ojos brilla la misma lujuria que en los suyos.

—¿Entonces sigo? —baja hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios.

Antes de contestar, Makoto lo besa con la misma pasión con que él la ha besado antes, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior al separarse y envolviéndolo en un abrazo que lo atrae contra su cuerpo…

-¡MALACHITE ARIMA!-se escucha la voz alarmada de una mujer que junto con el fuerte portazo saca a Makoto y a Mal de su intensa actividad anterior y ambos se quedan petrificados sobre el escritorio al ver en el dintel de la puerta de la oficina a Chikane Yamada que los mira con indescible furia reflejada en sus pupilas rojizas.-¡Quieres explicarme qué demonios pasa aquí!-estalla la mujer. Makoto mira a Malachite preocupada, pero este se levanta con tranquilidad de encima del escritorio y la ayuda a levantarse con la mayor tranquilidad.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin llamar a la puerta, Chikane querida?-habla apacible Malachite mientras Makoto al no saber cómo reaccionar intenta arreglarse la ropa, con muy poco éxito. Yamada mira con odio mal contenido a la joven castaña y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Desde cuándo Kino y tú se revuelcan juntos?.-evidentemente herida la mujer mayor; Makoto furiosa va a responder pero él no se lo permite.

-Chikane, yo te estimo y aprecio, pero considero que estás excediendo tus atribuciones tanto profesionales como personales conmigo, has ofendido a mi novia y te exijo una disculpa-firme Malachite tomando la mano de una desconcertada Makoto.

-¿Tu…novia…?.-balbucea Yamada asombradísima.

-Mi novia, Chikane; Makoto es mi novia, nos amamos y tenemos una relación. ¿Te queda claro?-sigue él con seguridad que deja embobada a Makoto. Malachite la acerca a él y rodea con su fuerte brazo la cintura de ella como para dejar más claro lo que ha dicho delante de la odiosa solterona.

-Esto es inconcebible…¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo?-se cuestiona Yamada en medio de su frustración.

-Discúlpame, Chikane, pero considerando que ni ella ni yo trabajamos más para ti no creo que debamos darte explicación alguna de mi vida personal-añade terminante Malachite.-Así que sea lo que sea que necesites, dilo y por favor danos algo de privacidad.-Makoto puede ver la clara mirada de odio que aquella mujer horrible lanza sobre ellos.

-Sólo venía a dejar los anteojos que olvidó en mi oficina…Doctor Arima…-recalca ella ese término ocultando su molestia con ironía-Y me disculpo por la interrupción…-termina y sale de allí con un fuerte portazo.

Durante un instante Mal y Makoto se quedan en silencio, hasta que Makoto sujeta el firme rostro de su novio en sus manos y lo besa en los labios.

-¿Y eso?.-cuestiona Malachite.

-Eso, es por ser el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, por defenderme de esa manera y dejarle claro a esa maldita arpía lo que somos-sonríe satisfecha Makoto.

-Ya le hacía falta…¿No crees?-opina Mal.

-Desde hace tiempo. Pero me conformo con la satisfacción de ver su cara de frustración. Creo que se verdad te quería desayunar vivo, querido…-ríe Makoto y también Mal, abrazándola con fuerza.

-La única que puede desayunarme cuando desee, eres tú, mi bello dragón-Makoto oculta su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su novio y cierra los ojos aspirando el aroma de él y abrazándolo con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás.

-Tentadora oferta, Doctor Arima…puede que la acepte-murmura ella.

-¿Qué falta para que te decidas?-cuestiona Mal besando la cabeza de su novia. Ella se acerca y lo jala del cuello de la camisa.

-Que me llames "Nena" con ese tono sensual que me derrite-confiesa susurrando en su oído. Malachite se acerca a ella.

-Si esa es la fórmula, te llamaré "Nena" siempre-termina él besando de nuevo a Makoto. Su beso es interrumpido ahora por el sonido del móvil de ella. Lo toma y mira el número.

-Es Mina…y tengo llamadas perdidas de Rei y de la Tortuga…-dice la castaña.-Hay mucho que explicarles…Mina se moría por molerme a preguntas hace un momento. Menuda cosa nos espera, Mina te hará un interrogatorio digno de la policía, Ami te psicoanalizará peor que tu psiquiatra y seguro mi gemela malvada te dejará mínimo un ojo morado.

-Por lo menos así iré a juego con el otro.-bromea Mal.-Un golpe más en mi cara, con el aspecto que tiene no creo que vaya a notarse.

-¿Te duele?.-quiere saber Makoto, tocando suavemente la nariz de su novio.

-Sí.-responde él sinceramente.-Pero no tanto como cuando me golpeaste; pensé que me habías roto la nariz. Nena, tienes un buen gancho.-dice Mal para después besar los nudillos de la mano con la que su Dragón le golpeó.

-Pues sí.-contesta ella sin preocuparse de que pueda sonar arrogante.-Pero no me voy a disculpar por ello, estaba furiosa y te lo merecías. Aun así sé que no estuvo bien, así que la próxima vez intentaré controlarme.

-Y yo intentaré no hacerte enfadar.-añade Mal seriamente y después con una sonrisa dice.-No creo que lo de tus amigas sea tan complicado, estoy seguro de que podré soportarlo.

-No lo estés.-le contradice Makoto.

-¿Tanto así?-pregunta Mal.

-No las conoces…bueno sí…pero no tanto como yo-reitera la castaña abrochándose la camisa y mirando indecisa el móvil-Las adoro, pero en este momento juro que lo que menos quiero es enfrentarlas…

-Quizá podemos hacer algo más divertido.-propone el joven de cabello plata sonriendo travieso.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?-emocionada Makoto.

-Vámonos.-declara él, ella lo mira sin entender-Sí, vámonos. De igual modo hemos de viajar en tres días, ¿por qué no irnos ya?...Vamos a Alemania, a mi casa en Berlín, solos tú y yo, y esperamos allí a que llegue la exposición.

-¿Estás loco?...irnos así…sin avisar a nadie…-duda Makoto.

-¿Y por qué no? Me amas, te amo, vamos a iniciar la gira en Alemania, somos libres y tú no quieres enfrentar a tus amigas. ¿No es perfecto?-propone Malachite, ella lo mira tan decidida, y dentro de sí, su muy desarrollada vena rebelde la hace sentir la emoción de una aventura, una aventura con él. Malachite toma las manos de Makoto y las besa en los dorsos.-Por favor, Nena…escápate conmigo ahora mismo…-suplica él con esa mirada capaz de volverla a ella, la Reina Dragón, masa blanda en sus manos.

-Acepto-decide ella de golpe.-Pero ahora mismo vamos a mi casa, tomo mis papeles, algo de ropa y nos largamos al aeropuerto, sin avisar a nadie, sin explicar a nadie, sólo…¡Vámonos!-emocionada Makoto.

-Perfecto, vámonos. Afuera tengo la motocicleta…y si corremos, con suerte aún alcanzaremos el cierre del "Ragnarök Festival" –sonríe el platinado. Makoto acomoda un mechón rebelde de cabello tras la oreja de su novio.

-Eres la más deliciosa mezcla del hombre perfecto que pude soñar…¿Sabes?-termina y tomando su celular y lo lanza lejos, al suelo, donde se estrella con fuerza.

Malachite sonríe y jalándola de la mano salen los dos de la oficina, tomados de la mano, caminando por los pasillos hasta salir hacia la zona de estacionamiento, al fondo de la cual se halla una motocicleta Harley negra. Malachite se sube en la moto y ayuda a subir a Mako tras él, pero justo en ese momento un BMW azul se detiene al lado y de este baja Motoki.

El rubio rodea el auto para abrir la puerta a su novia, cuando se detiene en seco al ver en la moto frente a ellos nada menos que al Doctor Malachite Arima encendiendo una motocicleta en la que va…¡MAKOTO! ¡Su ex novia! Y ella abraza con fuerza al hombre de la cintura mientras ambos sonríen y murmuran algo que no logra entender. El más completo asombro se plasma en las facciones del atormentado joven.

-¿Motoki? ¿Cariño? ¿Qué te pasó? Ni siquiera me abriste la…-la frase muere en labios de Reika Nishimura al mirar lo mismo que su prometido contempla y se queda pasmada porque en ese momento Makoto se inclina y planta un beso en la mejilla de Arima -¿Qué es esto?...¡Kino con un hombre como ese! ¡Kami!...

-¡Quieres callarte y dejar de especular, Reika!.-furioso Motoki la sujeta de la muñeca jalándola hacia la zona de acceso.

-¡Especular! Perdóname, cariño, pero está más claro que el agua, Kino y ese bombón de Arima tienen algo. Sé que debía alegrarme porque eso la saca para siempre de nuestras vidas, y de la tuya, pero en este caso confieso que ella me da algo de…envidia…-añade Nishimura- El rubio la jala con más fuerza.-¡Oye, me lastimas!...-se zafa ella.-¿No estarás celoso, o sí?-cuestiona a su novio que sólo la mira con furia, pero el sonido del motor de la Harley los hace mirar atrás y sólo pueden ver el bólido negro perderse en dirección a la calle mientras el humo los hace toser con fuerza.

-¡Mierda! …este será un muy mal día…-se queja Motoki entrecortadamente….

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

El otoño tiene algo especial. Aún no ha llegado el frío pero el calor del verano ya ha desaparecido. Es una situación intermedia, como muchas cosas en la vida. Algunas especies se preparan para pasar el invierno e hibernan para continuar de nuevo con su rutina cuando llegue la primavera, algunos árboles pierden sus hojas y alfombran los caminos; sin embargo para otras especies el otoño es su momento de esplendor, el punto álgido en el que retornan de nuevo a la vida. Al igual que yo, que también estoy preparándome para traer vida.

Siguiendo las órdenes de mi médico, estoy dando mi pequeño paseo diario. Hace un día hermoso, el cielo de Berlín está azul y los rayos de sol calientan agradablemente mi cara. Mis pasos se amortiguan por el manto de hojas secas que cubre el camino, me encanta meter los pies entre ellas y levantarlas.

Hace más de dos años que Berlín es mi casa, nuestra casa. Después de finalizar el recorrido con la exposición de Tesoros Imperiales, Malachite y yo terminamos nuestro contrato con el Gobierno Japonés y decidimos fijar nuestra residencia en Alemania. Sabía lo difícil que había sido para Mal regresar a Japón debido a los dolorosos recuerdos que le ocasionó la muerte de su madre, yo en Japón no tenía familia, familia entendida como un padre y una madre, porque mi familia eran mis amigas y aunque las iba a echar mucho de menos, también en Alemania vivía el padre de Mal; padre, que a pesar de todo, estaba segura de que Malachite quería y merecía tener una oportunidad de que las cosas entre los dos mejoraran, teniendo en cuenta que Malachite veía todo de otra manera y había aprendido mucho de sí mismo.

Además no me desagradaba del todo mudarme a otro país, cuya lengua conocía perfectamente y donde con mi curriculum no me sería difícil encontrar un buen trabajo; y por lo de las chicas, no había ningún problema, con la tecnología actual: teléfono, correo electrónico, messenger, skype y demás, estaría perfectamente comunicada y siempre podría coger un avión y presentarme en Japón en unas cuantas horas. Y si algún día nos cansábamos y él era capaz de soportarlo podríamos volver al país nipón. Conclusión: le dije a Mal que siempre que estuviéramos juntos el lugar donde decidiéramos vivir era lo de menos y que Berlín me parecía un estupendo lugar para formar nuestra propia familia.

Y eso hicimos. Malachite recuperó su antiguo puesto y yo conseguí rápidamente un trabajo en el Museumszentrum Berlin-Dahlem, más concretamente en el Museo de Arte asiático oriental, uno de los cuatro museos que lo componen. Durante los primeros meses vivimos en el apartamento que Mal tenía en el centro de Berlín, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que queríamos un sitio más tranquilo, más silencioso y en contacto con la naturaleza; así que encontramos el lugar perfecto en Köpenick, con sus bosques, su encantador casco antiguo, su enorme castillo y el lago Müggelsee.

En el este de Berlín, a sólo veinte minutos del centro y cerca de nuestros respectivos trabajos, me enamoré de una preciosa casita con jardín que lindaba con una de las zonas boscosas. No me costó nada convencer a Mal que era ahí donde quería vivir; él había sentido exactamente lo mismo que yo al ver la casa.

Y hasta ahora puedo decir que no me he arrepentido de nada, puesto que soy feliz y estoy contenta con lo que tengo, sin que me falte nada. Además la relación entre Mal y su padre es cada día mejor, no quizá como habría podido ser si las cosas en el pasado hubieran sido distintas, pero ahora están más unidos y más cerca de lo parecido a una relación entre padre e hijo. Y lo mejor de todo es que parece que han aprendido a aceptarse el uno al otro tal y como son.

Regresamos a Tokio en un par de ocasiones: cuando nació Aiko, la hija de Mina y Ace, de la que Mal y yo somos padrinos, y cuando la tigresa se casó con su apuesto inspector de policía. Minako, es de momento, la única de nosotras que está casada. Rei y Nataku dieron un paso más en su relación y se fueron a vivir juntos; después del escándalo de la bruja de Yamada, Rei asumió la dirección del Museo. Y en cuanto a Ami, arregló los problemas con su pianista y se convirtieron por fin en pareja oficial; sin embargo esos dos han hecho su leitmotiv eso de "juntos pero no revueltos", muy aunque le pese a Kishou, que está deseando compartir casa con la tortuga, pero ella no da su brazo a torcer.

Un golpe de viento se levanta de repente, arrastrando las hojas del suelo consigo que se abalanzan sobre mí, cayendo como en una tormenta de nieve, haciéndome reír. El bosque está precioso en esta época del año, no puedo dejar de admirar el paisaje, con sus árboles a medio perder las hojas y la combinación de tonos naranjas y ocres, en contraste con el verde limpio de la primavera o la desnudez del invierno y su luz espectral. Se respira tanta paz… Puedo comprender por qué le gusta tanto a Mal venir a pintar aquí.

De regreso a casa me topo con una escena muy especial: una pareja de recién casados está tomándose unas fotos. La novia, deslumbrante en su sencillo vestido de color marfil, está abrazada por el novio, en una postura que me recuerda a como Mal suele abrazarme a mí; ambos sonríen felices a la cámara.

Al verlos no puedo evitar acordarme de otra boda, tiempo atrás, pero muy poco convencional. Cierto que yo siempre me negué a ser una novia como aquella chica, con vestido blanco y todas esas cursilerías, y Mal respetaba eso; nunca me exigió nada más que lo que ambos teníamos juntos.

Pero parecía que el destino me tenía muchas sorpresas reservadas y en aquel viaje de turistas a Suecia cuando visitábamos el antiguo templo de Uppsala, esa anciana salida de la nada que nos dio la bendición en nórdico antiguo, consagrando a la diosa Freyja nuestro amor, fue providencial. Cierto que yo llevaba botas negras, pantalón de mezclilla y chaleco, no era la novia más elegante, y mi Relámpago iba vestido casi por el estilo, pero aquellas palabras de la mujer y el momento en que unimos nuestras manos y nos dio a beber hidromiel me hizo sentir una energía especial.

Antes de ese momento me burlaba solemnemente de las bodas tradicionales de la religión que fuese, pensaba que el amor libre y el compromiso era cosa de dos y no de una bendición, pero luego de ese hecho inesperado en Uppsala, entendí que a veces creer en algo hace bien. Mal y yo dejamos que esa anciana nos uniera en ese rito especial, y luego que terminó la oración a la diosa escandinava del amor, nos besamos como nunca antes, compenetrados, emocionados…confieso que hasta una traicionera lágrima escapó de mis ojos…fue muy emotivo.

Extrañamente no volvimos a ver a la anciana, despareció como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra luego de oficiar el rito en lo alto de la colina, pero Mal y yo volvimos a casa compenetrados y felices. Es curioso ver todo lo que viene a mi mente con solo ver a unos novios. Mal y yo no tuvimos una boda así, pero la nuestra fue por mucho más significativa.

Ahora, mucho más unidos y enamorados que nunca nos preparamos para recibir a nuestros hijos… hijos que en ese primer momento, cuando el test de embarazo dio positivo, pensamos que sería uno, pero que después, para nuestra sorpresa (y un poco de temor, tal vez), la primera ecografía confirmó que eran dos. Por lo visto, según nos informo Ryoma, el padre de Mal, en su familia había antecedentes de embarazos gemelares.

Cuando llego a casa me quito el ligero abrigo que llevo puesto y lo cuelgo en el perchero de la entrada. Entonces me dirijo a la cocina; me apetece tomarme un gran vaso de agua, el paseo me ha dado sed, pero a decir verdad, el hecho de que después, en seguida, voy a tener que ir al baño, hace que casi se me quiten las ganas.

Una vez saciada mi sed, voy, sin pérdida de tiempo, a buscar a Malachite; no quiero que piense que me estoy tardando en regresar a casa, es muy capaz de salir a buscarme si ve que no llego en un tiempo razonable, en el que según él una embarazada debe tardar en dar un paseo. Le gusta tener todo bajo control. Hoy no ha podido acompañarme a caminar, como hace normalmente, pues tenía trabajo pendiente y muy a su pesar se ha quedado encerrado en el despacho.

De camino a él, paso por el salón. En la chimenea crepita una pequeña hoguera; aunque todavía no hace mucho frío, a Mal le gusta tenerla prendida. Y a mí, sólo con verla, se me vienen a la cabeza un montón de actividades muy interesantes que se pueden hacer delante de una chimenea encendida…

Abro la puerta del despacho y allí encuentro a Mal, tecleando en el ordenador, tan concentrado que ni siquiera me ha oído entrar. Tiene el escritorio lleno de papeles y documentos, pero todo está perfectamente ordenado; Mal no es muy amigo del caos, como siempre dice: "cada cosa en su sitio y un sitio para cada cosa".

El condenado está excepcionalmente guapo, con su camiseta sin mangas, negra, y sus vaqueros desgastados, en contraste con las gafas que lleva puestas, que me recuerda al Mal profesional en su traje de tres piezas que usa para el trabajo. Definitivamente está para comérselo de las dos maneras, vista lo que vista.

-¿Interrumpo?.-pregunto sacándolo de su abstracción. Mal levanta la cabeza y al verme me sonríe.

-Tú nunca interrumpes, Nena. Ven.-Mal me abre los brazos y avanzo a su encuentro. Rodeo el escritorio y me siento en su regazo. Me abraza y yo me acurruco contra él.

-¿Ya has terminado?-quiero saber.

-No, pero casi.-posa una de sus manos en mi vientre y me acaricia; siento su calor atravesar el vestido.-¿Cómo están mis amores? ¿Has tenido un buen paseo?

-Estamos bien, Mal.-respondo agradeciendo su preocupación; aunque me duele la espalda no digo nada.-El paseo ha sido muy agradable, pero pasear sola no es lo mismo que hacerlo contigo. Es más agradable todavía cuando me acompañas.-escondo mi cara en su cuello y aspiro su aroma.-Mmm… hueles muy bien.-Mal se ríe y la vibración de su risa me hace cosquillas.

-Tú también hueles muy bien, Mako. Hueles a bosque y por lo que veo te has peleado con las hojas, ¿eh?-Mal me retira algunos restos de hojas que se han quedado enredados en mi pelo.

-Han sido ellas las que se han abalanzado sobre mí sin previo aviso.-digo fingiendo un tono serio.-no he podido evitarlo.

Malachite se me queda mirando muy fijamente, esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Yo aprovecho entonces para quitarle las gafas y las dejo sobre el escritorio. Enmarco su cara con mis manos y él está a punto de decirme algo, pero no le dejo porque rápidamente desciendo sobre su boca y atrapo sus labios.

Sus labios están suaves y muy cálidos. Le provoco con mi lengua, recorriendo todo su contorno, mordisqueando suavemente con mis dientes, moviendo mi boca contra la suya, hasta que le arranco un gemido y entonces me lanzo a por el premio gordo. Me recibe su boca ansiosa, que me devora; su lengua que se enreda con la mía, su sabor que me vuelve loca y me roba la respiración. Ningún rincón de su calidez interior se libra de mi inspección y yo soy objeto del mismo escrutinio. Mal enreda una de sus manos en mi pelo y con la otra me pega más a él, todo lo que le permite mi voluminosa tripa sin hacerme daño; mis manos cambian de posición y avanzan hasta situarse en su cuello, puedo sentir su contra mi pecho su corazón latir desbocado y una sensación maravillosa me recorre el cuerpo entero al notar que algo crece y presiona bajo mi trasero…

Cuando terminamos el beso miro a Mal; tiene los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas y la respiración acelerada. Me encanta verlo de esta manera, provocarlo, hacerle perder el control. Al abrir sus ojos brillantes vuelvo a besarle de nuevo, esta vez muy dulcemente, un simple roce de nuestros labios. Nunca tengo bastante de él.

-Eres mala.-me dice con voz entrecortada.-me has pillado a traición.

-Soy adicta a tus besos.-es mi única respuesta.

-Nena, voy a tener que castigarte por provocarme.

-¿Sí…?.-pregunto en un susurro porque Mal comienza a sembrarme de besos. Primero en la comisura de la boca, para continuar luego por la barbilla e ir descendiendo suavemente por mi cuello, raspando mi piel con su barba.

-No te has afeitado.-digo con la poca coherencia que me queda. El muy maldito sabe que el cuello es mi punto débil.

-No, no me apetecía y hoy es sábado. Es una tortura tenerse que afeitar todos los días, qué suerte que ustedes no tengan que hacerlo.-Malachite reanuda su actividad, ascendiendo con sus besos por mi cuello, pero algo dentro de mí se rebela al oír la última frase, y eso sumado a que tengo la espalda destrozada (aunque no haya dicho nada antes porque prefería besar a Mal que quejarme), hace que le responda un poco brusca:

-Oh, claro, nosotras sólo tenemos que depilarnos casi medio cuerpo, sangrar cada mes durante una semana, sufrir el síndrome premenstrual, llevar durante nueve meses a los hijos en nuestro interior, con las molestias derivadas que eso ocasiona, y parir con dolor; ¡gracias al Kami que alguien inventó la epidural! Pero por supuesto qué suerte que tenemos por no tener que afeitarnos todos los días.

Mal para de repente, levanta la cabeza y me mira; puedo ver que no está enfadado, solamente sorprendido y… divertido, porque sonríe de medio lado.

-Vaya, vaya, si no supiera que eres tú a quien tengo entre mis brazos, pensaría que es Rei la que está sentada en mi regazo.

-Lo siento, he sido un poquito sarcástica, ¿verdad?

Malachite suelta una carcajada y en ese momento suena el teléfono. Contesta él.

-Arima, Guten Tag.-puedo oír una pequeña vocecilla infantil al otro lado decir claramente: "tío Mal" y él comienza a hablar en japonés.-¡Duendecillo! ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya?... Ah, bueno… ¿De verdad?... Podrás ver a los monos… Entonces los elefantes son tus favoritos y los osos panda… Claro, es que ya eres una niña muy mayor… Sí, está aquí conmigo… Sí… Buenas noches, preciosa.-Mal me pasa el teléfono.-Es Aiko.

El pequeño duendecillo, como Mal la llama, es una preciosa y risueña niñita de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules iguales a los de su madre, sin embargo el óvalo de su cara y la zona de los labios y la barbilla es el vivo retrato de su padre. Según cuenta Mina, desde que aprendió a andar Aiko no para y eso trae de cabeza a sus padres que tienen que estar todo el rato detrás de ella y pendientes de sus trastadas.

-¿Cómo está la niña más preciosa del mundo?-pregunto; la niña emite una pequeña risita antes de contestar.

-_Tía Mako, papá dice que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir_.-Aiko es una niña muy inteligente y tiene una dicción perfecta para su edad.

-Claro, tienes que hacerle caso a tu papá y ser una niña muy buena.

-_Yo soy una niña buena_.-afirma con fuerza, Aiko.-_Mañana voy a ir al zoo con mamá y papá._

-¿Al zoo?-pongo voz emocionada.-Vaya, eso va a ser muy divertido, verás muchos animales.

-_Sííí._-dice la niña con entusiasmo.-_Tía Mako, ya me voy a dormir; el tío Nataku me va a leer un cuento_.-sonrío al imaginarme esa imagen.

-Claro, cariño; que tengas dulces sueños.

-_Mamá quiere hablar contigo_.-después de eso es la voz de Mina la que oigo.

-_Aiko estaba empeñada en hablar con ustedes, lleva todo el día preguntando cuándo íbamos a llamar a sus tíos. ¿Cómo estás, linda_?

-Deseando dar a luz ya… Los últimos meses se me están haciendo interminables… Mina, no cuelgues, voy a cambiar de teléfono; estoy en el despacho con Mal y tiene trabajo.

-_Por supuesto, te esperamos._

-No tardo.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me levanto del regazo de Mal.

-Te dejo para que termines, voy al dormitorio, luego me buscas.

-Muy bien, Nena.-Malachite toma mi mano y deposita un beso en la palma, después se pone las gafas.-Ten cuidado con las escaleras, ¿vale?

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes.-Mal me agobia con tanta preocupación, se piensa que soy de cristal y que en cualquier momento me voy a romper.

Una vez en el dormitorio no demoro en coger el teléfono de la mesilla de noche, no puedo hacer esperar mucho a Mina, la llamada desde Japón debe costar un riñón.

-_Al habla de nuevo la Reina Dragón. ¿Mina, cómo se te ocurre llamar por teléfono con lo caro que es?_-me siento despacio en la cama y me quito las botas, después me tumbo; mi espalda lo agradece.

-_Estás un poquito susceptible hoy, cariño_.-es Rei la que habla.-_Si no quieres hablar con nosotras sólo tienes que decirlo y ya._

-No soy sólo yo la que está susceptible, ¿eh?.-sugiero en tono desenfadado.-Por supuesto que quiero hablar con ustedes, Rei, no he dicho lo contrario; sólo he expresado lo evidente. Siento si he sonado un poco brusca, me duele la espalda. Por cierto, ¿están todas ahí? ¿Está también la tortuga?

-_Obvio.-_responde la aludida; supongo que Mina ha conectado el manos libres_.-¿Dónde crees que iba a estar si no?_

-Quizá teniendo una noche romántica con tu pianista.-puedo oír cómo Ami suspira.

-_Esta noche no. Mina y Ace nos han invitado a cenar, sólo han faltado Mal y tú; los echamos de menos._

-Yo también.

-_No te preocupes por la llamada_.-interviene Mina contestando a mi primera pregunta.-_Ace y yo no nos vamos a arruinar y además las chicas se han ofrecido generosamente a contribuir para sufragar la factura. Teníamos ganas de hablar contigo y ya que íbamos a reunirnos, ¿por qué no aprovechar?_

-_Y ahora que la tigresa lo ha aclarado todo, cuéntanos sobre ti_.-pide Ami.

-Estoy hecha un tonel, me mata la espalda, se me hinchan los tobillos, me dan calambres en las piernas y tengo ardor de estómago y ganas de hacer pis constantemente.-me quejo.-Por lo demás estoy perfectamente.-las chicas se ríen.

-_Conozco esa sensación_.-habla Mina.

-_Gran Kami, con lo que cuentas se le quitan las ganas a una de tener bebés; prefiero adoptarlos, o tener una mascota._

-Rei, querida, no creo que Nataku opine lo mismo. Vete preparando para cuando te haga la pregunta. Según me ha dicho Aiko, su tío Nataku iba a leerle un cuento…

-_Al tío Nataku se le cae la baba con Aiko_.-se burla Ami.

-_Pues el tío Kishi no se queda atrás.-_contraataca Rei.-_Le está enseñando a la niña a tocar el piano_.

-Haya paz, chicas.-tercio yo.-Por cierto, Ami, ¿todavía no te decides a irte a vivir con Kishi?

-_No, quiero gozar al máximo de la relación. Todavía no creo que sea tiempo de dar un paso más_.

-_Pues a este paso cuando termines de gozar al máximo de la relación, Kishi y tú serán unos ancianitos…_ -vuelve a la carga de nuevo Rei.

-_Fénix, ¿quieres dejar de pinchar a la tortuga?_.-interviene Mina, que me recuerda a Nataku en la manera de pronunciar ese "fénix".-Ella sabe lo que hace.

-_No he sido yo la que ha empezado_.-Rei siempre tiene que tener la última palabra.-_En cualquier caso, ¿qué se cuenta Mal?_

-Piensa solicitar la baja por paternidad.-les informo.-dice que no quiere perderse ningún momento de los bebés y que no piensa dejarme sola con todo. Y la verdad es que lo agradezco, el Kami sabe que cuando dé a luz voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

-_Eso es un gran gesto por su parte.-_opina Ami.

-Sí, con esa parte estoy encantada, pero por otro lado… Mal es demasiado sobreprotector, no me deja hacer las cosas a mi manera, me vigila demasiado y eso me asfixia. Estoy harta de decirle que no estoy enferma, sólo embarazada; pero es como si hablara con la pared.

-_Eso debe ser genético en los hombres, yo sufrí lo mismo con Ace_.-recuerda Mina.

_-¿Y los bebés cómo están?-_pregunta Rei

-Perfectos, sanos y fuertes según la última ecografía.-contesto orgullosa.

-¿_De verdad que ni siquiera les intriga saber si son niños o niñas?-_cuestiona Mina.-_Ace y yo enseguida quisimos conocer el sexo de Aiko; tanto que ni esperamos a que la eco lo confirmara, en seguida solicitamos a un laboratorio que analizara mi sangre para poder saberlo._

-¿La verdad? No.-afirmo tajante.-Lo que tenga que ser será y no le damos vueltas al asunto. Lo más importante para nosotros es que nazcan sanos; nos da igual el sexo, los vamos a querer igual sean niños o niñas. Y preferimos la emoción y la sorpresa de saberlo en el momento del parto.- es curioso como ambos contestamos a la vez que no cuando el ginecólogo nos preguntó si queríamos saber el sexo de los bebés, ni siquiera lo habíamos hablado así que eso responde perfectamente a la pregunta de Mina; la intriga no es una de nuestras preocupaciones.

»Bueno, chicas, es hora de despedirse; no quiero ser la ruina de una familia. En cuanto pueda les mando en un mail una foto para que vean mi barriga cada vez más enorme y mi última ecografía.

-_Dale muchos besos a Mal y dile que los chicos están deseando que vaya pronto a Japón para ir de pesca._

Cuando viajamos a Japón para la boda de Mina, los chicos no hicieron una despedida de soltero convencional para Ace (al contrario que nosotras hicimos con Mina), sino que se fueron todos juntos de excursión: acampada, pesca y todas las actividades de las que disfrutan los hombres en grupo (y que las mujeres nunca entenderemos, al igual que probablemente ellos no entiendan las nuestras), y Mal disfrutó mucho de la experiencia. Tanto, que en su despacho una fotografía de todos ellos con sus cañas de pescar y los enormes peces que pescaron ese día ocupa un lugar predilecto, junto con el retrato al óleo de mí que Mal pintó de memoria, y que según él no necesita ya tenerlo junto a la cama porque puede ver mi sonrisa en directo cuando se despierta todos los días.

-Así lo haré, Mina.

-_Cuídate y cuida a nuestros sobrinitos o sobrinitas_.-pide Rei.

-Por supuesto, eso no lo dudes gemela malvada-afirmo.

-_Muchos besos, cariño.-_finaliza Ami.

-Besos para todas. Sayounara, chicas.-me despido y cuelgo.

Es gratificante hablar con las chicas y me animo siempre que lo hago. Echo mucho de menos no tenerlas a mi lado, y a veces me sorprendo pensando en llamarlas para cualquier cosa como hacía antes. Ya no me pasa tan a menudo como al principio pero sigo extrañando el sarcasmo y la camaradería de Rei, la sabiduría y los consejos de Ami y la dulzura e impaciencia de Mina.

Como predije cuando llegué a casa y me tomé ese vaso de agua, ya es hora de hacer una visita al baño. Despacio me incorporo, poso los pies en el suelo y ayudándome de las manos me levanto, no sin esfuerzo, sintiendo un pequeño latigazo de dolor en la espalda. Maldigo en voz alta, pero no me paro y enfilo descalza el camino hacia el aseo. Cuando regreso de nuevo a la habitación, encuentro a Mal sentado en la cama.

-¿Terminaste?-le pregunto mientras me siento a su lado.

-Ahora sí.

-Qué bien, así ya te tengo para mí solita.-le tomo del brazo y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué se cuenta Mina?-pregunta Mal que empieza a acariciar suavemente mi pelo. Me encanta cuando hace eso, me provoca unos escalofríos tremendamente deliciosos.

-Nada de particular, toda la conversación se ha centrado en mí.-cierro los ojos y disfruto de las sensaciones, casi hace que me olvide del dolor en mi espalda.-También he hablado con Ami y Rei. Mina y Ace las habían invitado a cenar junto con Nataku y Kishi; sólo faltábamos nosotros.-Mal debe notar algo en mi voz, vacilante al final, porque dice:

-Aunque no lo creas, yo también les echo de menos. Tengo amigos aquí, pero he aprendido a querer a esa panda de locos japoneses.

-¿Locos?-cuestiono con la risa impregnando mi voz.

-Sí, locos. Locos porque ustedes cuatro están rematadamente locas, y locos porque nosotros estamos completamente chalados por amarlas.-me hace feliz escuchar cómo Mal se incluye dentro de ese "locos".

-Sí, puede que tengas razón.-levanto la cabeza del hombro de Mal, interrumpiendo así sus caricias, y me pongo recta.-Por cierto, las chicas te mandan besos y los hombretones están deseando que vayas a hacerles una visita y así poder ir de pesca.

-Ah, fue un buen día ese.-por la expresión en la cara de Mal, sé que está recordando. Yo aprovecho para encorvarme hacia delante intentando aliviarme, pero la tripa no me deja mucho espacio y no encuentro una posición cómoda. Estoy empezando a ponerme de muy mala leche y doy una patada en el suelo, frustrada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-quiere saber Mal que ha fruncido el ceño cuando he pataleado como una niña pequeña.-Parece que te hubieras sentado en un hormiguero.

-¡Es este maldito dolor de espalda que me está matando y ya no sé cómo ponerme!-estallo ya harta.

-¿Te duele la espalda? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? No tenías que haber ido de paseo hoy, hubiera sido mejor…

-¡Ya, por el Kami!-digo gritando, bastante enfadada, y me levanto. Me pongo frente a Mal y le apunto con el dedo índice.-¡No sigas por ahí!-apoyo el dedo en su pecho.-¡No se te ocurra siquiera decir una palabra más!-golpecito en el pecho.-Me duele la espalda.-golpecito en el pecho.-Si no hubiera dado el paseo me seguiría doliendo igual.-golpecito en el pecho.-A todas las embarazadas les duele la espalda.-golpecito en el pecho. Creo que Mal está empezando a asustarse por mi actitud, pero no me importa, debería haber sido más consciente antes de abrir la caja de pandora.

»Empiezo a estar muy harta de esa actitud tuya.-ahora simplemente dejo el dedo donde está, sin moverlo, pero sí haciendo presión.-Soy una mujer adulta y no una niña, y no soporto más que me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.-otro golpecito. Espero por lo menos no dejarle ningún moratón.

»Sé cuáles son mis limitaciones en mi estado y me agobia que estés tan encima de mí. ¿Puedes entenderlo de una puta maldita vez?

Esta vez le empujo haciéndole caer de espaldas a la cama. Me giro para salir de la habitación y así intentar calmarme en otro sitio, pero rápidamente Mal se incorpora y me coge una muñeca para evitar mi huida.

-Haz el favor de sentarte y tranquilizarte, te tiemblan las manos.-me dice en un tono bastante calmado pero a la vez autoritario.-No es bueno ni para ti ni para los bebés que te alteres tanto.

Voy a protestar de nuevo porque otra vez me está diciendo lo que tengo que hacer, pero finalmente me muerdo la lengua y no lo hago, porque al fin y al cabo tiene razón. Y eso hace que me sienta culpable porque sin quererlo he podido perjudicar a mis pequeños. Así que como una buena chica, muy a mi pesar, obedezco y me siento. Mal retira su mano.

»Eso está mejor y ahora, ¿puedo sobornarte para que me perdones con un masaje en la espalda?

-Si tienes que recurrir a un soborno es que no estás tan seguro de que vaya a perdonarte.-le espeto fulminándole con la mirada.

-No, la verdad es que no.-niega con la cabeza.-No me he estado portando muy bien.

-Por lo menos lo reconoces, eso ya es un paso. Esto no puede continuar así, Mal, no puedes seguir ignorando mis protestas. Esto no se arregla con pedir perdón y ya, hala, hasta la próxima vez. ¡Joder! Es que además parece que no te ha afectado todo lo que te he gritado a la cara. Te has quedado ahí tan tranquilo, me has pedido que me siente y te has salido por la tangente con eso del masaje. Me siento como si hubiera estado hablando con la pared.

-Tranquilo no estaba, eso te lo puedo asegurar.-se levanta de la cama y se sienta en una de las sillas que hay en la habitación, parece nervioso.-Me ha pillado de sorpresa esa reacción tuya… tan explosiva. Es la segunda vez que te veo tan furiosa y has llegado a asustarme, pensé que te iba a dar un síncope o algo así. Quizá haya reaccionado de una forma un tanto fría, pero en tu estado lo único que me importaba era que te calmaras. No me ha parecido una buena solución ponerme yo a gritar también para que tú continuaras y al final acabar en urgencias.-se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira.

»Espero actuar mejor de ahora en adelante. Como bien tú me has señalado, eres una mujer adulta que conoce sus limitaciones, así que procuraré no volver a agobiarte ni darte órdenes. Pero debes tenerme paciencia, me sale de forma natural y me va a costar controlarme; sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Me basta con eso, veo que por fin me has entendido. Pero espero hechos, no sólo buenas intenciones.

-Tendrás hechos.-me asegura él.

-Bien.-silencio.-Puedes intentarlo, lo del masaje.-aclaro. El enfado ha perdido su efecto y me siento mucho mejor después de haber descargado mi ira y haber aclarado, de una vez por todas, el asunto con Mal. Ahora mismo la idea de un masaje es demasiado tentadora para negarse.-La verdad es que me vendría muy bien, no me gusta sentirme así.

-Yo te haré sentir mejor, lo prometo.

Dicho esto, Mal se levanta de la silla y la acerca a la cama, pegando el asiento a la misma. Me pide que me siente a horcajadas en ella y apoye los brazos y la cabeza en el respaldo. Así lo hago y después él se sienta en la cama, justo detrás de mí, dejando sus piernas a los lados de la silla. Sus manos se dirigen a mis lumbares y masajea suavemente, pero no durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto cuando para el masaje.

-Esto no está funcionando, con la ropa no puedo darte bien el masaje. ¿Te importaría quedarte sólo con la ropa interior?

-Si así es más fácil para ti no tengo inconveniente.-me quito el vestido y las medias y vuelvo a sentarme en la silla. Mal continua con el masaje, comienza otra vez por las lumbares, amasando la piel con los dedos, retorciendo y estirando.

-Mmmm… Lo haces muy bien… qué gustazo…. Ahí, un poco más a la derecha… Sí, aprieta ahí.-después de las lumbares, les siguen las caderas que reciben el mismo tratamiento; siempre estrujando para deshacer los nudos que pueda haber y aliviar la tensión.-Oh, vaya, ¿dónde has aprendido a dar estos masajes?

-Mina me mandó un email con un artículo de una revista donde enseñaban cómo dar este tipo de masajes. Estaba deseando ponerlo en práctica.

-Recuérdame que le haga a la tigresa un buen regalo por navidad… Mmm, por el Kami, esto es demasiado bueno…

Noto poco a poco como el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda va disminuyendo y soporto menos presión en esa zona. Las hábiles manos de Malachite van subiendo hasta llegar al cuello, entonces aparta los tirantes de mi sujetador, deslizándolos por mis brazos, con mi colaboración, hasta que están fuera de ellos. Sus caricias son suaves y lentas y está consiguiendo ponerme la carne de gallina. Juraría que está tratando de excitarme en vez de continuar con el masaje, y si sigue así lo va a conseguir. Las manos vuelven al cuello que también es masajeado pacientemente, haciendo hincapié en cada vértebra, amasando en círculos, siguiendo con los hombros donde el masaje es un poco más intenso.

La tensión de mis hombros desaparece y comienzo a sentirme más relajada; un estado de letargo empieza a invadirme pero enseguida doy un respingo cuando siento un beso en la base del cuello y después un pequeño mordisquito. Me encanta cuando Mal hace eso. Escalofríos empiezan a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, subiendo desde las puntas de los pies.

Mi Relámpago continua dándome pequeños besitos en toda la zona alta de la espalda, utilizando a veces la lengua, subiendo hacia la nuca, donde con sus dedos comienza a trazar círculos y otras formas en mi piel. Un dedo desciende, creando una suave fricción, a lo largo de la línea de mi columna vertebral, hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, y sube muy despacio causando un temblor en mi cuerpo que se acentúa cuando Mal exhala su cálido aliento sobre mi nuca y sopla. Mi piel vuelve a ponerse de gallina y un gemido escapa de mi garganta ante la deliciosa sensación.

-Date la vuelta.-me ordena Mal con una voz más grave de lo habitual.

Vuelve a darme órdenes, pero esta es una que con mucho gusto voy a cumplir. Con mucho cuidado y con su ayuda quedo frente a él. Mal me mira y sus ojos, normalmente del color del acero, parecen haber sido engullidos por la noche más oscura. Con una sonrisa imita los movimientos que ha realizado en mi espalda sobre la parte delantera. Pega su cara a mi cuello, comenzando desde el lóbulo de la oreja, que lame y mordisquea, para luego descender sobre él con suaves besitos, gemelos a los que he recibido en el despacho.

Sus manos grandes y de largos dedos acarician la piel de mi escote que deja libre la tela del sujetador. Me agarro fuerte a los lados de la silla, haciendo que los nudillos se tornen blancos debido a la presión, cuando Mal coloca sus manos cuidadosamente en mis senos. Por el embarazo están mucho más sensibles y ese simple roce enciende fuego en mis venas. Con los pulgares localiza los pezones y todavía sobre la tela traza círculos sobre ellos y los pellizca suavemente haciendo que se pongan duros.

-Mal.-hablo con la voz entrecortada, apenas controlando los estremecimientos.-¿esto es parte del masaje?

-No, cariño.-responde él.-Hace mucho que el masaje terminó.

-¿Y entonces?-pregunto removiéndome en la silla, intentando crear fricción en una parte de mi cuerpo que empieza a anhelar las caricias de Mal.

-Entonces, estoy continuando con lo que tú has empezado en el despacho; y no me digas que no lo has notado porque estabas sentada justo encima. Pero si no te sientes bien, si la espalda no te deja, puedo parar. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

Como siempre Mal tan atento. Puedo ver que está excitado y sólo por el hecho de acariciarme, sin que yo haya participado todavía, y le honra profundamente el que si yo se lo pido sea capaz de parar.

-No.-digo con voz ahogada y jadeo.-no quiero que pares.

-Eso me parecía. Vamos a deshacernos de esta cosa.-con manos hábiles desabrocha el cierre del sujetador y lo deja caer sobre la alfombra. Mis pechos caen llenos y pesados y Mal vuelve a colocar sus manos en ellos. Están ardiendo.-Ese sujetador desde luego es horrible.-mis pezones vuelven a ser atormentados haciendo que mi clítoris comience a latir.

-Ahhh.-jadeo.-Sí, es horrible; si me dedicara a diseñar sujetadores para embarazadas seguro que me forraba.-los labios de mi Relámpago sustituyen a los dedos y succionan, chupan y muerden, jugueteando provocativamente. Pero yo ahora necesito que jugueteen conmigo en otro lado. Mi clítoris ya pulsa como loco y la humedad hace ya rato que impregna mis bragas.-¡NO!-exclamo y detengo a Mal con mis manos.

-¿No?-pregunta con incertidumbre él, que ha levantado la cabeza y me mira, confuso.

-No.-confirmo, pero no es lo que cree y aclaro.-Te necesito en otro lado.-cojo entonces una de sus manos y la llevo a mi entrepierna.-AQUÍ, AHORA.

-Parece que a mi Dragón le gusta dar órdenes.-suelta una pequeña risita.-y a mí me gusta cumplirlas. Pero antes vamos a ponernos más cómodos.

Después de retirar el cobertor de la cama, Mal me ayuda a levantarme de la silla, me apoyo en él ya que me tiemblan las piernas y me tumbo en la cama. Él se acuesta a mi lado todavía vestido completamente, excepto por los pies que tiene descalzos tras haberse deshecho de las zapatillas de una patada.

-¿Estás cómoda así?-quiere saber.-¿Te sigue doliendo la espalda?

-Muy cómoda.-respondo y añado.-La espalda me molesta un poco, pero me estás ayudando bastante.

-Pues cuando acabe contigo puedo asegurar que el dolor habrá desaparecido.-dice arrogante y seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Ah, sí?.-pregunto y dirijo mi mano a su entrepierna y aprieto suavemente su miembro, que está duro por mí, por encima de los pantalones.-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Mal cierra los ojos al sentir la presión y deja escapar un gemido. Su cuerpo se sacude sobre la cama y entonces su mano retira la mía.

-Todavía no, no seas mala. No querrás que acabe antes de empezar.-yo niego con la cabeza y él inspira y expira profundamente.-Estoy tan seguro.-me explica.-porque durante el sexo se liberan unas hormonas mágicas llamadas endorfinas que se encargan de borrar el dolor. Y yo me voy a encargar de que segregues muchas.

-Pues ya te estás tardando.-le acuso porque todavía no me ha dado lo que quiero.

-No te quejes, dulzura, que no he olvidado tu petición.

Una mano de Mal desaparece bajo el elástico de mis bragas. Sus dedos rozan muy lentamente mi carne palpitante, haciéndome gemir y temblar.

-Muy tentador, pero todavía no.-y entonces con todo el aplomo y descaro del mundo saca la mano dejándome abandonada, deseando por más.

-¿Cómo que todavía no? ¿Por qué?-protesto con la voz crispada por la necesidad.-¡No me puedes dejar así!

-Tranquila, Nena.-me dice.-Voy a probar algo que seguro que te va a gustar. No te enfades todavía. Incorpórate un poco.-me pide.-y cierra los ojos.

-Está bien.-doy mi consentimiento.

No me quejo y hago lo que me pide; empieza a intrigarme qué puede hacer para sorprenderme. Además cuando he mirado sus ojos no he visto señal ninguna de que haya disfrutado dejándome a medias. Sólo disculpa y una petición de confianza. Puedo darle eso.

Oigo un ruido, como el de un cajón abriéndose y cerrándose. Inmediatamente después algo muy suave y fresco cubre mis ojos. ¡Un pañuelo! Mal me ha vendado los ojos con un pañuelo. Me estremezco y mi excitación sube un nivel más, mis bragas a estas alturas deben estar empapadas ya.

-Parece que te gusta, ¿eh?-dice Mal ante mi reacción, acariciándome la mejilla con la punta del dedo.-Te lo dije.-otra vez su arrogancia. Cómo me derrite cuando actúa así, aunque en otras circunstancias me exaspere.

-No des por vendida la piel del oso antes de cazarlo.-hablo susurrando, con la voz espesa.-Te diré si me ha gustado o no cuando hayas terminado de hacer lo que sea que tengas en mente.

-Te crees muy astuta, pero no me engañas.-habla Mal con una voz igual de espesa que la mía.-Sé que lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo. Túmbate.-me pone una mano en el pecho y me empuja despacio hasta que estoy de nuevo tumbada de espaldas en la cama.-Muy bien. Ahora vamos a deshacernos de otro estorbo. El último por fin.

Las manos de mi Relámpago hacen contacto en mis caderas. Estoy privada de la vista y aunque es una acción esperada no puedo evitar dar un respingo ante la sensación. Mal engancha sus dedos en el borde de la tela y después de yo levantar mis caderas desliza las braguitas suavemente y muy despacio por el largo de mis piernas, prendiendo fuego en mi piel con ese roce.

-Están muy mojadas.-susurra en mi oído provocándome un nuevo estremecimiento y varios escalofríos.-Sí, definitivamente estás disfrutando.

-Disfrutaría más si pudiera hacer una cosa.

-Dime, Nena, estoy abierto a sugerencias.

-Quiero besarte.-expongo mi demanda.

Obtengo contestación, pero no de palabra. Siento una respiración templada en mi cara y unos labios entran en contacto con los míos. Una lengua me invita a abrir la boca y correspondo enseguida. Esa lengua recorre mi boca y después de jugar con la mía, unos dientes mordisquean mi labio inferior. Mis manos no pueden mantenerse quietas y buscan en el aire el cuerpo de mi amante. Necesito tocarle. Por fin encuentro algo y poso las manos. Es un costado, creo. Subo un poco más arriba y toco un brazo; piel desnuda, caliente y sudorosa. Los labios de Mal abandonan los míos.

-¿Algo más?-pregunta él con voz temblorosa.

-Sí.-contesto anhelante.-Quiero tocarte, pero llevas mucha ropa encima.

-Adelante, puedes quitármela si quieres.

Me siento en la cama y llevo mis manos al pañuelo con intención de desatarlo, pero las manos de Mal atrapan las mías, impidiendo mi acción y haciéndome soltar un gritito por la sorpresa.

-De eso nada, Nena. No puedes quitarte el pañuelo hasta que yo te diga.

-¡Pero no te veo!-exclamo frustrada.-Y así no puedo quitarte la ropa.

-Claro que puedes, yo te ayudaré. Dame tus manos.-se las tiendo y él las lleva a su cintura dejándolas sobre el borde de su camiseta sin mangas. Por su posición puedo adivinar que él también está sentado.-Sácala.

Agarro el dobladillo y tiro hacia arriba, hasta que la camiseta queda fuera de su cuerpo. La lanzo al aire de cualquier forma no sabiendo dónde aterriza. Bajo los brazos y mis manos tocan de nuevo piel desnuda. El pecho de Mal está húmedo y sube y baja rápidamente. Paso mis manos por toda la superficie, siento bajo la palma de mi mano el latir alocado de su corazón. Subiendo hacia arriba llego al cuello, con esa referencia acerco mi cara y deposito un beso apretando los labios sobre la vena que noto latir en su garganta. Mal tiembla y un sonido ahogado escapa de su garganta. Con las manos ya en su pelo desato la tira de cuero que lo sujeta dejándolo libre, y meto los dedos entre los mechones y los deslizo por la suavidad de su longitud. Me llega un agradable olor a manzanilla, Mal ha usado mi champú esta mañana.

-¿Necesitas más ayuda?-pregunta con un hilo de voz.

-No, gracias; puedo yo sola.

Mal se ríe, pero su risa se corta cuando alcanzo el botón del pantalón; lo desabrocho y bajo la cremallera. No puedo evitar la tentación de meter la mano bajo la cinturilla de los bóxers. Suspiro cuando toco la piel suave y tibia de su pene. Está a punto de explotar.

-Mmmm.-ronroneo.-Alguien está muy animado aquí dentro.

Como puedo, a ciegas, le despojo del pantalón y la ropa interior dejándole igual de desnudo que yo. Ahora es cuando empieza mi festín.

Desplazándome por la cama, con cuidado de no salirme de ella, voy recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos; la sensación en ellas es maravillosa. Es curioso cómo al estar privada de la vista se agudiza el sentido del tacto. Noto superficies y texturas distintas, piel áspera por el vello, después piel suave; músculo y hueso. De sus piernas salto directamente a la parte debajo del ombligo, obviando el mástil de acero que reposa en tensa espera entre sus piernas, sin embargo no puedo evitar, en mi ceguera, que mi mano lo roce accidentalmente provocando un movimiento que siento junto a mi muñeca y un jadeo ahogado que escapa angustioso de la boca de Malachite.

Y eso me hace sonreír, porque sé que le tengo en mis manos, así que prosigo con mi tarea, trazando la línea de vello que sube hasta su ombligo. Y más arriba, hasta alcanzar su amplio tórax, por el que extiendo mis manos, sintiendo como los músculos se crispan bajo mi toque, y empiezo a recorrer el camino inverso. Cuando llego de nuevo al punto que palpita por mí, lo tomo en mi mano, está caliente y siento el pulso latiendo en él; paseo un dedo por su superficie, notando ciertas rugosidades, luego aprieto suavemente y lo beso. Mal sisea.

-¡Ya!-eleva la voz.-Me vas a matar, mujer. Ahora me toca a mí.

Me encuentro tumbada otra vez en la cama y ahora es él quien me tortura. Con manos ávidas comienza a inspeccionar mi cuerpo; toma primero mi pie derecho deslizando los dedos tiernamente por el empeine para luego continuar las caricias con suaves besitos, después le toca el turno al pie izquierdo y exhalo el aliento todo de golpe cuando noto la lengua caliente y húmeda de Malachite enroscarse y lamer cada uno de mis dedos. Acción que provoca un tirón directo en mi útero y un calor líquido que me atraviesa.

-Tienes unos pies preciosos, podría estar así horas y horas y no me cansaría nunca.-dice mientras su barba raspa el arco del pie y yo sólo pienso en que lo único que quiero es que continúe avanzando hacia arriba.

Y así hace, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos. Sube lentamente por mis piernas, arrastrando su tacto por los gemelos, que se contraen en un espasmo inesperado, arrastrando sus manos suaves por las pantorrillas en camino ascendente, demorándose en el sensible hueco bajo las rodillas que acaricia sutilmente con la yema de los dedos, arrancándome un suspiro de placer, haciendo temblar mi cuerpo y que la piel se me ponga nuevamente de gallina. Continua más arriba hasta llegar a los muslos, separo las piernas automáticamente y Mal accede a la cara interna rozando la fina piel y aprieta suavemente. Me retuerzo en la cama cuando después sus dedos alcanzan y rozan mi húmedo sexo, originando una ola de placer y excitación que me recorre entera.

-Para esto ya, por el Kami, y acaba de una vez.-suplico. Mi piel está tan sensibilizada por su toque que apenas ya puedo soportar el más mínimo roce.

-Pronto, Nena, muy pronto.

Está haciendo que me vuelva loca y no tiene ninguna intención de agilizar el proceso hasta darme lo que yo quiero; de verdad que se está tomando muy en serio eso de hacerme segregar endorfinas. Una capa de sudor ya cubre mi cuerpo, acumulándose en el valle entre mis pechos y mojando el pañuelo que me cubre los ojos. Malachite sigue con el recorrido y alcanza mi vientre, donde desliza las manos por su redondez, cuidadosamente, con sumo cariño.

-Mi pequeña diosa de la fertilidad.-susurra contra mi piel, pues noto sus labios recorriendo mi tripa. Su respiración me hace cosquillas y creo que voy a morir de gusto cuando de repente su lengua juguetea en mi ombligo. Doy un pequeño bote en la cama por la impresión y siento cómo los bebés se mueven ligeramente en mi interior.

-Tranquilos, pequeños.-habla contra mi vientre.-no tenéis que asustaros, papá sólo está jugando con mamá.

»Echo de menos tu piercing.-me confiesa luego él al oído. Mal se mueve rápido, en un instante pasa de entretenerse con mi ombligo a verter su aliento en mi cuello. Su mano sigue acariciando mi vientre y después asciende hasta mis pechos ignorando los tensos y fruncidos pezones.-Era muy divertido jugar con él.

-En cuanto pueda volveré a ponérmelo.-prometo y entonces Mal sella mis labios con un beso inesperado.

Pero yo no quiero más besos ni más caricias. Necesito desesperadamente el contacto con su piel caliente y húmeda, necesito que me llene completamente y sentirle dentro de mí, moviéndose con pasión, haciéndome gritar de placer, llevándome a lo más alto hasta que me desintegre en un millón de partículas y me olvide de mi propio nombre.

Levanto las manos hacia delante hasta que las enredo en el pelo suelto de Mal y tiro de él para que se despegue de mí, rompiendo así el beso.

-Mal, por favor, no me hagas esperar más.-estoy desesperada, casi me siento ridícula tumbada en la cama con los ojos vendados y suplicando. Tengo el cuerpo dolorido y me siento vacía, aunque por dentro mi sangre circule como lava líquida.-O tendré que encargarme yo misma.-le amenazo y empiezo a llevar mi mano hacia el pubis, pero Mal me detiene.

-De eso nada, Kino.-gruñe.-Ponte de lado y prepárate, voy a hacer que te derritas en mis brazos.

Más contenta, porque mi provocación parece haber surtido efecto, me giro sobre el lado derecho y aguardo expectante. Seguidamente Malachite me rodea con un brazo y pega su pecho a mi espalda. Por fin, pienso al sentir su contacto; ya estamos piel con piel y su erección presiona contra mi trasero.

Un suspiro de gusto y alivio sale de mi garganta, pero se corta a mitad de camino cuando la mano de Mal se sitúa donde la he querido desde un principio. Y esta vez es de verdad. Mi Relámpago retira con la otra mano el pelo que ha quedado pegado a mi cuello y besa y mordisquea la piel sensible de la base, mientras la mano de abajo comienza a moverse.

Mi clítoris es estrujado sin piedad y un dedo, al que después se une otro, visita mi entrada. La tensión empieza a acumularse en mi vientre y empiezo a mecer involuntariamente las caderas y a arquearme buscando hacer más profundo el contacto.

-Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad?.-vuelve a hablarme al oído. Si sigue haciendo eso voy a correrme sin tardar mucho.

-Sí… -jadeo cuando siento a Mal restregar su erección entre mis nalgas al compás de mis movimientos.-Pero también te quiero a ti.

-Y me tendrás, Kino, me tendrás. Puedes estar segura de ello.

Los dedos de Mal restriegan y retuercen, y la sensación de placer es cada vez más intensa, pero de repente el movimiento cesa y la mano de mi relámpago se retira.

-¿Qué…?.-intento protestar, pero no me salen las palabras, otra vez lo ha vuelto a hacer; estaba tan cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo y de repente… nada.

-Aún no es momento de volar.-susurra Mal contra mi cuello mientras la mano liberada recorre mi brazo en una suave caricia, dejando un rastro de mis fluidos sobre la piel. De verdad que no entiendo cómo puede estar tan controlado a estas alturas, yo ya ni siquiera pienso con coherencia.-No sin mí.

Y entonces lo siento. En un mismo movimiento empuja mis piernas hacia arriba y entra en mí despacio, largo y duro. Ambos gemimos.

-Esto es lo que yo llamo estar en casa.-pronuncia Mal en mi oído inmediatamente después y comienza a moverse.

Sus embestidas son deliciosas, Mal entra y sale de mí lentamente como si quisiera prolongar el placer de forma infinita, pero también sé que está siendo cuidadoso por mi estado y es que en esta posición un movimiento brusco podría hacerme daño. Su grosor me llena, estirando todos mis tejidos hasta casi el límite y siento de nuevo la tensión arremolinarse en la parte baja de mi vientre. El nido de rizos que guarda y protege el poderoso instrumento de placer y vida de Mal me hace cosquillas en el trasero mientras él empuja contra mí. Mi mano lenta y torpemente se desplaza hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la cadera de mi amor y amante y continúa ya guiada hasta que descansa en una de sus nalgas y aprieto intentando empujarlo más profundo dentro de mí. Mal responde a mi apasionada caricia rastrillando con sus dientes en mi cuello mientras el ritmo de sus embates cambia, empujando algo más fuerte en mi interior y saliendo con excitante y calmada lentitud.

Por encima de mi brazo Malachite descansa el suyo y lo siento avanzar hasta que su mano alcanza uno de mis senos y con movimientos circulares y pequeños apretones estimula mi pezón ya sobreestimulado. Jadeo cuando las espirales de placer recorren mi cuerpo ante la intensa caricia y clavo las uñas en el trasero de Mal arrancando un jadeo de su garganta igual de profundo que el mío. Se acerca el final, lo sé, y Mal también lo intuye porque me dice:

-Quiero ver tu cara cuando llegues.

Sale de mí y me quita el pañuelo. Me da la vuelta y con su ayuda me coloco a horcajadas sobre él. Parpadeo para acostumbrarme a la luz, después del rato de oscuridad, y mis ojos poco a poco vuelven a enfocar de nuevo. La visión de Mal me deja sin aliento, está mucho más hermoso que hace un rato en el despacho. Con el sudor formando pequeñas gotitas en su frente, el pelo húmedo y revuelto y el precioso sonrojado de sus mejillas, un rubor más intenso que el de antes.

Me levanto lo suficiente y al dejarme caer Malachite se hunde de nuevo en mí, creándome nuevas y mejores sensaciones.

-Eso es, amor mío.-habla él con su voz ronca y espesa.-Móntame y llévanos a los dos a lo más alto.

Y sin perder más tiempo comienzo a moverme, siendo yo la que ahora controla el ritmo. En cada empuje Malachite se une a mí, alzando las caderas para recibirme. Busco sus manos y enlazamos nuestros dedos, mientras sigo dejándome caer sobre él. Las sensaciones son demasiado intensas, Mal gruñe y jadea y yo debo abrir la boca para respirar, pues el aire que intento que entre por mi nariz no es suficiente.

-Te amo, Dragón, con todas mis fuerzas.-escapa de los labios de él

-Yo también.-respondo aturdida.-Tienes mi corazón y mi alma.

En ese instante, Mal abandona mis manos y pone las suyas en mis caderas instándome a moverme más deprisa. Y como buena y obediente chica que soy no me hago de rogar y le doy lo que quiere. La sangre corre rápido en mis venas abrasándolo todo a su paso y el pulso late en mis oídos. Mi corazón bombea con fuerza y lo siento aporrear contra el pecho como si quisiera salir de la prisión que lo protege.

Las piernas empiezan a temblarme y mi cuerpo se tensiona y comienza a ponerse rígido; sé que estoy preparada para volar y siento que Mal también está preparado para acompañarme, pues empieza a apretar mis caderas con más fuerza. Cuando siento que voy a partirme en dos, que la presión es insoportable, estallo por fin; con un grito soy presa de las convulsiones que sacuden mi cuerpo. Me apoyo en el pecho de Mal mientras él empuja contra mí una, dos veces más y entonces siento los chorros de su semen caliente inundar mi vagina.

Me inclino hacia delante y respiro agitadamente mientras los temblores van cediendo poco a poco y regreso de vuelta a la realidad. Malachite busca torpemente mi cara con sus manos y retira algunos mechones húmedos que la cubren para verme mejor. Levanto la mirada y veo en su rostro la misma agitación que yo siento y sé que al igual que yo está haciendo trabajar a sus pulmones para que el oxígeno vuelva a circular de nuevo. Sonríe, con esa sonrisa que le ilumina los ojos y que me hace pensar en amaneceres, en ese primer momento en el que el sol despunta en el horizonte, y me besa; un beso tierno y dulce, y también corto porque aún no hemos recuperado el aliento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me pregunta gentilmente con las palabras entrecortadas.-¿Todo bien por ahí dentro?

-Perfectamente, aunque siento que todavía no he puesto los pies en la tierra.-le contesto con resuello también en la voz.

Como voy recuperando fuerzas me muevo separándome de Mal, eso sí con toda la torpeza de mi estado de embarazada. Busco el cobertor y nos tapo, pues el sudor está empezando a enfriarse y comienzo a sentir frío. Me tumbo de lado con él a mi espalda. Mal se pega a mí y me pasa un brazo que deja descansar sobre mi tripa. Esa es una de sus acciones favoritas, tiene un especial interés en mi gran barrigota.

-Cómo voy a echar de menos esto.-confiesa en un tono de resignación y me besa en el hombro.-Me va a costar mantener mis manos apartadas de ti.

-Pues habrá que aprovechar todo lo que podamos, porque en cuanto entre en el tercer trimestre se va a acabar eso de tener encuentros indecentes cuando el sol todavía brilla en el cielo.

-Y también cuando ya no haga sol.-me sigue con la broma, pero yo ya no le respondo porque me distraigo con un pensamiento que aparece en mi cabeza salido de no se sabe dónde que me paraliza.-¿En qué piensas, cariño? Te has quedado muy callada de repente.

-En nada en particular… -dudo.-Bueno, tenías razón con lo de la espalda; ya no me duele. Las endorfinas esas son maravillosas.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Segura?

-Sí.-respondo.

-Respuesta equivocada.-espeta él susurrando en mi oído.-Hay algo más, lo sé; tu voz me lo dice. ¿Me lo quieres contar?-me doy la vuelta en la cama y me quedo frente a él. Le miro a los ojos.

-¿Crees que lo vamos a hacer bien?-Mal me acaricia la mejilla y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso espero.-contesta sabiendo a lo que me estoy refiriendo. Es increíble cómo con tan pocas palabras, sin apenas uno explicarse, podemos comunicarnos y entendernos.-Por lo menos vamos a poner todo nuestro empeño en ello.

-Mal, es tanta la responsabilidad… -suspiro y me acurruco más contra él, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.- Dos criaturas a las que vamos a tener que cuidar, alimentar, vestir, educar, hacer de ellos buenas personas y guiarlas por el camino correcto. Me siento… estoy asustada.

-Yo también me siento así, Nena; supongo que es normal y que todos los padres primerizos como nosotros han de sentir lo mismo. Pero has de pensar que nadie nace sabiendo, todo se aprende por el camino. Y lo más importante de todo es que con el tiempo se adquiere experiencia.

»Mi madre me decía a veces que conmigo había tenido que seguir el método de prueba y error, quizá nosotros tengamos que hacer lo mismo. Pero estamos juntos en esto, los dos, y tengo toda la confianza en que lo vamos a hacer lo mejor que sabemos. Además de que cuando venga el próximo sabremos un montón de cosas que ahora desconocemos.-cuando venga el próximo… espero por nuestra cordura que no sean dos otra vez.

-Y seguro, que un día, dentro de muchos años, recordaremos este momento y nos reiremos de lo tontos que fuimos.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-dice Mal antes de darme un beso. Después con suavidad pone una de sus grandes manos en mi tripa y la deja reposar ahí esperando.-Ahora están muy tranquilos, no se mueven.-dice unos segundos después.

-A esta hora normalmente suelen estar muy quietos, supongo que estarán en su ciclo de sueño o algo así. Pero en cuanto coma, la glucosa los volverá locos y empezarán a removerse.-es haber mencionado a los bebés y que mi abdomen se ponga duro, todo uno. Siento que la mano de Mal se crispa sobre mi tripa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-me pregunta preocupado.

-Es una contracción.-digo. Mal se incorpora rápidamente ante mi respuesta.

-Mako, dime por favor que no te has puesto de parto, es demasiado pronto.-habla con incertidumbre.-Ay, con razón te dolía la espalda antes, y yo insistiendo con la estupidez de las endorfinas….

-Tranquilo, Mal, el momento aún no ha llegado.-pobrecito mío, espero que cuando llegue el momento de verdad sepa mantener la calma; el que se ponga nervioso no me va a ayudar en nada.-Estoy completamente segura, sólo es una contracción de braxton hicks.-digo mirándole a los ojos, anticipándome a lo que sé que iba a ser su próxima pregunta.

-¡Qué susto!-exclama con el alivio cruzándole el rostro y entonces me pregunta.-¿Te duele?

-No, pero resulta un poco incómodo. Voy a cambiar de posición, la matrona me dijo que ayuda a aliviar las molestias.-y efectivamente eso ocurre. Paso de estar tumbada de lado a hacerlo de espaldas y la sensación pasa.-Uf, ya pasó.-digo aliviada.

-Déjame que te abrace y te mime un poco. Eres muy valiente.-me dejo hacer contenta, Mal me abraza suavemente y me besa en el pelo.-¿Estás bien, verdad?

-Sí, tonto, deja de preocuparte. En esta etapa del embarazo estas contracciones son normales, acuérdate que nos lo dijo el ginecólogo…

-Sí… bueno, lo que ocurre es que hace un momento creo que mi cerebro ha dejado de funcionar.-suelta una pequeña risita. Hace una pausa y después continúa hablando.-Tengo algo que contarte… en realidad son dos cosas, una no sé si te va a gustar, la otra espero que sí.

-Empieza por la que no me va a gustar.-sugiero.

-Bueno, allá va.-toma aire y empieza a hablar.-Papá me ha llamado.-oh,oh, creo que ya sé lo que le ha dicho a su hijo el bueno de Ryoma.-y me ha vuelto a insistir en que pensemos lo de casarnos.-Mal me mira y yo abro la boca para hablar, pero él pone un dedo en ella para que calle.-Déjame terminar, por favor.

»Cariño, sé lo que piensas de todo este asunto y sabes que siempre hemos estado de acuerdo en ello, pero… -calla un momento.-… creo que esta última vez papá tiene razón. Por ellos.-Mal da una palmada suavecita en mi tripa.-deberíamos hacerlo. Es una cuestión de seguridad, por lo que pueda ocurrir en un futuro. Sólo te pido que lo pienses, ¿vale?; aceptaré tu decisión sea cual sea.

-De acuerdo, lo pensaré. Con calma. Y ahora quiero oír lo que me va a gustar.

-Bien. A parte de la llamada de mi padre, también he recibido otra. Era de Vilhelm ; te he hablado de él, fue mi tutor en el doctorado.

**-¿Qué quería el Doctor ****Drechsle****r?-interrumpo. Me temo que me gana la impaciencia y estoy empezando a parecerme a Mina.**

**-Está bien, iré al grano.-habla Mal divertido adivinando el porqué de mi pregunta.-El curso que viene va a quedar una plaza libre en la universidad, es en una asignatura de mi especialidad. Vilhelm me ha ofrecido la oportunidad de que yo me haga cargo de ella. He pensado que sería algo interesante y además así tendría más tiempo para estar con los gemelos y contigo. Por supuesto tendría que dejar mi trabajo en el museo. Le he dicho que me lo iba a pensar; quería consultarlo antes contigo. ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Veamos.-necesito cambiar de posición porque ahora me encuentro incómoda, así que me siento apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Mal se gira de lado y me mira-Creo que serías un buen profesor, sabes mucho y tienes muchas historias y anécdotas que contar. Enseguida te meterías a los alumnos en el bolsillo y a las féminas las traerías loquitas.-digo esto con una enorme sonrisa y le guiño un ojo.-Serías un profesor estricto y exigente y querrías que tus alumnos dieran todo lo que son capaces, te ganarías su respeto. Eso por un lado.**

**»****Por el otro, me parece que es algo completamente distinto a lo que has hecho hasta ahora, pero lo verdaderamente importante es saber si eres capaz de ejercer de profesor, no todo el mundo vale para eso. También debes tener en cuenta si es algo que te interesa, si te sientes con fuerza para afrontarlo, si es algo que te ilusiona, si es algo que te gustaría hacer… En fin, si no vas a echar de menos tu trabajo en el museo y te vas a arrepentir de aceptar el ofrecimiento de Vilhelm.**

**»****Mal, me encanta el hecho de que quieras pasar más tiempo con los gemelos y conmigo, sé que no quieres que ellos tengan una infancia como la tuya, que quieres estar a su lado más de lo que estuvo tu padre contigo y eso dice mucho de ti, de tu compromiso, pero tienes que estar seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer. Y si es así, lo único que yo te puedo decir es: adelante, Mal.**

**-Guau, menudo discurso… Kami, me has dejado sin palabras… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo?**

**-Creo que desde hace un rato no lo escucho.**

**-Te amo, te amo, te amo.-me va diciendo Mal entre besito y besito que empieza a darme por toda la cara.-Recuérdame que no se me olvide devolverle la llamada a Vilhelm; Mako, estoy completamente seguro de que no me voy a arrepentir de dejar el museo, me va a gustar dar clases y sé que puedo hacerlo.**

**-Me alegra oír eso. Y ahora, ¿crees que podrías darnos de comer? Los gemelos y yo nos morimos de hambre y ya son más de las dos.-digo después de comprobar la hora en reloj de la mesita de noche.-Y no me apetece nada cocinar.**

**-Claro que puedo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago? Podríamos comer en uno de los restaurantes de la zona y después alquilar una barca. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me apetece cocinar.**

**-¿Me vas a dejar montar en barca?-pregunto incrédula.**

**-Sí, no sé por qué no debería no hacerlo.-replica él.**

**-Mal.-empiezo a decir todavía sin poder creérmelo.-estoy embarazada y me vas a dejar montar en barca, no te vas a oponer ni me vas a salir con cualquier excusa por la cual a ti te parezca que es peligroso que una embarazada monte en barca… Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? **

**-No estás soñando, nena. Y no sé por qué piensas eso; antes me has pedido hechos y eso es lo que te voy a dar. He entendido y aceptado tu postura y quiero hacerlo bien.****Pero sí que hay un inconveniente… hasta ahora nadie ha fabricado chalecos salvavidas negros, todos son de un precioso naranja chillón.-dice con guasa y a mí me dan ganas de echarle las manos al cuello… y apretar. Mira que disfruta burlándose de mí.**

**-Chalecos salvavidas…. Voy a tener que ponerme esa cosa… con ese horrible color.-susurro horrorizada.**

**-Exacto y no es negociable; son las normas de seguridad, si no usas el chaleco no te permiten alquilar la barca, en el lago hay corrientes bastante fuertes.-Mal se levanta de la cama y aparta las sábanas.-**** No me mires así, Mako, ya verás que será divertido; lo pasaremos bien. Yo también tendré que ponerme uno y los dos estaremos igual de ridículos****.-rodea la cama y se sitúa a mi lado.-**** Vamos, perezosa, arriba.-me tiende una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.-Tomaremos una ducha y después iremos a saciar nuestro hambre.**

**Acepto la mano y me levanto. Mal me rodea la cintura con un brazo y juntos nos encaminamos a la ducha. Pero antes de traspasar el umbral no puedo resistirlo y saco a relucir mi vena juguetona. Mi mano avanza descaradamente y se posa en el trasero de Mal, después pellizco suavemente y doy una pequeña palmada. Él pega un respingo y me lanza una mirada traviesa, entonces me coge en brazos y me da un beso húmedo profundo y perfecto.**

**Lo siguiente que mi cerebro registra es el agua caliente cayendo sobre mi cuerpo y las manos de Mal enjabonándome….**

**(Continúa…)**


	9. Chapter 9:LLEGA LA CALMA

**LA TORMENTA DE TU AMOR**

**EPÍLOGO 2: …llega la calma.**

_Te veo y me convenzo que tenías que llegar  
Después de la tormenta aquí en tu pecho puedo anclar  
Y ser más yo, de nuevo yo, y por bandera mi ilusión  
Y mira si te quiero que por amor me entrego  
Que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo Mujer..._

_Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor  
Tú eres una bendición las horas y la vida de tu lado nena  
Están para vivirlas pero a tu manera  
Enhorabuena, porque valió la pena  
Valió la pena, valió la pena  
Valió la pena, nena..._

Dos cosas me hacen despertar: mi inoportuna vejiga y los gemelos que empiezan a moverse.

Me siento en la cama y enciendo la lamparita de la mesilla de noche, miro el reloj, sólo son las dos de la mañana. El otro lado de la cama está vacío, Mal no está. No le doy importancia, quizá esté trabajando en el despacho o leyendo, o bien dando un paseo por el bosque; si no puede dormir son sus actividades más habituales, aunque también puede que solamente haya ido a beber agua.

Salgo rápido de la cama y me apresuro al baño, aún recuerdo cómo nos reíamos de Mina cuando nos contaba toda seria, en sus últimos meses de embarazo, que iba que tener que acampar en el baño porque se pasaba allí casi todo el día. Ahora entiendo que no debí reírme, a mí me está pasando absolutamente lo mismo.

Regreso a la habitación, aliviada, y me dispongo a dormir de nuevo; pero se convierte en una misión imposible, el movimiento continuo de los bebés me lo impide. No entiendo cómo pueden moverse tanto a estas alturas, no deben tener mucho espacio ahí dentro.

Paso las manos por mi vientre de arriba abajo y les hablo, a ver si con mi voz se tranquilizan un poco. Todas las revistas dicen que es bueno hablarles a los bebés, Mal desde que se enteró no para de hacerlo, hasta incluso les lee cuentos. Pero mi voz no surte efecto, así que termino levantándome. Cuando no puedo dormir prefiero salir de la cama, dar vueltas y más vueltas en ella me pone nerviosa e irritable.

Voy en busca de Mal, que aún no ha regresado. Al salir al pasillo veo luz en el cuarto de los gemelos y me dirijo hacia allí. La puerta está entornada, pero la abro y entro en la habitación para quedarme parada en el umbral sin dar un paso más. Mal la ha transformado completamente: parte de las paredes están pintadas de un azul luminoso como el cielo de verano, hay dibujadas esponjosas nubes blancas, también en el techo. Un dragón domina las alturas, prados verde esmeralda, un sol refulgente, un castillo medieval y otro dragón reposando apaciblemente en la hierba completan la escena. Me parece estar viendo una instantánea de los campos irlandeses.

-Por todos los Kamis… -susurro asombrada.

Malachite está subido en una escalera, de espaldas a mí, dando suaves pinceladas en el techo sobre el contorno de una nube. Tengo una magnífica vista de su trasero. Al oírme hablar se gira y veo la sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Mako, qué haces aquí?-pregunta mientras baja de la escalera-¿Está todo bien?

-No podía dormir, tus hijos.-doy una palmadita en mi vientre.-están muy animados esta noche.

-Son unos gamberros, ¿eh?- bromea Mal que deja el pincel y el bote de pintura que tiene en la otra mano sobre la mesa que hay en la habitación.

»Yo tampoco podía dormir, sólo daba vueltas en la cama y no quería despertarte, así que he venido a terminar esto.-con su mano derecha abarca toda la habitación.-Quería darte una sorpresa.

-Por eso no me has dejado acercarme por aquí desde hace dos semanas.

-Exacto.-contesta orgulloso.-Entonces, ¿qué opina la experta en arte? ¿Das el visto bueno?

-Más que bueno; es precioso, Mal. Entrar en esta habitación es como trasladarse a otro mundo, a otro tiempo. Da mucha tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo has conseguido llenarla de magia, darle un toque especial. Pero, ¿por qué los dragones?

-Por ti, Mako. Y, bueno, si los niños se asustan cuando sean más mayores puedo pintar cualquier cosa que quieran.

-No creo que vayan a asustarse, tus dragones son adorables.-miro a Mal y sé que algo le está rondando por la cabeza.-Cariño, te preocupa algo, por eso no podías dormir, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestiona él mientras mete el pincel en un recipiente que contiene un líquido transparente.

-Fácil.-respondo con una sonrisa.-me gusta observarte y me he dado cuenta de que cuando estás preocupado se te forma una arruguita muy graciosa.-me acerco a él y coloco mi dedo índice sobre su frente.-justo aquí. ¿Me lo quieres contar?

-No creo que deba, nena.-Mal se limpia las manos con un trapo que ha mojado supongo que con el mismo líquido en el que está sumergido el pincel.-Tú también te preocuparías y yo no quiero eso, además en tu estado no te conviene. Ahora que está tan cerca el parto debes estar relajada y tranquila.

-Aun así me gustaría que me lo contaras.-insisto y miro el trapo que ahora Mal retuerce entre sus manos.

-No tiene disolvente.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto desconcertada porque no sé a qué se refiere.

-Estabas mirando el trapo. No he usado disolvente para limpiarme. La pintura tiene base al agua, así que todo se limpia con agua. No quería arriesgarme a usar trementina o aguarrás, sería un olor demasiado fuerte para ti.

-Mal… Estás evadiendo el tema.

-No, sólo estoy dándome tiempo para hablar.-deja el trapo sobre la mesa y se apoya en ella.-He estado pensando en el parto, cuando llegue el momento… ¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Si todo va mal? Si…

-De eso nada, cariño.-le interrumpo negando con la cabeza.-Todo va a ir como la seda, estoy absolutamente convencida.

-Pero es un parto múltiple.-continua él.

-Sí, es un parto múltiple.-afirmo.-pero ya no estamos en el siglo diecinueve; ten un poco de fe, Mal.

-Sabes cómo me afectó la muerte de mamá, si tú… si algo te pasa, tengo miedo de perderme, de convertirme en esa persona otra vez.

-¡No seas catastrofista, por el Kami!.-intento no sonar brusca, pero la realidad es que me afecta que Mal piense así.-No me va a pasar nada, voy a tener un parto perfectamente normal como el 99,9% de las mujeres.

»¿Sabes? Deberías hablar con Ace, él ya ha pasado por esto, su experiencia puede tranquilizarte; o con tu padre, aunque ya estás bastante crecidito no creo que haya olvidado lo que sintió cuando tu mamá estaba embarazada de ti. Yo hablo mucho con Mina y es algo que ayuda.

»Y otra cosa, no te perderías. Ya has pasado por eso y has aprendido de tus errores.

-Nena, te olvidas de que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces en la misma piedra.

-Y tú te olvidas de que Malachite Arima no es alguien que cometa dos veces el mismo error.

-Tienes razón.-dice él y parece más animado.-Aunque en mi caso deberían de ser tres, acuérdate de lo de Kunzite.

-Eso está ya más que superado.-le animo.- Pero si tanto te preocupa deberías hablarlo con el Doctor Tomoe.-Mal sigue teniendo contacto con el que fue su psiquiatra.-o bien que él te recomiende un buen especialista aquí; sabes que tiene sus contactos.

-Si veo que lo necesito lo haré; te lo prometo.-sella su promesa con un cálido beso en mis labios.-Y ahora mira por la ventana.

-¿Por la ventana? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso los extraterrestres han aterrizado en nuestro jardín?

-Algo mucho mejor, ven.-me toma de la mano y me conduce hacia la ventana.

Miro a través del cristal, escrutando las sombras de la noche en el jardín y preguntándome por qué Mal parece tan entusiasmado, qué es lo que puede haber fuera con el frío de mil demonios que tiene que hacer. Quizá sea alguna ardilla traviesa que no quiere hibernar y ha decidido apalancarse en nuestro jardín, más de una vez se han visto rondando por aquí; aunque no sé qué pueden encontrar de especial, comida desde luego que no. Entonces me doy cuenta, casi es imperceptible, porque afuera está oscuro como boca de lobo, pero cuando la vista se me adapta veo los suaves copos de nieve, tan grandes que parecen plumas de oca, caer a buen ritmo en apretada armonía.

-¡Está nevando!-exclamo alegre, haciendo empañarse la ventana con mi aliento y acercando la cara al cristal para intentar ver mejor.

-Sí, hace una hora que empezó a nevar. Mañana seguramente tendremos treinta o cuarenta centímetros de nieve.

-¡Eso es fantástico!-me suelto de la mano de Mal.-Iré a ponerme algo de ropa, tú también, Mal, no estás abrigado. Vamos y luego saldremos al jardín, quiero ver cómo cae la nieve y entonces…

-Mako, cariño, no sigas por ahí.-interrumpe mi precipitado discurso.-No vamos a salir afuera con el frío que hace, estamos bajo cero. No quiero que te enfríes.

-Pero…-protesto.

-Pero nada, sabes que tengo razón. Además mañana la nieve va a estar ahí y nevará de nuevo, entonces saldremos a verla.

-Está bien. Pero entonces propongo un plan alternativo, vamos a darnos un baño; juntitos.-sugiero.

-¿Un baño? ¿A estas horas? Nena, es muy tarde, deberíamos irnos a dormir; sabes que debes descansar lo más que puedas.

-Justo por eso. Ambos estamos desvelados, un baño nos ayudaría a relajarnos para poder dormir.

-¿A relajarnos? O quizá a estimularnos. Te recuerdo que estás así.-me abraza por detrás y pone sus manos en mi vientre.-por un baño. Además sería una tortura para mí, ahora que no puedo hacer nada más que besarte. No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de que por fin todo haya pasado para volver a hundirme en ti.

- Sólo es un baño.-digo poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.-si tanto te preocupa te prometo que me portaré bien. Y no sólo eres tú el que lo echa de menos-me giro en sus brazos y le doy un beso en los labios que él gustoso me devuelve. Entonces le miro a la cara y me río.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes una mancha de pintura en la cara.-respondo. Le froto pero no sale.-Parece la verruga de la bruja mala del cuento.-me río de nuevo.

-Tú sí que eres una bruja.-espeta.

-Ah, no, cariño, la bruja es Ami. ¿Es que todavía no has aprendido a diferenciarnos?

-No deberías decir esas cosas de tu amiga.-me reprende cariñosamente.-seguro que con esos poderes extrasensoriales que tiene ya debe haberse enterado, aunque esté a miles de kilómetros de aquí.-ambos nos reímos.

»Creo que ahora me parece muy buena idea lo del baño.-Mal me retira un mechón de pelo de la cara y lo pasa detrás de mi oreja.-así ya no seré la bruja mala del cuento.

-Entonces voy a prepararlo todo.-ofrezco.

-De eso nada, dragoncito.-me da un beso en la punta de la nariz.-Yo lo haré y tú me esperarás aquí hasta que vuelva por ti.

-¿Aquí? Pero si no hay nada donde sentarme.-me quejo.

-Sí que lo hay. Quería que fuera otra sorpresa, pero ya que estamos puestos…

Malachite se acerca a uno de los rincones de la habitación donde hay un bulto de tamaño considerable cubierto con una sábana. La retira y debajo aparece una mecedora de aspecto antiguo, pero muy bien conservada. La levanta sin ningún esfuerzo, parece muy ligera, y vuelve con ella dejándola a mi lado.

-¿Qué te parece?-quiere saber.-¿Te gusta?

No contesto pues mis ojos se han quedado prendados de esta maravilla que tengo ante mí. Paso mi mano por su superficie apreciando su suavidad. Por su aspecto parece estar hecha de madera de cerezo, la cubre una capa de barniz y está labrada con pequeñas filigranas. Me siento en ella, que aguanta perfectamente mi peso, y me mezo suavemente. Mal se agacha ante mí y me toma de las manos.

-Mako, ¿pasa algo? No has dicho una palabra. Si es por lo de antes… No quiero que…

-No, no pasa nada.-hablo por fin y le sonrío.-No has conseguido preocuparme. Es hermosa… y me encanta.

-Era de mamá.-Mal desliza su mano por el reposabrazos y esboza una sonrisa, seguro debe estar recordando a su madre.-Papá la construyó para ella en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada de mí. Le pedí que me la enviara y llegó hace dos días, ahora es tuya.

-Mal, yo… no… no sé qué decir.-titubeo.-Primero la pintura y ahora esto, es… GRACIAS.

-No, Mako, GRACIAS A TI.-Mal me mira fijamente a los ojos.-Por todo, por perdonarme lo de Kunzite y permitirme seguir a tu lado, por ayudarme a ser quien soy ahora, a haber encontrado de verdad la respuesta a quién soy, por amarme así y lo más importante, por darme una familia. Esto, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Mis hormonas se saltan todas mis advertencias y toman el control de la situación. Me emocionan tanto las palabras de Malachite que me pongo a llorar.

-Oh, Mako, cariño, no llores, por favor…

-Lo siento, son las estúpidas hormonas.-me excuso con esa frase tan trillada y usada por las embarazadas, pero es que en mi caso es verdad. Desde que me quedé embarazada estoy más sensible y todo me afecta más.-No lo puedo controlar. Yo soy fuerte, soy la Reina Dragón, pero ahora.-otro sollozo me gana.-¿Lo ves?

-Tranquila, Makoto.-Mal me abraza para intentar calmarme. Sus manos cálidas acarician suavemente mi espalda.-Por supuesto que eres muy fuerte, pero ahora estás un poquito más sensible, eso es todo. No te preocupes por ello.

De la mesa donde están colocados los botes de pintura, las brochas, pinceles y demás utensilios, Mal me acerca una caja de pañuelos. Saco un pañuelo de papel de la caja y me seco las lágrimas.

-Todo esto es tu culpa.-le recrimino entonces, en medio de las lágrimas, elevando la voz.-Si no hicieras estas… cosas, pues yo no lloraría.

Oh, Gran Kami, primero lloro y ahora le grito y le culpo de todo. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Odio no ser yo.

»Olvídalo, no he dicho nada.-rectifico rápidamente.-Yo… no quería gritarte. Odio estos cambios de humor, soy una ñoña.-Malachite suelta una gran carcajada que me descoloca.

-No eres una ñoña.-me contradice.-lo que eres, es una mujer embarazada muy, muy sexy.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto mientras saco otro pañuelo para sonarme la nariz. Personalmente no creo que ahora mismo tenga ningún atractivo con esta enorme barrigota que me impide verme los pies.

-¿Cuándo te he mentido yo?-me responde con otra pregunta. Yo le lanzo una mirada matadora que él comprende sin necesidad de palabras.-Creía que lo de Kunzite estaba olvidado, hicimos borrón y cuenta nueva.-yo me río y Mal me besa.-¿Todavía te apetece ese baño?

-Claro.-respondo.

-Muy bien, entonces no tardo. No inundes la habitación mientras no estoy.-bromea y me guiña un ojo.

-Qué tonto que eres.-digo yo, ya las lágrimas agotadas.

-Sí, seré un tonto, pero estás loca e irremediablemente enamorada de mí.

Cuando Malachite desaparece de la habitación vuelvo a mecerme; parece que el suave movimiento de vaivén calma a mis bebés. Me fijo más detenidamente en los dibujos de las paredes del cuarto, Mal ha hecho un trabajo magnífico, la estancia está preciosa. Ya tengo ganas de verlo todo a la luz del día.

La habitación que hemos elegido para los bebés tiene mucha luz y sol, es calentita en invierno y fresquita en verano. Todavía faltan por colocar los muebles para que esté lista, pero mañana el trabajo estará hecho; Mal subirá el mobiliario, que ya tenemos comprado, del trastero y me dejará amablemente "ayudarle" a montar todo. Algo así como pasarle las herramientas que vaya necesitando cuando me las pida, no espero lograr mucho más. Pero por otro lado creo que tiene razón, yo no puedo levantar peso ni puedo estar constantemente agachada, así que lo voy a pasar muy bien dándole órdenes, quizá le haga trasladar varias veces las cosas hasta que queden a mi gusto… Sí, va a ser una forma muy divertida de vengarme por haberme asfixiado tanto en su momento; nadie desafía a la Reina Dragón y sale impune.

En este momento no puedo pedirle más a la vida, soy inmensamente feliz, tengo unas amigas fantásticas, un hombre a mi lado que me adora y al que adoro y dentro de poco tendremos a dos personitas que vendrán a completar nuestras vidas. De vez en cuando Mal y yo tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero es que todo no puede ser perfecto ni idílico, eso sería algo antinatural y poco realista. Lo que hay que hacer es ir cuidando día a día la relación, así como a una planta, darle los cuidados necesarios y no dejar que muera. Hay que mantener la chispa y afrontar las dificultades, con fuerza, y saber que puedes apoyarte en el otro cuando ya no des más de sí.

Según ha ido madurando nuestra relación ambos hemos cambiado. Mal, ahora es mucho más abierto, más espontáneo y menos frío y formal; su actitud en el trabajo sigue siendo igual de seria que siempre, pero ya no se comporta tan rígidamente. Yo por mi parte estoy hecha una sensiblera al estilo de la Tortuga y el Tigre siendo que soy la reina dragón…pero últimamente lloro y me enternezco con facilidad, espero no caer en ponerme cursi porque allí si me doy un tiro o me lo da Rei de larga distancia...¡Si mi Gemela Malvada me viera como estoy me desconoce!

-Listo, dragón, nuestro baño espera.-Mal entra por la puerta con tan sólo una toalla envolviendo sus caderas, yo le recorro con la mirada y sonrío.-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?.-cuestiona y me tiende una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Estaba pensando en nosotros, en nuestra vida, en lo feliz que soy.-en cómo me voy a vengar mañana… Acepto la mano que me ofrece y me incorporo.

-Pues sí que te has puesto filosófica…

-Cariño, ya sabes que la filosofía es una de mis pasiones y además no viene mal reflexionar sobre… todo de vez en cuando.

Dejo la caja de pañuelos sobre la mesa y salimos de la habitación después de apagar la luz.

-También sonreía por otra cosa.-añado cuando estamos entrando al baño.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y puedo saber de qué cosa se trata?

-Ajá.-con mi sonrisa torcida suelto la toalla de Mal, que cae al suelo.-Que tú también eres un hombre muy, muy sexy.

-Creía que sólo teníamos que relajarnos para poder dormir, y me has prometido que ibas a portarte bien.-Mal me saca el camisón y después continúa con la ropa interior.

-¿Y quién dice que no podemos divertirnos mientras nos relajamos? Regalarse la vista no hace daño a nadie, estate tranquilo que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Mal se ríe, luego se agacha ante mí y pone su cara en mi vientre y me regala un beso.

-Hijos.-habla entones dirigiéndose a los gemelos.-tienen que portarse muy bien y dejar dormir a mamá.

-Parece que con la mecedora de la abuela se han tranquilizado.-informo. Mal se incorpora y me sonríe.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. Perdona que me repita.-añade después de que sus ojos de plata hayan hecho un recorrido por todo mi cuerpo, demorándose en mi vientre hinchado.-pero no me cansaré de decírtelo: estás preciosa.

-Menudo adulador estás hecho.-acaricio su pelo.-Anda, ayúdame a entrar en la bañera.-le pido.

Me ofrece su brazo y entro en la bañera hundiéndome con cuidado en el agua calentita. Él entra después que yo y se sienta frente a mí. Lo que más me gusta de Mal es que es muy detallista: espumita en el agua, temperatura perfecta y sales aromáticas.

-Parece que no te has olvidado de nada.-con mi mano mojada vuelvo a frotar la mancha de pintura de la cara de Mal, que esta vez sí sale.-hasta incluso huele a lavanda.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que la lavanda era relajante, calmaba los nervios, eliminaba la ansiedad y era eficaz contra el insomnio, la irritabilidad, la taquicardia y las migrañas; yo sólo lo he recordado, siempre he tenido una memoria excelente.-yo tampoco puedo olvidar nuestro primer baño juntos.-Seiryu, estás muy lejos.-protesta.-acércate.

-Peso mucho.-me quejo, pero hago lo que me pide, acomodándome entre sus piernas y recostándome contra él.

-Así está mucho mejor.-Mal posa sus manos en mi vientre, rodeándome, y empieza a acariciarme suavemente.-Todavía sigues siendo ligera como una pluma.

-Eso lo dices para animarme.-enlazo mi mano con una de las suyas.

-Eso lo digo porque es verdad.

Es en ese momento cuando los gemelos deciden manifestarse y hacernos saber que ellos también están aquí, con nosotros. Siento una patada en mi abdomen que estoy segura que Mal también ha notado pues ha dejado su mano muy quieta justo en el lugar donde uno de los bebés se ha movido.

-¿Lo has notado?-pregunto.

-Sí, claro… ¡Vaya!-exclama.-Qué fuerza tienen, ¿te ha hecho daño?

-En absoluto.-digo sonriendo.-sólo ha sido una pequeña caricia.-todavía me sigue fascinando sentir a los bebés moverse dentro de mí, es una sensación maravillosa.

-Seguro que serán futbolistas.-habla orgulloso Mal. Yo no puedo evitar reírme y decir:

-Malachite Arima, Doctor en Historia y Cultura de Oriente por la Freie Universität de Berlin, con lo pragmático y lógico que es usted y me sale con semejante topicazo.

-Makoto Kino, Licenciada en Historia del Arte con especialidad en Estudios de Asia del Este, ¿Olvida que me encanta tomarle el pelo?

-Entonces sólo te estabas burlando de mí, qué bonito.-le doy un suave puñetazo en su antebrazo, pero él sólo se ríe.-¿Sabes, Mal? Lo único que nos falta es una copa de vino para que todo sea perfecto.

-Sí, pero por ahora todo tendrá que ser perfecto sin vino. Nena, ¿te gustaría que un día tú y yo fuéramos a Hawái?

-¿A Hawái?.-me acurruco más contra Malachite y cierro los ojos.-Por supuesto, me encantaría.-ya puedo imaginármelo: Hawái, con sus palmeras, sus aguas transparentes, sus playas kilométricas de arena blanca, sus daiquiris y piñas coladas, Mal y yo tostándonos al sol, amándonos… me seduce mucho la idea.-pero te olvidas de una cosa, o más bien de ciertas personitas. Mal, ya no somos sólo tú y yo.

-En eso te equivocas, Mako, no me olvido de nuestros hijos.-nuestros hijos… qué bien suena en su boca.-Estoy seguro que papá estará encantado de pasar una semana con sus nietos.

-¿Oh, Mal, te das cuenta? Todavía no han nacido los gemelos y ya estamos buscando cómo deshacernos de ellos, ¿qué clase de padres vamos a ser?

-Unos padres estupendos, nena, unos padres estupendos.

Mal me besa en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro y yo siento como el sueño me va venciendo, me relajo contra él y mi respiración se ralentiza.

-Makoto.-oigo a lo lejos la voz de Malachite y sólo atino a responder con un escueto "mmm".-Pequeña, te estás quedando dormida, vámonos a la cama.

-Sólo un poquito más… .-suplico con voz zalamera.-se está tan bien aquí…

-Lo siento, pero no te voy a complacer. Tienes que descansar.

-Está bien, como quieras.-digo y bostezo.

-No es como quiera.-me replica.-es como tiene que ser. Además si mañana vas a ayudarme a montar la habitación de los bebés tienes que estar descansada, o no te dejaré hacerlo.

-Eres un tirano, Mal.-le acuso.

-Sí, cariño, soy un tirano.-me da él la razón con guasa.

Mal sale primero de la bañera y se enrolla la toalla, después me ayuda a levantarme y con la ducha me quita la espuma. Al salir me envuelve en un esponjoso albornoz y me pone la ropa en las manos.

-Espérame en la cama, no tardo. Voy a recoger esto.-me da un beso en la frente y comienza a ordenar el baño. Yo dejo mi ropa en la encimera, junto al lavabo y me pongo frente a él.

-¿Qué manera es esa de dar las buenas noches?-me quejo. Mal se queda paralizado mirándome. Casi puedo ver cómo los engranajes funcionan en su cerebro, está preguntándose si le voy a gritar de nuevo o si me voy a echar a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Aprovechando su desconcierto me acerco a él, con una sonrisa que pretendo que sea sexy y pícara, y él al momento entrecierra los ojos y parece captar el significado. Me envuelven sus brazos y yo le panto un beso apasionado que le deja sin aliento.

-Así es como me gusta a mí que me den las buenas noches.-le digo con la respiración todavía agitada cuando nuestras bocas se separan, recordándole la misma frase que él pronunció el día en que todo comenzó, cuando por primera vez unimos nuestros cuerpos.

-Veo que tú también tienes una memoria excelente.-es su respuesta.

Ya en el dormitorio termino de secarme, me visto y me meto bajo las sábanas. Unos minutos después, casi medio dormida, veo que la luz del baño se apaga y sale Mal, vestido sólo con el pantalón del pijama. Entra en la cama y me rodea con sus brazos y coloca una mano en mi vientre, con él a mi lado, sintiendo el contacto de mi espalda contra su pecho, ya puedo abandonarme al sueño.

-Dulces sueños, dragón.-me desea, pero no contesto porque ya estoy profundamente dormida.

**Tiempo después…**

**Templo Byodo-in, Uji, prefectura de Nara.**

El Audi de Mal se detiene muy cerca del estacionamiento, donde un chico correctamente vestido de negro le indica donde estacionarse al lado de los muchos autos que ya habían llegado. Mientras nos detenemos yo me quedo mirando la inmensidad de la construcción del hermoso templo del fénix, con sus pagodas de techos negros y las dos estatuas del Fusichou japonés en su tejado, y sonrío.

La verdad, me había impresionado mucho saber que la boda de mi amiga era justo en Byodo-in; es muy difícil que el gobierno y los monjes budistas presten un recinto de la importancia histórica de este para un evento social como lo es una boda, pero supongo que de algo le vale ser la nueva y flamante directora del Museo Nacional de Tokio…

Pienso eso mientras salgo del auto y abro la puerta de atrás para liberar de las sillas de bebé a mis pequeños dragones, mi pequeño Relámpago me jala insistentemente un mechón de cabello cuando lo cargo.

-Kunzite…cariño…suelta el cabello de mamá o vas a arruinar su bello peinado-añade la voz de Mal que abraza ya al pequeño Trueno a quien ha sacado de la otra silla.

-Déjalo, Relámpago, no me molesta, me gusta que sea tan curioso, siempre quiere tocarlo todo, como su Padre-le guiño un ojo a él que se acerca y me besa fugazmente en los labios.

-¿Te he dicho que con ese kimono de dragón te ves condenadamente sexy?-me murmura al oído cuando nos separamos.

-Me alegra que te guste, porque como es un kimono Furisode tardé una hora en colocármelo correctamente.

-Es una pena porque yo sólo pienso en la forma de quitártelo-me contesta él con ese tono de voz grave y sensual que me estremece siempre; después me ofrece el brazo mientras caminamos hacia el interior del templo.

-No digas esas cosas, esto debió costarle a mi amiga varios miles de yens. Supe que le mandó uno a cada una de las chicas sólo para la boda. Cómo cambian las cosas en tan poco tiempo, ¿no te parece? Tú y yo queríamos irnos en tu motocicleta a vagar por Europa en plan de "Rebeldes sin causa" con una dosis extrema de sexo, aventuras y libertad, y aquí estamos…con estos dos dragones que nos absorben por completo.

-¿Te arrepientes?-me pregunta Mal haciendo referencia a la forma tan intempestiva como nos dimos cuenta de que estaba embarazada -aunque no lo esperábamos- y como eso cambió nuestras vidas.

-Jamás. Nunca me arrepentiría de tenerlos a los tres…sólo pensé en los planes que teníamos cada una de las chicas y yo hace tres años y me doy cuenta de que sólo Mina ha logrado lo que se propuso; ella, Ace y la pequeña Aiko son una linda familia y su negocio de joyerías va perfecto, las otras tres somos un verdadero caso-río yo.

-Veo que tienes muchas ganas de verlas. Desde el nacimiento de los niños no han estado juntas otra vez, así que disfrútalo.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones, cariño, que esto es más un evento social que otra cosa; no tendremos mucho tiempo de charlar, pero estoy segura que la Tortuga organizará algo después para ponernos al tanto-aseguro yo y ambos atravesamos el puente bajo el cual el estanque refleja el cielo anaranjado de aquella linda tarde.

El sitio está decorado maravillosamente con farolas y cintas rojas. Una chica con kimono rojo nos espera.

-Sean bienvenidos, ¿me permiten sus invitaciones?-pregunta la joven. Yo alargo la invitación que mi amiga me envió, la chica la mira y abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Seiryu? ¿Usted es Seiryu sama?...Sígame, Hino sama dio instrucciones específicas si Usted llegaba.-pide ella y tanto yo como Mal caminamos en su seguimiento.

-Así que invitada VIP, ¿eh, dragón?-me comenta Mal.

-Ventajas de que tu Gemela Malvada sea la novia, cariño-aseguro yo.

Somos conducidos por la chica por la parte de atrás del templo hasta el lugar donde se hallan los invitados. Me sorprendo a mí misma de ver en el hermoso patio del templo a todas esas personas: mandatarios japoneses que identificaba por haberlos visto en casa de mi suegro, catedráticos de Todai y varios invitados extranjeros usando kimono y yukata. Es asombroso que la boda de mi amiga haya adquirido tamañas proporciones.

-Llegamos, Seiryu sama. El sitio de honor, junto a los invitados de Hino sama.-me señala ella el lugar especial al frente del santuario y yo veo, en las sillas cercadas por un cordel dorado, a mis amigas: Minako usando un kimono tan elegante como el mío, pero con un imponente tigre blanco bordado en este, y a su lado Ami, con otro costosísimo kimono de tortugas bordadas de plata.

-¡Byakko, Genbu!-grito yo al verlas, y ambas giran la vista mirándome asombradísimas.

-¡MAKOTO! ¡MAKOTO KINO!... ¡Cómo es posible!-se paraliza Mina y es Ami la primera en correr y abrazarme con fuerza.

-¡Seiryu! Qué sorpresa, ¿en qué momento llegaron?

-Esta mañana, pero no tuvimos tiempo de avisar a nadie.-respondo yo.

-Qué tal, Mal-saluda ella a mi relámpago dándole un abrazo.

-Gusto verte, Ami-responde él mientras Mina me abraza ahora.

-¡Mira nada más qué hermosura de caballerito tienen aquí! Ven con tu madrina, Malachite hermoso-mi amiga de cabello azul le quita a mi hijo a Mal de los brazos.

-Es increíble que no los confundas, Ami-añade mi Relámpago-todo el mundo dice que son idénticos.

-Jamás los confundiría. Mal es mi ahijado, tiene el dragón de Malaquita y esa mirada seria y brillante, además Kunzite es diferente, no sólo por su colgante de Kunzita, sino porque siempre está inquieto como su condenada madrina mentirosa.-opina ella en alusión a Rei, la madrina de mi pequeño Kunzite.

-Eso que dice Ami es cierto, Rei y tú son unas malvadas mentirosas horribles. Ella nos dijo que no vendrías-me reprende Minako.

-Lo siento, tigresa, la información oficial era que no vendríamos. Yo tenía encima una exposición de instrumentos de tortura medievales en el museo de Berlín y Mal un simposio en la Universidad, además no había boletos disponibles; sólo que olvidamos que ahora somos amigos de la "Poderosa Hino sama", nueva ama y señora del mundo de la Cultura Japonesa para quien parece no hay imposibles, así que nos consiguió el vuelo en primera clase. Mi suegro dará la ponencia por Mal, mi mano derecha en el museo se va a encargar de que todo salga correcto…. y aquí estamos.

-Qué gusto me da que hayan venido, me daba nostalgia pensar que Rei se casaría sin que estuviéramos las cuatro juntas.-añade Ami.

-Pues parece que el karma esta vez fue benévolo porque aquí estamos.-respondo yo. Mina carga ahora a Kunzite a quien toma de mis brazos.-¿Dónde están Kishi, Ace y mi ahijada?

-Kishi está saludando a algunos conocidos extranjeros, como ves la boda del Fénix tiene invitados selectos y mi chico es muy popular entre la alta sociedad-dice Ami con extremo orgullo.

-Vaya, mira cómo estás, pareces una novia como el primer día que lo aceptaste, enamoradísima-le respondo yo.

-Kishi y yo tenemos una relación así, fresca, libre, y créeme que así soy feliz-termina la Tortuga.

-Y ya que preguntas por mi familia, Ace fue a mostrarle a la niña la estatua de Buda Amida. Yo no quería porque es demasiado impresionante para una niña de tres años-habla ella.

-Ya lo creo-responde Mal tomándome de la cintura y yo sonrío recordando aquella charla que tuvimos de cuando él de pequeño vino a Byodo-in con su Madre y vio aquella misma estatua.

-Pero mi hija es algo curiosa y como Ace lee para ella todas las noches alguna de las historias de tu más reciente publicación, parece que Aiko es además de tu ahijada tu más ferviente admiradora y la de Siddhartha- me comenta ella refiriéndose al libro que había escrito el año pasado sobre algunas escenas del Tripitaka adaptado para niños y por el cual había tenido un éxito editorial tremendo, tanto en alemán como en japonés…¡Mierda! Había dicho que no quería que la maternidad me pegara duro pero ese libro era la muestra de que sí me había pegado. Lo escribí durante mi embarazo para no dejar de tener actividad y pensando en cómo explicarles a mis hijos la historia de Buda.

-Me alegra, Aiko es una buena ahijada-respondo yo.

Un funcionario de gobierno se acerca a nosotros y saluda amistosamente a Mal, quien excusándose se aleja de nosotras a saludar a sus amistades.

-Mal conoce a mucha gente importante-comenta Minako.

-Muchísima, tanto por su trabajo como por los conocidos de mi suegro.-aseguro yo.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con el Embajador?-cuestiona Ami.

-Todo muy bien, desde que nacieron mis pequeños dragones, el embajador Arima es otro, está transformado.-explico yo en pocas palabras aquello- Ya les contaré con detalle en otro momento más oportuno.

-No culpo al padre de Mal, tus dragones son hermosísimos, Mako. Serán tan guapos como su Padre, tienen su mismo cabello y facciones, pero ambos tienen tus ojos-responde Ami.

-De verdad espero te quedes unos días, Mako, hay tanto que tenemos que charlar, empezando por este cambio del destino; Yo con la joyería que era mi sueño, ¿Quién pensara que la secretaria más paranóica de todo Japón iba a terminar diseñando joyas?

-Y joyas muy hermosas, los medallones que nos obsequiaste son perfectos-comenta Ami mirando su medallón de tortuga con gemas. Yo tengo el mío al cuello que es de dragón y mi amiga el de tigre los cuales nos obsequió el día de la inauguración de su joyería, solo que eran tan especiales y con gemas tan costosas –el mío con esmeraldas-que solo los usábamos en eventos especiales como este.

-Ace hizo bien en pedir el préstamo y apoyarte, además supongo tú estás feliz de que dejar la policía-comento yo.

-Lo estoy. Ace era policía casi por necesidad y herencia de familia pero prefiere ser papá y empresario. Dice que le deja más tiempo para cuidar de la niña y de mí y yo estoy sumamente enamorada de mi socio-me guiña un ojo Mina-y siguiendo con las vueltas del karma, tenemos a Ami y Kishi, quienes ya olían a boda a varios kilómetros, siguen solteros…

-Y seguiremos, que yo estoy muy feliz así y mi pianista también-se apresura a responder ella.

-Y por otro lado tú, que jurabas que por ningún motivo serías una esposa tradicional ni una madre abnegada, con estos dos hermosos niños y un muy enamorado Malachite, que se nota está feliz, orgulloso y más enamorado de ti que en la época del museo.-sigue mi amiga rubia.

-Así son los caminos del Karma, tigresa. De verdad yo tampoco me esperaba la llegada de mis niños, menos que fueran dos…pero eso acabó por unirnos más a Mal y a mí; después de todo no es tan malo, me adapto bien a la vida de madre aunque por ningún motivo dejo mi trabajo ni mi independencia.-aseguro yo.

-No cuestionaré eso del karma, porque lo que es a Rei y a ti sí que les ha dado muestra de que tiene trazados los destinos. ¿Qué tal con nuestra amiga? Directora del Museo Nacional de Tokio luego del escándalo en que se vio envuelta Yamada, y si los rumores son ciertos, es posible que llegue a ser la Secretaria de Cultura más joven de todo Japón-añade Minako.

-Sí que es gracioso, antes Yamada despreciaba a Rei y no la quería al lado de Nataku, y ahora luego de la caída de la familia y el apellido Yamada, hasta debe agradecer que alguien con el prestigio de Rei vaya a ser esposa de su hermano-opina Ami.

-Diré que todos tienen justo lo que se merecen-añado yo, aún recordando a mi odiosa ex jefa a quien veo a lo lejos, caminando a solas cerca del lugar frente al reservado para la familia del novio. Desde aquel día en que se descubrió que Chikane Yamada se había prestado a un fraude millonario de falsificación de piezas en el museo, y había sido despedida en medio del escándalo que hasta la prensa internacional cubrió, todo el prestigio social de la familia Yamada y de ella cayó al suelo. No solo la despidieron sino que confiscaron sus bienes y hasta enfrentó un proceso estando un tiempo en prisión de la que salió bajo fianza –curiosamente pagada por Keitaro Hino, el padre de Rei a petición de mi amiga ¡Que lecciones da la vida!- y a raíz de ello comenzó su declive. Rei por su tenacidad la suplió al inicio como directora temporal en el museo pero demostró tanta competencia que las autoridades la dejaron en el puesto. El pobre de Nataku también las pasó muy difíciles pero con el apoyo de Rei y contando con que mi amiga no es vengativa –si lo es pero con ellos se portó bien- se recuperó poco a poco.

Actualmente Yamada era empleada del gobierno de nuevo, trabajando en un pequeño museo regional en Hokkaido gracias a las influencias de Rei y su Padre, pero apuesto a que, conociéndola, eso le debía parecer denigrante.

Ahora que gira la vista y puedo verla de frente, me asombro, parece que a raíz de su caída laboral ha envejecido diez años; se ve realmente derrotada, nada que recuerde a la altiva Chikane Yamada de antes, muchas más arrugas y hasta algo encorvada. Sigue siendo elegante, pero ha perdido su altivez, y no la culpo. Se nota que está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por estar aquí; a pesar de todo no debía gustarle nada la boda de Rei con Nataku. Chikane Yamada mira a Malachite y pienso que quizá vaya a saludarle, así que me pongo en guardia; esa arpía siempre le coquetea, pero la veo voltear la mirada y regresar a su lugar. Parece que no quiere que la vea ahora que no es ni la sombra de la mujer que era. Eso me tranquiliza, quiero a Yamada muy lejos de nosotros.

-Mako, ¿qué tal? Chicas, ya volvimos-saluda una voz masculina y miro llegar a Ace, el marido de Mina, vestido con la yukata tradicional y con la hermosa niña rubia en sus brazos.

-¡Aiko, ven acá!-la llamo yo y ella sonríe y me alarga los brazos; de verdad esta nena de Mina es un sol-Déjame verte, estas lindísima…

-¡Mako oba chan!-se emociona la niña rubia abrazándome del cuello.

-Volvimos porque la ceremonia está por comenzar, ya nos han avisado -responde él, y yo veo acercarse igual a Mal que al llegar estrecha la mano de Ace con cordialidad mientras se saludan.

Kishi, muy elegante como siempre, apuesto y correcto en su yukata, llega y se une a ellos; sonrío al ver que las parejas de mis amigas y Mal se siguen llevando tan bien como aquel lejano día en que los presentamos en el Wu Xing.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Rei antes de la boda?-pregunto yo.

-Nadie. La vimos ayer a ella y a Nataku, parece que "Hino sama" encontró la forma de robarle media hora a su apretada agenda y comieron con nosotros cuatro en casa. Ami cocinó-responde Mina.

-¿Y cómo la vieron?-inquiero yo.

-Qué te diremos. Ella y Nataku se aman, eso no se duda, han pasado por mucho y siguen juntos, pero en el momento que Rei se convirtió en la todopoderosa "Hino sama", creo que su boda pasó a ser algo así como parte del "Show" y eso me preocupa. Quizá sea sólo impresión mía…pero no puedo quitarme la idea de la cabeza.-explica Ami.

-No es sólo impresión tuya, Tortuga. Es verdad. Lo mismo me pareció. De no ser porque los dos se aman tanto esto ya habría explotado hace tiempo. Vi a Nataku algo tenso. Necesitamos urgente una reunión del Wu Xing-opina Mina respondiendo con esto a una de mis dudas. Por algo mi extraña corazonada cuando hablé con mi Gemela Malvada en videoconferencia.

-Ya veo.

En ese momento el sonido del gong indica que la ceremonia está por comenzar y corta de tajo todo comentario que podamos agregar. Los ilustres invitados a la boda de mi amiga se congregan en la explanada del templo del fénix y veo aparecer al lado del _Kami-dana_ (altar) al sacerdote con su atuendo blanco y yukata negra con su tradicional sombrero propio de la boda, mientras unas miko de traje blanco y rojo comienzan a interpretar la música tradicional con un samisén, flautas y tambores. El sonido armónico de aquellos acordes tan japoneses me hace sentir tranquila y como en casa. A pesar de haber vivido estos años en Alemania y de lo mucho que amaba mi "Segunda Patria" no dejaba de sentir nostalgia por todo lo japonés. Agradecía que a Rei se le hubiera ocurrido que su boda fuera una tradicional ceremonia sintoísta.

En un momento el cielo ha terminado de oscurecer y las luces de las muchas antorchas y farolas con que han decorado el templo lucen hermosas en medio de la noche. Veo avanzar en medio del _heiden_ (pasillo hacia el altar) a dos miko con antorchas en sus brazos, conduciendo a Nataku en medio de ellas, quien luce una elegante yukata negra con gris a la usanza tradicional, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; se nota que está feliz, me consta que él ama mucho a Rei, y esto era la cristalización de uno de sus sueños. Él habría querido casarse hace años, pero nadie puede gobernar al Fénix y mi amiga acabó haciendo lo que le dio la gana, tenía a Nataku verdaderamente embobado con ella.

Un poco más atrás, otras miko que van lanzando al viento pétalos rojos, anuncian la llegada de la novia. Todos giramos la vista y los reporteros que han ido a cubrir el evento lanzan sus flashes a la mujer de elegante Kimono rojo de seda con bordados en oro de fénix. Es un auténtico kimono _Jūnihitoe _de gala, con sus doce capas reglamentarias debajo, sólo perceptibles en las mangas y el cuello; debe pesar casi 20 kilos…pero aun así mi amiga se ve impresionante, su tocado al más tradicional estilo de las damas de la era Edo, con joyas de oro con rubíes, no en balde ella es especialista en el tema. Varias de las peinetas de rubí que lleva en su cabello son antigüedades de valor incalculable y en verdad parece una antigua "Toda" de la corte. Sonrío al ver que lleva al cuello el medallón de fénix que Mina diseñó para ella, eso es señal de que no nos olvida… El senador Hino la lleva del brazo y se nota orgulloso de ella en su expresión altiva.

Parece que las relaciones de Rei con su padre han mejorado desde que ella es una importante funcionaria de gobierno, como él siempre quiso. Los veo llegar al Kami dana, donde Hino san le entrega a la novia a un embobado Nataku, y un nuevo sonido del gong indica el inicio de la ceremonia sintoísta que me sé de memoria. El Sacerdote inicia con la purificación del ambiente y mientras las miko queman incienso, este agita los palos de madera con estructuras de papel trenzado para que los malos espíritus se alejen, rodeando con esto a los novios. Todos guardamos silencio ante el ritual de purificación con que comienza la ceremonia.

Finalizado este, las miko inician la música nupcial con los samisén y el sacerdote comienza el ritual de unión, con la porcelana y el sake que beberán los novios. Mientras el sacerdote inicia los cánticos siento como la mano fuerte de Mal toma la mía.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra ceremonia?-me pregunta al oído, yo sonrío…¿Cómo podía olvidar ese día? Fue algo tan mágico que me gustaba recordarlo, no lo planeamos, sólo pasó y ver ahora a Rei y Nataku intercambiar sus votos, sus miradas, sus ojos, me hace entender que no es la ceremonia lo que hace un matrimonio sino el amor de quienes pronuncian estas palabras y el compromiso de uno con el otro independientemente de formulismos.

-Por supuesto, es algo que nunca podré olvidar.-le respondo con una sonrisa y aprieto su mano.

La ceremonia sigue su curso luego de que los novios beben el sake y el sacerdote une sus manos, terminando con el beso de los ahora esposos mientras en el cielo estallan fuegos artificiales. Mal me abraza con más fuerza en ese momento cuando todos aplauden. Veo a Ami emocionada llorando del brazo de Kishi que carga a mi pequeño Mal, y Mina y Ace que cargan a Kunzite se dan un beso.

-¡Mira, Mako oba san, qué lindo!-aplaude Aiko en mis brazos.

-Muy lindo, pequeña tigresa-le respondo yo, y siento que mi vida de verdad está completa ahora, puede que no sea la vida que pensé tener, ¡Yo madre y esposa, jamás! Decía siempre, pero los caminos del karma son insondables, y no me quejo para nada de tener a mis pequeños dragones ni a ese hombre maravilloso que en sí mismo es ambos, el Trueno y el Relámpago juntos…

**Apartamento de Ami Mizuno, Shinjuku, Tokio un día después.**

La mujer de cabello rubio y la joven de cabello castaño están sentadas en la alfombra de la sala mientras comen los deliciosos bocadillos que la chica de gafas y cabello azul ha colocado en la mesa central de la sala.

-Listo, chicas, lo mejor para "picar" en una reunión de amigas. Para que comprueben que ya soy toda una chef profesional. Llevo tres semestres en "Le Cordon Bleu" Tokio y estoy decidida a titularme el semestre que viene-comenta Ami orgullosa. Makoto sonríe y toma uno de los palillos comiendo los ricos trozos de camarón aderezados con una salsa naranja y hierbas secas.

-Es delicioso, Tortuga. Me alegra mucho que al fin hayas hecho algo que te gusta tanto como los idiomas, cocinar.

-Era uno de mis pendientes principales. Además Kishi me apoya muchísimo, es posible que gane una beca para "Le Cordon Bleu" París, y entonces mi pianista se trasladará a hacer temporadas a Francia. De verdad amamos nuestra vida justo con la libertad que la tenemos ahora-sonríe la joven de cabello azul y Makoto asiente con ella entendiendo que esa debe ser la sonrisa de una mujer plenamente feliz.

-¿Te digo algo, Tortuga? Yo juraba que tú y Kishi serían de esas parejas de novios típicos y melosos que se enamoran, tienen una boda como las de las películas y viven felices para siempre-confiesa con su natural honestidad la castaña. Una risa de Ami es la respuesta.

-No te culpo por pensar eso, Mako, creo que en un momento lo pensé también, pero no sé, Kishi y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos, a armar esta vida cada uno realizando sus propios sueños y amándonos y apoyándonos, que cuando nos dimos cuenta entendimos que no necesitábamos una ceremonia para seguirnos amando igual. ¡Y aquí estamos!-acaba ella.

-Quién lo diría, y yo casada y con gemelos-termina la alta castaña.

-Pero sumamente feliz. Eso tu cara no puede negarlo. Además Mal y tus dos dragones son hermosos. Te lo dije cuando fuimos a tu casa para el parto de los nenes, el karma jamás se equivoca, Mako. Sé que el embarazo no fue planeado y que cambió por completo los planes que Ustedes dos tenían para su futuro, pero ahora seguro que no cambias tu presente por nada-asegura Ami. Makoto sonríe.

-Ya me faltaba la sesión especial de "Tortu-terapia"-ríe Makoto junto con Ami.

-Oigan, lamento arruinar su etapa de confesiones pero ya son más de las 8:30, y si quieren mi opinión, no va a venir-asegura la rubia tomando su celular y mostrándolo a sus amigas-¿Alguna de Ustedes tiene mensaje en su celular?

-Ninguno-asegura Makoto.

-Ni yo, pero sin embargo creo que sí vendrá. Confío en ella-asegura Ami levantándose de la alfombra y caminando hacia el desayunador donde comienza a cortar pequeños trozos de kiwi.

-Me gustaría decir que yo igual, pero, ¿qué podemos esperar de una mujer que pospone su propia luna de miel a causa del cierre del "Festival de Culturas Asiáticas"?-es el comentario de Mina.

-¿Eso hizo?-asombrada Makoto deja de comer la rica botana de Ami.

-Mina, no seas tan dura, sólo cumplía con su trabajo y Nataku estuvo de acuerdo. Después de todo la Directora del Museo Nacional de Tokio tenía que estar en el cierre de un evento como ese. La haces sonar como una insensible-es el leve reproche de la peliazul quien ahora mezcla en una coctelera algo de sake y licor de melón.

-Pues si lo digo así es porque creo que nuestro fénix se está volviendo una especie de "Fénix Negro" y si quieren mi opinión, ese cargo de Directora del Museo está maldito. Todas las que llegan allí se vuelven unas brujas adictas al trabajo y con corazón de piedra como mi ex jefa y ahora flamante cuñada de Rei, Chikane Yamada-es el comentario de la rubia.

-¿De verdad Rei ha cambiado tanto?-pregunta Makoto a sus amigas-Es que de verdad este tiempo viviendo en Alemania me da una perspectiva muy lejana de las cosas, aunque hemos seguido en contacto no es igual-se excusa ella.

-Ha cambiado y mucho. No sé si para bien o para mal y esa es justo la razón de esta reunión. Además de que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos las cuatro, queríamos hablarlo claramente con Rei, estar seguras de que su boda fue por amor verdadero y no un mero trámite social-son las palabras de la peliazul que ahora agrega unas gotas de jugo de limón a su preparado en la licorera.

-Pues mi predicción es que esta reunión del Wu Xing la haremos solo nosotras tres porque Rei ya no llegó-es la opinión de una desesperada Minako, pero justo en ese momento se escucha el timbre de la puerta y una sonriente Ami corrie a abrirla. La chica de cabello negro que lleva en sus manos un portafolios, habla por celular y viste un elegante traje sastre color púrpura.

-Sí, claro, está bien, a las siete de la mañana tendrá en su oficina el informe con las modificaciones a la exposición de arte hindú. Mil gracias Tanahara sama, igual es un placer…desde luego. Sayounara-termina Rei colgando su móvil.

»Buenas noches, chicas. Lamento la demora, acabo de salir de una reunión de último minuto con los patrocinadores y no he podido llegar antes. Entiendo si me quieren asesinar por ello…¡Gomen!-se inclina ella juntando sus manos mientras se hinca en la alfombra de la sala.

-Bueno, consideraremos seriamente tu castigo, Fénix-son las palabras serias de Ami cruzándose de brazos.

-Así es, no vine desde Europa sólo para darme cuenta de que mi Gemela Malvada tiene otras prioridades que sus amigas. Eso es egoísta e injusto-son las palabras de Makoto.

-Y además nos haces esperar como su fuéramos tus asalariados del museo y no tus mejores amigas…¡Qué grosería!-completa una muy molesta Minako. Los ojos amatista de su amiga las miran a las tres que permanecen con actitudes sumamente molestas.

-Vale, me lo merezco, lo sé; pero como disculpa les diré que no he parado desde hace dos meses. La boda, más la organización del Festival de las Culturas Asiáticas…no es sencillo…las adoro y lo saben, deseaba esta reunión tanto como Ustedes, sólo que he tenido un tiempo complicado-asegura Rei mirando a sus amigas alternadamente y analizando sus ceños fruncidos y sus miradas duras, hasta que una risa de Ami la saca de balance. Las tres amigas se lanzan sobre la pelinegra y la estrechan en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oiga…me…ahogan…!-entre voces puede decir Rei, al fin la sueltan y todas ríen.

-¿De verdad pensaste que estábamos molestas, Fénix?-cuestiona Mina.

-Pues claro, tigresa. Sé de tu poca paciencia y también soy consciente de que las hice esperar más de una hora, así que me sentía culpable-confiesa ella.

-La verdad, sí hay algo de cierto en todo lo que te dijimos, Fénix, pero creo que podemos disculparte en virtud de que eres una recién casada-asegura Ami que con su licorera plateada en mano camina hacia la mesa agitándola con fuerza.

-¿Y tú no me dices nada, ¡Oh, Gran Reina Dragón!-cuestiona la de ojos amatista.

-¡Alto! Si piensas que alagándome y exaltando mi ego vas a reducir tu castigo…-la mira duramente con sus ojos verdes-¡Estás en lo correcto!-salta feliz la castaña, Rei sonríe y tanto ella como Makoto se golpean con el puño en el hombro.

-Te extrañé, gemela malvada.-confiesa Rei.

-Y yo a ti. Gracias por conseguirnos el vuelo. Pensé que me perdería la boda del año-asegura ella.

-Chicas, siento si ayer no tuve mucho tiempo para Ustedes, de verdad, pero todo fue muy complicado. Me sentía como envuelta en un remolino de cosas y personas y no lograba pensar con mucha claridad-confiesa Rei.

-Entendemos eso, Fénix, pero antes de que algo más pase, bebamos esta especialidad a la que yo llamo "Martino Geisha"-pide Ami sirviendo el contenido de la licorera en las copas donde ha colocado pequeños trozos de kiwi-Tomen una y díganme si no es delicioso…¡Kampai!-brinda la peliazul.

-¡Kampai!-responden las otras tres chicas tomando aquella bebida.

-¡WOW! Tortuga, por mí puedes graduarte ahora mismo con honores, esto es delicioso-comenta Minako.

-Gracias, tigresa, me alegra que les gustara. Ahora sí, ya que hemos entrado en tema y también en copas, comencemos con la reunión oficial del Wu Xing-declara Ami divertida.

-¿Puedo saber dónde dejaron a sus lindos niños?-pregunta Rei.

-Pues, Ace sabía que era noche de chicas y se llevó a Aiko al cine y a la feria-asegura Minako.

-Y Mal está cuidando a los dragones en el hotel donde va a jugar póker con Kishi hasta que les amanezca. Dicen que tenían esa cuenta pendiente desde el viaje a Alemania-explica Makoto.

-Así que tenemos el apartamento para nosotras solas-asegura Ami.

-Vaya, tienen unos maridos maravillosos y considerados-asegura Rei- Nataku tenía mucho trabajo con la organización del evento de clausura así que ni se aparecerá por aquí de igual manera-es el único comentario de la pelinegra.

-Oye, Rei, hablando de eso…-inicia Mina, pero una tos discreta de Ami le indica que no es momento. Una mirada se cruza entre la peliazul y la castaña.

-Una pregunta, gemela malvada…¿Aún guardas el medallón del Yin y el Yang?-cuestiona Makoto.

-Claro, jamás me lo he quitado, es un amuleto de buena suerte-confiesa la chica de traje sastre y se quita de su cuello el hermoso colgante soltando la cadena y abriendo con sus dedos las dos partes del sagrado Tao-¿Lo ven?

-Perfecto…¿Jugamos para recordar viejos tiempo?-pide Ami alargando un pequeño vaso. Rei asiente y deja caer los dos pequeños símbolos de metal dentro, la peliazul agita el vaso-Supongo no hay necesidad de recordar las reglas…¿verdad?. Yin confesión, Yang, trago de sake. Con opción a cambio.

-Vale…que inicie Makoto-pide ansiosa Minako. La castaña sonríe y mete la mano en el vaso tomando un signo blanco.

-Yin. Confesión, Mako, y esta vez hago valer la decisión unánime de que no haya cambio por trago. Tienes mucho que decir-asegura emocionada Rei.

-Apoyo a Rei. Mako, ¡confesión!-anima Mina.

-Bien, en vista de que no tengo escape…pregunten-asegura la castaña.

-Yo lo haré. Estimado dragoncito…¿Estás casada con Kunzite, verdad?-lanza Ami con curiosidad haciendo que Rei se atragante con el "Martini Geisha" y Mina se quede congelada sin atreverse a tomar la botana.

-¡Esto es trampa, Tortuga del demonio!-grita la castaña dándole un leve golpe a Ami en la cabeza-Sigues siendo una bruja…¿Verdad?-aún enfurruñada. Una sonrisa de la peliazul.

-Las viejas cualidades jamás se pierden, querida-asegura ella.

-Pero, Mako…¿Es cierto? ¿Tú casada?-inquiere Minako.

-¿Por cuantas leyes si puede saberse?-pregunta Rei.

-Esas son muchas preguntas y yo…

-¡CONTESTA!-gritan al mismo tiempo Rei y Mina.

-Bien, bien, entendido…supongo no se los puedo ocultar…bien…fue algo muy raro…cuando supimos del embarazo acompañamos a mi suegro a un viaje a Suecia. Visitamos uno de mis lugares favoritos. El Templo de Gamla Uppsala.

-Cierto, olvidaba tu vieja afición a lo escandinavo-interrumpe Rei pero al momento Ami y Mina la callan con un sonoro ¡Shhh!

-Sigue, Dragoncito-anima Ami.

-Pues, Mal y yo caminábamos por los alrededores cuando una anciana salió de entre los árboles y hablando en una extraña jerga antigua que sonaba mucho a idioma feroés. Entonces nos dijo que si queríamos que los Dioses Antiguos que moraban en Uppsala bendijeran nuestro amor. Fue todo muy espontáneo, Mal y yo aceptamos y ella unió nuestras manos con un listón blanco, luego pronunció la bendición y roció nuestras manos con un aceite aromático que llevaba en un cuerno dorado.

-¡Qué hermoso!-aplaude conmovida Ami.

-Mako…¿Y no dijeron sus votos?-inquiere Mina.

-¡MINAKO!-la callan ahora Rei y Ami.

-Claro que no, Mina, no en ese momento claro; estábamos demasiado compenetrados con la ceremonia y no dijimos mucho. Tanto Mal como yo cerramos los ojos y cuando los abrimos…la anciana se había ido. No había rastro de ella, de no ser por el listón y el olor aromático del aceite habríamos jurado que sólo lo soñamos-aún emocionada la chica castaña.

-Eso es lo que yo llamo una boda original-comenta Mina-y sin gastar millones…¿eh, Hino?

-¡Oye! Alusiones personales no-se queja Rei dándole un codazo a la rubia.

-Bien, esa fue una de las bodas…pero…¿Qué hay de la civil?-inquiere Ami con curiosidad.

-¿Civil? ¿Tú con boda civil? ¡No me lo creo!-casi salta de su asiento la joven de ojos amatista-¡La Gran Reina Dragón a quien le vale un pepino los convencionalismos es oficialmente la Señora de Arima!

-Pues sí, Fénix, así es-confiesa Makoto-En un inicio me negué mucho, incluso cuando ustedes fueron a Alemania por el nacimiento de los niños aún no estábamos oficialmente casados y yo planeaba dejarlo así por siempre. Saben que los papeles jamás me han importado, sin embargo…el padre de Mal habló muy seriamente con nosotros después de nacer los gemelos, había decidido hacer su testamento y quería que por el bien futuro de los niños y el nuestro formalizáramos las cosas legalmente.

»También nos habló de la herencia de la madre de Mal que es bastante considerable y de su deseo de que todo fuera para los pequeños dragones, para lo cual nosotros, Mal y yo, seríamos albaceas hasta que fueran mayores de edad, y como ven debíamos estar casados legalmente, así que lo hicimos. Y eso es todo. Creo que haberlo respondido me deja libre de preguntar por toda la noche, así que ¡Kampai de nuevo!-alza su copa con el preparado de Ami Makoto bebiendo al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras.

-Prepara más de esto que está riquísimo, Tortuga-pide Rei que ha vaciado su copa por completo.

-Ahora voy, vaya que están emocionadas con el reencuentro, se van a acabar las reservas de sake-comenta Ami preparando más bebida en su licorera.

-Ahora que ya me han interrogado le toca a alguien más-cede Makoto.

-Es tu turno ahora, tigresa; saca un símbolo-ofrece Rei el vaso, la rubia se atraganta un poco.

-¿Yo por qué? Mi vida la sabe todo bicho viviente sobre la tierra, creo que a todas las he tenido horas en el teléfono y a Mako en video charla contándoles mis cosas-explica la rubia.

-No te niegues, algo debes de tener escondido, ya se me ocurrirá alguna pregunta interesante, así que cállate y sácalo-autoritaria Rei. La rubia cierra los ojos y toma un símbolo del vaso, para su fortuna es un símbolo negro, Mina sonríe y suspira hondo.

-Esto es lo que yo llamo suerte, vaya contigo, lindo gatito-ofendida Makoto.

-Ahora nos toca trago, así que todas lo toman conmigo-añade la rubia.

-Vale, pero será sake solo porque el "Martini Geisha" está tardando mucho-responde Rei.

-¡Qué les pasa! Esto es arte en coctelería, no puede estar preparado rápido, tengan paciencia-se queja la de cabello azul.

-Pues más te vale que bebas con nosotras porque aquí todo es equitativo. ¡Trago de sake para la Tortuga!-celebra Makoto poniéndose de pie y llegando al lado de su amiga de cabello azul con un vaso lleno de sake el cual pone en sus labios y ella bebe, al terminar este trago Ami hace un gesto bastante gracioso que hace reír a todas sonoramente. Cuando se calman hay un momento de silencio que es roto por la voz de Minako.

-Hace mucho que no nos divertíamos tanto…¿Les confieso algo?...las echo mucho de menos-asegura la rubia.

-Vaya, alguien aquí se puso sentimental por el alcohol-asegura Rei.

-No es que esté sentimental, Fénix, yo también lo siento. Desde que cada una tomó su camino no habíamos tenido una oportunidad como esta para reunirnos, y fuera de que se nos haya subido o no el sake, Mina tiene razón, yo también las extrañaba mucho-asegura Ami continuando el preparado de la bebida.

-¡Por el gran Kami!-estalla Rei-¡Vamos, Gemela Malvada di algo oscuro que me está comenzando a dar diabetes con este par!-pide la de ojos amatista con urgencia. Makoto en silencio se traslada hacia la sala donde toma asiento en la alfombra.

-Muy bien, la reina dragón va a hablar…Ami…Mina…definitivamente son unas jodidas cursis de mierda-comenta ella.

-¡Bravo!-aplaude Rei.

-Pero…tienen toda la razón del universo, yo también las extrañaba a morir-asegura la castaña.

-¡Genial! ¡Toma eso Rei!-estalla emocionada Mina abrazando a su amiga de cabello negro.

-Mako, definitivamente me has traicionado esta noche…-finge que llora Rei.

-Anda, Fénix, deja de hacerte la dura que sabemos que nos adoras y nos extrañaste tanto como nosotros a ti. Desde que eres la Reina del Mundo de la Cultura en Japón te has olvidado mucho de nosotras-se queja un poco Ami llegando junto a sus amigas y llenando de nuevo sus copas de su deliciosa bebida.

-Coincido con Ami. No viniste a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aiko, faltaste a la cena de año nuevo, nos dejaste plantadas el día de la degustación de postres de Ami-enumera con sus dedos la rubia.

-¿Hiciste todo eso?-cuestiona Makoto.

-Bueno yo…de verdad lo lamento chicas…sé que no he estado al cien por ciento como antes pero mi trabajo…-se intenta disculpar ella pero los ojos de sus amigas la miran recriminantes.

-Bien, ya que estas dos no hablan lo diré yo claramente. Gemela Malvada, el motivo principal de esta reunión y el que hayamos sugerido el juego del Yin y el Yang es porque estamos preocupadas por ti. Pensamos que tomaste la decisión de casarte con Nataku solamente porque era uno más de tus eventos y que estas dejando que el cargo y tus nuevas responsabilidades se te suban a la cabeza poniendo en riesgo el amor de un buen hombre que te quiere de verdad, sólo por tu soberbia-asegura Makoto. Un silencio se forma en torno a la sala.

-Así o más directo-es el comentario de Mina-Estilo dragón cien por ciento…

-Shhh…Mina…-le da un codazo Ami en su hombro haciéndola callar ante la actitud de Rei que baja la vista y muerde su labio inferior como hace siempre que está molesta.

-Siento haber sido brusca, pero queremos saberlo porque nos preocupas y te queremos, a ti ya a Nataku, así que…¿Tú qué dices? ¿Estamos en lo cierto o equivocadas?-sigue Makoto con seguridad.

Rei alza la vista y lo que observan sus tres amigas las deja casi paralizadas, en torno a los ojos amatista hay un brillo acuoso de…¿Lágrimas? ¿Lágrimas, Rei?

-Tienen razón…no en todo pero sí en una gran parte. Amo a Nataku, y por ese lado pueden estar tranquilas. Hemos pasado muy mucho juntos y definitivamente si lo que tenemos no es amor no sé qué será-habla al fin la de cabello negro mientras la lágrima rueda por su mejilla y ella la limpia con el dorso de su mano.

»Pero tienen razón en decir que esto se me ha salido de las manos…desde ese día en que despidieron a Yamada en vísperas de la exposición de kimonos imperiales, cuando decidí aceptar el cargo de directora, creo que todo ha sido muy rápido. No sé qué pasó, sólo digamos que me gustó tener poder…es extraño…yo misma criticaba mucho a Yamada por insensible y soberbia y creo que me estoy portando justo como ella…Ya necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera…

-Rei, cariño, lamentamos si te hicimos sentir mal de verdad-asegura Ami quien con su sensibilidad natural se acerca a ella y la abraza. Rei corresponde al abrazo.

-No importa, Tortuga, de verdad tienen razón. No quería darme cuenta de esto porque me daba miedo entenderlo...gracias-asegura Rei llorando con más libertad en el hombro de Ami. Mina se une al abrazo conmovida.

-Gomen, Fénix…lo único que queremos es que estés bien-asegura Minako.

-Lo estaré, se los prometo…haré algo definitivo con este problema, volveré a ser la Rei que era antes de ser la Directora del Museo Nacional de Tokio y recuperaré mi vida y a mi Nataku-asegura ella. Makoto se acerca a ellas.

-De verdad dan lástima, trío de sensibles idiotas-es el comentario de la castaña quien niega con la cabeza pero antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar a sus palabras sienten un fuerte apretón y Makoto abraza a sus tres amigas-¡Pero aun así las quiero demasiado!-acaba ella. Después de un momento todas dejan de abrazarse.

-Definitivamente se nos subió el alcohol-asegura Minako tomando un pañuelo desechable y limpiando sus lágrimas, luego pasa la caja a Rei y a Ami.

-Raro por Ustedes, ya saben que a mí cuando tomo me da por llorar-asegura Ami limpiando sonoramente su nariz.

-Sí, definitivamente nos hace daño la lejanía…miren que hacerme llorar…¡Sí que son cabronas!-es la respuesta de Makoto quien toma otro pañuelo de la caja.

-Pues quiero brindar por eso. Por las tres mejores amigas que el karma me pudo regalar, por las únicas que son capaces de soportarme tal cual soy y de jalarme de las orejas cuando me salgo del camino-confiesa Rei tomando la copa con el preparado de Ami.

-Yo brindo también por ustedes, chicas, por las únicas que me soportan en mis periodos de sensibilidad y aguantan mi impaciencia, las que me escuchan y me ayudan a sacar el verdadero tigre que llevo dentro. Las adoro-brinda la rubia.

-Qué les diré, cada una de Ustedes es especial en mi corazón, Rei con su temperamento y su fuego interno, pero con su gran valentía, Mina con su espontaneidad y su alegría, Mako con su honestidad y su fuerza, no las cambio por nada chicas. Kampai por eso-habla la de cabello azul.

-Si creen que haré un brindis idiota como los suyos, están equivocadas-asegura Makoto cuando sus tres amigas la miran-Haré el brindis más estúpido de todos…pero el más sincero. Las quiero, a cada una con sus defectos y cualidades, de verdad las quiero y siéntanse orgullosos de que les diga eso, escriban esta fecha en letras de oro, porque la Reina Dragón jamás repetirá en sus cinco sentidos los que dice con unos tragos a sus amigas. ¡He dicho!-declara Makoto alzando su copa dejando calladas a las tres chicas.

-Wow…Makoto…definitivamente eres asombrosa-añade Minako.

-Lo que se ve no se juzga, querida-guiña un ojo la castaña.

-Brindemos entonces. ¡Kampai, amigas!-inicia Rei colocando su copa al centro de la mesa, sus amigas también colocan sus copas al centro y brindan tomando la deliciosa bebida preparada por Ami.

Luego estallan en risas alegres, y Makoto se repite a si misma que jamás pudo pedir mejores amigas que las que tenía ahora, definitivamente el karma y la vida son muy sabios, y Makoto piensa que aunque la felicidad completa es una utopía, a veces, cuando luchas por lo que amas y tienes personas maravillosas al lado que te apoyan en el camino, puedes tener esa felicidad…

La joven de cabello castaño entra lentamente con sus zapatos en las manos en la habitación, deja estos en el suelo y cierra la puerta. Después se va quitando la falda, la blusa y la ropa interior hasta que llega a donde se halla su maleta al lado del tocador sacando una bata delgada de seda la cual se pone. Después camina hacia la cama y mira dormido en esta a su esposo con los dos gemelitos, protegidos por un cerco de almohadas y sonríe ante la linda imagen de su marido y sus hijos. Lentamente se acerca hacia los bebés y besa sus cabecitas. Después rodea la cama y se acerca hacia Malachite, lo contempla un momento dormido y acomoda algunos mechones de cabello platinado tras su oreja, pero al hacerlo siente como una mano fuerte la toma de la muñeca y la jala hacia abajo, la castaña sonríe al verse en los brazos de su marido que la aprisionan con fuerza, así que opta por acomodarse en el pecho de Mal.

-¿Cómo fue tu reunión con las chicas?-pregunta el hombre con su voz grave.

-Muy bien. Ya nos hacía falta estar juntas otra vez.

-Terminaste antes de lo que pensamos. Creí que llegarías hasta el mediodía y con resaca-se burla un poco Malachite.

-Algo de resaca sí tendré y la intención de quedarnos en el apartamento de Ami hasta la tarde iba en serio pero…no vas a creer que pasó…Rei se decidió en un arranque de los muchos que tiene, llamó por teléfono a una aerolínea y compró dos boletos para irse de viaje con Nataku a Australia.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué con la clausura del festival de culturas asiáticas?

-Pues se quedará sin asistir y se irá de luna de miel sin que le importe nada más. Dice que si la despiden le estarían haciendo un favor, pero Ami y yo pensamos que no lo harán. Nadie en todo Japón puede manejar el Museo como ella.

-Pues me alegra que lo haga, ella y Nataku merecían este momento. Aunque no tengo idea de cómo va a viajar con la resaca que debe tener, todas ustedes juntas beben más que un marinero inglés-es el comentario de Malachite. Makoto sonríe y lo besa en los labios, beso que su esposo responde apasionadamente. Ambos se separan por la falta de aire.

-Mal…te amo-asegura ella.

-Y yo a ti dragón, mucho.

-Estoy algo cansada y la cabeza me da vueltas…¿Podemos sólo dormir y dejar todo lo demás para más tarde?-propone ella.

-Estaba por pedirte lo mismo, nena. Parece que el viaje les afectó algo a los pequeños dragones, nos tuvieron a Kishi y a mi despiertos casi toda la noche. Esto hará que él se replantee seriamente el tener niños con Ami-explica Malachite, entonces ambos se abrazan y Malachite los arropa con la manta.

En ese momento afuera brilla un relámpago y pocos segundos después se escucha el ruido del trueno. La joven de cabello castaño sonríe mientras recarga su cabeza en el musculoso pecho de su marido escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-Afuera está lloviendo-habla levemente ella-me gusta que llueva cuando estoy así contigo, más si hay tormenta-acaba ella antes de cerrar levemente los párpados…

_Porque valió la pena amor  
Sí que valió la pena  
Vivir a tu manera amor, ay enhorabuena  
Valió la pena…*_

**FIN**

***MUSICA: "Valio la Pena" de Marc Anthony versión salsa, si alguien quiere escucharla.**

NOTAS FINALES:

**Tigre:**

**Mi querida y apreciada Reina Dragón, después de más de un año por fin acabamos lo que quisimos darte como regalo de cumpleaños. Esta nueva etapa para nosotras tres ha llegado a su fin y no sin aprender muchas cosas de ella. Entre las tres hemos discutido, tenido malos entendidos y como no hemos tenido que ceder en muchas cosas, pero en mi caso te puedo decir que he disfrutado de la experiencia y que estoy muy satisfecha con lo que hemos logrado y por su puesto agradecida de que te haya gustado nuestro trabajo.**

**Deseo que este último lemon haya estado a tu altura, porque mira que es difícil superarte o por lo menos ponerse a tu nivel; pero una hace lo que puede y más siendo nueva en estas lides. Y si te digo la verdad nunca imaginé que pudiera escribir uno, lo veía como una cosa muy lejana y un tanto difícil, pero bueno, esta es una de las cosas que se hacen por una amiga.**

**Esta es la última vez que te hacemos esperar, al menos por el momento; y yo espero que todo este tiempo en el que te hemos vuelto un poquito "loca" y hacer que nos acosaras a preguntas, sobre todo a tu gemela malvada, que es la que más te ha tenido que "soportar", haya merecido la pena. ¿Ha sido un buen epílogo, no?**

**Sabes que no soy buena con las palabras cuando se trata de escribir estas cosas y que soy bastante lenta, pero espero haberte hecho llegar con estas pocas líneas lo que siento. Te quiero muchísimo, pero eso ya lo sabes, pues nos lo decimos siempre.**

**Un millón de besotes y todo mi cariño. MARTA-**_**BYAKKO**_

**(PD: espero que alguna vez tengas en tu vida a alguien como Mal, y si llega pronto mejor, ¿no?)**

**Fénix y Tortuga****:**

**Bueno aquí me toca hacer palabras por ambas porque la tortuga está en su caparazón a piedra y cal además a la pobre se le fregó la lap y no le hemos visto su quelonia cara en mucho tiempo. **

**Ahora dejando el sarcasmo (¿se puede XD?) sé que no tenemos perdón por hacerte esperar, pero el karma a veces es poco favorable y se nos complicó un poco escribir juntas. La racha de desgracias tortuguiles no ayudó mucho pero en su honor te diré que se esforzó mucho por hacernos llegar su parte, pidió prestada la lap a su mamá, se conectó aunque le costaba mucho trabajo y terminó lo que le tocaba porque sabía que valía la pena por ti. El pobre quelonio estaba muy preocupado con su natural afán de flagelarse porque decía que había sido su culpa que se retrasara, en verdad fue una confabulación de varias cosas, pero lo importante es que ya estuvo y que las tres le pusimos todas las ganas y todo el cariño como bien ya dijo la tigresa, esto es lo que se hace por una amiga.**

**En compensación te dimos dos partes de epilogo, porque como te mencioné esto salió casi todo antes del cap final, aunque nos costó un poco acomodarlo. Sabemos que no era tu idea un final feliz pero esperamos haberte convencido de que Mako y Mal juntos pueden intentar tener uno…XD…no nos resistimos. En fin solo te diré que agardezco mucho al kerma haberte conocido porque además de tener una Gemela Malvada y una gran amiga de la que aprendo tanto contigo puedo soñar, imaginar, burlarme, hacer maldades y escribir que es lo que más amo (además del kendo y de mi trabajo) y esta historia tiene magia, Marta, Susy y yo hicimos cosas de las que jamás no creímos capaces con La Tormenta de tu Amor y te dire que me siento orgullosa de lo que logramos. Marta aun quería hacer una escena más así que si quieres, mas delante te la pasamos, es solo que ya no queríamos hacerte esperar, ya nos dirás si quieres más o no de Mako y Mal..:XD…**

**Bien amiga me despido en nombre de la tortuga y mío agradeciéndote tu paciencia y esperando que hayas sido compensada…¡Larga Vida a la Reina Dragón!.**

**ATTE: Clara Suzaku y Susy Genbu (desde las profundidades oscuras de su caparazón)..:XD…**

******Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, usados sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión, Nataku es mío y esta historia es original de Four Ladies**.**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX**


End file.
